No Man is an Island
by Poohbear-29
Summary: One of the team is missing...will the others find him before an old enemy exact his revenge
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five O

No Man is an Island

Awareness was slow in coming, but when it did it slammed into his mind much the same way as the fists had slammed into his body. He fought to breathe past the agony in his chest and used his hands to lever himself into sitting position. He leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and looked up at the high window opposite his position.

Streams of bright sunlight crept across the room, while small particles of dust danced in the air as if lifted by an unseen breeze. He knew he had to escape, but there was a difference between knowing what he had to do and actually doing it. He tried to climb to his feet, but closed his eyes against the nauseating pain in his right leg. He blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision, but the swelling around his right eye made it hard to focus on his surroundings.

How long had he been here, surrounded by nothing but four walls? How many times had he tried to escape, only to find himself thrown back in this hell hole with nothing but the sound of his own breathing to tell him he was alive?

He moved his arms, the aching pain a reminder that he'd spent several hours hanging by his wrists until someone had decided he was no longer a threat. He ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when his right hand came in contact with a wound above his right eye. His fingers came away sticky, but at least the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Not that it mattered, as he was pretty sure he would be dead long before he bled out.

He managed to get his feet under him and straightened to his full height. He leaned heavily on the wall and began the slow, painful trek toward the door that seemed an insurmountable distance from where he now stood. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he struggled to get one foot in front of the other. He heard the familiar click that he recognized as the bolt being slid across and he stared at the door as it slowly opened to reveal his captor.

"Well, it's good to see you awake again."

"Go to hell," he managed and stood to his full height as two men entered and latched onto his arms before they dragged him from his prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**One month earlier **

Danny Williams stood in the doorway of Steve McGarrett's office and silently watched the man's face as he seemed to be engrossed in a file. Danny was pretty sure he knew what was on the other man's mind and fought to remain silent. His usual acerbic comments seemed out of place right now and he wondered what it was about Steve that seemed to bring out that particular trait in him. They made a good team, but there were times when Danny felt like shaking the crap out of McGarrett until he saw things differently. Unfortunately, McGarrett's jump into the fire feet first attitude was so ingrained in him now that it was second nature. The ugly truth was, Danny sometimes wished he had that same character trait...or flaw.

Steve McGarrett looked up from the file he'd been reading to find Danny Williams leaning against the wall. He knew Williams had something to say, hell he always did...it was one of those quirky things that irritated him to the point where he'd once offered him money to just shut up.

"Spit it out before you choke on it," McGarrett said and dropped his pen on the table.

"Is that the Thompson file?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered simply. Donna Thompson was a young model whose career had been snuffed out when a fire had broken out in her bedroom, trapping her inside her home. She'd suffered severe burns to her face and arms and had been in the hospital for the last three months. The case was unsolved and Steve had promised her he'd find the bastard who started the fire.

"We'll get him," Williams said.

"I know, but until we do he's free to hurt someone else," McGarrett spat.

"There's not much we can do until..."

"Don't say it, Danny," McGarrett snarled and closed the file, but the picture of the young woman's scars were burned into his mind. "I need a drink."

"Come on...I'm buying," Williams said and held the door for the other man. In the months he'd been working with Five-O he'd come to respect the team and the man who was their boss. It didn't mean he wouldn't bash heads with him, but for now Steve needed some time away from the office; away from seeing victims at their worst and right now a drink was just what Dr. Williams prescribed.

"Any word from Chin or Kono?" McGarrett asked. The missing members of Five-O were attending the funeral of a distant cousin who'd died at the ripe old age of 97.

"Kono called to say they'd be back sometime tomorrow," Williams answered as they made their way toward his car.

"They okay?" McGarrett asked and knew he should have taken the time to check on the cousins himself, but the last few weeks weighed heavily on his mind and he needed some time to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah, they're fine," Williams answered and pressed the button to unlock the doors of his car. "Where do you want to go?"

"You're driving...your choice," McGarrett answered and got into the passenger seat.

"Rachel told me about this place she took Grace too...Tiki's Grill and Bar," Williams answered.

"New place on Kalakaua," McGarrett said.

"Yeah, she said they make great drinks," Williams said and pulled out into the traffic.

"Kono and Chin said the beer was cold and that's good enough for me right now." Steve took a deep breath and tried to shake off the fatigue that seemed to have settled over him in the last few weeks. It was time to get back to work and go after the people who thought themselves above the law, but first he needed to unwind. He glanced at the man behind the wheel and a thin smile formed as he spoke. "Maybe we could order a pizza with extra..."

"If you say pineapple I swear I'll..."

"Come on, Danno..."

"Would you please quit that. I should never have told you about Grace's nickname."

"It suits you," McGarrett said.

"From an eight year old maybe, but not from a grown man who's supposed to act like an adult," Williams sniped.

"Better turn here," McGarrett said.

"I know where I'm going!"

"Could have fooled me...take the next left..."

"Would you like to drive?"

"It might be a good idea if we want to get to the bar before it closes."

"This is Hawaii...I thought the nightlife went on all night," Williams said as he turned onto the next street. It felt good to hear the teasing note in McGarrett's voice and he hoped it stayed that way because a brooding McGarrett just didn't fit into the picture.

**5050505050 **

Tiki's Grill and Bar was crowded with locals and a few tourists who'd found their way into the area. Steve and Danny made their way to a table nestled beneath an overhang and sat down to wait for the waitress to take their order.

"What can I get you boys?" the petite redhead asked. The smile on her face genuine was she studied the two men closely.

"Beer," Williams answered.

"What kind?" the woman asked and smiled when the dark haired man answered. "I'll be right back."

"This place is pretty lively," Williams observed.

"Too much for you?" McGarrett asked with a grin as he felt the rest of the tension ease from his body as he relaxed and looked around him.

"Are you kidding...did you forget I'm from Jersey?"

"No, I just didn't think there was that much nightlife back there...not many sites to tempt the tourists," McGarrett teased.

"Real funny...there's lots to see and do in Jersey..."

"Like watch TV and read and..."

"You're a real barrel of laughs tonight," Williams said as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Thanks...how much?"

"It's taken care of," the woman said and pointed toward the bar where two women made a toasting motion with their glasses. "They wanted to know if they could join you."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Williams said and smiled as the women strode purposefully across the crowded floor. He stood up as McGarrett did the same and held the chair for the woman closest to him.

"Wow, I thought chivalry was supposed to be dead," the dark hair woman said as she smiled at Williams. "I'm Toni and this is my friend Melina."

"I'm Danny and the brooding guy over there is Steve."

"Glad to meet you...you're not from around here are you?"

"Jersey actually...you?"

"Melina and I are from Montreal originally, but we moved to Honolulu two years ago. Melina was trying to make a go of a modeling career, but so far she hasn't been discovered. Are you hungry?"

"We were going to order a pizza..."

"Just so long as there's no pineapple," Toni said.

"A woman after my own heart," Williams said.

"Toni, you never even tried it," Melina said and shook her head sadly.

"You like pineapple on your pizza?" Steve asked the blonde seated next to him. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him.

"Who doesn't?"

"Me," Williams answered.

"And me," Toni added. "Do you dance, Danny?"

"Not very well," Williams answered.

"With this music who can tell the difference?" Toni asked and pulled the man out of his chair before dragging him toward the dance floor.

"You'll have to excuse Toni...she's a little eccentric," Melina said.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since high school...she was kidding about me trying to be a model."

"What do you do?"

"I'm an artist...at least that's what I tell myself."

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Another round and two cheese and pepperoni pizza with peppers and onions."

"Is that it?"

"Don't forget the pineapple," Melina said.

"On both?"

"No, just on one," Steve answered and watched as Danny and Toni gyrated to the loud music. "Your friend can dance."

"Toni took dance class all through high school and even won a couple of contests back home," Melina told him.

"Maybe Danny won't step on her feet," McGarrett said.

"What about you, Steve?"

"What about me?"

"Do you dance?"

"It depends on the music and the lady," McGarrett answered as the music changed and the band began to play a soft local song.

"Care to take a chance with me?"

"Why not," McGarrett said and took her hand.

"Where are you two going?" Williams asked as they returned to the table.

"Our turn," Melina answered. "Oh and don't touch the pineapple pizza..."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Williams said and reached for the fresh beer the waitress brought. It was good to see McGarrett unwind and Danny wondered what it was about the two women that seemed such a perfect fit for both him and Steve.

**5050505050 **

The noise of the bar was not lost on the man seated at the back. He'd received a call that told him just what he needed to know and he watched as the four people seemed to enjoy each other's company. He knew the next phase of the operation would take place outside Tiki's Grill and Bar and hoped the men he'd hired to do the job did not prove incompetent. He felt the vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone before heading outside where the music wasn't quite so loud.

"Contact has been made," Kale Aneko said softly.

"_What about the other arrangements?"_

"Liko and Makani are waiting for them to leave," Aneko answered.

"_Can they be trusted?"_

"Yes, Sir...everything is set to go. I will call you as soon as things are set in motion."

"_Make sure you do." _

The phone went dead in his hand and he walked back to his table to watch the couples who seemed engrossed in each other. He knew the smiles on their faces would fade soon enough, but for now he was content to sit back and enjoy his drink.

**5050505050 **

Steve glanced at his watch and knew he had an early morning meeting with the Governor. He reluctantly looked toward the detective who seemed to be enjoying Toni's company immensely. He turned to the woman seated next to him and smiled as he spoke. "It's been fun, Melina, but Danno and I..."

"Danno?" Toni said and smiled when the man raised his hands as if in defeat.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Williams said.

"What did I do?" McGarrett asked with a grin.

"You just had to go bringing Danno into it," Williams said.

"Who's Danno...wait, wait don't tell me he's your twin brother?" Toni teased.

"No, it's the name my eight year old daughter called me when she was three, but Steve here seems to think it's funny."

"I think it's cute," Toni said and touched her fingers against his cheek.

"That's what I told him," McGarrett said and sighed heavily. "Well, Ladies, I hate to see this evening end, but I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"I have an appointment with the art director at the museum tomorrow so I'm ready to go. Toni?"

"I guess you're right, Melina, but maybe we can do this again."

"I'd like that," Williams told her. They walked toward the exit and made their way toward the parking lot. "Do you two have a ride?"

"My car is parked over there," Melina answered, smiling when Steve hooked his arm through hers and walked her toward the red Corvette.

"Damn, i think I left my purse inside," Toni said and turned to go back inside with Williams following close behind her.

"We'll be right back, Steve," Williams called over his shoulder.

"Nice," Steve said as they neared the vehicle.

"Thanks, I have always liked Corvettes and this one came with the right price tag," Melina told him. She stiffened when she spotted a man standing at a truck parked two spaces over.

"Is something wrong, Melina?" McGarrett asked his instincts kicking when he felt the change in the woman beside him.

"Melina, who's your friend?" the man asked lewdly.

"He's my ex...we broke up two weeks ago," Melina told Steve. "Go away, Liko."

"Don't be like that, Melina," Liko said as he walked toward the couple.

"You don't mean that, Melina, tell this creep to go away..."

"The lady said for you to go away, Liko," McGarrett spat.

"She don't mean it...do you, Melina?"

"I meant it, Liko...go away and leave me alone!" the woman said, fear evident in her voice. "Steve, let's go!"

"You're not going anywhere with that bastard!" Liko snarled and reached for her arm.

Steve reacted instantly and grabbed the man's wrist, bending it backward until Liko was kneeling on the ground. "The lady said you should go!"

"Steve, look out!" Melina cried as a man stepped from behind the car parked to her right.

Steve shoved the first attacker away and turned to face the new threat just as the light reflected off the knife held tightly in the newcomer's hand. His training kicked in and he shoved Melina out of the way as Liko got back to his feet. Steve felt the knife cut into his side and heard running footsteps, mingled with soft sobs as Danny joined him.

"Who'd you piss off this time?" Williams asked.

"No idea...thanks for joining the party," McGarrett said with a grin as he stepped to his right just out of reach of the blade that slashed toward him.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun...why did I get partnered with a trouble magnet?" Williams said and ducked under the attacker's right fist before bringing his elbow up into his throat. He heard the hiss of breath as the man landed on his back, but he didn't stay down.

Steve waited for his chance and finally got it when his assailant drove the knife forward. He sidestepped and wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist, putting pressure on it as he twisted the newcomer's arm behind his back until he dropped the blade. Steve used his upper body strength to take the man to the ground just as sirens screamed the arrival of the HPD. He looked over his shoulder, but kept his knee in the man's lower back, relieved to see that Williams had control of the second man.

Steve waited for the police officers to join them and released the man once his hands were cuffed behind his back. Williams handed Liko off to the second officer before moving to join McGarrett. They walked over to the women and Steve smiled as Melina looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Steve, I had no idea he was still following me."

"Stalking you is more like it, Melina," Toni said and noticed the blood on Steve's side. "Looks like you need to play nursemaid for your hero."

"What?" Melina asked and gasped when she saw what the other woman was talking about. "You're hurt."

McGarrett looked down at his side as the adrenalin left his body and the pain hit him. He lifted his shirt to find a deep gash on his right side that was leaking blood in a steady stream down his side.

"Ah hell, Super Seal strikes again!" Williams snapped and turned to the nearest cop. Bring your first aid kit and get an ambulance..."

"Danny, there's no need," McGarrett tried, but the world was suddenly tilting on it's axis and he found himself sitting on the ground with Melina, Toni, and Williams saying things that only added to the roar in his skull. He sank toward the darkness and realized he'd forgotten to give his trademark order. He forced his eyes open and with a weak smiled said. "Book 'em, Danno!"

"Sonofabitch, I hate it when you say that!" Williams spat as the cop hurried over with the first aid kit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Williams had never been known for his patience and right now anyone who knew him understood his need for motion. He strode back and forth along the same path, never deviating from his determined step until he spotted Chin and Kono hurrying toward him.

"Danny, are you all right?" Kono asked once they reached him.

"I'm fine, Kono," Williams assured her.

"What happened? I thought you and Steve went to Tiki's?" Chin asked.

"We did," Williams answered and looked toward the room where Steve had been whisked nearly half an hour ago. "We met two ladies there and Steve was more relaxed than he's been since the Thompson case. You know Steve blames himself for not catching that sonofabitch."

"That the way he is, brah," Chin offered as the door opened and a woman strode toward them.

"Family of Steve McGarrett?" she asked.

"About as close as family can be," Williams told her. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine, but he did lose quite a bit of blood and I'm going to keep him in for now. I've got him started on IV antibiotics and gave him something for pain so he's going to be groggy. It took a dozen stitches to close up the wound, but he's lucky because although it is deep it didn't cut anything vital. If things look good then I'll sign his release tomorrow, but he'll need to rest take it easy for a few days and I'll need to see him in a week to take out the stitches," Dr. Keanna Wahine told them.

"Can we see him?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but like I said he'll be groggy and should be resting. The nurse will come let you know as soon as they have a room ready for him," Wahine answered.

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and walked slowly toward the door, anxious to see for himself that 'Super Seal' was a fitting name for Steve McGarrett. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his eyes fixed on the man in the bed. Steve's eyes were closed, his right hand resting on top of the blanket that covered him to just above the waist. A white bandage protruded slightly above the edge of the blanket, a thin line of blood evidence of the wound McGarrett had suffered.

"I'm not going to die here, Danny," the SEAL told him.

"Good, I'm not partial to black," Williams said. "How do you feel?"

"Not feeling much of anything right now," McGarrett said once he got his eyes open. "You look worse than I feel, Danny...you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm not the one with a new version of nip and tuck."

"It's just a flesh..."

"Oh no...don't you dare say it's a flesh wound, Steve! That cut took a dozen stitches and Dr Wahine wants to keep you until she's sure the antibiotics are working..."

"I don't need to stay..."

"Too bad...you are! I'll sit on you if I have to!" Williams warned.

"Come on, Danny, I'm fine..."

"Like hell you are..."

"Is everything all right in here?" Kono asked as she and Chin entered the small room.

"I'm fine, but Mr. Super SEAL here thinks he know better than the doctor what's good for him. Maybe you two can talk some sense into him," Williams snapped.

"Steve, Dr. Wahine said you lost a lot of blood and she wants to make sure you're okay before she'll release you. It's just one night," Kono told him.

"One night," Steve muttered tiredly and saw relief in his partner's eyes. "One night," he repeated.

"Good," Williams said simply.

"Melina and Toni?" McGarrett said.

"They're fine. I had a couple of officers escort them home. It seems Melina has a history with Liko Silva and his buddy Makani Pahia," Williams answered.

"Where are they?" McGarrett asked.

"Cooling their heels in jail," Chin answered. "Silva and Pahia have arrest warrants not just here but in Detroit and New York as well."

"Excuse me, Commander McGarrett's room is ready so would you mind waiting outside while I get him ready," a young nurse told them.

"What room will he be in?" Williams asked.

"310," the woman answered and reached for the IV bag and placed it on the pole attached to the end of his bed. "All right, Mr. McGarrett, just relax and we'll soon have you settled in a comfortable bed."

"You're kidding right? I mean this is a hospital and the beds were never made for comfort," McGarrett griped and heard her chuckle softy as an orderly joined them.

"You're right...they're not made for comfort," the nurse said and turned to the young male orderly. "Third floor...room 310."

"All right, Commander, just lie back and enjoy the ride," the orderly said.

Steve closed his eyes and felt himself drifting toward sleep, but opened his eyes when the gurney was pushed through a door into a private room. He smiled at the nurse who helped him move onto the bed and hung his IV before running it through a machine that regulated the flow.

"Now, Commander, I'm Jenna and I'll be one of the nurses looking after you today so I'll just going to get a set of vitals on you and let you get some rest," Jenna Madison explained and smiled at the handsome man.

"Sounds good," McGarrett said and glanced at the clock over the door, amazed to see that it was only a little after two in the morning.

"All right, Commander, I'm finished. If you need anything just push this button and I'll be right in," the nurse explained.

"Thanks, Jenna," McGarrett said and watched her leave, not at all surprised when Williams entered. "Danny, go home."

"That's gratitude for you...a man gives up his sleep..."

"Danny, I appreciate you being here, but I'd rather not put up with who you become when you don't get your eight hours. Besides, don't you have to pick up Grace tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I do, but...I..."

"This is not your fault, Danno, so don't go there," McGarrett said of the look on his friend's face. He knew Williams enjoyed the time he spent with his daughter and didn't want to be the cause on him or Grace missing out on their time together.

"You wouldn't have been there if I hadn't asked you to go," Williams said.

"No, and I wouldn't have met Melina and forgotten about the job we do for a little while. I needed this, Danny...not the knife wound or the stitches, but everything else was good. Now I need you to go home so I can get some sleep without worrying about you getting a kink in your neck and back from sleeping in an uncomfortable chair," McGarrett said seriously.

"Steve..."

"Tell me you got her number for me, Danno," McGarrett said.

"It's in the report," Williams told him.

"Good...go home," McGarrett ordered.

"Steve..."

"Say goodnight, Danno."

"Goodnight, Danno," Williams said and nodded. "Call if you need anything."

"I'll need a ride in the morning."

"Depends on what Dr. Wahine says," Williams said, leaving before McGarrett could say anything else.

Steve lay back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He'd been injured many times before and knew what his body could take and when it was time to take advantage of a few hours rest. Wahine had said he'd lost a lot of blood and he'd needed a transfusion, and if the bone deep weariness was nay indication, he just might sleep through the day.

**5050505050 **

Kale Aneko blinked his eyes and reached for the phone on the nightstand even as his wife of eight years grumbled about the time. He threw back the blankets when he recognized the number, and hurried into the living room.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

"_Aneko, what were my exact orders?"_

"You wanted me to make sure McGarrett and Williams met the girls and were given the cover story," Aneko answered with a hint of fear.

"_So where in that simple order was anything said about hurting McGarrett?"_

"No where, but that was Liko...he took it too far."

"_You hired him...a man is held to the company he keeps. Liko and Makani are your problems and you had better take care of them or I will take care of you. Do I make myself clear or should I send someone to make my point?"_

"No, Sir, I'll see that it's taken care of," Aneko said.

"_Good, I will be in contact once I return to the Island."_

The phone went dead and for the first time in his life he felt the cold fingers of fear encircling his heart. How had he let himself get involved with this man? How many times in the last five years had he cursed the man's name?

"Kale, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Meka, go on back to bed," Aneko said and looked up when his pregnant wife placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Was that him?"

"Yes."

"I wish you would cut all ties with him, Kale."

"You know I can't, Meka, he owns me now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could go to the police," she said and heard the dry laugh that spoke of her husband's frustrations.

"And go to jail for the rest of my life...never see you or our baby again. No, Meka, that's not an option," Kale said and reached for his wife's hand. "I'm sorry, Meka, this is not how I pictured our life."

"Me either, Kale, but I love you and I'll stand by you," Meka told him, tears glistening in her eyes as her husband held her close.

**5050505050**

Steve McGarrett opened his eyes and sought out the source of the sound that had wakened him. The door stood open and light spilled from the hallway into his room, but he wasn't sure what time it was as the heavy drapes were drawn across the window. He glanced at the clock, surprised to note that it was after ten AM and that his breakfast tray had been moved after he'd dozed off.

Steve looked at the half empty bag of IV solution hanging from the pole beside his bed and sighed heavily as memories of the night before came back and along with it the throbbing pain in his right side. He heard voices outside the door and slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, surprised when a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Steve..."

McGarrett looked up at the woman who stood on his right side and smiled at her. "Hi, Melina, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Steve, thanks to you," Melina told him and helped him sit back on the bed. She winced in sympathy as she looked at the bandage covering the wound on his side. "I'm sorry, Steve."

"For what?" McGarrett asked.

"It's my fault you were hurt."

"This is nothing, Melina, I've cut myself worse shaving," he told her with a hint of a smile as he reached out and placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "this is not your fault, Melina."

"Yes, it is, Steve, I should have known Liko would never give up."

"Toni said he was stalking you...is that true?"

"I guess so. He followed me here and he seems to show up every time I go out. Toni said she saw him outside our apartment building and I know he's been to my studio several times."

"Did he ever hurt you?" McGarrett asked, and saw the truth in her eyes as tears formed and slipped silently down her face. "Melina, did you press charges against him?"

"No, I was afraid to. I had a friend who pressed charges against her ex and his lawyer got him off. The next time he saw her he beat her so badly she was in the hospital for a month and lost everything she had because she could no longer function. Oh, they convicted him the last time, but it was too late for Kayla...she committed suicide a week after he was sentenced to prison. The bastard is still there and I wish...I wish he was dead. It's not fair," Melina said and soon found herself held by strong arms.

"Sometimes life isn't fair," McGarrett told her and let her sob against his shoulder, ignoring the pain that shot through his side s he continued to hold her until she reached for the tissues and wiped away the evidence of her tears.

Melina looked into his eyes and smiled as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Steve, I came here to help you and you end up helping me...did anyone ever tell you you're a knight in shining armor?"

"No, and my armor was tarnished a long time ago."

"I doubt that very much, Steve McGarrett. You rescued a damsel in distress and now my tears have touched you and that means I owe you my life," Melina said and kissed him. "Don't worry, Steve, I'm not a fool, but I do love the old King Arthur movies and perhaps I could interest you in checking out my collection of the classics."

"I love classic movies," Steve told her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Danny Williams asked. He'd arrived in time to hear the last of the conversation and a smug smile formed on his face as he saw the look on McGarrett's face.

"I thought you were spending the day with Grace?" McGarrett said.

"Just the morning. She's going to a birthday party and Rachel wanted to drop her off," Danny explained. "I figured you might be in need of rescuing, but I guess..."

"Steve, I should be going. I'll call you later," Melina said and smiled before she left the two men alone.

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said sarcastically.

"Hey, what did I do?" Williams asked.

"If I have to explain it to you then no wonder you didn't get to first base with Toni," McGarrett teased.

"What makes you say that...maybe i hit a home run..."

"And she's still running."

"Hell, and here I thought losing a little blood would make you a little sensitive."

"I am sensitive, Danny, but I tend to save my sensitive side for the ladies," McGarrett said and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, since you asked I need to go take care of a sensitive matter. Go see if Dr. Wahine is in...I want this out," McGarrett motioned to the IV before making his way toward the washroom.

Danny shook his head and made his way out to the nurse's desk. He smiled at the woman seated there and waited for her to finish what she was doing before speaking. "Is Dr. Wahine in yet, Maya?"

"She's doing her morning rounds...is there something I can help you with?"

"McGrumpy in 310 wants to leave," Williams answered.

"McGrumpy?" Maya Cardinal asked and suddenly realized he was talking about the good looking man in room 310. "Oh, you mean Mr. McGarrett?"

"That's what I said...Mr. McGrumpy," Williams said.

"I'll let her know he's impatient," Maya told him.

"Very impatient," Williams said and made his way back to the room to find McGarrett searching through the closet. "Did you lose something?"

"My clothes," McGarrett answered.

"The shirt was ruined," Williams said and pointed to the overnight bag he'd dropped by the door when he first arrived. He picked it up and placed it on the chair away from McGarrett. "Why don't we wait until Dr. Wahine gets here before you put these on?"

"Danny, I'm leaving whether she signs the papers or not."

"Is that right, Commander!"

Steve and Danny both turned to find Governor Pat Jameson standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. Steve was the first to find his voice and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, governor, I didn't know you were there."

"So I see, but you do realize you're not a SEAL anymore and you're not in some undisclosed country doing some undisclosed assignment? I mean there's nothing so pressing that you have to put your life on the line when you should be recovering from a stabbing," Jameson said.

"It's not as bad as..."

"Oh really, Commander? From the report on my desk that not so bad wound of your took a dozen stitches and you needed a transfusion. That in itself is very telling and I am ordering you to take a few days off...I'd like to make it a week, but somehow I doubt you'd be able to stand down for that long. Now Dr. Wahine is a good friend of mine and she is not given to flights of fancy so if she says you need more time in here then you should heed her warning," the governor said.

McGarrett could see Williams' face out of the corner of his eyes and wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off his face, but he didn't think he had the energy.

"Good morning, Pat, i didn't know you were here or I'd have come by earlier," Keanna Wahine said as she placed McGarrett's chart on the table.

"Good morning, Keanna, I trust Commander McGarrett isn't giving your staff too much grief," Jameson said.

"Actually, the nurses told me he's been a model patient...probably because he was given some pretty heavy medications last night," Wahine answered and looked at her patient. "Although Maya said someone called him McGrumpy this morning."

Steve turned a silent glare in Williams direction, but the other man simply smiled and diverted his attention.

"Now, Commander, Maya will be in shortly to start the next round of antibiotics, but while we wait why don't I take a look at you and maybe give you some idea when you can go home," Wahine said.

"You said one night," McGarrett griped.

"I did, didn't I, but since this is morning and today started at midnight then officially you haven't spent a full night here now have you?"

"She's right, Steve."

"Danny, I swear..."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help out."

"I don't need your kind of help!" McGarrett snapped.

"Pat, would you take him out of here so he doesn't elevate Commander McGarrett's blood pressure?" Wahine said.

"Let's go, Detective," Jameson ordered and waited for the man to proceed her out of the room.

"All right, Commander, lie down and I'll see what's happening," Wahine said.

Steve lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes, holding his breath for a split second as her cold hands touched the heated flesh near the bandage and peeled it back. He felt her examine her handiwork before reaching for a sterile dressing and covering the wound before helping him sit up.

"It looks better than I thought it would," Wahine said.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Not yet. Give me the rest of today and I'll let you out of here tomorrow morning," Wahine said and made several notations on his chart. "Look, Commander, I know you're not happy about this, but that wound is deep and although we irrigated it there could still be bacteria that could cause a serious infection. Your life is worth twenty-four hours isn't it?"

"I guess," McGarrett answered solemnly.

"Commander, believe me if I didn't think it was necessary I'd free this bed up for someone else, but I'd rather not take the chance of something developing that we could have nipped in the butt before it had a chance to take hold."

"I guess."

"Does that mean you'll stay?" Wahine asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" McGarrett asked, wondering what would happen if he said no.

"There's always a choice, Commander, I just hope you're smart enough to make the right one."

"Damn, you sound like my sister."

"I take it she's a smart woman?"

"Smarter than she knows," McGarrett said, resigned to the idea of spending another day in this room.

"Good, I'll tell your friend he can come back in."

"Only if you have something that'll take away his smug look," McGarrett said and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about that, but if you need something for pain just left the nurse know," Wahine told him.

Steve turned his head to look out the window and sighed tiredly. What was it about hospitals that made him cringe? He'd spent some time as a patient on more than one occasion, but he'd never been good at just letting someone else take care of him. He always prided himself on being able to take whatever was given and give it back twice as hard.

"Commander, I've got your antibiotics here and Dr. Wahine ordered pain medication..."

"I don't need anything right now, Maya," McGarrett told her, but kept his eyes averted until she left the room. He sat up and walked around his bed to the window as Williams and Jameson returned.

"Commander, I'm glad i didn't have to make this an order. Now I know you're team can handle the two cases you've been working on so trust in your team and let them do their jobs," Jameson told him.

"I will," McGarrett said and silently cursed when Williams couldn't quite suppress the chuckle that escaped.

"I'll check back with you tomorrow, Commander. Detective, I know you have work to do," Jameson said.

"Yes, Ma'am, I just wanted to drop off a few things for Steve," Williams said and saw a hint of a smile on the governor's face before she left them alone.

"I feel like I've been railroaded," McGarrett snapped.

"You were, but don't look at me. I had no idea Dr. Wahine knew the governor when I called her to let her know you were hurt," Williams said. "Come on, Steve, it's not that bad and just think when you get out I'm sure Melina will want to play Guinevere to you Lancelot."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, but your secret is safe with me," Williams told him and placed the bag of clothes in the closet."I need to check in with Chin and Kono, but if you need anything just call."

"I will...thanks, Danno," McGarrett told him and watched the man leave. What was it about Williams that could feel like biting on tinfoil, yet he wouldn't change the man's sometimes abrasive humor for anything. He flipped on the television and settled on an old Rambo movie that brought a smile to his face when he thought of the nickname Williams sometimes called him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

There were times when Gerry Hollander hated working as a guard at the jail, but most times he understood that what he did, was a job that came with some rewards. More often than not he saw the dregs of society who deserved to be locked away from normal society because they thought themselves above the law. There were a few, a very small few, that didn't deserve to be there. That was not the case with the two men who were locked in cell number three. Both men were arrested for assaulting the head of Five-O and for stalking a woman.

Gerry glanced into the first cell and found the occupant seated on the cot with his elbows resting on his knees as if contemplating what he should do with his life. The man was a petty thief, and not very good at it. He'd been caught because he'd broken into a small pharmacy and figured he'd cover the hole with a piece of paper so it wouldn't be noticeable. The problem was the paper had his name and address on it.

_'Here's your sign,_' Gerry thought with smile as he continued down the narrow corridor. The next cell was empty, but the third one held the two men who were charged with assaulting a police officer and stalking. He stopped before the closed door and cursed at what he saw before calling for back up. The men were lying in pools of their own blood, eyes open and unseeing as they stared up at the ceiling.

Gerry heard the door locking mechanism disengage and hurried to check on the prisoners, not surprised to find neither man had a pulse. It had been several hours since the last bed check and somehow during that time the two men either killed themselves or someone took care of the problem of spending the taxpayer's money to keep them alive.

"What the hell happened in here?" Oke Hookano asked as he and two others joined Hollander in the cell.

"How the hell should I know?" Gerry snapped. "I was just doing rounds and found them like this."

"Are they dead?" Hookano asked.

"Well, let's see...from the amount of blood, the open eyes, and the fact that they're not breathing I'd say that's a good guess," Hollander said, disgusted with the man standing behind him. Hookano was a fool in more ways than one and it was hard for Gerry to make sense of why the system hired him in the first place. "Did you call this in?"

"What do you think, Gerry, I'm not stupid you know," Hookano said.

_'I think the jury is still out on that one,'_ Hollander thought and stood up. "We can't do anything for either of them so we'd best wait outside until the investigators get here."

"The shit's gonna hit the fan this time," Hookano said as he followed the others out of the cell to wait for the investigators.

**5050505050 **

Steve awoke to voices outside his door and pushed back the blankets before sitting and sliding his legs over the edge. The lab tech had been in at an ungodly hour and taken several vials of blood before smiling and leaving him alone long enough to drift back to sleep. He recognized the doctor's voice from the day before and waited impatiently for her to finish with whoever she was talking to. It was only a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity before she entered his room.

"Good morning, Commander, I trust you slept well?" Keanna Wahine asked as she placed his chart on the bed.

"Not really...never did sleep well in hospitals."

"I take it you've spent a lot of time in the hospital?"

"Not if I can help it," McGarrett said. "So, are my papers ready?"

"You are in a hurry to escape aren't you?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Well, your blood tests are fine and as long as you take it easy for a couple of days...and by taking it easy I mean don't go running around the Island looking for bad guys," the physician warned.

"I hear you, Doc," Steve said with a smile.

"You know...I'd really like to hear about how this happened...over coffee. My treat," Wahine offered, watching his face closely as she said, "Or is there a significant other in the picture?"

"No, not at the moment," McGarrett told her.

"So, about that coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good...when and where?"

"Ever been to the Tapa Bar on Kalia Road?"

"No, but I've heard they serve the best pastries in the city," McGarrett answered.

"They do...so how about six this evening?" Wahine asked.

"Sounds good."

"And since you're injured I'll pick you up," the physician said and picked up the chart. "I already have your address. Now I want you to pick up your scripts and make sure you take the antibiotics until they're finished and the pain meds every four hours if you need it."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Please, Commander, call me Keanna," the woman said.

"Steve," McGarrett told her and looked at the papers she handed him.

"All right, Steve, I look forward to hearing the story and maybe you can fill me in about the other scars. I'm sure it makes an intriguing story. Now would you mind standing and walking to the window?"

"What? Why?" McGarrett asked with a frown.

"Humor me," she said and watched as he slid off the bed, walked to the end and made his way to the window. "Guess they were right?"

"Who was right about what?" Steve asked curiously as he faced the woman.

"The nurses said the view was as fine from the rear as it was from the front. I'll send the nurse right in to unhook the IV," Wahine said and left the room with a soft chuckle.

Steve couldn't believe what she'd said and suddenly found a smile as he walked back to the bed to wait for the nurse. It wasn't long before a young man entered and made his way over to the bed.

"Good morning, Commander, my name is David and Dr. Wahine said we can dispense with this and I believe your friend Danny brought you a change of clothes," David Carlyle explained.

"Sounds good. Is Danny here?"

"I'm right here," Williams said and made his way to the closet where he'd stored the clothes the day before. "So, did you scare the doctor into letting you go?"

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't have to and she's picking me up for coffee later today," McGarrett said and smiled at his friend's surprised look. "What?"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Williams asked and plopped the bag on the bed as the male nurse finished taping a piece of gauze to the small puncture wound.

"Stop by the desk for the rest of your paperwork, Commander," Carlyle said.

"I will, David, thank you," McGarrett said and opened the bag. He took the items out and placed them on the bed beside him. "Danny, a little privacy."

"You sure you don't need some help," Williams asked, relieved his partner was all right as he left the room.

Steve slowly dressed, easing the shirt over his head, and winced when it pulled on the wound in his side. He slid off the hospital issued pajama pants and pulled on the jeans, grimacing as he pulled them up and the waistband put some pressure on the wound. It was at times like this, when he was alone, with no one to see him that he allowed himself to actually show just how much things hurt. This one wasn't so bad, but he had a feeling when the pain medication wore off, he might just take the doc up on the pain meds she prescribed. Then again, it'd probably be a waste of money just buying them when he had nearly a full bottle in his medicine cabinet at home.

"Hey, Rambo, are you ready or do you need another day or so?"

"Real funny, Danno," McGarrett snapped and reached for his socks. He finished dressing and stood up as a wheelchair was pushed into the room and the nurse looked at him.

"Hop in, Rambo!" Williams said.

"Is that thing really necessary? I mean my legs work just fine and I've been walking since I was..."

"You want to leave you get in," Williams interrupted.

"Shit!"

"I hope not...at least not here," Danny said with a grin as he pointed to the washroom.

"Jesus, I should have called Chin," McGarrett said and eased himself onto the wheelchair. Once outside he thanked the nurse and made his way to Williams' car. He climbed into the passenger seat and leaned back as his partner took the driver's seat and drove out of the parking lot. The drive home was a relatively short one with less traffic than usual and Steve was grateful when they reached his house and he made his way to the fridge.

"No beer," Williams warned as he threw McGarrett's bag in the corner.

"What makes you think..."

"It's what I'd be going for," Williams told him. "Now why don't you go sit down and I'll make lunch?"

"No, need, we brought wings and fries," Chin said from the open doorway. Kono entered behind him carrying a six-pack of soda and a box from the bakery near her home.

"How'd you know I'd be home?" McGarrett asked.

"Kono called the hospital and we figured you might be hungry for real food," Chin answered.

"You better believe it," McGarrett said. "Why don't we take it outside?"

"Sounds good," Kono said. They'd been at Five-O headquarters when she'd called to check on their boss and found out he'd been released.

"Hang on and I'll grab the plates," McGarrett said.

"Go sit down, Steve, I've got this," Williams said and grabbed four plates. He followed the others outside and placed them on the table as his cell phone rang. He reached for it, frowning when he noted it was from headquarters and nodded when Kono asked if he wanted fries. "Williams...when...yes, I'm with him now...no, I'll tell him. Chin and Kono are here as well...okay, keep me up to date on their investigation."

"What's wrong, Danny?" McGarrett asked once his partner had put his cell phone away.

"That was HQ," Williams answered and sat down.

"No shit!" McGarrett griped impatiently. "What did they want?"

"It seems the two bastards that attacked you and Melina the other night decided to save the taxpayers a few bucks," Williams answered and shoved a couple of fries in his mouth. "Somehow they got hold of a couple of shivs and used them on each other. The guards found them in their cell early this morning. It must have happened during the night because they both bled out."

"Didn't anyone check on them?" Chin asked.

"The guards did the usual rounds so there's a two hour window that would account for the time of death," Williams answered.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry," McGarrett said and sighed tiredly. He thought about the young woman who'd seemed so terrified of her ex and reached for the phone. "Danny, do you have Melina's number?"

"Wait a minute...I thought you already had a date with the doc tonight?" Williams teased.

"We're just going for coffee," McGarrett told him and took the piece of paper his partner passed him. Steve stood up and walked away from the others as he made the phone call.

"_Hello."_

"Melina, it's Steve McGarrett."

"_Hi, Steve, I was going to come visit you this afternoon. Is there anything I can bring you?"_

"No, I'm fine and I'm home, but that's not why I called you," McGarrett said softly. "It's about Liko."

"_I hope the bastard rots in jail for what he did to you."_

"Melina, he's dead."

"_Dead...how? I thought he and Makani were in jail."_

"They were, but I guess they had a disagreement over something and it escalated into a fight. The guards found them dead in their cell this morning. Liko can't hurt you anymore."

"_Steve, I...he didn't hurt me."_

"Maybe not physically, but there are other ways a person can hurt you."

"_Can I come over tonight?"_

"I'm sorry, Melina, I have plans tonight..."

"_No, Steve, don't apologize. It was wrong for me to think..."_

"Melina, are you free tomorrow? I'd like to show you a few places most tourists don't get to see."

"_Shouldn't you be resting?"_

"Probably, how about a picnic on the beach instead?" McGarrett asked.

"_That sounds wonderful. I'll pack us a lunch. Do you like fried chicken?"_

"Spicy?"

"_Of course."_

"You're on...I'll bring the wine."

"_I'm more of a beer person."_

"A girl after my own heart," McGarrett chuckled softly before saying goodbye and heading back to the others. He sat down and placed his cell phone on the table and felt the others watching him closely.

"Is she okay?" Kono asked.

"I think so...she sounded relieved," McGarrett answered.

"I don't blame her. It's hard living with a stalker," Williams observed thoughtfully.

"You sound like you experienced something similar," Chin observed.

"I did, but it was a long time ago and she's no longer a threat to me or Rachel or Grace," Williams answered. He could tell Steve wanted him to elaborate, but he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "So, anyone keeping track of baseball stats?"

"The Yankees are going to take it this year," Chin answered.

"No way...have you even checked the lineups and schedule?" Kono asked.

"You like baseball?" Williams asked incredulously.

"You should see her collection of cards and caps," Chin said. "She's been collecting since she was old enough to know what a baseball was and she's played on a few teams and she's damn good."

"I'd like to take a look at your collection," McGarrett said.

"Anytime," Kono said.

"Who's your favorite player?" Williams asked.

"Now or in the past?" Kono asked.

"Both," McGarrett asked.

"Joe Carter and Paul Molitor," Kono answered and contemplated the season that was already two months old. "I likeJose Bautista..."

"I get the sense that you're a Blue Jays fan," Williams said.

"My daddy always liked the underdog and he was right about them winning the World Series in the early 90s," Kono answered. "I was there when they won the World Series in Toronto."

"Wow, I never took you for a baseball fan, Kono," Williams said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Danny," Kono said.

"No kidding...what other sport do you like?" the New Jersey native asked.

"Hockey and of course surfing," the young woman answered.

"A woman after my own heart," McGarrett told her and shifted slightly as a twinge of pain flared in his side.

"Steve, you should get some rest," Kono suggested.

"I think I'll do just that," McGarrett said and stood up. "You guys can let yourselves out."

"We'll put the dishes away and check on you later," Kono told him and watched as McGarrett made his way into the house. She knew he'd probably head for the living room and watch TV for a while. Hopefully he'd grab some shuteye. "All right you two...let's get this stuff cleaned up and head for HQ."

5050505050

Kale Aneko sat back in his chair and stared at the phone on his desk as the familiar tone signaled an incoming call. He knew who it was and reluctantly picked it up. "It's done."

"_So I heard. Now you just have to make sure nothing can be traced back to you. I want the next few weeks to go according to plan and I want to be there when the time comes to close the trap."_

"Yes, Sir, Melina and Toni are in place and should be able to get close to McGarrett and Williams," Aneko explained.

"_Good, I will be arriving in Honolulu in three weeks, but I will call ahead to set up a meeting with you before we set the final trap in motion."_

Aneko dropped the phone back on his desk when the phone went dead in his hand. He looked at the paper on his desk and briefly wondered what it was about the two men that made his boss so angry. Although if he had to hazard a guess he was pretty certain who had inspired the anger that had set this plan in motion.

5050505050

Steve smiled at the woman who pulled up in front of his house in a green Mustang convertible and climbed into the passenger seat. The woman no longer wore the white scrubs and lab coat, in its place was a pink sundress that matched the ribbon that tied her dark hair back in a ponytail. She pulled down her dark sunglasses and eyed him much the same way he was studying her.

"I hope you managed to get some rest, Steve," Keanna Wahine said once he was seated and she'd pulled out of the driveway.

"As a matter of fact I slept for about three hours."

"Good," Wahine said. "How's the side?"

"I thought this was a date not an appointment," McGarrett said with a grin.

"Actually it's neither...I tend to think of it as a getting to know you in hopes of leading up to a real date kind of deal. That way there is no need for the awkwardness of a first date," Wahine said and sped along the tree-lined road.

"Nice philosophy. So how many of these 'not first dates' have you had?"

"Not as many as you might think. It seems guys are put off when they find out I've got more degrees than they do. It's rough on their manhood...somehow I really don't think you have a problem in that department."

"There's nothing wrong with a beautiful woman with an education," McGarrett told her and saw her smile when she glanced into the rear view mirror. He watched her in complete silence as she turned onto Kalia Road and drove along it at a couple of miles above the speed limit. "You know I could give you a speeding ticket?"

"I thought you were off duty and that Five-O has more important things to do than give a poor girl a speeding ticket," Wahine teased.

"How much do you know about Five-O?"

"Just that it's Pat's pet agency and that she trusts you and the people you chose for your team."

"That's good to know," McGarrett observed.

"Pat doesn't give her trust lightly, Steve. We've known each other a long time and I even voted for her in the last election," Wahine said and pulled into the parking lot of the Tapa Bar. "Now, why don't we go inside so I can be the envy of the ladies who'd love to get into your pants."

Steve couldn't help but smile as he exited the car and she took his hand as they walked over to an empty table underneath a canopy of lush foliage near the edge of the beach. He sat back and watched as she motioned for the waitress and wondered what it was about this woman that intrigued him. She was smart and beautiful and probably way above his pay grade, but somehow 'high maintenance' just didn't seem to fit.

"Steve, what would you like?" Wahine asked.

"Just coffee," McGarrett answered.

"Two coffees and bring two of the house specials," Wahine told the waitress before turning her attention to the man seated across from her. "so, tell me about the scars."

"Which ones?" Steve asked.

"Why don't we start with the one on your right cheek?"

"Cut it while shaving," McGarrett answered.

"Yes, I'm sure you did, but I was talking about the other cheek," Wahine said with a mischievous grin.

"Hell," McGarrett said.

"Oh come on...don't tell me the big, strong SEAL is shy about his body," the physician said.

"Shy? No I don't think so, but if I tell you I'd have to kill you," McGarrett said dryly.

"Somehow I doubt it would come to that," Wahine said.

"There's nothing to tell really. I took some shrapnel on a mission," McGarrett answered.

"Were you running away from something?"

"No," McGarrett said softly, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Wahine said as the waitress returned with the coffees and sweet treats she'd ordered.

"You didn't know, Keanna," McGarrett told her. "Two buddies and I were trapped in an old mine when it caved in. There were several items stored there including several explosives that went off. I was the only one to make it out of there alive. I haven't thought about it in a long time and most people think it's a great joke until they find out how it happened."

"I've seen people at their worst, Steve, and I understand how hard it is for men like you...soldiers and police officers who go out and try to protect us from the dregs of society. I am sorry I brought back those memories. It's not what I intended to do," the physician said.

"You didn't know," McGarrett said raising an eyebrow as he pointed to a small scar on his right arm. "Now this one happened when my fifth grade teacher was showing us the proper way to hold a fork..."

**5050505050 **

**Present Time **

"Well, it's good to see you awake again."

"Go to hell," he managed and stood to his full height as two men entered and latched onto his arms before they dragged him from his prison. Consciousness was a fleeting thing, but he'd been trained to look for details no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. He scanned the walls of the narrow stone corridor, noting they passed three doors and realized he was in a structure that might have been a prison at some point in time.

He kept his head up until they passed through an opening in the wall and he was deposited onto a chair. His arms were forced down and secured with metal cuffs that bit into his wrists. Similar devices soon encircled his ankles and he glared at the man standing at the opposite side of the room. He knew who he was and had dealt with him before, but he had yet to find out why the bastard was hell bent on making his life a living hell.

"Now then, shall we get down to business?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

"Won't you?"

"No."

"We shall see about that. I want you to meet an old friend of mine. He's an artist who likes to work with live victims and I'm afraid slice and dice is an apy description of his modern age version of creativity."

He licked at dry lips as a man stepped into the room carrying a silver case that shone as if polished by loving hands. The man was short, with dark hair, greying at the temples, and a mustache that seemed out of place on the smooth skin. He was on the portly side, with well-manicured fingers and a cruel smile as he stood in front of his intended victim. The eyes were a deep blue that held little warmth as he placed the case on the table.

"So, my friend, this is the man who is giving you problems?"

"Yes, he is, but I am sure you can get the information I need out of him."

"Of course, after all I am hoping that he is as strong as you told me," the man said. "After all I do enjoy practising my skills on strong men!"

He swallowed convulsively as the case was opened and the well-manicured hand picked up a slick looking blade. The blade was placed on his forearm and he watched incredulously as it was pressed gently and a droplet of blood appeared on his skin. Hell was a place of pain and he knew this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

He swallowed convulsively as the case was opened and the well-manicured hand picked up a slick looking blade. The blade was placed on his forearm and he watched incredulously as it was pressed gently and a droplet of blood appeared on his skin. Hell was a place of pain and he knew this was only the beginning.

**5050505050 **

**3 Weeks Earlier **

Danny Williams smiled as the woman walked toward him and wondered just what she'd think of Grace. He'd been seeing Toni Mitchell nearly every night since they'd met at Tiki's Grill and Bar and was seriously thinking about introducing her to his daughter. He didn't want to scare her away, but any woman who wanted to be involved with him had to accept that he was a father and that his daughter meant everything to him.

"Hi, Danny, you look serious...is something wrong?" Toni Mitchell asked as she sat next to him and crossed her long legs.

"No, not really...I just need to ask you something."

"Oh, dear, that sounds ominous," Toni said and kissed him before he had a chance to say anything else. "I'm sure whatever it is can't be so life or death serious that it would ruin our plans this morning."

"I hope not," Williams said and pulled back.

"What is it, Danny?"

"Do you remember me telling you about my daughter?"

"Of course...she calls you Danno," Toni answered with a smile.

"Yes, she does and I think it's time you met her. It doesn't mean we're engaged or anything, but I like you Toni and I want to make sure you're okay with this."

"Danny, I would love to meet Grace. If she's anything like her father then I know I'll just love her to pieces," Toni assured him.

"You're sure about this?"

"I'm sure...why don't you ask her to join us on the picnic? I think Steve and Melina packed enough food for a small army," Toni said.

"I'll call Rachel and see if she'd mind me taking her today. That way we could pick her up along the way to Kailua Beach," Williams said and pulled out his cell phone.

Toni Mitchell leaned back in her chair and listened while Williams made his call. She knew all about his relationship with his daughter and what the child meant to him. It was part of what made him such an easy target, because she simply had to pretend she liked children. The truth was she really did love kids, but she wasn't ready to settle down and start a family just yet. Her life had changed several months ago when a man who offered her more money than she'd ever dreamed of if she would simply help him get close to Danny Williams approached her. Shortly afterward she'd been introduced to Melina Collins and been given the cover story they were now using.

Toni looked at the man seated next to her and wondered what he'd done to made someone hate him to such an extent that he'd use such an elaborate ruse to ensnare both Williams and McGarrett. Not that it mattered, because the money she would get would help ease away whatever guilt she might feel once this was all over.

"Did you hear me, Toni?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Danny, I was daydreaming I guess. Is Grace allowed to come with us?"

"Rachel wasn't pleased about it, but she said Grace needs to spend more time with me and Stan wants to take her to see Battle LA...never figured Rachel was into that kind of movie."

"Sometimes a girl needs to keep a few secrets to keep a man interested," Toni said and smiled mischievously.

"And just what secrets are you keeping from me?" Williams asked.

"That would be telling and I would hate to give everything away so early in the game."

"So this is a game?"

"Maybe, but if it is it will be so much fun," Toni teased and reached for his hand. "Come on, Steve and Melina are waiting for us."

"Chin and Kono are bringing dates as well," Williams said and led her to his car.

"This is turning into a big group," Toni observed as Williams opened the passenger door for her.

"I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Toni said and waited for Williams to climb into the drivers seat as she straightened her dress.

**5050505050 **

Steve smiled at the woman standing in front of him as she checked the wound after removing the stitches. Keanna Wahine was a beautiful woman and he knew just how much she cared about her patients. He'd seen her a couple of times during the last week, had helped her with a children's clinic she volunteered at, and been amazed at how easily she handled them.

"It looks good, Steve, but that doesn't mean you should go out and try tackle rugby," Wahine told him. She knew he was seeing other women, but that was okay with her because she wasn't ready to settle down just yet.

"I didn't know you were into tackle rugby."

"I'm not, but I grew up with three older brothers who thought I should learn the game the hard way," the physician told him.

"Ouch," McGarrett said and reached for his shirt. He pulled it on over his shoulders and turned to find Keanna watching him with open admiration.

"Steve, how would you like to go to a luau tomorrow night? It's for charity and well, I'd love to have you as my guest. Of course it means you'll have to help out with the children."

"What time?"

"Tomorrow afternoon around one."

"Do you need extra volunteers?"

"We're always in need of volunteers."

"I'll see if Danny, Chin, and Kono are available. I could probably get you another dozen or so volunteers from the station," McGarrett said.

"Tell them there'll be free food and lots of it," Keanna told him.

"I'll see what I can do. Is there anything else you need for the luau?"

"No, I think we've covered all the bases, but if anything comes to mind I'll let you know," Keanna assured him.

"Sounds good," McGarrett told her and finished dressing. "You did say it was okay to go swimming right?"

"Yes," Keanna said and smiled. "I take it your picnic is going ahead today."

"Yes, it is," McGarrett said.

"Well, have fun, but don't swim out too far and don't do anything to aggravate the wound...in other words if it starts to hurt...stop," Wahine ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," McGarrett said and left the room.

"I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow," Keanna said and leaned against the door as she watched him leave.

"Now there's a fine example of the male physique," Jenny Appleton said from the desk.

"That he is, Jenny," Keanna said and walked into the second examination room.

**5050505050 **

Kale Aneko watched from a distance as Steve McGarrett and Melina Collins joined Danny Williams and the rest of the group on the picnic area of the beach. Toni had called him to tell him where they would be spending the day and Aneko had relayed their conversation to his boss. Why he wanted the girls to get close to McGarrett and Williams was beyond him, but he was in too deep to question anything. The familiar ring tone sounded and he reached for the cell phone.

"Aneko."

"_How are things progressing?"_

"Things are moving along. McGarrett and Williams invited Toni and Melina to a picnic. They are with them now."

"_Good, make sure Toni and Melina do nothing to make McGarrett and Williams' suspicious. I want nothing to ruin the plans I have set in motion. It will soon be time to take it a step further and their part will go a long way toward the completion of my revenge. It is time to show him that he is an island and that friends are more than willing to betray each other if the price is right."_

"I understand, Sir," Aneko said, but he didn't really understand what the man had planned for McGarrett and Williams.

"_Where are you now?"_

"I am at Kailua Beach. That's where McGarrett and Williams brought Toni and Melina. The rest of the Five-O team are also present."

"_Very good...it will make his fall so much harder when his team leaves him to die."_

"Are you sure this will work? It takes a lot to turn one man against another and Five-O is as close as any team I have seen."

"_Have no fear, when the time is right the fall will be a great one. I will call you in two days and set up arrangements for a meeting place."_

"I will be waiting," Aneko said as the phone went dead in his hands and he dropped it on the seat beside him. He watched as Danny Williams picked up his daughter and swung her around. He could almost hear her laughter and wondered whether the child his wife carried would make him forget what he was doing now. He reached for the keys and drove away from the happy scene.

**5050505050 **

Melina Collins brushed her long brown hair away from her face and watched as Steve swam long strokes through the waves. She openly admired his physique and had tried to keep pace with him, but gave up and swam back to shore. She could see the others playing volleyball, but remained where she was until McGarrett finally started back toward shore.

Melina watched as he stood up and admired the way the water dripped from his hair onto his bare chest before he pushed it away from his forehead and hurried toward the area where Grace Williams was busy building a sand castle. She smiled inwardly at the way he seemed to be so at home with the child and listened as he spoke to her.

"Can I help?" McGarrett asked.

"Sure, Uncle Steve, we need to make a moat and build the tower so Rapunzel can let down her hair for the handsome prince," Grace told him.

Melina was amazed that the SEAL seemed content to help the girl. She stood up and walked slowly toward them and smiled when Grace looked at her. "Can I help?"

"Sure, you can help me build the tower while Uncle Steve fixes the moat," Grace said.

"Did your daddy take you to see Tangled, Grace?" Melina asked and helped fill the bucket with wet sand.

"No, mommy and Uncle Stan took me, but Danno bought me the movie and the dolls," Grace answered. Danno is going to take me to see Rango next week."

"Oh, I love Johnny Depp..."

"Maybe we could tag along with Grace and Danny," McGarrett suggested.

"I'd like that if it's okay with Grace," Melina said.

"Sure," Grace told her and frowned when she glanced around and saw her father with Toni. She didn't really like the woman, but she seemed to make Danno happy. "Uncle Steve, do you think we should invite Toni too?"

"I think Danno might like it if you did," Steve told her and frowned when he saw something in Grace's eyes when she looked at the woman.

"I guess she can come too," Grace said and returned her attention to building the castle tower. Once she was finished she grabbed a bucket, walked to the water and filled it. She brought it back and poured it into the moat Steve had built around her castle. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Steve said and smiled as the child hurried over to the pile of towels where she'd left her toys.

"You're good with her," Melina said.

"She's a good kid," McGarrett observed.

"Do you regret not having children?"

"No, there's still time and right now my job is too dangerous. Don't get me wrong because someday I do want children," McGarrett told her. "What about you?"

"Someday I'd love to have a houseful of children," Melina said wistfully before she smiled at him. "But there's still plenty of time."

"Yes, there is," McGarrett said as Grace returned and he stood up.

"Uncle Steve, would you be Prince Charming?" Grace asked and held up the doll.

Melina smiled as he reached for the doll and knelt down once more. There were not very many men who would sit down and play games with another man's daughter and her admiration for Steve McGarrett was no longer just physical. There was more to this man than just brains and brawn, he had what it takes to make a good father and she suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders.

**5050505050 **

He sat back in his seat and studied the pictures Aneko had sent him. There were shots of both McGarrett and Williams with Chin and Kono. Others showed Williams with his daughter and ex-wife, and still others that showed McGarrett at his father's grave with his sister at his side. Another, the one that had stuck with him for many years was framed and sat at the center of his desk. It was a shot of him and his fiance, a woman whose beauty had enraptured him from the day they'd met. She was the reason for his need for vengeance and God help anyone who tried to stand in his way.

He reached for the picture of McGarrett and Williams and cursed as he ran his finger along the strong jawline. He would make him regret the day he'd met her, the day he'd taken something so beautiful and turned her into a monster who was afraid to show her face in public because of the scars she now bore.

"I will take away all that makes him who he is, and make sure no one looks upon him with anything, but disgust, My Love," he whispered to the woman seated in the wheelchair; a woman who could no longer look at her own image.

"I want him dead, but not before he is defeated...I want him to suffer for what he did to me," she whispered, her voice raspy as she held her finger over the tube in her throat.

"He will."

"I want to be there...I want to see his face."

"I will see to it," he vowed and moved to kneel in front of her. The love he'd once felt for her was gone, but he would see that she got her wish before he took her life, but not before he acquired the information he needed from the man whose image stared back at him with such intensity.

**5050505050 **

Toni Mitchell watched the other woman and knew there was something about the way she'd been staring at Steve McGarrett. She hadn't known the woman that long, but her instincts told her Melina was falling for the Five-O commander. That would not be a good idea for either of them because Kale Aneko had warned them both that his boss did not take well to being betrayed.

"Melina, are you all right?"

"I'm fine...why do you ask?"

"You seem like you're miles away," Toni answered and watched the other woman's eyes. There was no mistaking the sadness she saw there, and for an instant she felt sorry for Melina Collins, but she wasn't about to let that interfere with the money that waited for her once this job was done. She still didn't understand why Aneko wanted her and Collins to get close to McGarrett and Williams, but the money made sure whatever it was, she could live with it.

"I was just thinking about Steve. He's a good man, Toni, did you see him with Grace?"

"I saw him, but that doesn't mean anything. We took this job for the money and unless I'm mistaken you need it just as much as I do," Mitchell observed with just a hint of the anger she felt.

"Yes, I do, but why does Aneko want us to get close to Steve and Danny?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting paid to spend time with a man who is pretty easy on the eyes and I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts," Mitchell answered and moved to sit on the sofa next to Collins. "You can't tell me you're not enjoying being with Steve."

"I do enjoy being with him, Toni, I just wish it was for something other than money."

"You could always give the money back, but something tells me whoever Aneko works for is not a man who allows people to back out on a deal."

"Do you know him...the man Aneko works for?" Collins asked.

"No, and I don't really know Aneko either, but I do know he's not a man we want to mess with. We do the job we're paid to do and that's the end of it."

"Why do they want to turn McGarrett and Williams against each other?"

"I don't know, Melina, but maybe they deserve it. Maybe they did something they shouldn't have."

"They're cops, Toni, they make enemies, but those enemies are usually criminals and all Steve and Danny have to do to make them angry is prove they did things that are against the law."

"What we've been doing is against the law, Melina," Mitchell offered. "Are you willing to go to jail?"

"No," Collins answered sadly.

"Then just leave it alone and enjoy being with Steve while it lasts," Mitchell told her and flicked on the television.

**5050505050 **

The acrid smell of smoke mingled with water and burnt wood as Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams exited the car and hurried toward the Fire Marshall standing near the hydrant. The call had come in to his office that it appeared to be the same MO as the case involving Donna Thompson, the difference was that this time the victim had not been lucky enough to escape with her life.

"Commander, I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you yet, but the fire was set in the back room and there was an accelerant used," Ken Fukuyama explained.

"Is it the same MO as the Thompson case three months ago?" McGarrett asked.

"It appears to be, but there was no chance to save the victim this time," Fukuyama answered. "I should have more answers for you tomorrow."

"Can we take a look at the scene?" Williams asked.

"Danny," McGarrett said softly as he watched the crowd who stood behind the police tape. One man stood out, a man he'd seen before on several occasions while working the Thompson case and something about the man felt like biting on tinfoil.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but you know the drill as well as anyone..."

"Danny..."

"We'll be careful," Williams said, pointedly ignoring his partner.

"It doesn't matter how careful you are..."

"Danny!" McGarrett said and raced toward the man who'd suddenly noticed his presence.

"Sonofabitch!" Williams cursed and took off after his partner. He saw the man jump over a row of thick brush and shortly after McGarrett did the same and continued after the fleeing male. Danny jumped the same brush, cursing when he felt the impact jar his knee, but continued after his partner who seemed to be gaining ground on his quarry.

Steve raced after the man who'd been at both fires and darted across the busy street, ignoring the horns that blasted him as the drivers slammed on their brakes. Steve saw the man duck into a narrow alley between buildings and followed in time to see the man dart around the corner of the building and knew it was only open beaches ahead of him. He silently prayed there was nothing special happening today, yet there were always sunbathers and swimmers laying on the sand.

Williams huffed out another breath of air, thanking whoever was listening when a car narrowly missed hitting him just before he darted through the alley and made his way onto the sandy beach. He spotted McGarrett nearly 40 feet ahead of him and the perp was another 20 feet beyond that. Danny knew he had little chance of catching either man, but he wasn't a man who gave up, even when the ground was this goddamned hot sand that got into everything and made his life a living hell. He kept pace as best he could, aware of the people who watched the two men ahead of him as the sun beat down on them from high over head. He kept his eyes on the man who raced ahead of McGarrett and smiled as the man stumbled and nearly fell, giving Steve a chance to gain several feet.

Steve watched as the man ahead of him stumbled, but didn't go down, yet he'd lost a precious few feet and Steve managed to close the distance even further. He knew he could be wrong about the runner, but if that was true then why had he taken off as soon as he noticed he was being watched. Steve jumped over a young woman who was stretched out on a towel and heard her curse as sand landed on her oiled body, but did not let that slow him down. He thought he heard Danny yell something, but did not take the time to acknowledge him. He raced after the man, closing the distance to ten feet, feeling the adrenalin rush of the footrace in spite of the danger to the people around them.

Williams watched as the perp made a mad dash toward the line of cars parked at the edge of the sand and tried to pick up his own speed, yet he seemed to be falling behind. His knee was a mass of pain that told him he needed to stop before he did irreparable damage, but he could not let it stop him because to do so would mean leaving his partner. He changed direction and jumped the low guard railing in time to see Steve jump over the trunk of a parked car and race after the man who seemed hell bent on escaping. His own breathing seemed out of control and his heart pounded against his ribs as if trying to break free, but Danny continued to chase his partner and the unknown man.

McGarrett breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he jumped over the trunk of the parked car and darted between two parked vehicles. He'd closed the distance and was within five feet of the other man and knew the perp was desperate as he turned slightly and headed for a young woman pushing a double stroller. Steve knew he could not allow the man to grab the woman and propelled himself forward with enough momentum that his hands landed on the man's shoulders and drove him forward into the guardrail. He stumbled, but caught himself and grabbed the man, jerking him onto his stomach and planting his knee in his back.

"Hey, Man, you're break...breaking my b...back!"

"Then stay down!"

"I ain't done nothing!"

"Then why did you run?" McGarrett snapped as his partner reached them and seemed to double over in an effort to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"I'm g...good," Williams ground out. "W...what the fuck was this all about? W...who is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Oh, well that's different," Williams griped as he sat down on the guardrail. "If you don't know who he is then why did he run and why the hell did you chase him and why the hell did I chase you?"

Steve grinned at his partner, whose face was red and sweat soaked before pressing down harder on the prisoner. "I was just about to ask him why."

"Then by all means get on with it!" Williams spat and rubbed his throbbing knee.

"Why did you run?" McGarrett asked.

"Wouldn't you? I was just minding my own business and you...you..."

"All I did was look at you," McGarrett said.

"Well, hell, no wonder he ran," Williams snapped and watched as the perp lifted his head and stared at him.

"I was scared..."

"Of what?" McGarrett asked.

"You're a cop!"

"Is there a warrant out for you?" McGarrett asked.

"No," the man answered.

"Then why did you run...and don't tell me it was because he's scary because I already know that," Williams observed.

"I just..."

"Why don't we run a background check on him," McGarrett said and frowned when he caught a whiff of something that covered the smell of sweat that permeated off the man.

"But I didn't do anything," the man said.

"You ran!" Williams snarled and called for a pickup as McGarrett read the other man his rights and cuffed his hands behind his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Weeks Earlier **

"Oh, my God, Danny, what happened?" Toni asked when she spotted the man limping toward her with the help of a cane. It had been several days since she'd seen Williams and she was surprised to see he'd been injured.

"It's an old injury that keeps coming back to haunt me when I least expect it, although lately I can predict when I'll suffer a relapse. As usual today it was due to Super SEAL chasing down a suspect."

"How did Steve chasing down a suspect injure you?" Toni asked.

"When they took off I followed..."

"Ah," Toni said with a knowing smile. "You didn't want to miss out on the chance to be a hero and have Steve be worshipped by undying fans."

"I wish...that's not why I do this job, Toni," Williams told her and ordered a coffee when the waitress asked if he wanted anything. "Being a hero is not all it's cracked up to be, but being a cop and doing what we can to make this city a better place is. When I took this job I took an oath to serve and protect and if one person comes up and says thank you, then I know I'm doing what I signed on to do."

"I know that, Danny, but you are a hero whether you realize it or not. You put your life on the line every day for people you don't even know and I believe you do it for everyone else, and especially for your daughter. Grace is wonderful and she loves you so much and I hope she doesn't mind you spending time with me."

"No, she doesn't, Grace is smart and she knows her mom and I are not together any more and that Stan loves her, but that she only has one Danno," Williams explained.

"I like it."

"Like what?" Williams asked.

"The nickname she calls you, but I promise not to use it."

"Could you talk to Steve about that?"

"Talk to Steve about what?" McGarrett asked from behind his partner.

"Ask you not to call me Danno," Williams answered as Steve held a chair out for Melina.

"Sorry, Danno, but you're stuck with it," the SEAL said with a grin as he took the seat between the two women. They ordered lunch, unaware of the danger lurking nearby.

**5050505050 **

Kale Aneko sat at a table at the back of the coffee shop and watched McGarrett and Williams laughing and talking with Toni and Melina. The women were beautiful, but expendable and what his employer would call collateral damage. Somehow he doubted either woman would live to spend the money they'd been promised.

Kale reached for the coffee cup and stared at the barely touched plate of food disinterestedly. He thought about his wife, heavy with child and wished he'd never met the man who was hell bent on seeing one man suffer. The money was too much to turn down, but now he wondered at the cost...his soul no longer belonged to him, but he hoped and prayed what he was doing did not have repercussions that touched his wife and unborn child.

Kale reached for his cell phone and sighed as he looked at the caller and placed it to his ear. "Yes, they are having lunch."

_*"Are the girls doing their jobs?"*_

"Yes, Sir, McGarrett and Williams are completely fooled by them."

_*"Good, are things in place for tonight?"*_

"They are."

_*"And it will appear to be his fault?"*_

"Yes, Sir, it will be done the way we discussed," Aneko answered.

_*"Very well. I will be arriving in one week and hope that you have arranged for everything I asked for."*_

"I have most of it in place," Aneko said. "The rest will be ready by the time you arrive."

_*"Very well..I reward my people when they please me, Kale. You and your wife and child will be well taken care of when this is finished."*_

"Thank you, Sir," Aneko said and ran his fingers through his hair when the line went dead. He paid his bill and stood up, leaving a large tip for the waitress before walking past the table where McGarrett and Williams entertained the two women.

**5050505050 **

Steve McGarrett watched as Kono and Chin took up position at the end of the driveway. They'd gotten a call from the governor asking for help in a hostage situation, and he hadn't bothered to ask why she'd called once he found out it was at the school Grace Williams attended. Danny would be livid when he found out they'd gone without him, but he knew Danny well enough to know his emotions would be a liability they could not afford.

Steve signaled to Kono that he would be taking the side entrance, leaving her and Chin to come in through the narrow windows near the edge of the building. SWAT was also in place, but because Grace Williams' father was part of Five-O, they'd agreed to let McGarrett's team take the lead. If the trio were unable to take out the four men holding the hostages in the cafeteria, then SWAT would move in.

Steve, Kono, and Chin had a personal stake in this case, and they would do everything in their power to get Grace and the others out safely. Steve raced across the parking lot and checked the door, relieved to find it unlocked when he pushed against it. Once inside he would follow the hallway toward a set of double doors at the end and give Chin and Kono five minutes to get in position.

Steve hurried down the corridor, keeping his body as close to the wall as possible, and using several small recesses to listen for any sign that things in the cafeteria had gone from bad to worse. He controlled his breathing and hoped he'd done the right thing in keeping their number at three, because if anything happened to Grace, Danny would never forgive him.

Steve reached a door, a small smile forming when he saw the words written on it. He quickly picked the lock of the supply closet and grabbed a uniform from the rack. He quickly dressed in the coveralls and tucked his gun inside his boot. There was an old set of headphones attached to a small CD player and he placed them over his head, but did not turn on the player. Next he reached for an old rag and shoved it into his pocket, leaving the end hanging down before grabbing a dust mop and exiting the room.

McGarrett hurried to the double doors and checked his watch; relieved to see he still had time before Kono and Chin made their move. He took a chance and looked through the window set high in the door and quickly spotted the hostages huddled on the floor near the first row of tables. Three men were seated at a nearby table and Steve noted that they'd broken the glass on a vending machine near the opposite door. The fourth man was nowhere to be seen, and Steve knew he could be standing anywhere out of his line of sight. Whistling a tune he turned his back on the door and pushed inward as if doing a job he'd been born to.

The trio at the table reacted instantly, but they were nowhere near the hostages as Steve stepped inside. He spotted the fourth man moving toward Grace Williams and acted on instincts alone. Three things happened at once, but when he saw the flash of light glinting off the barrel of a gun held tightly in the other man's hand, Steve launched himself between Grace and the hostage taker. He heard Chin and Kono at the same time as a gunshot sounded and Grace screamed.

Steve silently prayed Grace Williams was unhurt as he tackled the fourth man to the floor and traded blows with him. He heard several more gunshots, and caught sight of the hostages huddled behind a table that had been turned over. He grabbed the other man's wrist and twisted while pressing down on a point he'd learned in Karate training until the man cried out and dropped the weapon. He struck out with his right fist and connected solidly with his opponent's jaw and felt him go still. He released the unconscious man and turned to find Grace Williams racing toward him and quickly scooped her up in his arms.

"We're clear," Chin told the SWAT team waiting outside the school.

"Steve, is she all right?" Kono asked as she moved to check on the other hostages.

"Grace, honey, are you hurt?" McGarrett asked.

"No...I want my Danno!" the little girl said through sniffles.

"I know, and I'll take you to him right now," McGarrett assured her. "Kono, you and Chin make sure this is taken care of."

"We got it, Boss," Chin told him and watched as McGarrett walked out of the cafeteria.

"Danny is going to be pissed," Kono observed.

"Don't I know it," Chin said.

**5050505050 **

Steve stepped out into the bright sunshine and watched as a familiar car pulled to a screeching halt a few feet in front of him. He had no idea how his partner had found out about the situation, but there was no mistaking the anger that scored deep crevices in the other man's forehead as he shoved open the door and stepped out.

"What the hell was this?" Williams snarled and reached for his sobbing daughter.

"Take her home, Danny, I'll explain later," McGarrett said.

"You'll explain now! Grace is my daughter and I had every right to be here!"

"No, you didn't, Danny," the SEAL said and sighed tiredly as he watched Grace trembling against her father's body. "Take her home, Danny, you can yell at me later."

"Danno, I was...I want to go home now."

"I know, Pumpkin," Williams said and spared a scathing glance at his partner before moving to the car. "This is not over by a long shot!"

"I know. I'll see you at HQ after you drop Grace home," McGarrett said and watched as Williams drove out of the parking lot. He knew Danny had a right to be angry, but this was not the time or place for a head on argument with the New Jersey native. Steve turned and walked back into the school, aware of several officers who'd witness his argument with Williams.

**5050505050 **

Danny had never been a patient man, even when Rachel was giving birth to Grace he'd threatened to shoot the doctor if he didn't hurry up. It had brought a smile to his ex-wife's face in spite of the pain she was in and she'd quickly reminded him that he didn't have his gun. Those were the good days, when he and Rachel had been so deeply in love his heart ached with passion. His work had changed that, getting shot and nearly dying had made Rachel bitter. She'd stayed with him until he was completely recovered and asked him to give up his job or she'd leave him. Danny didn't regret choosing to stick with his job, but he regretted having to make that choice in the first place.

Rachel had been surprised when he'd shown up at her house with Grace and it had taken nearly an hour to explain what had happened at the school. He couldn't give her any real details, because he was as much in the dark as she was. He slammed his fist on the desk and glanced at the clock, wanting nothing more than to go find Steve McGarrett! He needed to make his partner understand what he'd done by keeping him out of the picture when his daughter's life was in danger. It was a betrayal of the worst kind no matter how you looked at it.

Danny heard voices approaching and stood up to meet the trio who strode through the door. One look was enough to tell them just how angry he was and he saw McGarrett nod that it was okay for the others to leave him alone. Danny waited until the door was closed before rounding on the SEAL with every bit of anger that surged through him.

"Just what the hell was that all about, McGarrett?"

"Danny, I made the call and..."

"And cut me out of the loop! Grace could have been killed, Steve..."

"You were too close."

"What gave you the right to make that call?"

"As head of Five-O it was my decision to make and I stand by that decision!" McGarrett told him.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Steve, you put my daughter in danger by going in there like that! Kono and Chin told me your plan, but did you really take the time to think it through? Those hostages could have been killed! Grace could have been killed!"

"They weren't, Danny, and that makes this a win in my book," McGarrett said softly and ran his fingers through his hair before dropping heavily into his chair. He could feel the anger emanating off his partner, but even knowing that would be Williams' reaction would not have made him rethink his decision.

"You just don't get it do you, Steve? Grace is my daughter and until you have a child of your own you'll never understand how I felt when I found out what you'd done!" Williams' face was red with the effort it took not to slug McGarrett, but to do so would give in to a baser instinct and that was something he wasn't ready to do. He slammed his fists on the desk, picked up the coffee mug at the edge of the table, and threw it against the opposite wall before striding out of the room. "To hell with you, McGarrett!"

Steve leaned back in his chair for several minutes as he stared at the empty space where Williams had lambasted him. He understood why Danny was so angry, but it wouldn't have made a difference where his decision was concerned. He turned his head slightly and watched as the cold coffee from the cup made several trails down the wall and wondered if his and Danny's paths were about to take different courses. God, he hoped not, because Williams was a damn good cop and Five-O needed him.

"Are you okay, Steve?"

McGarrett looked up to find Chin Ho Kelly standing in the doorway and wondered how much he'd heard. One look told him it was enough and that Chin sympathized with his plight. "I'm fine, Chin."

"Give him some time to cool down, Steve, he'll come around," Chin said.

"I don't know...he thinks I betrayed him by not telling him what was going on," McGarrett said.

"It was a no win situation...you made the right decision," Chin told him and walked over to pick up the broken pieces of the mug. "Was this..."

"Yes," McGarrett answered, his voice laced with regret. The mug had been a gift from his father before he'd joined the SEALS and was one of a kind. It was a part of a legacy because it had been handed down for two generations and now it lay shattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I know how much it meant to you."

"It can be replaced," McGarrett said, but deep down he knew he would never find another like it. He sighed tiredly and stood up, wondering if he should go home or go to the nearest bar and get shit-faced. The sound of his phone ringing brought him back to the present and he reached for it. "McGarrett."

_*"Steve, it's Melina...I was wondering if you'd like to get an early dinner?"*_

"I don't think I'd be much company, Melina."

_*"Is something wrong? Can I help?"*_

"No," McGarrett answered crisply and wished he could take the answer back. "Actually, dinner might be a good idea. Why don't I pick you up and we'll go to Tiki's?"

_*"Sounds wonderful. Toni's here and she was wondering if Danny would like to join us?"*_

"No, that's not a good idea right now, but tell her to call him...he might need the company right now," McGarrett explained.

_*"I'll tell her...when should I expect you?"*_

"I'll be there in half an hour," McGarrett said and hung up.

"Hot date?" Chin asked.

"Just going for an early dinner."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Melina or that pretty doc?"

"Melina," McGarrett answered and thought about Keanna Wahine. He'd seen her a couple of times during the last week and had really enjoyed being with her. Melina Collins was just as smart and beautiful and he also enjoyed being with her.

"You know you're playing with fire."

"No, we're just friends..."

"Friends with benefits?" Chin teased.

"A man doesn't kiss and tell, Chin."

"Since when?" the other man said with a hint of amusement.

"Since now," McGarrett said and walked past his friend, nodding toward the remnants of the mug as he asked. "Would you have one of the cleaners take care of that for me?"

"No problem, Boss," Chin said and watched the other man leave. He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at the fragments of glass and hoped Williams trust in McGarrett had not suffered the same fate.

**5050505050 **

He watched her face as the reporter gave details about the hostage situation at the school. She went on to explain how Steve McGarrett's Five-O team had managed to free the captives without getting any of them injured.

"Why do they always make him a hero when he's nothing but a selfish bastard who doesn't care who gets hurt because of him," she whispered and fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"He'll pay, My Dear, don't you worry about that," he said and rubbed her shoulders before kissing her forehead. He had loved this woman at some point in time, but that love had changed after the incident that led to her disfigurement. He knew it was selfish on his part, but he coveted beauty, and she no longer had the qualities that originally drew him to her.

"Do you still love me?" she asked and rubbed her cheek against his hand.

"I will always love you. Haven't I shown you that by now?"

"Yes, but sometimes I feel you watching me and I feel like you don't want to be near me."

"I will always love you...trust in our love and we will see him suffer as he made you suffer, My dear," he said and flicked off the television when the reporter turned to something else that didn't interest him.

"When will we go to Honolulu?"

"We will leave as soon as I meet with the heads of the organization."

"When is that?"

"In two days...then we will have a month to make him suffer," he vowed and knew he would end her suffering and bury her in the same grave that would hold his enemy's body. It would be fitting for both of them when the time came.

**5050505050 **

Kale Aneko sat in a chair overlooking the ocean and wished he could change the course of his life the same way the tides changed the course of the ocean. Oh, he knew the waves would always find their way to shore, but there were so many things that influenced them that you never really knew where the water came from.

His own life had started with such promise, yet the only thing he had to show for it was his wife. He loved her and their unborn child deeply, but because he wanted to give them the things he had never had he'd given in to the greed when the offer had been far beyond his expectations. He owned the house they lived in and had a hefty bank account that would see them live a fairly luxurious life, but was that what he wanted for his child?

Did he want his baby growing up knowing his father was a criminal, even if he hadn't gotten his hands dirty? He'd never killed anyone outright, but he'd arranged for accidents that left a family without a loved one. The guilt gnawed at him until it became apparent that he really wasn't cut out for a life of crime, but he was in too deep to change that now.

"Kale, would you like more wine?"

"No, the only thing I want right now is you, Meka," Kale answered and drew her to him so that she could sit on his lap with her head resting against his shoulder.

"You seem so far away, Kale, have I done something to..."

"No, Meka, it's just business," Aneko said and rubbed the rounded mound of her belly, smiling when he felt the baby kick. "You have given me everything a man could want."

"Why don't we leave, Kale? Forget the business and find somewhere to start a new life. Just you, me, and our baby?"

"I wish we could, but he would find us and I could not live with the thought of something happening to you and our little one," Aneko told her.

"Please, Kale, I do not want anything to happen to you because of him. Perhaps we could just..."

"No, Meka, we have to see this through and perhaps then we will be able to leave and start a new life," Aneko told her and grew quiet as the moon rose above the horizon, it's mirror image shifting with the soft waves lapping against the shore. It was such a peaceful scene, and he craved that for his family and wondered if there would ever be a day when he wouldn't fear for his wife and child.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams ignored the sound of his cell phone as he stood looking out over the ocean. He'd left McGarrett's office and gone to a bar he couldn't even begin to pronounce the name of and after several stiff drinks decided to take a walk along the beach. He'd left his car parked in the lot and with hands stuffed deep in his pockets headed for the distant cliff. He made his way along the steep path until he reached the top and move to the edge of the sheer embankment. He sat down and dangled his legs over the edge, his mind working to make sense of what had happened that day.

His anger at Steve McGarrett had not been unfounded, but if he thought about it from the other man's perspective he could see and understand his point. That didn't mean he was ready to forgive the jackass, but at least he could make sense of it.

Grace was his daughter and it was up to him to keep her safe, yet, today, when her life was in danger he'd been kept out of the loop. Sure, he'd probably have done everything a father would do, but he would have also called on everything he'd learned as a cop.

_'You're too close.' _

Those words echoed and re-echoed through his mind and he knew it was true, yet he couldn't help feeling as though he'd been betrayed. He'd trusted Steve, was beginning to think they had a good rapport and in spite of McGarrett's choice to be a 'super SEAL' he was unafraid to put his life in his partner's hands. Grace's life was a different matter...it was his right as a father to protect her and he'd damn well done a good job of it before McGarrett came along.

Danny's shoulders slumped when he realized what he was saying. Steve had saved his daughter's life today, yet he'd been so damn angry he hadn't even taken the time to acknowledge that fact. He stared up at the sky, the stars so bright and surrounding a full-bodied moon that looked as though it was suspended by a string and so close he could reach out and touch it.

His phone began to ring and he reached into his pocket, not at all surprised to see the familiar name as he placed it against his ear. "Hi, Toni, I'm sorry for not calling you back, but I needed some time to think."

_*"You don't owe me any explanation, Danny. I was just worried and wanted to make sure you are okay."*_

"I'm fine," Williams answered.

_*"Have you had dinner yet?"*_

"Depends on if alcohol counts as a food group," Danny told her.

_*"It doesn't. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."*_

"I don't know. It's some bar with a name that sounds like something out of a science fiction movie," Williams observed.

_*"How much did you have to drink?"*_

"Too much to go driving a car," Danny told her.

_*"Are you still at the bar?"*_

"No, I went for a walk. I'm on a cliff overlooking a beautiful beach."

_*"Can you walk back to the bar and call me with the name and I'll come pick you up?"*_

"I think so...if I can get down without falling on my ass," Williams told her. "Look, I'll call you when I get there."

_*"I'll be waiting."*_

Williams hung up the phone and stared at it for a few minutes before slipping it back into his pocket. He knew he should call McGarrett, but right now he just wanted to spend some time with Toni an forget what had happened today.

**5050505050 **

**Present Time**

How many ways could a man die? How many hours could he endure at the hands of a twisted bastard whose only whim was to cause pain? How many times would he fight to keep the cry of pain from escaping? How long could he keep up the false bravado? No matter what the answer was, he knew he would be alone...an island cut off from rescue because he'd betrayed his friends once too often.

Was anyone even looking for him? Did they care what happened to him or were they glad he was out of their lives? He felt the ache deep in his heart at the thought of dying alone without have the opportunity to tell them he was sorry; to let them know that he cared what happened to them. It was gone now, all of it.

"So, you're awake again. I thought he'd gone too far, but I see he knows exactly what he's doing. I do believe he knows his business and he will get you to answer my questions. Isn't that right?"

His chin was lifted until he looked into the face that had become his worst nightmare, yet he didn't fear him. He knew this man would kill him, but he would never betray those he cared about no matter what the bastards did to him. His chin was released and he fought to keep his head up as the man strode behind him. This time his hair was grabbed and his head pulled back, revealing his Adam's apple and corded muscles as a new sound reached his ears.

"She wanted to see you, and since you are responsible for her injuries I could not deny her the right to face you before you're too far gone," the man said and released the captive's head.

The woman in the wheelchair was disfigured, yet there was something hauntingly familiar about her and he found himself captivated by her sky blue eyes. There was something in them that spoke of a madness that went beyond hatred and yet, there was also something that reminded him of a love once shared.

"Margot," he whispered as her scarred hand came up and softly caressed his cheek.

"So you do remember me...am I still as beautiful to you as I once was?" she asked, her voice raspy as she forced the words through her damaged throat.

He felt her fingers dig into his leg, pinching the inner flesh of his thigh as the hatred flared once more in the blue depths and she struck him with her fists until exhaustion made her collapse against his battered body. He swallowed convulsively as darkness wavered at the edge of his vision and could do nothing to push it back as consciousness left him.


	7. Chapter 7

**1 Week Earlier **

The phone woke him at three in the morning, and he reached for it without looking at the number. "This better be good," he grumbled.

"Hello, Steven...I hope you still dream about me."

"Who is this?" McGarrett asked and looked at the clock as he sat up. The voice sounded distorted, like the person was speaking through a damaged larynx. It reminded him of the way his uncle had spoken when he'd had throat surgery and was using his finger to cover the hole.

"I'm hurt, Steven, you said you would always love me. You said you would never hurt me, but you did and now the people you care about will know the truth about you. They will see that you make promises you can't keep and I will be there to watch."

"Tell me who you are and maybe we can work this out," McGarrett said, frowning as he tried to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"No, I refuse to tell you any more, but watch yourself, Steven, because vengeance can come in many ways and I shall have mine."

With those words, the line went dead and he stared at the phone for several minutes before rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock once more. He knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, and thought about what the woman had said. Through the years he'd had several women he'd dated on a regular basis, but he could not remember ever promising to always love one of them. He'd never been that serious, even with Catherine, but their relationship was unique and one of convenience. They enjoyed being together and the fact that neither one of them wanted to make any promises on a permanent basis yet, made for the perfect arrangement. If the time came when he was ready, Catherine was the kind of woman he could spend the rest of his life with.

Steve placed the phone back on the nightstand and walked outside as a warm breeze blew off the ocean. He sat down and stared out at the waves and enjoyed the soft sound of the waves lapping against the shore. It was too early to go in to work, yet he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Standing, he grabbed a towel off the back of the chair and walked down to the ocean. The sand was still warm beneath his feet and he made his way toward the edge of the water.

McGarrett took several steps before diving into the water and letting his body relax as he made strong strokes through the waves. The smell of the salt water was like a soothing balm as he kicked his feet and dove beneath the surface. He swam along the bottom until his lungs burned for air and made his way topside where he turned onto his back. The moon was well on the final legs of its journey, but was still bright enough to let him see the shore in the distance. He swam sideways for several hundred feet and then dove down again swimming toward the shore.

Steve knew his limits and loved to push himself past it when he could, but he was smart enough to know how dangerous that would be when no one knew he was out here. He'd learned long ago that even the strongest swimmer could run into trouble and had seen a man drown because he didn't respect the currents enough to heed the warnings.

Reluctantly he swam toward the shore and stepped out of the water close to the spot where he'd dropped his towel. Water dripped from his hair onto his upper body and glistened on his chest and well muscled thighs as he bent to pick up the towel. He wiped the cloth over his face and used it to dry his hair before looking toward his home. He hadn't bothered to turn on any lights, and remembered several times when he'd been surprised by an unknown assailant, and he'd learned to be cautious even on his home turf, especially not after the call he'd had.

Steve made his way to the house and listened, trusting his instincts to tell him whether he was alone or not. Once he reached the back door, he slid it aside and stepped into the house. It was quiet, except for the ticking of the antique Grandfather clock in the corner of the living room. He closed the door behind him and made his way into the kitchen, noting that it was almost four and he still had several hours to kill before he needed to be at HQ. It took less than a minute for him to decide he might as well go in and review the case files they'd been working on.

**5050505050 **

Steve looked at the file in front of him, but since coming into the office at five he'd been unable to make sense of anything he read. In the week since the hostage situation at Grace's school several things had happened. Danny had apologized for his reaction and they'd managed to put it behind them for now.

His mind kept going back to the call he'd received in the middle of the night. He couldn't make sense of it and had thought it might have been a dream, but their was an unknown number on his phone. The threat itself was not what bothered him, but it was the way it was said, the words themselves that seemed to jog his memory.

"You're in early, Brah," Chin Ho Kelly said as he leaned against the door to McGarrett's office.

"Couldn't sleep," McGarrett answered simply.

"Thought you and Danny had patched things up?"

"We did...he apologized," McGarrett answered.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Chin asked and moved to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Late night phone call."

"From Melina or the doc?" Chin asked with a mischievous grin.

"Neither...think it was just one of those crazies who get their jollies from waking people in the middle of the night," McGarrett told him.

"Heavy breathing?" Chin asked, but grew serious when he saw the look on the other man's face. "Okay, what did he say?"

"She said something about vengeance," McGarrett answered.

"Did you recognize the number?"

"There wasn't one. It was probably just some prank call, Chin, I've had them before. It kind of goes hand in hand with what we do," the SEAL told him.

"I guess so," Chin said, but there was something about his friend's words that left him feeling there was more to it than that. "So, what are we working on today?"

"The Governor asked us to help an old friend of hers."

"She has a lot of old friends," Chin commented and heard a soft laugh as McGarrett handed him a file. "That's Madison McCartney isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," McGarrett said of the picture Chin was looking at. Madison McCartney was well known in the area for being a conservationist and had several brushes with the law because of her unique way of dealing with land developers and poachers. They'd found two men tied to a tree where the land had been stripped because the developer wanted to put in condos. The men were gagged and as bare as the land around them and bore the bunt of more than one joke made at their expense. The developer had finally given up on the idea and had even helped replant the area with the native trees and brush that belonged there.

"She's a savvy lady," chin said of the fiery redhead.

"You sound like you admire her?"

"Don't you? She's not afraid to do what she thinks is right."

"I know, but taking the law into her own hands is what put her in this position. She needs protection because she's received several death threats."

"Does that mean we need to arrange for a safe house?"

"Might be a good idea. As soon as Danny and Kono get here we'll head over to her house and make the arrangements."

"You know she's not going to agree to hiding out," Chin observed.

"If she wants to live that's just what she'll have to do until we find out who's behind the threats."

"What if they're just another publicity stunt?"

"If it is then the Governor has already agreed to arresting her for wasting the taxpayer's money."

"Was that exactly how she put it?"

"No, I cleaned it up a bit," McGarrett said with a grin. The fact was Jameson was fed up with people like McCartney. Oh, she wasn't angry about their causes, but sometimes people like McCartney circumvented the law in order to make the public aware of certain plights involving the native animals and foliage.

"I could stand behind McCartney if she didn't take this to such extremes," Chin said as Danny and Kono entered the office.

"Did I hear you say McCartney as in Madison McCartney?" Kono asked.

"Unfortunately," McGarrett answered.

"Okay, am I the only one who doesn't know who this person is?" Williams asked.

"Probably, but sooner or later you would've heard of her. She's an environmentalist who likes to be in the spotlight," Chin explained.

"What does that have to do with Five-O?" the New Jersey native asked.

"She's our next assignment," McGarrett answered as Chin passed the photo to Williams.

"She looks like a spitfire," Williams said.

"She is and that's what's going to make this such fun," McGarrett said sarcastically. "Danny, you can read the file on the drive out to her place. Chin, you and Kono make arrangements for the safe house and call me with the address."

"You sure you're up to this, Boss?" Kono asked with a grin.

"I doubt any of us are," McGarrett answered as the team moved to make plans for the next part of the case.

**5050505050 **

It would soon be time to take the man who had cost him so much, but there were still a few things he needed done before that phase of the operation could be put into play. He looked at the woman sleeping in the seat next to him and felt a modicum of regret for what might have been. He knew she wanted McGarrett dead, and he would grant her wish, but not before he got the information he needed and saw the look of utter defeat in the SEALs eyes.

McGarrett was the only man who knew and understood who he was, and was also the only one who knew where Anita Morales was. God, he'd loved and trusted the woman with so much, and it had nearly cost him his life. He'd managed to escape and over the last ten years had built a new life for himself. As luck would have it he'd met Margot Atwood and fallen in love, but that love had gone cold after she'd betrayed him with McGarrett and been disfigured in the explosion he'd set to kill the SEAL.

He'd found her twisted body near the wreckage of the hut, and smiled when he felt the flutter of her pulse beneath his fingertips. It had taken a year to get her to this point and he had professed his love for her many times, and had even believed it for a time, but now she was a means to an end. He wanted McGarrett broken, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally wasted.

He held tight to the briefcase on the table in front of him and knew part of McGarrett's downfall lay within the steel covering. Pictures, that's all they were, but the old saying of a picture being worth a thousand words had never been so true. He'd paid a hefty price to get them just the way he wanted, but there was no doubt in his mind that Steve McGarrett would be devastated by what he saw.

"How long before we land?"

"Perhaps an hour. How do you feel?"

"Tired," she answered and let her head rest against his shoulder. They had first class to themselves and she smiled at how gentle he was with her and the concern he showed when they traveled.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little," she answered and watched as he opened her bottle of medication and shook out one of the strong pills the doctor prescribed for her.

He watched as she put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the help of the water left in her glass. It would not be long before the medication made her sleep and he felt her soft breath against his neck. Yes, he could have spent his life loving her, but that was before she'd been disfigured, before she'd betrayed him with Steve McGarrett.

"It won't be long now and my revenge will be complete," he whispered as the stewardess told him to put his briefcase beneath the seat and make sure his table was secured as they were getting ready to land.

**5050505050 **

Anger flared in her green eyes as she stared at the two men standing before her. They had introduced themselves, and shown her their badges, but it was the dark haired man whose attitude she disliked. He was arrogant and intimidating, but she was not about to allow him to see how he affected her. She could hold her own and stood toe to toe with him while the other man stood nearby with a smirk on his face and arms folded across his chest. The gall of both men to treat her like this made her blood boil.

"Look, Commander, I don't give a damn whether you're..."

"That's fine, Ms. McCartney, I'll just call the governor and tell her you're refusing to cooperate. There are plenty of people who are glad to have our help. Come on, Danny, maybe we can meet Chin and Kono for coffee."

"Wait just a god damned minute! You're supposed to protect me!" Madison snapped.

"Yes, we are, but if you're not willing to help us then you're a hindrance and I'm not about to let anyone in my team get hurt because you have a press conference or an appointment with your hairdresser that you just can't miss!" McGarrett spat and strode toward the door as Williams pulled it open.

"You know we could just make lunch," Williams suggested.

"Good, I know I'm hungry? Chicken or ribs?" McGarrett asked as the walked toward the car. Steve could hear the woman following, but something hidden in the nearby bushes caught his eyes as the sun reflected off a shiny object pointed toward the house. He reacted on instinct, turning and using his body to shield the woman as something pinged off the silver BMW parked behind him. His forward momentum carried them both across the remainder of the parking lot to land on the grass and flowers that lined the narrow walkway leading to the house.

"Steve, are you all right?" Williams asked as he tried to find the shooter.

"We're fine," McGarrett answered.

"Speak for yourself!" McCartney snapped as the SEAL leaned up on his arms and allowed her some breathing room as the squeal of tires signaled that the shooter had probably had a car waiting and would be long gone before they could call for backup. "Look what you did to the flowers!"

"The flowers can be replaced..."

"Good, they'll come out of your pay check. Those flowers are native to the area and hard to find since..."

"Look, Ms. McCartney," McGarrett said as he pulled her to her feet. "I get that you're an environmentalist and even admire you for sticking to your guns..."

"That is a very bad pun," McCartney said.

"It wasn't intended to be," Steve snapped. "The point is your life is in danger and if you don't care enough to admit it then I'll be damned if I'm going to put my people in danger for someone..."

"I'm sorry," McCartney whispered as he truth of what he'd said hit her. She swallowed several times as her body shook and knew real fear for the first time as Williams pointed to the spot where the bullet would have hit if McGarrett hadn't shoved her to the ground and shielded her with his body. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Throw a few things in a bag," McGarrett said and grabbed her arm to maneuver her back toward the house as he called over his shoulder. "Danny, did you see the car?"

"No, whoever it was is long gone," Williams said from the end of the driveway. He already had his cell out and was calling for backup, but there was no chance of finding the driver unless the traffic cameras caught the vehicle.

"I'm going to check the house again and make sure Ms. McCartney has everything she needs for a few days. Call Chin and find out about the safe house," McGarrett ordered and felt the woman trembling as they stepped through the door.

"God, I could have...they nearly..."

"But they didn't. Where's your room?"

"At the back of the house," she answered softly and allowed him to lead her down the hallway to the rooms that opened up on a wide sundeck.

"Throw a few things in the bag and we'll get out of here before they come back," McGarrett ordered and checked the closet and windows for any sign that there was more than one shooter.

**5050505050 **

Steve looked at his cell phone and smiled as he placed it to his ear. "Hi, Melina, thanks for getting back to me."

"Toni said it was important. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I need to cancel tonight. Can we reschedule?"

"Sure, Steve."

McGarrett heard the disappointment in her voice and wished he could explain, but he couldn't give her any details about the case. "Listen, Melina, I'll explain..."

"You don't need to explain anything, Steve, I understand."

"I know you canceled a show so we could go out tonight, Melina, but this case came up unexpectedly and I really need to see it through," McGarrett explained.

"It's not your fault, Steve, I just...maybe Danny and Toni won't mind if I tag along with them."

"Danny won't mind and I'll call you in the morning," McGarrett said and sighed when he hung up the phone. The plans were that Kono would stay with McCartney until they figured out who was after her, with him, Chin, and Danny taking 12 hour shifts while investigating the leads they had on the shooter.

"You all right, Boss?" Kono asked.

"I'm fine," Kono, how is she doing?"

"I think she's over the fright she had...she's insisting she doesn't need to stay here and that she could hire a bodyguard to do the job we're doing while she's comfortable in her own home," Kono explained.

"I figured she'd rethink things once she got here," McGarrett said. "Let me talk to her."

"Good luck with that," Kono teased.

"Thanks," McGarrett said sarcastically and made his way toward the living room area of the safe house. Chin had chosen it because of its location and the fact that the only way to reach the house was through the main gate because otherwise the house was hidden deep in a natural valley and could not be seen unless you knew what you were looking for.

"I need a phone. I need to call my publicist," McCartney snapped when she saw him.

"Lady, do I need to remind you that someone took a shot at you in your own home?"

"It's not the first time and maybe they were aiming for you"

"It's possible, but do you put so little value on your life that you're willing to take that chance? Give us a couple of days to find out who's after you...not that I'm looking forward to spending the time locked up here with you. I'd much rather be mud wrestling with a wild boar!"

"Are you always so damn obnoxious?"

"If you ask my partner he'd probably say yes, but frankly I don't give a damn right now. I had a really nice evening planned..."

"With a girlie magazine I bet!"

"And you think I'm obnoxious. Lady, and I use that term lightly, I don't need to take matters into my own hands so shut up and let us do our job or so help me I'll find a roll of duct tape and..."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Want to bet?"

"I..."

Steve raised his eyebrows as she turned in a huff and strode purposefully into the bedroom and slammed the door. A hint of a smile formed as he made his way back to the room he was using as an office and connected to the internet via his laptop. He used his password to hook up to the police files and began searching through the files of people Madison McCartney had managed to tick off in her effort to save the environment.

**5050505050 **

Melina Collins had never been so glad to have an evening end. Toni Mitchell seemed to have cast a web over Danny Williams and the couple had hardly noticed she was there. She'd made an excuse and left the duo at the bar before making her way home. She thought about Steve McGarrett and the last few evenings she'd spent with him. She knew she was allowing herself to get too close to the man, but her feelings were growing and she wasn't sure she could go through with this. How could she hurt him when all he'd shown her was kindness and a look at what her life could be like if she could turn away from the promised money. Toni would be angry with her, but she could live with that if it meant a new life here in Hawaii.

Melina knew Steve was also seeing a woman named Keanna Wahine, and felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of the other woman. Could she compete with a doctor, especially one who looked like she belonged in a fashion magazine?

Melina moved to the sofa and sat down as she tried to figure out what she should do, but the sound of the door opening startled her and she turned to find Toni watching her. "I thought you were staying with Danny?"

"I was, but something told me to check on you, Melina. Why did you leave?"

"I felt like a third wheel, Toni," Melina lied.

"I don't think so...you've got feelings for McGarrett don't you?"

"I," Melina bit her bottom lip and turned away before answering. "I just don't want to hurt him, Toni."

"You're not...you and I are just means to an end. My part is to keep Williams busy once you hand McGarrett over to our benefactor."

"Our benefactor...you say that like he's giving us something for nothing and making our lives so much better than they already are."

"He is, Melina, think about the money and what it means for both of us. I don't want to go back to what I was and with this money I'll be able to get a place in New York and maybe get discovered by some Broadway mogul."

"Can you live with yourself if..."

"If it means a new life I can live with myself. Don't mess this up, Melina, or I'll make damn sure Danny and Steve think you're behind it all," Toni snarled and turned away before her friend could say anything else.

Melina felt the tears in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. How could she stand up to Toni, and their benefactor without getting herself killed? Would Steve help her if she explained everything she knew to him?

"Melina, don't...or I'll call him and tell him where he can find your little girl," Toni called from the back room.

With that threat, Melina felt her resolve crumble and knew she had to see this through no matter how much she'd hate herself in the end.

**5050505050 **

**Present Time **

Steve swallowed the bitter bile that rose on a hot wave in his throat as the woman stared at him; he felt the pain of her loss as he tried to figure out how she could be here. He'd seen the explosion, had felt the flames when he'd tried to find her, but passed out from exhaustion and smoke inhalation. When he came to, they'd told him her body was burned beyond recognition and had been claimed by her family. A week had gone by while he fought to survive his own injuries that included damage to his lungs and hands.

"Why didn't you come for me, Steve? You promised you would..."

"I tried, Margot...I couldn't find you...my hands were burned..."

"Your hands! What about me, Steve? What about my face and my breasts and my face...my face...my hair. Do you think this is real, Steve?" she rasped and pulled the wig away to reveal the scars that left her skin rippled and broken. "I was beautiful! I loved you and you left me there, but that's okay, because I found Jonathon and he loves me for who I am. He did what you promised, Steve, he helped me heal and he loves me."

Steve looked at the man standing behind her and wondered what more he could do to him. The torture he'd endured was nothing compared to the pictures he'd been shown. Pictures that tore at his heart and reminded him that he'd lost his team, they'd been taken from him and it was his fault. He deserved whatever they did to him and he closed his eyes as the images from the pictures played like a continuous feed through an unbroken loop.

Danny cradling Rachel in his arms, her eyes closed, the white sundress covered in a crimson tide. Chin standing over Kono's broken body, anger evident in his eyes as he stared ahead and Steve knew that anger was directed at him. Somehow he had caused their deaths and the evidence was plain to see in the pictures taped to the walls surrounding him.

"Now, Steve, there's no way you can bring Rachel Williams or Kono Kalakaua back to life, but there are other lives at stake here. Danny Williams had to bury his ex-wife, but what of his daughter? What about pretty little Grace? Do you think Danny could handle her being ripped from his life? How would he react if she was abused before I cut out her heart..."

"Bas...bastard!" Steve cried out as he struggled to get out of the chair, but there was no give in the bindings that held his arms in place. He stared at the man, briefly wondering where Margot had gone, but for now all he could do was focus his hatred on Jonathon Marquez. There had never been any friendship between them, Steve had been working with NCIS to find out if the rumors that the man was dirty were real. There was no doubt in his mind that Marquez was as dirty as they came and he'd thought the man was dead...those reports must have been falsified and if he survived and managed to escape, he would find out who was behind it.

"Very well, I guess you need more persuasion," Marquez told him and leaned on McGarrett's wrists so that he was nose to nose with the SEAL. "Just remember...you could have stopped this. You could have saved your partner a lot of pain, but you're putting a traitor's life before Grace Williams' life and I doubt Danny will ever forgive you for that!"

"Don't..don't you touch her!" Steve ground out as Marquez pressed down on the shallow wounds just above his wrists.

"I'll make sure they take lots of pictures and tell Williams why she died, Steve," Marquez said and stood back to allow another man to take his place. "Meanwhile, why don't we send you on a little trip. Do it."

Steve recognized the short man and soon felt him press a needle into the skin of his forearm. He swallowed several times as he felt the hot flush that came with the drug that was racing through his veins. His heart beat faster, his vision blurred, and his mouth was suddenly dryer than he thought possible. He closed his eyes and tried to ride out the nauseating chill that seemed to surround him, but a new voice reached his ear. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the woman, the one who'd betrayed him and cost him so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**5 Days earlier **

Steve was not known for his patience, but he thought he'd done a damn fine job of holding his temper when it came to Madison McCartney. He'd almost shot the woman himself, but Kono's clear head had kept him from drawing his weapon and putting them all out of their misery. Even Danny had lost his temper with the environmentalist, and had threatened to turn her over to her enemies if she didn't shut up for five minutes.

Steve was glad to turn McCartney over to Chin Ho Kelly and hoped the man survived the next twelve hours with the obnoxious woman. He felt sorry for Kono, who spent the last 2 days in the woman's company, but Kono seemed to have a handle on Madison and either tuned her out or drowned her out with the television. Even the so-called reality based shows were better company than their charge.

"How is the pariah?" Chin asked as he stepped into the house.

"She's out back with Kono...I don't know how your cousin can stand to be near her," McGarrett answered.

"Kono knows how to handle people like Madison."

"I think she just tunes her out," McGarrett observed.

"Probably, I just wish..."

"It's about time someone with manners got here!" McCartney said of the newcomer.

"Sorry, Ms. McCartney, but manners' was not a prerequisite for this job," McGarrett snapped.

"I guess that's why you are so good at it...you're certainly lacking in that department!"

"Go, Steve, before you have a stroke," Kelly warned.

"I am so glad he's leaving," McCartney spat.

"You might just wish he was back," Chin told her as Kono joined them. "Hey, Cuz, everything cool?"

"Yeah, nothing's moving out there," Kono answered. "Did you bring lunch?"

"Sure did," Kelly answered and showed her the bag of takeout food.

"I hope there's something in there I can eat...not all red meats and high cholesterol foods," McCartney said.

"There's a couple of vegetable dishes in there," Kelly said and led the way to the small kitchen.

**5050505050 **

Steve McGarrett drove straight to HQ and entered the office to find Danny Williams going over several files. He looked over his shoulder and realized the man hadn't heard his entrance when Williams straightened up and nearly collided with him.

"Jesus, Steve, warn a man the next time."

"Sorry, I thought you heard me come in. Did you find anything in there?"

"There have been four direct threats made against Madison McCartney."

"Only four?"

"Amazing isn't it. I thought we'd need another office just for the paperwork. The woman may want to protect the environment, but she doesn't give a damn about people. She disowned her brother because he didn't recycle his bottles and peppered his lawn with bags of garbage when he did a testimonial in one of those tabloid magazines."

"I bet she loved that," McGarrett said. "Is her brother one of the four suspects?"

"He's top of the list," Williams answered. "I was going to pay him a visit at his yacht. Care to join me?"

"Sounds like a plan," McGarrett answered and followed Williams out of the office.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez stood on the deck of the yacht supplied by Kale Aneko and felt the soft breeze on his face, bringing with it the scent of flowers from the nearby gardens. He had always loved the Islands and enjoyed being surrounded by the beauty that was Hawaii. There were several other yachts moored in the surrounding docks and he watched as a young couple embraced each other before reaching for a bottle of champagne and heading below deck.

The sound of a car caught his attention and he watched as it drove along the outer edge of the road before parking in a spot near the main office of the marina. He turned his head slightly, but something about the man who exited the car caught his attention and hatred flared through his mind as he recognized Steve McGarrett. For a second he thought someone had betrayed his presence, but McGarrett and his partner headed for the office and didn't even look in his direction.

Jonathon reached for the bottle of ice cold beer and pulled a chair closer to the railing so he could watch the two men without them seeing him. He knew he could kill McGarrett right here and now, but that would be too easy. He needed some information form him first, and he craved the excitement of torturing the man...body and soul.

"Jonathon, where are you?"

_'Damn it,' _he silently cursed when he heard the rasping voice from below. He'd given her enough pain medication to knock her out for hours, but something told him her body was getting used to the meds and the dosage would have to be upped.

"Jonathon?"

"I'll be right down, Margot," he answered and reluctantly turned away from the two men. He made his way down the stairs and found her waiting below deck at the entrance to their bedroom.

"I woke up and couldn't find you," the woman said, her eyes filled with tears as she sought him out.

"I'm sorry, but I was sure you would sleep for a while and decided to soak up the sun. Would you like to come up on deck?"

"I don't know...what if someone sees me like this?"

"They would only see the beauty in your eyes, Margot, the same beauty that made me fall in love with you," Marquez assured her. "It is beautiful and the sunshine will do you a world of good."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said and lifted her frail body from the chair. He carried her up the stairs and onto the upper deck where he placed her on a chair and covered her lower body with a thin blanket before reaching for his beer. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Red wine," she answered, her eyes going wide when she saw movement at the next dock. "He's here...you should have told me he was here."

"Who?" Marquez said and cursed the fact that whoever McGarrett and his partner were there to see was in the next boat.

"That's Steve...why is he here? Are we ready to take him?"

"No, Love, not yet. We have to wait until everything is in place before we make our move."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with us," Marquez assured her.

"Can he see us?"

"Not from there."

"Can we watch him?"

"As long as we don't draw attention to ourselves," Marquez answered and poured her a glass of red wine as they watched McGarrett and his partner at the next dock.

**5050505050 **

Steve and Danny hurried up to the small yacht moored in number 21. The Harbor Master had told them that Darryl McCartney and his wife were on board, but they didn't want to be disturbed. Steve had shown the man his badge and had not been surprised when the man quickly showed them where to find the couple.

Steve was the first to step onto the boat and smiled when Williams joined him, the Jersey native softly cursing when he tried to get his balance. "Anybody home?"

"Did you really just say that?" Williams scoffed as he indignantly grabbed for the railing when a wave pushed the boat into the dock.

"Say what?" McGarrett asked.

"Who the hell are you?" a man asked from the doorway leading below deck.

"McGarrett and Williams," the SEAL said and showed his badge as Williams did the same. "We're with Five-O and would like to ask you a few questions about your sister."

"What's that tight assed bitch complaining about now?"

"Someone made threats on her life and she'd like to know who and why?" Williams answered dispassionately, and wasn't surprised when a smirk formed on the man's face.

"Have you met her, Detective?"

"We have," the New Jersey native said.

"Then it shouldn't come as a surprise that someone threatened her. Hell, I've been doing it since the day she took my books and told me they were no good because they meant some manufacturer was cutting down trees. I was four years old and didn't know what a manufacturer was let alone why it was bad for the environment. It doesn't mean I want to kill her though."

"Can you tell us where you were two days ago at around eleven?" McGarrett asked.

"Sure, I was in negotiations with a client about re-planting an area south of here."

"So you're an environmentalist as well?" Williams asked.

"I am, just not obsessed like Madison is. I can give you the woman's name if you want to talk to her. There were four of us at the meeting and she's well known around the city," Darryl McCartney answered. "Look, my sister's a control freak and to be honest she's probably behind the threats herself."

"Why would she do that?" McGarrett asked.

"She was quite angry that I was dealing with a rival of hers and taking away from her spotlight," Darryl answered.

"Would she be that petty?" Williams asked.

"And then some. Look, Detective, Madison isn't happy unless she's championing one cause or another. Oh, don't get me wrong because I agree with her about the environment, but I don't agree with how she goes about it."

"Has she done anything like this before?" McGarrett asked.

"Made threats against herself to get the spotlight?" McCartney asked.

"Yes," McGarrett answered.

"Once, when we were in high school. She launched a protest against the cafeteria for using plastic cutlery and when that didn't get her what she wanted she made a complaint against one of the kitchen staff by saying the woman threatened to poison her next time she bought something there."

"Was there anything to substantiate her claim?"

"No, as a matter of fact there were several witnesses to the scene who said it was Madison who made the threats and the woman was innocent. Madison was given a days suspension and boy was she in trouble when she got home," McCartney explained. "Look, Man, I'm not saying she's done it again, but I'd check into it if I were you."

"We will, thank you for your time, Mr. McCartney," McGarrett said and shook the man's hand. Something told him Madison McCartney wasn't as much of a victim as they thought and he knew just who to talk to about her.

"Where to now?" Williams asked once they were in the Camaro.

"It's time we had a chat with the governor since she's the one who asked us to look into this," McGarrett said as Williams drove away from the dock.

**5050505050 **

"He's leaving," Margot whispered, anger evident in her eyes as she stared at the car.

"It's okay, Love, it won't be long and we'll have everything in place to take him down."

"What about those women you hired? Will they cause problems?"

"No, I've already made plans to have them taken care of once this is over. The Mitchell woman will stay around and keep tabs on Williams, but the Collins woman will be here to help make Steve feel the ultimate betrayal."

"Do you think he loves her?"

"No, but he cares about her and that's going to be another nail in his coffin. She'll help us get him and when she's outlived her usefulness she'll die."

"Good, I don't like the idea of her being all over him," the woman said.

"Do you still have feelings for him, Love?"

"Yes, but not love...not anymore. I only feel hatred for Steve McGarrett and want to see him suffer like I've suffered." Margot shuddered as pain ran through her body and looked up at the man she thought of as her savior. "I'm tired, Jonathon."

"Come on then and I'll tuck you in and get your medications," Marquez said and lifted her from the chair. She hated Steve McGarrett and blamed him for what happened, and he would feed that hatred right up to the day he killed her. Yes, revenge would be a two way street and then he could go on with his plans and contact the Yakuza and make a deal with Wo Fat.

**5050505050 **

Governor Pat Jameson looked up from the papers on her desk as the door opened and Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams entered. She'd been expecting him since he'd called her from the marina and she'd been going over her friendship with the McCartney family and trying to figure out whether Madison was capable of what her brother accused her of doing.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice," McGarrett said

"Commander, are you sure Darryl can be trusted?"

"He seemed pretty clear headed and what he said makes sense when you go over her last few press conferences. Danny and I went over the files before coming here and we're pretty sure she created this whole scenario to get back at her brother."

"It's a pretty convoluted plan when you get right down to it. What could she possibly gain by making this up?"

"Darryl said she was angry with him for taking the spotlight away from her," Williams answered.

"They do have a high spirited relationship and I can honestly see Madison doing something like this. Can you prove she is behind it?"

"Not yet, but Kono and Chin are with her and we figured we'd try pulling a little covert operation to see if she'll fall for it."

"What kind of covert operation?" Jameson asked.

"I called Kono and Chin and told them we were going to do a little reconnoitring tonight before shift change and make it look like there's an attack on the house. We figured we'd make it look like Chin was shot, but we'll be using blanks," Williams explained.

"What if the threats are real?"

"Then she'll be scared and do as Kono says. Otherwise she'll panic that someone actually took a shot at her," McGarrett answered. "Look, Governor, I know she's a family friend, but something tells me there's no threat and this woman needs to be taught a lesson before someone really does get hurt."

"I agree, Commander, or I wouldn't condone this operation," Jameson said. "Just make sure no one really gets hurt."

"We will...I have a feeling Ms. McCartney's pride is all that gets hurt, but I'd also like to have her charged if she is behind those threats," McGarrett said.

"Believe me not only will she be charged, but she'll face a judge and I'll make damn sure he knows what she's done. She won't get away with a slap on the wrist this time," Jameson vowed.

"Thank you," McGarrett aid, relieved that he would have her backing no matter how this turned out. He left the office with his partner and made pans for how best to make this work.

**5050505050 **

Chin Ho Kelly knew exactly where Danny Williams would be and what path the gunshot would take if it was real. Kono and Madison were outside, enjoying the late evening breeze while he fixed dinner. The plan was a simple one and right now he had the feeling that Madison McCartney was behind her own threats. If that was the case then her reaction to a real shooting, one she hadn't arranged, would scare the hell out of her. He glanced at the clock and realized the time to act was now.

Chin walked through the door, nodded slightly to his cousin before positioning himself in front of their charge. The sound of a gunshot interrupted the call of nearby birds and he saw the shock on Madison's face as he pitched forward and landed on the ground at her feet.

"Chin!" Kono called and moved to guard the woman making sure she could not see Kelly because she'd know it was a ruse when there was no sign of blood.

"Oh my God! Is he..."

"Go in the house, Madison!" Kono ordered.

"But he's been shot! He wasn't...I didn't...oh God, this is a mistake...this wasn't..."

"Madison, we need to get inside..."

"But it's not real!" the woman said, eyes wide with fear as she looked at the unmoving man.

"Tell that to Chin!" Kono snapped and moved as if protecting the woman from an assailant.

"No, you don't understand! This isn't r...real," Madison stammered, her eyes wide and terrified as she tried to stay behind Kono. "He doesn't know I'm here...he couldn't have known you people would bring me out here! How could he know?"

"What are you talking about, Madison? How could who know?"

"Tompkins! He wasn't supposed to use real bullets...just blanks like he did at my house! Oh, God, you have to protect me. He's out there..."

"I think that's enough don't you, Boss?" Kono asked as Chin Ho Kelly stood up and turned to look at the two women.

"But...but you were shot! I saw you fall!" McCartney snapped and froze as Williams and McGarrett joined them. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know, Ms. McCartney," McGarrett answered angrily. "Who is Tompkins?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Madison said and tried to turn away, but found her arm clasped in a vice like grip.

"Yes, you do and if you don't want to add more charges to the ones I'm already considering then you'd better answer my question," the commander warned and held tight to her forearm. "Who is Tompkins and what does he have to do with the threats on your life?"

"I'm going to call Pat..."

"Here, you can use my phone," McGarrett told her and reached inside his pocket for his cell. "Just hit redial and it'll go right to the Governor's office. I'm sure she'll be happy to read you the riot act for wasting the taxpayer's money."

"I don't..."

"Hold on and I'll put the call through for you," McGarrett told her, not surprised when she tried to pull away from him again. "Going somewhere, Ms. McCartney?"

"I need..."

"You need to tell me why you set this whole thing up," McGarrett ordered softly.

"I didn't..."

"Kono, can you check to see what other charges we can bring against Ms. McCartney?" the SEAL said with a hint of amusement as the woman stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Look, it was just a publicity ruse that my publicist thought up to promote my new book," McCartney said and slumped down on the chair once her arm was released.

"Your book...what about all those trees being cut down to put your book in print?" Kono asked.

"I'm tired of fighting the inevitable. Even my brother has more of a life than i do. At least he's married and has a yacht that cost more than I make in a year."

"So you did it out of greed?" Williams asked angrily.

"No, I did it out of necessity," McCartney snapped as McGarrett shook his head.

"Book her, Danno," the SEAL said and turned away.

"Wait a minute. What I did was wrong..."

"Yes, it was and we'll take you down to HQ and see just how many charges we can bring against you," Williams said and told her what her rights were before Kono locked the cuffs on her wrists and led her from the safe house.

Steve leaned against the car and waited for Danny to join him. He knew there wasn't a whole lot they could charge the woman with, but he wanted to make damn sure he scared the hell out of her for wasting their time and energy. The sound of his cell had him lift his hand and he smiled when he saw the familiar name as he placed it to his ear.

"Hey, Doc, don't tell me you're looking for guinea pigs to practise on," McGarrett said.

_*"No, not really, but I was wondering if you're free this evening. I have tickets to a show with your name on them."*_

"Oh, really, which one?"

_*"The theater is putting on a tribute to Sylvester Stallone and showing his Rambo movies back to back and since I heard Danny refer to you by that nickname I figured you might enjoy it."*_

"Rambo? I didn't take you for the blood and guts movie buff."

_*"Blood and guts...no, but now that you mention buff...I think I could bare it. No pun intended."*_

"Oh really? Somehow I doubt that," McGarrett said and chuckled softly. "What time does it start?"

_*"At 11...it's a late evening affair. Interested?"*_

"It seems like I'm free this evening so a movie sounds good. I'll pick you up in an hour," McGarrett told her.

_*"I'll be waiting."* _

McGarrett stared at the phone as Danny and the others exited the house and Kono placed the woman in the back of her car before driving away. He slid the cell inside his pocket and folded his arms across his chest.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary...what's going on?"

"Nothing," McGarrett lied, a hint of a smile on his face as Chin hopped on his motorcycle and drove away.

"Yeah right," Williams said and moved to get into the car. "Do you want a ride back to HQ?"

"Yeah," McGarrett said and reached into his pocket as his cell began to ring. "McGarrett."

_*"Hi, Steve, it's Melina, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink?"*_

"Hi, Melina, I wish I could, but I already have plans for tonight. How about lunch tomorrow?"

_*"Lunch sounds great."*_

Steve heard the disappointment in her voice and turned to see the smug look on his partner's face as he spoke into his phone. "I'll pick you at noon tomorrow."

_*"That sounds good, Steve, I'll see you then."* _

"Okay, so you've got two on the line...I don't know if you're a lucky SOB or..."

"Danny, I'm not ready to settle down," McGarrett interrupted.

"You sound like a womanizer."

"Oh really," McGarrett said, eyebrows rising in disbelief at what his partner had said.

"Well, you're going out with two women...two beautiful women I might add."

"I know, but I told them both I wasn't ready to settle down."

"Do they know about each other?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered as they drove along the darkened road toward the city.

"So where are you and the doc going?"

"There's a late night movie package she's got tickets to."

"Oh, God, don't tell me...Rambo?"

"That's right."

"Rambo verses Super SEAL? I wonder who'd win?"

"No contest," McGarrett answered simply.

"Oh, really, can you stitch up a wound with nothing but a splinter of wood and a strand of your own hair?"

"No, but give me a little sap or super glue and I can close up a gaping wound. Besides, my hair's a little to short to put through a splinter."

"You're unbelievable," Williams said, shaking his head as he realized McGarrett was only partially joking. "What brand of super glue?"

"Anything will do in a pinch," McGarrett answered seriously. "Danny, when you're stranded with nothing, but the shirt on your back you figure out a way to survive no matter what. Super glue can stop a gaping wound from causing a man to bleed out, but it's not the recommended treatment when a hospital is close. I've seen men do desperate things and sometimes they work...sometimes they don't."

"You must have written the book on home remedies."

"No, but I could probably add a few chapters," McGarrett said and grew quiet as they reached the city limits. The truth was he probably could write his own book on remedies he'd used in the field when there was no real medical help available. He sighed heavily and touched his fingers against a long healed wound on his arm. It was a burn scar; one he'd received at a time in his life when he'd lost someone he'd thought was the other half of his soul.

**5050505050**

**Present time **

"Where the hell is he?" Williams snapped. It had been 48 hours since Steve McGarrett had driven away from HQ and disappeared.

"Easy, Brah, we're doing everything we can to find him," Chin offered.

"I know," the New Jersey native said and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair as he picked up the picture on the desk. "How could we have been so blind?"

"Danny, you don't know if they're involved," Kono said.

"Don't I? Steve got a call from Melina just before he left and now both Toni and Melina have disappeared!"

"Detective Williams, the ME would like to speak to you," an officer said from the doorway.

"What?"

"The ME asked if you could join him in the morgue."

"Go on, Danny, we'll keep going through the files," Kono said.

"Call me if you find anything!" Williams said and stormed out of the office. He made his way toward the coroner's office and shoved open the door to find the man standing at a computer. "You wanted to see me Max?"

"Yes, Detective, I thought you might want to see this," Max Bergman answered and led the other man into a cooler room where a body lay on the table.

"Oh, God," Williams said when he saw the battered body whose face was turned slightly toward him.


	9. Chapter 9

**3 Days Earlier **

Steve smiled at the woman standing before him and wondered if she really understood how she made him feel. She was beautiful, intelligent, and an artist whose talent was easy to see on the canvases she showed him. The one that took his breath away was done in oils that blended to give the painting a life of its own. Steve could almost smell the salt sea air from the spray of the waves hitting against the side of the old sailing ship. The sails billowed out as if blown by unseen winds.

"Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," McGarrett said and ran his fingers down the dark frame that surrounded the painting.

"Good, I don't know what I'd have done if you said you didn't like it," Melina said.

"Did you tell him, Melina?" Toni asked. She had her hand on Danny Williams' arm as they entered the studio.

"Tell me what?" McGarrett asked.

"You didn't tell him," Toni said, shaking her head as she looked at the other woman. "Melina has spent the last few weeks on that paintings alone."

"I did it for you," Melina said softly.

"Melina, I can't..."

"Please, Steve, I know how you love the ocean and I've never done anything like this. It's given my paintings new life and this is just a small gift to show you how much I appreciate you opening my eyes and showing me I can do something different," Melina told him.

"It'll look great in your living room," Williams observed of the painting.

"At least let me pay you for it," McGarrett said.

"It'll cost you lunch," Melina told him.

"Where do you want to go?" Steve asked.

"Kailua Beach. We could go swimming and have a picnic," Melina suggested.

"That sounds good," McGarrett agreed.

"Do we get to go?" Toni asked, still clinging to Williams' arm.

"What do you think, Steve, should we let them tag along?"

"We'd better or I'll never hear the end of it. Danny will bitch about having to work while I'm soaking up the rays," McGarrett said with a grin.

"Oh, really, are we going there? I don't bitch!" Williams asked.

"Yes, you do," McGarrett said.

"All right, Gentlemen, why don't we pack up a few things and head for the beach and maybe we can work this out with a little beach volleyball," Toni suggested.

"All right, McGarrett, you heard the lady. Hope you got the balls for it," Williams said with a grin.

"I can't believe you just said that," the SEAL said, chuckling softly as he helped Melina put some things in a bag.

"I figured I'd get it out before you did," Williams said. He was looking forward to spending time with Toni and teaching McGarrett that Hawaii wasn't the only place with beaches and that he could hold his own in a game of beach volleyball.

**5050505050 **

Kale Aneko looked up at the man standing on the deck of the yacht and knew Jonathon Marquez owned him, body and soul. There was something chilling in the way the man watched him, and Kale wished there was some way he could get out of his deal with the devil. He stepped onto the boat and up the stairs to find a woman in a wheelchair watching him with eyes so cold and full of rage it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hello, Kale, nice of you to join us. I had hoped you would bring your lovely wife," Marquez said and handed the newcomer a glass of white wine.

"Meka tires easily and is in the late stages of her pregnancy. I thought it best to keep her out of our business dealings," Aneko told him.

"Is she all right? Is there anything you need? Money is not an issue, Kale, so if you need extra help at your home don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sir, but I believe everything is under control."

"Good," Marquez said and refilled his own glass. "What about McGarrett and Williams?"

"The girls are close to them now and I believe Melina could pull it off. She'll be able to get McGarrett to do what she wants."

"Excellent. What about Toni? Does she know what her job is?"

"Yes, Sir, she will keep Williams busy until Melina delivers McGarrett to you," Kale assured him.

"Very well, have you arranged for the warehouse?"

"Yes, Sir, it's ready for you."

"Good, contact Melina and tell her to make sure McGarrett is at her studio in two days, preferably late at night. I will arrange for pick up at that time. Tell her to put this in his drink and to make sure she shows him these pictures," Marquez explained and held the pictures out to the man leaning against the railing. He waited for Kale to go through them and saw the subtle changes in the man's demeanor as he looked at the grotesque photos.

"These aren't real," Kale whispered.

"No, they're not, but McGarrett won't know that and once Melina betrays him and shows him those pictures the ultimate revenge will begin," Marquez offered.

"I know it is not my business, but what did McGarrett do to you?"

"He tried to take me down and cost me everything I worked for," Marquez answered and moved to place his hand on the woman's shoulder as he continued. "If that was all then I would simply have him killed, but look what he did to this beautiful lady. She is still beautiful in my eyes, but her disfigurement causes her pain and I have promised her she will have her revenge before Steve McGarrett dies."

"His death will be my release," Margot Atwood whispered.

"Yes, Love, it will be," Marquez agreed. "Kale, make sure you call Dr. Alejandro and tell him I want him here when McGarrett is taken."

"I have spoken with him and he is available. He has also supplied me with the drug Melina is to give McGarrett," Aneko explained.

"Good, then everything is in place. You will be well rewarded for your help in this, Kale. I will make sure the Yakuza know that you are loyal and can be trusted. You and your family will be well taken care of," Marquez vowed.

"Thank you, Sir," Kale said and finished the wine. "I have to meet Meka at the hospital and fill out the paperwork for her admission."

"Do you have enough insurance?"

"Yes, Sir," Aneko answered.

"Tell the hospital you want a private room and a nurse in constant attendance. I will see that the money is forwarded to your account."

"Thank you...for everything you have done for me and my family," Kale said and bowed slightly as a show of respect before leaving the yacht. He felt angry at himself for giving in to Marquez, but to go against him now would bring the Yakuza down on his head and would mean certain death to his family. He could not allow that to happen.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams was not a happy man as he drove along the highway toward HQ. He'd been up most of the night because of the sunburn on his back and blamed it on the SEAL whose mission in life seemed to be to piss him off. The game of volleyball they'd played with Toni and Melina had been fun, but he'd forgotten to put on more sunscreen and now looked like an overripe melon. His skin itched and even the shirt he wore irritated the hell out of him, yet he knew it was nothing like the irritation he felt toward the commander of Five-O

When the game was finished and they'd sat down to a picnic lunch McGarrett had a smug smile that told him everything he needed to know. The SOB had even quirked an eyebrow when he'd offered to buy Danny an Aloe Vera plant. It wasn't until later that night that he'd realized his time in the sun had painful repercussions.

Danny pulled into a parking spot and tentatively exited his car just as his partner pulled into his own reserved spot. He didn't want to show the man his discomfort and did everything he could to straighten his shoulders and put a smile on his face.

"You're here bright and early," McGarrett said.

"I figured one of us should be on time, besides, Chin called to say he had a lead on an old case," Williams told him as they walked side by side.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" the New Jersey native asked and cursed when his partner slapped him on the back with a grin.

"That's good to hear."

"Did you really just do that? I mean what are you all of ten years old?" Williams sputtered.

"I'm not the one who forgot to put on his sunscreen."

"You could have reminded me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" McGarrett asked with a grin.

"Fun, Steve, you can't be serious? Oh wait, this is the man who thinks a walk through the jungle in his skivvies is fun," Williams snapped and continued before McGarrett could speak. "Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Super-Glue-SEAL, the rest of us would rather not go traipsing through unknown wilderness with countless poisonous snakes or animals."

"Are you done, Danny?" McGarrett asked when the other man stopped talking.

"No, not really, but I figured I'd save my rant for someone who actually listens," Williams said once they entered the office to find Kono and Chin waiting for them.

"Did we miss something?" Kono asked.

"Danny's bitching again," McGarrett answered.

"I don't bitch," Williams snapped.

"How's your back?" Chin asked.

"It's fine, now what the hell couldn't wait until a decent hour?" the New Jersey native asked.

"Do you remember the Gentry case?" Chin asked, her eyes on McGarrett as he spoke.

"I remember," McGarrett answered.

"Well I don't," Williams snapped.

"You wouldn't," McGarrett told him. "It was a case my dad and Chin were working on before..."

"Before I lost my credibility with HPD," Chin finished. "They were a young couple who disappeared while hiking along Manoa Cliff and Kalawahine Trails loop around Tantalus Crater around five year ago."

"If I remember correctly their bodies were never found," McGarrett offered.

"Until today," Chin said. "A couple of hikers discovered two bodies at the bottom of the crater. They're in pretty bad shape, but they had their passports and other identification with them. Their bodies are at the morgue, but it looks like the fall didn't kill them."

"Max said they were both shot in the head...execution style," Kono answered.

"Steve, your dad believed they were involved in drugs, but there was nothing to prove it. Everything pointed to a hiking accident," Chin said.

"Until now," McGarrett said and picked up the picture of the couple who were smiling for whoever was behind the camera.

"Exactly," Chin answered.

"All right, let's see what we can find out about them," McGarrett said.

"The trail's pretty cold," Kono observed.

"That's never stopped us before," the head of Five-O answered.

"I'll check with my snitches and see if anyone remembers them," Chin said.

"Sounds like a plan," McGarrett said. "Kono, talk to Kamekona and see id he's heard anything about the Gentrys."

"On it, Boss," Kono said and followed her cousin out of the office.

"Danny, what's wrong?" McGarrett asked when he noticed his partner staring at the file.

"They were from Jersey," Williams told him.

"Did you know them?" McGarrett asked.

"No, but if I'm right the time line fits."

"Right about what?"

"About five years ago we were investigating a new gang that had cropped up in south Jersey. There were several couples involved...all around the same age and from well to do families," Williams answered.

"What happened?" McGarrett asked as the other man continued to check the file.

"It seems the old gang wasn't too happy about someone muscling in on their territory and a gang war broke out. When it ended it was a blood bath and close to two dozen people died including a couple of kids who had nothing to do with the gangs," Williams explained.

"Can you contact someone in Jersey and have them forward the files to us? Maybe we can find something that'll point us to who murdered the Gentrys," McGarrett said.

"I'll call Mitch, he worked the case back then," Williams said and shook his head angrily. "The kids were only four, Steve, they didn't deserve what happened to them."

"I know, Danny," McGarrett said and knew Williams was thinking about his own daughter and how hard it would have been for him to see Grace hurt. He watched as Williams pulled out his phone and walked outside.

Steve picked up the file and walked into his office. He made his way to his desk and sat down, before spreading the papers across his desk. Whoever had killed the couple had made sure their bodies would not be discovered, but according to the report the discovery had been by accident and the hikers had cooperated with the investigators on their arrival. He kept going through the papers until Williams returned from making his call.

"I talked to Mitch and he's sending the cold case files. I doubt there's anything in there that'll help us find out who killed the Gentrys," Williams said.

"That's good, Danny, are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a little homesick I guess," Williams answered honestly.

"You gave up a lot for Grace...a lot of men wouldn't do that."

"She's my daughter, Steve, I'd do anything to keep her safe," Williams told him.

"I know," McGarrett said. "I'm sorry I had to keep you out of the loop when we went into Grace's school, but I didn't want..."

"Don't apologize, Steve, you did what you thought was right...hell of it is I'd have done the same thing if our roles were reversed," the Jersey native answered and sat on the edge of the cluttered desk. "Is there anything in the old files that could lead us to the people who did this?"

"Not much," McGarrett answered and leaned back with his fingers interlocked behind his head.

"Looks like it's going to be a long day," Williams said.

"Time for coffee," McGarrett told him and moved to the coffee pot to set it up while Williams looked over the papers on his desk.

5050505050

"Hey, Cuz, how's it going?" Kamekona said with a smile as he hugged the rookie.

"Busy," Kono said and pointed to the three women smiling in her cousins direction. "Looks like you've got some admirers."

"They're my entourage, Cuz, now what's brought you all the way out here?"

"What? I couldn't come just for a visit?"

"Not during regular work hours."

"Five-O doesn't have regular work hours...I don't think ay of us do."

"True, it kind of goes with the territory. So what's going on?"

"A couple of hikers found two bodies out at Tantalus Crater."

"I heard about that," Kamekona said and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "Heard tell it might be that couple that disappeared a few years ago. Rumor has it they were shot gangland style."

"They were. It's not yet confirmed that they are the missing couple, but we're working on that assumption for now. Have you heard anything from your sources?"

"Just that the bodies were supposed to be hidden so that they'd never be found. I guess someone's going to pay the price for messing up," Kamekona told her. "Is Five-O looking into this?"

"Looks like it," Kono answered.

"Do me a favor, Cuz, be careful on this one."

"I'm always careful," Kono assured him.

"I know, but I remember the case...that couple was involved in some major gangland fighting on the mainland and came here to hide out. Rumor had it their disappearance marked the end of a hostile takeover that led to a truce between several rival gangs."

"In other words instead of a bunch of small gangs we end up with one big gang who answers to a miserable SOB who thinks he's above the law," Kono spat.

"Unfortunately that's usually how it ends, but at least there are fewer people killed in drive by shootings."

"Maybe, but the drugs kill even more people than the shootings," Kono told him.

"That's why we do what we do, Cuz, trying to make this world a better place to raise a family," Kamekona told her. "Listen, Kono, tell McGarrett there's a rumor that an old 'friend' of his may be returning to the island."

"Friend as in someone with a grudge?" Kono asked.

"That's what I'm hearing," the big man offered.

"Hey, Kamekona, are you going to talk with her all day or come back to the games?" a tall red-head asked an wrapped her arms around his upper body.

"Hey, Sweet Stuff, you know me I'm always ready for a party," the man said and allowed himself to be pulled away from his cousin.

"Have fun, Cuz," Kono said and hurried back to her car wondering who was the old 'friend' Kamekona mentioned. She drove back to HQ and found McGarrett and Williams immersed in the paperwork spread across the desk.

"Did Kamekona have anything new about the Gentry case?" Williams asked.

"Just rumors that they were involved with gangs on the mainland," Kono answered.

"Yeah, we already knew that. They were from Jersey," Williams answered.

"They were?" Kono asked, surprised at the news and listened as the detective told her about the cold case. "Small world."

"Yes, it is," McGarrett agreed.

"Hey, Boss, my cousin said to tell you there's an old 'friend' of yours back in town," Kono said.

"Not another one?" Williams asked. "You know I think it's time I took out a little more insurance on myself."

"Funny," McGarrett said. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, he was kind of busy but I'm sure he'll let me know if he hears anything else," Kono offered.

"Well until he does I'd rather concentrate on this case," McGarrett told them as Chin returned.

"Did I miss something?" Kelly asked them.

"Just another one of Steve's friends...hope your life insurance is up to date and the premiums are locked in," Williams answered.

"Really, Danny, are we going there?" McGarrett asked, shaking his head when the other man raised his eyebrows.

"He has a point, Boss," Kono said.

"Don't you start," the SEAL told him. "Let's get back to this case shall we? Chin, did you find out anything from your sources?"

"Not much. It's been a lot of years since the Gentrys disappeared, but my people are keeping their ears and eyes open and they'll call me if they find out anything," Chin answered.

"Danny's friend is sending some old case files that could tie in with ours," McGarrett said as the team got down to work on the missing couple whose bodies had yet to be identified.

**5050505050 **

**Present Time **

Consciousness was a fleeting thing for Steve McGarrett, but when a warm hand touched against his cheek he forced his eyes open and stared at the woman kneeling beside him. He licked at dry lips, and worked to speak, but the sound that escaped was unintelligible to his own ears. It took some time for him to focus on the worried face and he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Mel...Melina...why?"

"I'm sorry, Steve, I had no idea he would do this."

"You...you wo...work for him?"

"I have no choice, Steve," the woman said an lifted his head to help him drink from the glass.

"Al...always have a choice..."

"Not for me. What happened to Danny's little girl an his..."

"No...God no," McGarrett said and tried to pull away. His body shook with the effort it took to move and he fought to get free of the cuffs surrounding his wrist as horror shone in his eyes. "No, Danny...not Grace...he'll never...never understand..."

"It's your fault she's dead, Steve. Danny..."

Steve swallowed several times as he listened to her words, and fought to rid himself of the images he'd been shown. Images of Rachel's body...of Kono lying dead and mangled...of Danny and Chin filled with grief. His fault...God help him, but there was no way he could make up for what he'd cost his team. They would blame him for their loss and the truth of the matter was he couldn't blame them.

"Steve you have to tell him where she is."

"Whe...where who is?" McGarrett managed.

"The woman you're protecting, Steve...her name is Anita Morales and you don't owe her anything," Melina said and fought back the tears that formed in her eyes at the thought of what Marquez and the other man had done to their prisoner. Even worse was her part in all this, yet there was nothing she could do, at least not while her little girl was in danger. If Marquez found out where she was, he wouldn't hesitate to have her kidnapped and Melina was afraid she would never see her again.

"I can't...I won't be the reason she dies, Melina," Steve said and tried to sit up, but the pain from the various wounds forced him to be lie back on the small cot.

"Melina, I told you to let me know when he woke up."

"I was...he just woke up, Mr. Marquez," Melina told him and fought the urge to reach out for the trembling man who now looked almost fragile. With the drugs he'd been given, and the beatings he'd received she realized their was some truth to that description.

"Leave us," Marquez said and waited for the pretty woman to leave. He knew she would have to be killed when this was over, but for now he enjoyed taunting McGarrett with her betrayal. He towered over the cot and knew it would take a lot to break this man, but he would do it once he had the information he needed to find Anita Morales. A small smile formed as he realized that McGarrett was staring up at him, but his eyes were clouded with pain. "Where is she, Steve?"

"Go...go to hell!" McGarrett snarled.

"I hope she's worth it, Steve. I mean you've lost your team and cost them everything they love. Too bad you won't be able to attend Grace's funeral, although I doubt her grieving father would welcome your presence. You're alone now Steve, and there's no one to come find you. You'll die all alone and I'll throw your body in the ocean and watch as the sharks tear you apart, but you can change that by telling me where Anita is. She's not worth protecting, Steve, you know that as well as I do."

McGarrett closed his eyes and rode out the waves of nauseating pain raging in his body. He could hear Marquez talking, but tried to drown out his words, until his arms were grabbed and he was pulled to a standing position. His legs could not hold him, but he was held up by two men he couldn't focus on as his tormentor moved to stand in front of him. He lifted his head and stared into the other man's eyes, unbridled hatred giving him the strength he needed to lash out. Without warning, Steve lifted both legs, used his captors for leverage and kicked out, smiling inwardly when he heard a grunt of pain from Marquez before the two men had a chance to realize what he'd done.

"Damn it! I told you not to underestimate him!" Marquez said when his men pressed McGarrett to his knees. Jonathon grabbed the captive's dark hair and pulled his head back as anger caused his nostrils to flair. "You'll pay for that, Steve...bring him. Dr. Alejandro has a few surprises in store for him. "

McGarrett knew the bastard would make good on his threat, but at least he'd managed to put him down for a few seconds. He let himself sag as the two men lifted him up and tried not to think of the man who was skilled with both the knife and the drugs he chose to use.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note-sorry for the delay, but for some reason since seeing a certain episode my muse has been working overtime on that story. Anyway, here's the next part and hopefully there'll be more next week...Winnie

**2 Days Earlier **

Steve and Danny had exhausted all avenues that had been opened to them on the Gentry case, but at least the couple had been identified. They'd been shot through the head and left in the Tantalus Crater, but there was very little evidence to tell Five-O who had killed them. The files Mitch had sent were spread out across the desks as they tried to find a correlation that would tell them who had killed the Gentrys and why their bodies were dumped in the crater.

"Okay, so if we can tie them into the Red Dagger band from the east side, we should be able to send Mitch everything we have and maybe the Jersey PD can find out exactly why they were killed and by who," McGarrett suggested.

"So we toss it back to them," Williams griped.

"There's nothing we can do here. The crime scene was clean and we've run the bullets through ballistics. There's nothing here that tells us they were actually killed here, but that doesn't mean we're giving up on our end. I just figured we'd let Mitch run with it in Jersey while we look into things here," McGarrett explained.

"Sorry, I thought you were handing it off."

"I've never done that, Danny, and I don't plan on doing it now," the SEAL vowed.

"Did Chin hear from any of his sources?"

"Nothing new, but he's got a couple of feelers out. They'll get back to him if they hear anything at all," McGarrett assured him.

"What about Kamekona?"

"What about him?"

"Did he find out who your old 'friend' is?"

"No, but that's not a priority right now," McGarrett told him.

"It is if he's anything like Taylor," Williams said and regretted his words when he saw just how much McGarrett was affected by his friend's betrayal. "Shit, Steve, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Yes, you did, and the thing is you're right, Danny, I need to choose my friends more carefully. Nick Taylor was a good man, but somewhere along the way he turned his back on what was right and went after the almighty buck," McGarrett snapped.

"You couldn't have known he'd gone bad, Steve."

"Maybe not, but you sensed it from the start."

"That's because I didn't know him before this happened. Don't go blaming yourself because he got greedy," Williams said. "Greed is something we all face, Steve, the difference is that we choose not to give in to it."

"I know," McGarrett said and walked to the window.

"Do you want to get some lunch?"

"No, thanks, I'm meeting Keanna at the hospital. We're going to check out Tiki's lunch menu," McGarrett answered.

"So today is Keanna's turn," Williams teased.

"Danny, we're just friends," McGarrett said.

"Sure, and I'm Prince William," the Jersey native said. "Come on, Steve, you have two beautiful women at your beck and call so don't go telling me they're just friends because I wasn't born yesterday. You know how many men would love to be in your shoes?"

"I never even thought about it, but look at you."

"What about me?"

"I know Rachel is with Stan, but she certainly calls you often enough and then there's Toni...how often have you seen her since that night at Tiki's?"

"A man doesn't kiss and tell," Williams said.

"I think I said the same thing," McGarrett said and looked at his watch. "I'll see you later unless you and Toni have plans."

"We're going to catch a movie tonight...she's into Sci-Fi and wants to see Battle LA," Williams told him as McGarrett stacked up the papers and put them on the desk in a neat pile.

"Danny, if Mitch calls let me know what he has to say," McGarrett said.

"I will," Williams said. His thoughts returned to Mitch and his life in New Jersey, and he wondered if the man was still as good as he was when they were partners. He hoped he was, and hoped they could put this case behind them because Mitch had always blamed himself for failing to find out who was responsible for the deaths of those children.

**5050505050 **

Keanna spotted McGarrett as he parked his vehicle and smiled when he opened the door and stepped out. The man was so damn sexy in the white t-shirt and blue jeans and she smiled at the thought of watching him remove his clothing while soft music played in the background.

"Keanna, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted to take your car or mine?" McGarrett said.

"Let's go in yours...I want to feel the breeze on my face," she said and climbed into the passenger side as McGarrett took his place behind the wheel. They drove to Tiki's and were shown to a table in the shade of the trees.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Iced Cappuccino," Keanna answered.

"I'll have the same," McGarrett said.

"I'll be right back," the waitress told them.

"How's the side?"

"It's fine...itches a little, but otherwise my doctor did a good job. I don't think it'll leave much of a scar either," McGarrett said.

"Oh, she must have been real good with her hands."

"She was, and I'm wondering what other talents she has," McGarrett said, enjoying the easy banter he had with this woman.

"Maybe she'd be interested in showing you," Keanna said as the waitress returned with their drinks and took their orders.

"Are you propositioning me?"

"I might be...is it working?"

"It might be," McGarrett said with a mischievous smile.

"You know, Steve, I don't usually ask patients out, but there's something about you that makes me want to get to know you," Keanna told him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I guess I should have asked you this long ago, but since I never saw a ring I thought it was a moot point. Are you married?"

"No, but I have been in a couple of serious relationships," McGarrett told her.. "What about you?"

"Never married...was engaged to a man who thought he owned me, but he quickly learned that I don't belong to any one. I've always been a woman who speaks my mind and sometimes I even manage to put my foot in my mouth," she answered.

"Just be careful you don't bite it off," McGarrett said.

"I won't...next question...any children?"

"No."

"By choice?"

"Yes."

"Because you want to wait or because you don't like children?"

"By choice...I hope someday to have children, but my father always told me not to bring children into the world until you were ready to settle down with a woman you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Smart man," Keanna said.

"Do you have any children?"

"No, but like you I would love to have children in the future," Keanna told him. "I'd like to pay back some of my bills from med school before I get into a serious relationship."

"Sounds like a good plan," McGarrett observed. He admired the woman seated across from him, not just because she was smart, but also because she had a plan and seemed to have her head on straight. He'd been lucky enough to go in to the teams and had been trained by the best of the best. Now he wanted to give back some of that and hoped by being part of Five-O he was doing just that.

The food was brought to the table and they continued to talked about the plans they had for the future and where they saw themselves in ten years. An hour later Steve drove her back to the hospital and headed back to Five-O headquarters. He exited his vehicle and hurried inside to find Chin and Kono going over new evidence with Danny Williams.

"Steve, it seems we may have caught a break with the Gentry case," Danny said.

"Kamekona heard from one of his people that the shooter was a hired gun from Madrid. The man was supposed to be paid a large sum of money for not only killing the couple, but for getting rid of their bodies," Kono explained.

"Do we have a name?"

"Paulo Mendoza," Chin answered.

"Isn't he working at the surfboard shop out by Kailua beach?" McGarrett asked.

"One and the same," Chin told him.

"Danny, are you up for a little trip in search of the perfect surfboard for Grace?" McGarrett asked.

"Now that you mention it she does have a birthday in a few weeks," Williams agreed.

"Kono and I will coordinate with the New Jersey PD and see if we can come up with something that will point to a location for the murders," Chin said as the two men hurried out of the office.

**5050505050 **

"Are we doing the good cop/bad cop routine or are you just going to throw him in a shark cage?" Williams asked.

"The shark cage is in for repairs...a tiger shark tried to get to the man by widening the window."

"I guess he looked like free lunch. So the cage is out? Are there any buildings for you to dangle him from?"

"No, Danny, but we could always let you have a snit and bore him into telling us what we need to know," McGarrett snapped.

"Oh, are we really going there, Steve, because I'll have you know that I am far from boring. Toni thinks I'm highly intelligent and..."

"She's known you all of what? Three weeks?"

"She's smart and she says we're well matched...there's a spot over by that blue Mazda," Williams said and held on as McGarrett pulled into the empty space and exited the car. "So good cop/bad cop it is then."

"Danny, give it a rest," McGarrett said as they neared the surf shop and spotted the man they needed to talk too.

"Please don't run..."

"He's going to run, Danny!" McGarrett said as the shaggy haired man with the goatee spotted them.

"Sonofabitch...can't we just shoot him?" Williams snapped as Mendoza jumped over the counter, knocked over several surfboards and raced across the beach toward the main parking lot. "No, he did not just do that!"

"Danny, I'm on it!" McGarrett said and took off after the one time assassin. He jumped over the downed boards and heard several expletives as he kicked up sand with his feet. He spotted Mendoza nearing the parking lot and raced after him, his stride lengthening as he fought to close the distance between them.

"Sonofabitch," Danny griped and raced for McGarrett's car, glad he had a spare key as he jumped behind the wheel and stuck it in the ignition. He pulled out of the parking space and headed for the main road, cursing when he spotted McGarrett running parallel to the road as Mendoza raced along the edge of the road.

Steve could see the man across the road, and glanced over his shoulder to check the oncoming traffic and raced across the pavement as several horns told him the drivers were not pleased. He made it safely across and spotted Mendoza as he topple several garbage cans in an effort to slow Steve down. McGarrett easily jumped the first can and bypassed the second one as he heard the sound of a car closing in behind him.

Steve didn't take the time to turn as Mendoza made to cross the street, but Williams used the car to cut him off. Steve grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him face down on the trunk as Danny turned off the ignition.

"What the hell was that?" Williams asked and slapped the newcomer's shoulder as McGarrett turned him over.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!"

"Then why did you run?" Williams asked.

"I was in a hurry to catch the bus," Mendoza told them.

"The bus stop is in the other direction," McGarrett said.

"I..."

"Tell us about the Gentrys, Paulo," Williams ordered and there was no mistaking the fear in the man's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"Mendoza answered.

"Carl and Anna Gentry," Williams said. "You remember them don't you? You put a bullet in their heads before dumping their bodies in the Tantalus Crater."

"I don't even know where that crater is," the man said.

"Oh, really, well I'm sure my partner here could show you it up close and personal. Although you might be dangling over the edge by your ankles if you piss him off."

"Danny, put him in the trunk and we'll take a ride out there. Maybe we can jog his memory," McGarrett said.

"I warned you. The last time we took a suspect for a ride he wound up in a shark cage and I'm not even sure he's stopped shaking yet," Williams said and moved to open the trunk.

"You can't do this!"

"Wrong, we can and we will do it," McGarrett said.

"You really should tell us what you know because McGarrett is not known for subtlety," Williams said.

"Come on, Danny, put him in there. I'd like to be home in time for dinner," McGarrett said and turned the man so he could cuff his hands behind him.

"You got no right!"

"Yes, I do, now shut up and get in the trunk!" McGarrett ordered.

"Look, I''ll tell you what I know," Mendoza said and stared into the trunk.

"Who hired you to kill them?" Williams asked.

"I didn't..."

"Danny, I'm running out of patience, put him in!"

"You heard him, Man, I'm sorry, but it's better you than me," Williams said and grabbed the man's arm before shoving him toward the trunk.

"No! You can't do this! You're supposed to be the good guys!"

"Are we?" McGarrett asked and looked at Williams. "Did I miss the memorandum on that one?"

"I guess we both did," Williams said as they grabbed Mendoza and lifted him into the trunk. "How long does he have to hold his breath in there"

"Couple of hours maybe...depends on if we stop for lunch and I am getting hungry," McGarrett said and reached up to close the trunk.

"No...look, I don't know who hired me...I had orders to kill them and make sure their bodies were never found," Mendoza explained.

"Not good enough," McGarrett said.

"I told you what I know!"

"How did they contact you and how did you get paid for the job?" Williams asked.

"I got a phone call and the money was sent to an old PO box once I sent the pictures."

"Where did you send the pictures?" McGarrett asked.

"I put them in an envelope and addressed them to a post office in New Jersey," Mendoza answered.

Steve saw the change come over Williams' face at the mention of his home, but they had a job to do and Danny would not let his emotions rule him.

"What was the PO box?"

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago!" Mendoza answered.

"Not good enough," McGarrett said and slammed the trunk closed. Ignoring the cries coming from Mendoza, he turned and smiled at Williams. "Burgers or pizza?"

"Burgers," Williams answered and move to the front of the car.

**5050505050**

**Present Time **

Danny swallowed several times as he stared at the body on the body on the table. There was no mistaking who it was and his heart beat fast as he reached out and flicked a strand of hair away from her face. Toni Mitchell's face was covered in cuts and bruises, her face swollen, and nearly unrecognizable. He took a deep breath, and tried to ignore the pain in his gut...right now Toni was dead, but Steve wasn't. God help him, he couldn't explain how he knew that, but he did and somehow he'd find out who had taken him and why.

"Detective, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Max, what did you say?"

"I said whoever did this did it with the intention of causing as much pain as they could without killing her. She was savagely beaten and left to die a slow death."

"Is there anything that points to who did this to her?"

"Not yet, but I've only done a preliminary examination."

"Time of death?" Williams asked.

"Near as I can figure around twelve hours ago, but again I'll know more once I run a complete autopsy. I'll contact you with my findings."

"Make it fast," the New Jersey native ordered.

"Has there been any word on Commander McGarrett?"

"Not since he disappeared," Williams answered.

"I'll do the autopsy myself, Danny...I'll make sure I do everything by the book and let you know what I find."

"Thanks, Max," Williams said and left the office. He leaned against the wall outside the morgue and ran his fingers through his hair. Steve's disappearance had thrown Five-O for a loop and now Toni Mitchell's death and Melina Collins disappearance had thrown a monkey wrench into the mix. What did the two women have to do with Steve, and why had they singled them both out in the first place. Whoever was behind this had done a through job, but they'd make a mistake and when they did he'd be there to take the bastards down.

**5050505050**

Steve felt the tremors start in his extremities and tried to ride out the waves of pain racing along the nerve endings that seemed alive with each breath he took. The doctor stood before him, holding a syringe with some kind of fluid in it as he swabbed an area on the inner part of his forearm. He swallowed several time, ignoring the bitter taste of bile that rose in his throat as Alejandro pressed the tip of the needle against his skin.

"Now, Steve, I ask you again. Where is Anita Morales?"

"I have no idea who you're talk...ing a...bout," McGarrett managed, unable to tear his eyes away from the needle.

"Steve, you can stop this...you don't have to protect her from me. She betrayed you and doesn't deserve your loyalty. Just tell me where she is," Marquez said from his vantage point near the table the doctor was using for his instruments.

"Go to hell," McGarrett spat.

"Such a waste," Marquez said and looked at Alejandro. "Do it."

Steve watched helplessly as the needle slipped into his arm and the man slowly injected whatever was in the syringe into his vein. He felt it burn as heat spread through his body and he felt the shaking intensify as the unknown drug awakened nerves he didn't know he had. He rocked back against the chair, his body convulsing as the fiery substance wreaked havoc with his senses.

Steve could hear voices as if they were speaking through a water barrier, and he licked at dry lips as someone touched his arms and he screamed as if scalded. He opened his eyes and stared at the woman who knelt before him. God, he wanted to believe she had nothing to do with all of this, but it was too much of a coincidence and even in his present condition, Steve knew better than to ignore what was right before his eyes.

"Please, Steve, look at what he's done. You can't ignore this...they're dead...Kono, Rachel, little Grace...God, little Grace will never grow up, Steve, and it's all because of you. How can you face Danny knowing she's dead and that he blames you?"

"No...saved her...Danny doesn't b...blame me...she's safe..."

"No, Steve, she's not. I showed you the pictures...remember? She's dead..."

"No...she can't...can't be...don't be...lieve you," McGarrett said and felt the pain as someone dug their fingers into his side. He looked down at the blood that flowed freely from the wound before lifting his head and looking at the man who was making his life a living hell.

"Melina's right, Steve. They're dead because you chose Anita Morales over them and Danny and Chin blame you. You're the one who killed them because you chose to protect that bitch instead of doing what you could to save their lives. What about Melina, Steve, are you willing to see her die too?"

"Don't," McGarrett forced through his constricted throat as Marquez gripped the woman's chin and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around her throat.

"I could easily snap her pretty neck, but that would end it too quickly. What if I turned her over to several of my men? I'm sure they would enjoy her company much more than she would enjoy theirs," Marquez said.

"Steve, please, you can't let him...you..."

"Do you hear the fear in her voice, Steve, imagine what that pretty face would look like when my men are through with her. Now where is Anita Morales?"

"Somewhere you...you'll never find her," McGarrett managed and cried out when Marquez struck him across the face. Whatever was in the syringe seemed to have made him hypersensitive to the painful blows that connected with different parts of his body, but he refused to make a sound until Marquez shoved his hand against the raw wound on his right side. His jaw clenched tightly and he ground his teeth together before spitting blood onto the floor. He lifted his head as the sound of a scream reminded him he wasn't the only one at Marquez's mercy.

"You can stop this, Steve!" Marquez snarled and struck Melina so that she fell to the floor in front of the SEAL.

"I c...can't, Melina...I'm so...sorry," McGarrett said as darkness reached for him and his body went completely still.

"Dammit, Alejandro, you'd better not have killed him!" Marquez warned as he stared at the unmoving man bound to the chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Thanks so much for your patience and wonderful reviews. I am so sorry for the delay in posting this section and hope to post more within the next week...Winnie

**1 Day Earlier **

Melina Collins sighed heavily as she stood looking out over the city. It was late morning and the sun was almost midway through it's journey across the blue sky. She knew what was expected of her, understood that her child's life would be forfeit if she did not complete her part of the job. Toni would be there shortly to go over the plans for today. Those plans would eventually lead to Toni distracting Danny while she 'delivered' Steve to the man who employed them.

Melina reached for the cup of coffee she'd poured and felt the warmth against her skin, but it did nothing to drive back the chill that raged inside her. No matter how hard she tried, she could not come up with a way out of the mess she found herself in. Toni would not allow her to go back on her word, but that did not make it any easier to deal with.

"Melina, are you in here?"

"I'm on the veranda," Collins answered.

"Is that coffee I smell?"

"Yes, it's in the kitchen," Collins told her and watched as a light went on in an apartment across the street. She briefly wondered who lived there and what their lives were like, but the sound of footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts.

"It won't be long and this will all be behind us, Melina."

"I don't know if I can go through with it, Toni."

"What choice do you have? We're in the same boat and I told you what I'd do if you screw this up. I want out...I want what other people have and so help me God, you had better not do anything to ruin it," Toni Mitchell warned.

"What do you think is going to happen to Steve and Danny?"

"I haven't really thought about it and to be honest I don't really care. Danny is just a good looking man and sure I enjoy being with him, but there are plenty of fish in the sea...you just have to know where to throw your line and when to cut your losses."

"I wish it was that simple, Toni, but it's not. People who spend this kind of money to set someone up doesn't do it for fun. They have a reason and I don't know if I can stand by..."

"You have no choice, Melina...don't tell me you let yourself fall for McGarrett?" Mitchell spat and saw the truth of her words in the moisture laden eyes watching her. "You did didn't you? Oh my god, Melina, you know how stupid that is! They won't hesitate to kill you if you mess with their plans. Don't you understand who we're dealing with?"

"I understand who they are, Toni, but if we got to Steve and Danny we can tell them why we set them up and they can deal with..."

"No, I won't do it, Melina, and you won't either...not if you know what's good for you and that little girl of yours," Mitchell warned.

"He doesn't even know she exists."

"Not yet, but you screw with me and I'll see that he finds her," Mitchell warned.

"Toni, you can't," Melina whispered.

"I can and I will," Mitchell vowed. "Look, we just have to get through today and make sure no one finds out until it's too late. I'll make sure Danny is busy while you get Steve to you studio. Everything will be fine if we just do the job we signed on for, Melina."

Melina finished the coffee and wished she'd added something strong to it, but she needed to keep her wits about her if she was going to pull this off. She knew Toni would make good on her threat and wished she'd never met the other woman. When this was over, she was going home and would forget where the money came from and raise her daughter the best way she knew how.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez made his way up on deck and looked at the woman seated in the wheelchair near the small table. He knew she was in pain, but that would not be for much longer. Once McGarrett was taken care of, he would put her out of her misery. Tonight would be the start of what he hoped would be poetic revenge and that Steve McGarrett would know the meaning of real pain.

"Margot, it's time for your medicine," Marquez said and watched as she took the pills and chased them down with the wine in her glass.

"Thank you, Jonathon," the woman said without looking at him. "It's almost time isn't it?"

"Yes, Love, tonight Steve McGarrett will be brought t the old warehouse and we will be there to properly greet him."

"I want to watch you hurt him, Jonathon."

"Of course, but we must make him suffer first. We must make him believe his friends are dead and that he is to blame for their deaths. He must become and Island...cut off from everything he holds dear."

Margot felt his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against it as she thought about Steve McGarrett. At one time, long ago, before all of this had happened she'd fallen in love with him, but he'd deserted her at a time when she was most vulnerable. He deserved whatever they did to him, but her heart ached with the love she'd once felt for him.

"Are you tired, My Dear?"

"A little," Margot answered.

"Come below and I'll help you get comfortable."

"Will you stay with me?"

"If you want me too," Marquez said and lifted her slight frame from the chair. He carried her across the deck and down the stairs. He settled her on the bed they shared and removed her sandals before rubbing her legs.

"You do love me, don't you, Jonathon?"

"Of course I do...I always will," Marquez told her and waited for her to fall asleep. Once he was sure she would sleep for several hours, he returned to the upper deck and watched as people moved on with their lives as he opened a bottle of Corona and sat down at the table.

**5050505050 **

Steve moved to the trunk and leaned against it as he opened his burger and began to eat. He smiled as Williams joined him and offered him a bottle of soda.

"He's being quiet," Williams said.

"Maybe he's taking a nap," McGarrett said and slapped the trunk with an open hand. "Are you still with us, Paulo."

"You can't do this!" the man yelled, followed immediately by a string of profanity in his own language.

"Temper, temper," Williams said. "Are we going to leave him in there all day?"

"I don't know...ask him how much he had to drink because I'd hate to make you clean it..."

"What makes you think I'd clean it?" Williams interrupted and hit the trunk when the angry profanity was repeated. "Shut up or you'll spend the rest of the day in there and then I'll have to shoot you for messing up the trunk!"

"Nice," McGarrett said with a grin as his cell phone rang. "McGarrett."

"Hi, Steve, it's Melina."

"Hi, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, but I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner at my studio. Toni asked me to do a painting for Danny...she doesn't want him to know and I figured you would know what he likes."

"Sure, dinner at your place sounds good. What time?"

"Around seven?"

"Sounds good...see you then," McGarrett told her.

"Dinner at her place?" Williams said with a grin. "The question is which one?"

"Melina, Keanna is in San Francisco for some kind of medical conference," McGarrett told him.

"Let me out!"

"Shut the hell up!" McGarrett and Williams snapped.

"Are you seeing Toni tonight?"

"I am," Williams said with a smug look. "I think she wants to spend some quality time with me so I'll leave you to keep Melina busy. It's strange how those two seem to spend so much time together."

"They said they've been friends a long time," McGarrett said and finished his burger. "Well, I guess we'd better get to the station and book 'em Danno!"

"Oh, you just had to say that didn't you? Can't we just go through one day without you saying that?"

"No," the SEAL answered simply and climbed into the driver's seat. "Let's go, I have plans for tonight."

"You're not the only one," Williams agreed.

**5050505050 **

Toni watched as the other woman hung up the phone and turned toward her with tears in her eye. She knew Melina was weakening and hoped the woman realized just how dangerous their benefactor was. There was no backing out once they'd accepted the terms of the 'contract'. Steve McGarrett had done something to their employer, what it was and why he wanted revenge, had nothing to do with her.

"Melina, I know you don't like what's happening, but I'm sure you value your life more than Steve McGarrett's...if not then just think about your little girl and what they could do to her," Toni said.

"Don't...I'll do this, Toni, and then I'm going home and I never want to hear from you again," Melina said.

"That's cool, Melina, I told you I'm going to New York and hopefully someday I'll be famous and you can tell people you knew me before my big break," Toni told her.

"No, that won't happen because I plan to forget this part of my life, you included," Melina vowed.

"Whatever. Make sure nothing goes wrong tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. Danny and I are going to enjoy a walk on the beach before I take him home with me. Make sure nothing messes this up," Toni warned before leaving the woman alone.

Melina walked across the room and stepped out onto the balcony of her studio apartment. It felt like she was on a precipice and would simply fall over if she didn't find a way out of this mess. She glanced at the clock on the wall over the sofa and realized that everything would change in less that ten hours. She would be as bad as those people who killed for money, except her hands would not be covered in real blood. She sank onto the balcony floor and allowed her grief to wash over her in the form of great racking sobs that went unheard.

**5050505050 **

Danny opened the trunk and folded his arms across his chest while Steve reached in and pulled the prisoner from the trunk. He knew the man's babbling would go nowhere with McGarrett and wouldn't have been surprised if Steve had used Duct tape to shut the one time assassin up.

"I'm going to..."

"Shut up!" McGarrett and Williams said as one.

"Hey..."

"Danny, grab the duct tape!"

"Now, see, that's what I'm talking about," Williams said, and reached into the side compartment for the large roll.

"This is..."

The man clammed up as Danny tore off a length of the tape, he tried to move back, but Steve blocked his path.

"I'm shutting up here...look at me...this is me shutting up!" Paul Mendoza said and clamped his lips shut as McGarrett latched onto his arm and dragged him into the building. He handed him over to the officer in charge.

"Detective Williams, there's a message for you from a Mitch Donaldson," Office Pauline Bell explained and passed the envelope to Williams.

"Thanks, Pauline," Williams said and followed McGarrett toward the elevator. He opened the envelope and read the message before handing it to McGarrett who read it quickly and passed it back.

"It sounds like Mitch thinks they've figured out who might have hired Mendoza to kill the Gentrys."

"If he's right it could cause an all out gang war. I doubt there are enough cops in the state to stop that from happening," Williams offered.

"At least they're prepared for it if it happens," McGarrett said and turned to his friend. "Danny, we both know gang wars are one of the worst scenarios a cop has to face, but we're trained to deal with them."

"I know we are, but what about the people...the kids who get caught in the crossfire?" Williams asked.

"I wish I could give you a good answer, Danny, but there isn't one," McGarrett said.

"Thanks, Steve."

"For what?"

"For not saying something like it's collateral damage."

"No life is collateral damage, Danny. There's a reason we're born an a reason we meet so many people in our lives. We impact them in ways we never even know. I think someone once told me that no man is an island as long as he has friends."

"Smart man," Williams said.

"Yes, he was. Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

"You're on...as long as it has nothing to do with pineapple," Williams said.

"My treat...my choice."

"I've heard that before. Do you have your wallet this time?"

"I have it," McGarrett answered.

"Is there anything in it besides your Super SEAL ID, because when you say your treat it usually means you have money or plastic to pay for it? You still owe me twenty bucks from the last time you treated," Williams griped as they headed back outside.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez could barely contain himself as the morning gave way to afternoon and time dragged toward evening. The time of reckoning was so close he could almost taste it. In just a few hours Steve McGarrett would be right where he wanted him and before long he would know where the bitch was. Once he had that information he could take his time dismantling McGarrett's psyche before killing him.

Marquez reached for the bottle of cold beer and took a sip, relishing the coolness as it slipped down his throat. He would enjoy this single beer, but later when his revenge was complete he would sit down and celebrate his victory. In the next few days he would be rid the world of the five people who could ruin his life.

Melina Collins and Toni Mitchell would fulfill their part in his plans tonight and Toni would not see another sunrise. Melina would live for a few more days and help convince McGarrett he needed to tell where Anita Morales was hiding. Anita would die quickly, he had no real need for her to suffer although he would have enjoyed cutting her traitorous throat himself. Margot Atwood would also die, but he would make sure she didn't suffer by slipping several sleeping pills into her drink.

That left Steve McGarrett, the man who had cost him so much and could still throw a wrench into his future plans with the Yakuza. Eventually the man had to die, but not before he exacted more than his pound of flesh.

Jonathon moved to the bow of the boat and stared out at the people walking along the pier. Right now he felt like a prisoner because of Steve McGarrett, but that would change once everything was set in motion.

"Soon, very soon," he whispered as the soft breeze ruffle his hair.

**5050505050 **

Danny walked along the beach with his arm around Toni Mitchell as the waves lapped at their bare feet. It was early evening and the sun was just dipping below the horizon, yet they were alone on this stretch of the beach.

"Why did you become a cop, Danny?" Toni asked and clung to his arm as the wind ruffled her hair.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. I grew up in Newark and sometimes I saw things other people didn't I never liked hearing when someone crossed the line and broke the law, especially when it involved rape and murder. When I was 14 a young girl on our street went missing and after an intense search by the police and the people in the neighborhood her body was found in a gutter. She had been raped and strangled and the man was never caught. The police had their suspicions, but they could never prove it."

"That is so sad. Her parents must have been devastated," Toni said.

"They were. We went to her funeral and her mom was so grief stricken they had to sedate her. Her father never got over it and he started drinking and was killed when he drove his car over an embankment a year later. I promised myself that I'd do everything in my power to make sure that never happened to someone I cared about," Williams explained.

"You're a good cop, Danny, and I know Grace must be so proud of you."

"I hope so...I want to make her world as safe as possible, but I don't want to make her afraid either," Williams observed and watched as several children skimmed a Frisbee further down the beach while their parents watched over them.

"How did you meet Steve?"

"Oh, now there's a nightmare," Williams said and told her of his first meeting with Steve McGarrett and how they'd clashed immediately over the crime scene and the case. He went on to explain how he'd become part of Five-O and his admiration of Steve McGarrett, making sure he told her that if she told the head of Five-O he'd adamantly deny it.

"It sounds like you and Steve are a lot alike," Toni said.

"Oh, no...no we're not. Not at all. He's Rambo..."

"And you're not?" Toni said and smiled as she dragged him into the water. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't do everything in your power and damn the consequences if Grace was in danger."

"I..." Danny stumbled over the words and knew she was right as he took her into his arms and kissed her. He was beginning to think he could spend the rest of his life happy with this woman, but he wasn't ready to give voice to those words after knowing her less than a month.

**5050505050**

Steve knocked on the door of Melina Collins' studio apartment. He held a bottle of wine and donuts from the little bakery near his home. He knew Melina would enjoy them and hoped she didn't already have dessert. He heard movement on the other side of the door and smiled when she opened the door and accepted his gifts and kissed him before closing the door behind him.

"I brought dessert too," McGarrett said and held up the box as he followed her into the kitchen and showed her the sweet confections.

"They look wonderful. Why don't you go on into my studio and have a look at the paintings there. I'd like your input on whether Danny would like something like the one's I've already done or if I'm way off base. I'll get the wine and join you there after I check the roast," Melina said.

Steve left the kitchen and found his way to her studio, amazed at the paintings that adorned the walls and the ones that were only partially done. He found himself enthralled by the beauty of nature Melina captured in her brush strokes. He touched a perfect red flower that bloomed in the center of a sea of green with a single drop of rain on one petal.

Steve moved to a second painting, this one of a city landscape with graffiti covered walls and spectacular colors. He dipped his head to the side to read one particular line, but could not quite make out what it said which only added to the mystery surrounding the painting itself.

"That was one of my first paintings," Melina said as she handed him the glass of wine.

"Have you ever had a professional show?" McGarrett asked and sipped the drink.

"I had one in New York. It went well, but my agent thought I should broaden my horizons. It's one of the reasons I moved here and I have a show scheduled in a couple of weeks if all goes well," Melina said.

"With work like this you should have no problem with sales," Steve told her.

"Is there anything here you think Danny might like?"

"A city scape...maybe if you had a picture of Newark," McGarrett said and spotted a portrait near the window. It was of a child with blond hair and the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Did you paint this?"

"Yes, but I don't usually do portraits."

"If you want to do something Danny would really enjoy you should do one like this of his daughter Grace. I could get you some pictures or we could probably get Grace to pose for you if we asked," McGarrett said.

"If you could get me some photographs that would do to start and maybe we could have Grace come in for the final touches," Melina said and watched him finish the wine. She swallowed the painful lump that rose in her throat, but could not think of a way out without endangering her daughter. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Not yet," Steve answered. He continued to look at the paintings, amazed that she could do so many different styles and cover so many facets of life. He stopped in front of one she'd done of a landscape.

"I did that when I was in collage and refused to sell it because I was attached to it. My mother thought I should put it up for auction, but it's the first thing I ever did," Melina said and watched as a frown formed on McGarrett's face and he rubbed his eyes. "Steve, are you all right?"

"I'm fine...just...it's nothing," McGarrett answered and moved to the next painting, blinking several times in an effort to clear his vision. He turned and looked at the woman holding both wine glasses and tried to figure out why he was seeing double after only one glass of wine. "Melina...I...what..."

"Steve what's wrong?"

"I...don't know," McGarrett said and suddenly felt nauseous. He grabbed for her, but she moved back out of the way and he dropped to his knees as he fought to stay awake.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I had no choice..."

"No choice in wh...what?" McGarrett asked and crawled toward the wall. He reached out with his right arm and tried to pull himself to his feet, but his hand slipped and he landed heavily on the floor. He managed to turn on his side, breathing heavily in and effort to clear his head as she knelt beside him.

"You did this, Steve, you killed them," Melina said, feeling as if her heart was in her throat as she showed him the devastating pictures that tore at her soul.

"No...Kono...she's...she's not...not dead," the SEAL managed and grabbed at the pictures, but his fingers fell short. He watched as she stood up and walked out of the room, returning moments later with two unknown men pushing a trolley used at hotels to collect dirty laundry. "What..."

"Be quiet and rest, Steve, everything is going to be clear soon," Melina said as the two men placed him in the trolley and quickly covered him with bags. He felt himself losing touch with reality as whatever she'd given him worked its magic and he couldn't fight any longer.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Danny took Toni's hand as they continued to walk along the beach with the bright moon making it romantic as the soft breeze helped take some of the heat from the air. Danny stopped and watched as two birds flew low over the beach and smiled as Toni turned to face him. Before he could say anything she pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his.

Danny returned her kiss and felt the heat of her passion as she pressed her body tight against his. He felt her tongue moved along his lips and tasted the sweet strawberry lip gloss she wore.

"We should go to my place," Toni told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danny, I'm sure," Toni said and took his hand. She pulled on his arm, laughing when he seemed to hold back, but finally gave in to her. It took twenty minutes to walk back to his car and another forty minutes to drive to her home. He parked the car behind her vehicle and waited for her to unlock the door before following her inside.

Once in the apartment Toni turned and wrapped her arms around him, picking up where they'd left off on the beach. She knew how to keep a man interested and led Williams through the living room and along a short hallway toward the bedroom.

"Toni, are you sure?"

"Hell, yes," the woman answered and looked forward to an enjoyable evening wrapped in this man's arms.

**5050505050 **

Steve opened his eyes when he heard voices and tried to focus on what was happening to him. He tried to move, but his arms were cuffed behind his back and he was lying on the floor of a moving vehicle. Whatever Melina had slipped him was wreaking havoc with his senses and the rocking motion of the van was making him nauseous. He licked at dry lips and knew he'd kill for a cold beer right about now.

"He's back with us."

Steve tried to see the man who'd spoken, but it was too dark and whoever was driving took a sharp turn and his body slammed up against a crate set against the side of the van. He moaned softly, but could do nothing as they took another turn and he was thrown against the opposite side.

"Hope you're enjoying the ride, McGarrett, but it won't be long until we reach our destination and you find out just how many people have died because of you...Rachel, Catherine, Kono and maybe little Gracie..."

Steve knew the man was lying, yet he'd seen the pictures of Kono...could they have been real? Was Kono really dead? No, he wouldn't believe that...he'd seen her earlier in the day and Chin would have called him. His body rolled with the motion of the vehicle and he cried out when his captor kicked him in the right side when he came too close to him.

"Well, McGarrett, we're here," the man said when the van came to a stop.

Steve heard the back doors open and kicked out at the man standing there, before returning his attention to the man who'd been in the back with him. He twisted and kicked the man's left knee, smiling when he heard the cry of pain mixed with rage. Steve rolled toward the open doors and dropped onto the ground, fighting then wave of dizziness that threatened to put him to his knees.

Steve called on everything his trainers had told him, every small detail no matter how inconsequential they seemed, could mean the difference between life and death. He kicked out at the man who was just trying to get to his knees, but was tackled from behind by the other man. He stumbled and tripped over the second man, fighting for balance when something struck his lower back and sent daggers of pain racing along nerve endings that now seemed to have fired simultaneously.

"Stay down, McGarrett!"

The order came from behind him, but Steve had never been one to listen to commands from people who thought they had him at a disadvantage. He ignored the agony that twisted through his back, managed to get to his feet and turned to face the men who'd brought him here, but a new voice barked orders at the two men.

"Leave him, Gentlemen," the man said and moved down the steps of the house with a gun pointed in McGarrett's direction. "I told you not to underestimate him."

"Who the hell are you?" McGarrett managed as he turned to face the newcomer, but felt something enter his chest. He looked down to see a small dart sticking out of the left side of his chest and darkness claimed him before he hit the ground.

**5050505050 **

Danny smiled at the woman in his arms and reached for the glass of wine on the table beside the bed. He took a small sip and smiled when she kissed him and licked the wine from his lips. It felt good to be here, relaxed and content to hold this beautiful woman in his arms.

"Your ex-wife is foolish you know," Toni told him as she leaned on his chest and let her hair fall forward.

"To hear Rachel you'd think I was the foolish one," Williams told her.

"I can't believe she gave this up for another man. You're wonderful, Danny," Toni said and smiled as Williams lifted her head and stared into her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself," the Jersey native said and began kissing her again. There was something about this woman that brought out the lover in him and yet, deep down there was also a hint of distrust that he couldn't quite erase. He felt her hands on his body, and allowed himself to give in to his body's needs once more.

Two hours later Toni stood in the doorway and watched as Williams left her home. By now Melina should have delivered Steve McGarrett to their benefactors and it was time for her to leave. As soon as he was gone she closed the door, dressed in the clothing she'd discarded and reached for the bag she'd packed her belongings into before spending the day with Williams.

She regretted leaving, only because she enjoyed being with Williams, but money was money and any man could give her what Danny did, especially now that she had enough money to reach for her dreams. She looked around and made sure she had everything that belonged to her and left the apartment with very few regrets, and none that would make her go back on the promise she'd made to herself.

Toni moved to her car and climbed into the driver's seat as she lowered the top and drove out of the parking lot. She felt the wind in her face as she hummed softly and headed for the airport, unaware of the car that followed a safe distance behind her.

**5050505050**

Steve came to slowly, his head pounding as he struggled with the metal cuffs that surrounded his wrists and held him in the chair. Darkness surrounded him, but he could hear voices and understood the darkness was caused by the blindfold that covered his eyes. He tried to make sense of what his captors were saying, but it was muffled as if they were in another room.

Steve thought about the pictures Melina had shown him and knew they couldn't be real, yet part of him couldn't discount the sightless eyes and shattered body that had once been Kono Kalakaua. How could he face Chin if he was at fault in Kono's death.

"I do believe you're playing possum, Steve."

The voice was right next to his left ear and Steve was startled that he hadn't heard the man approach. He stiffened up as a hand landed on his shoulder, but showed no other sign that he'd been surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" McGarrett asked.

"I am your worst nightmare, Steve, and when the time comes you will die alone," the voice promised.

Steve cried out as a blade was thrust into his side and shook with shock as hands gripped his hair and pulled his head back. The blade was placed at his throat and he tried not to swallow as a pearl of blood dripped onto his bare chest. The knife slid slowly down his right bicep as his captor whispered softly in his ear.

"You will be just like an island, Steve, and I am the man who will take everything you hold dear from you. Kono Kalakaua was the first, but she will not be the last. I will make sure they know who to blame and that you could have stopped them from being killed."

Steve heard the sound of a door opening and a second voice, just before something struck his forehead and he lost consciousness.

**5050505050 **

Danny drove to his home and parked his car before hurrying inside and dropping the keys on the table. God, he was tired, but it was a good kind of tired, one he hadn't felt since his wedding night. Rachel had been so damn sexy and God help him he still wanted her, but she was married to another man now and he wished them both happiness.

Danny sat down in the comfy armchair and reached for the picture of Grace and smiled at the precious gift Rachel had given him. He had some regrets, but his daughter had come from the love he and Rachel had shared and although she hadn't been planned she would never be considered an accident...she was the greatest prize that could come of the love shared by a man and woman.

Danny closed his eyes and could see Grace on the day of her birth, the smile she'd given him when she first began to recognize him, and the tears he'd kissed away when she'd scraped her knee while learning to walk. His marriage to Rachel might have been a failure, but his daughter would always be his biggest success.

Williams placed the picture on his chest and closed his eyes as sleep washed over him.

**5050505050 **

**Present Time **

Jonathon Marquez had a great deal of respect for the man locked the cell st the end of the warehouse. McGarrett continued to remain silent where Anita Morales was concerned, a feat that would have been impossible in a lesser man. He reached for the glass of brandy and sipped it as he watched Margot Atwood.

The woman held tightly to a picture from the past, one he'd never been able to get her to relinquish and he knew she still loved Steve McGarrett in spite of her protests. He'd seen the tears she shed when she thought she was alone, but it didn't matter because she was expendable and soon he would take her life and make sure McGarrett understood that the guilt of her death lay at his feet.

Marquez stood up and watched as one of his men exited the room where they'd take Melina Collins. He knew by the smug smile that the woman had not enjoyed her time with the heavily muscled man, but again he would make sure McGarrett took the blame for her discomfort. It did not matter whether the woman died now or later, but he wanted Steve to see her when his men were done with her. He wanted to see the look of defeat in his eyes.

"Tell Marco to bring her along. It's time our guest saw what's been done to Miss Collins because of him."

**5050505050 **

Steve swallowed convulsively as he tried to find enough moisture to wet his arid throat, but coughed several times as he tried to breathe. God, he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this way, but he was pretty sure it couldn't have been any worse. He shifted his weight and tried to sit up, and looked longingly toward the bed, but didn't think he had the strength to make it that far. He had no way of knowing how long he'd been out since they'd dumped him in here, but he knew it was long enough for his bladder to become uncomfortably full.

McGarrett tried to pull his hands free of the ties that bond them behind his back, but only succeeded in abrading the skin even more than he already had. He knew Marquez had given him some kind of drug that caused his body to tremble and his mind to see things that weren't there. His mind turned to his team, his friends, his Ohana, but there was no way Danny and Chin would forgive him.

The pictures flashed through his mind as his body shook with the force of his grief. Kono was dead an it was his fault...Rachel and Grace...God, how could he ever face Danny? How could he ever explain why they died when he didn't understand it himself? So many people had died because of him...Rachel, Grace, and Kono were just the latest in a long list of people who died on his watch.

Steve managed to sit up and leaned against the wall as he breathed through the blinding pain that had become his whole world. He leaned his head back against the wall, biting back a cry of pain as he struggled to keep each wound separate. Each one was a badge of honor that he wore for his Ohana. The pain was a constant reminder that he would live long enough to kill the bastard who had taken so much from him.

McGarrett looked up at the sound of the door being opened and and looked at the two men who entered the room. They stayed on either side of the door as Marquez came in slapping a riding crop against his open palm as he moved toward him. Steve could barely lift his head, but he managed to stare into his captor's eyes.

"So, you still have some fight left in you, Steve, that's good to know because right now you have no one who will fight for you," Marquez told him. "You're cut off and alone with no one to give a damn whether you live or die all because you kill everyone who ever cared about you."

"No," Steve whispered and tried to get to his knees, but Marquez easily shoved him back down.

"Melina was such a pretty young woman, Steve, but like Margot, she trusted you to protect her. Now she's just another statistic...another victim who put their trust in the wrong man. Would you like to see her one more time, Steve? Just so you can see the hatred in her eyes because you betrayed her so that a traitor can remain free?"

"She...leave her...let her go," McGarrett managed and tried to clear his mind, but there was so much pain, and so many betrayals that he wasn't sure if he even knew one from the other anymore.

"It's too late for that now, Steve. She's about to become another in a long line of people you've allowed to die because of your twisted sense of right and wrong," Marquez said and placed the tip of the riding crop beneath McGarrett's chin. "All you have to do is tell me where Anita is hiding and I'll allow Melina to go free."

"I can't..."

"You can't or you won't," Marquez said and motioned to the two men at the door. "Look at what you've done, Steve!"

Steve tasted the bitter bile in his throat when he saw the woman struggling against the two men who held her by the arms. Her clothing had been removed, but they'd given her a short robe made of white material which did very little to hide what had been done to her. He looked at her and knew she'd been abused, but there was no way he could help her not if it meant another woman would die.

"Steve, please, you have to help me..."

"I don't think Steve understands what his silence means to you," Marquez said and pulled her closer so that her robe fell open. He smiled and grabbed her right breast and squeezed it until she cried out.

"Leave her alone," McGarrett ordered, but there was very little strength behind it while his eyes were filled with the anger he couldn't voice.

"Tell me where she is, Steve, or I will let my men have her and perhaps she could even star in a special film that ends in her tragic death."

"No," Steve said and understood exactly what kind of film Marquez alluded to.

"Now, Steve, let's not make any hasty decisions. I will leave you and Melina in here for one hour while she tries to convince you that you cannot win. You will have to tell me where Anita is or everyone you care about will die," Marquez warned and left the room with the guards.

Steve looked at the woman kneeling before him and wished there was some way he could get her out of this, but no matter what he did they would both end up dead. He shifted and tried to get up, but his body felt like lead weight. He felt her take his bound arms and allowed her to help him stand and move to the bed.

Steve closed his eyes as a wave of debilitating pain took his breath away. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth until the agony eased enough for him to look at her. He swallowed several times and was surprised when she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her body trembling and wondered if there was some way of getting her out of here before Marquez went through with his threat. He had no idea how long she held him or how many tears she cried, but he felt the change as soon as she spoke.

"Steve, please, you have to tell him where she is. I can't...I can't go through this again," Melina tried.

"I can't...he'll kill her."

"He'll kill us if you don't," she whispered and felt his body go tense as he moved away from her. She stared into his eyes, and knew he was remembering something.

"Why?"

"I don't understand, Steve."

"Why did you...you're working for him."

"How can you say that!" Melina cried.

"You dr...drugged me..."

"I had no choice, Steve..."

"There's always a choice, Melina."

"Toni said she'd tell him about my little girl...I couldn't let that happen. I'm sorry..."

"You could have come to me."

"And done what..."

"Time's up, Steve, are you going to tell me where Anita Morales is hiding?"

Steve stared at the man standing in the doorway and shifted away from Melina Collins as he spoke. "Go to hell!"

"You're already there," Marquez said and dragged Melina away from him. He shoved her toward the two men while watching the captive closely. "Get rid of her!"

"Yes, Sir," the man who latched onto her arm said with a grin before dragging her out of the cell.

"Now, Steve, that's another one you can add to your list," Marquez said.

"She works for you," McGarrett spat.

"No, blackmail is a wonderful thing, Steve, she's as innocent as every victim you ever fought for," Marquez said and motioned for the guard to drag the prisoner from the room.

Steve knew he couldn't win, the endless hours of pain and raw emotional trauma were taking a toll on his mind and body. As soon as the man gripped his arm, Steve slammed his head into the other man's nose. He felt the crunch of bone and blood spurted into his eyes as he lifted his foot and kicked out at Marquez. His foot slammed against the man's knee and would have dislocated it if Steve was at full strength.

Marquez stumbled, but didn't go down and turned just as McGarrett tried to launch a second attack. He lifted the riding crop and brought ti down across the SEALs shoulders, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Marquez knew he had underestimated the man, and called out for his men as he caught sight of McGarrett's eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that he could and would kill him if given the chance. Marquez backed up toward the door, keeping two steps ahead of the staggering SEAL.

Steve moved as if his life depended on it and the truth was it did. He called on whatever remained of his strength and dove at the man, receiving another hit from the riding crop. The contact was sharp and sent rippling pain along ragged nerves, but ti didn't stop him. The blow to his lower back did and he went to his knees as Marquez straightened up with a smug smile.

"That was a stupid move, Steve, one that has earned you more punishment. Bring him along," Marque ordered as another man entered the room and grabbed McGarrett.

"You broke my nose, McGarrett, and I'll make you pay for that," the man said.

Steve let his body go slack, and told himself over and over that he wasn't giving up. He'd survive this no matter what it took because he needed to kill the man who'd taken so much away from him. He had no idea how badly he was hurt, but it didn't matter, he been trained...conditioned to get past the pain and focus on one thing...taking out the bastards who crossed the line and took the lives of innocent people.

McGarrett's hands were released, but they were quickly drawn above his head and fastened by a set of iron manacles to an overhead pipe. He cried out as they lifted him until his toes barely touched the floor, but he found the strength to lift his head and stared directly into Marquez's eyes. He couldn't find the strength to speak, but he saw a spark of fear in the other man's eyes.

"Steve, why did you leave me there? You were supposed to save me...to rescue me, but you left me there to die."

McGarrett heard the voice, but kept his eyes on the man standing in front of him. He could not change the past, could not make her understand that he had no way of knowing she was alive. He could not change what happened to her and in effect he could not change the fact that she wanted him dead.

"I didn't know, Margot, or I would have fought my way through hell to get to you," he vowed as she was wheeled in front of him and he looked into her eyes.

"Look at us, Steve," she said and held up the picture that had been taken more than five years ago, yet it felt like a lifetime ago. "That was us, Steve, look at how beautiful I was..."

"You still are beautiful, Margot, but he's made you ugly inside," McGarrett said, biting his bottom lip as Marquez struck him with the riding crop.

"Jonathon was there for me, Steve, unlike you."

"He used you then, Margot, and he's using you now. He'll kill you one he gets what he wants," McGarrett managed, crying out as several more blows from the riding crop landed on his back and chest. He had no idea how long it lasted, but when Marquez was done, he hung from the ceiling, eyes closed and breathing ragged as he fought to stay alive.

**TBC**

**Author's Note—- **Well, the past has met the present so from here on out we stay in the present. Thanks so much for your patience and wonderful reviews. They feed my imagination and my muse...Winnie


	13. Chapter 13

Danny Williams was frustrated and angry as he strode into HQ to find Chin and Kono going over the list of names that could possibly be involved with Steve's disappearance. So far everything pointed to the unknown 'friend' Kamekona had told Kono about, but the big man hadn't come up with anything new since he'd spoken with her.

Danny knew he probably looked like hell, and the truth was he felt that way too, because since his partner's disappearance, he hadn't slept very well. He kept coming back to Toni Mitchell and Melina Collins and knew damn well it wasn't just coincidence that they'd met at the bar. He had no idea how they knew he and Steve would be there, but whoever was behind this had put things in motion, and now it was up to him to bring it to a stop.

"Danny, Mitch called from Newark," Chin told him.

"Damn, I was supposed to call him this morning," Williams said.

"He said to tell you they found out who hired Mendoza and there was a warrant out for Benny Chow. He said you'd know who he is," Chin told him..

"His brother is head of one of the street gangs on the west side. Benny was always trying to impress his brother and wanted to be his second, but Darryl Chow wanted nothing to do with him. There was no brotherly love involved there and Darryl made it known that his brother was not to be trusted. I hope Mitch has enough on him to get him off the streets for good," Williams explained.

"He aid to tell you they were able to track down the post office number Mendoza told you about and that it was still active. Benny Chow is being arraigned this morning and won't get bail," Chin said.

"Good," William said and looked at the pictures Kono and Chin had displayed on the overhead screen. There were pictures of Toni and Melina and even one of Keanna Wahine, but something told him she didn't not belong there.

"Danny, is there anything new you can tell us about Toni and Melina?" Kono asked.

"No, but it was a set up from the start. I keep thinking of the men who attacked Melina...they were probably part of the setup as well," Williams observed.

"You're probably right," Kono said and pointedly moved Liko Silva and Makani Pahia's pictures next to the ones of Melina Collins and Toni Mitchell.

"Did you find out anything new about Collins or Mitchell?" Williams asked.

"Not much," Kono answered. "That is their real names and they were both living in New York before coming to Hawaii. It doesn't look like they were as close as they claimed to be. They arrived at different times and lived in separate areas of the city. We have Toni's cell phone and we;re running through the numbers."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find out who she was working for," Williams said and moved to the chair. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to make sense of everything, but he was beyond tired and knew if he didn't get some sleep soon he wouldn't be able to help anyone.

"Danny, why don't you take advantage of the couch in Steve's office," Chin said.

"I'm good..."

"Now you sound like Steve," Chin told him. "Look, we'll keep at it and call you if we find anything new, but right now you look like death warmed over and a tired mind makes mistakes."

"You're probably right," Danny said and stood up. He looked at the pictures once more before moving into McGarrett's office and lying down on the couch. His mind seemed to be working overtime and he didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but when Kono peeked in a few minutes later he was snoring softly. She went to the closet and found a thin blanket to cover him with before turning out the light and closing the door.

**5050505050 **

Margot Atwood stared at the man suspended from the ceiling and then at the picture she clung to. Jonathon was busy with the woman and did not know she was here, but she was not afraid of him. Her life was her own, and there'd been many times when she'd wished for death, but she'd survived and now she had found her way back to the one man she'd ever truly loved. Had he lied when he told her he had thought she was dead? Would he have come back for her if he thought there was any chance that she was alive?

"Oh, Steve, why couldn't you have found me?"

"Mar...Margot? I tri...tried."

"Did you or are you simply trying to make an excuse for your actions? Actions that put me in this chair and scarred me so badly that no man would give me a second glance," Margot asked.

"No...not lying. There was no way...no way to get to you...the fire...fire was burning everything. The ro...roof collapsed be...fore I could...I couldn't sa...save you. I'm sor...sorry, Margot. I wish I co...could change what hap...pened," McGarrett wheezed as he stared into her eyes.

"I wish you could too, Steve. I wish we could go back to that time and I could trust you," Margot told him.

"You can trust me...I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Margot, I asked you not to come in here without me."

"I'm sorry, Jonathon, but I needed to talk to him. I needed to hear his lies and see for myself that he never cared about me."

"Do you see that now," Jonathan asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I do," Margot said and pointedly tore up the photograph she held. She struck out at the bound man and shook with anger. "You never loved me, Steve, not like Jonathon does!"

"Margot, I tried..."

"Shut up! I'm tired of your lies, Steve! You kill everyone who cares about you! You killed Kono and Rachel and that sweet little girl! They're dead because of you and your friends know you did it! They aren't even looking for you anymore because you're not worth it!"

Marquez caught her hand before she connected with the wound in the captive's right side and moved to stand in front of her. He stared into her eyes and read the anger and pain that told him she really did hate Steve McGarrett. "You should be resting, My Dear."

"I am tired, Jonathon," Margot told him and waited for him to take control of her chair. He let her head drop forward, but turned slightly to look at the man bound to the overhead pipe. A frown formed as she looked down at the floor, but she could not allow herself to imagine what it felt like to be wrapped in his strong arms.

Steve watched the duo leave and wondered what Margot had been thinking when she looked into his eyes. Did she see the sorrow and pain he felt? Did she understand that what he told her was the truth? That he had loved her, probably still did, but could they go back to what they once had? The answer was no, and not because of the burns, but because there was too many year gone by and they'd both changed.

Steve no longer had the strength to stay on his feet, but he knew the danger of being bound like this. He'd learned from experience that pneumonia and dislocation of his shoulders were just two of the problems he faced. He thought about Margot's angry taunts, about the people he cared about and felt his strength leave him as his emotions filled him with raw agony. He shifted, wincing as pain flared through his batter body and opened his eyes to find Marquez watching him.

"She is so naive, Steve, but she's right about you causing so many people so much pain. You betrayed their trust and for what? A woman who doesn't deserve it," Marquez said and nodded to the man standing at McGarrett's right side.

"She's safe from you," McGarrett managed and felt something stab into his neck. He couldn't see what it was, but he recognized the man when he moved in front of him and stood beside Marquez.

"Alejandro just gave you a little something to send you on a wild ride, Steve. I'm afraid it also has rather unpleasant side effects including nausea, cramping, spasms, and vomiting so perhaps it's a good thing that you're not lying down," Marquez warned.

Steve could feel whatever it was making his heart race, but he continued to stare at the bastard who was making his life a living hell. He tried to breathe past the nauseating pain, but it became a struggle just to get enough air into his lungs. His body shook with the force of convulsions and what little was in his stomach came up in a stream of noxious bile. It landed at Marquez's feet, and Steve felt something strike his side as darkness reached out to claim him.

**5050505050 **

Kono looked up as the door of McGarrett's office and a weary looking Danny Williams joined her at the table. Without a word she walked to the coffee pot and poured him a cup.

"Thanks, Kono, anything new?" Williams asked hopefully.

"Not much, but we were able to come up with several numbers off Toni's phone," Kono said and moved her fingers across the table, bringing up the numbers and placing them in order. "Toni received several calls from a man named Kale Aneko."

"Anything on him?"

"Not much, but we're looking into it," Kono advised.

"The first call was made while Toni was still in New York," Williams observed. "I wonder if Melina was contacted at the same time."

"Danny, it might not have anything to do with Steve's disappearance," Kono told him.

"Do you really believe that, Kono?" the Jersey native asked and moved to sit down. "There's just no way any of this is a coincidence. We need to follow every lead and find out where Steve is and who took him. Has there been anything new on Melina Collins?"

"No, she hasn't been seen since the night she invited Steve over."

"Damn it, Kono, we need to find him. I keep thinking Toni played me..."

"You had no way of knowing what was going on, Danny. None of us did," Kono told him.

"She used me, Kono, and she's dead because whoever is behind this didn't want her telling us anything. I think Melina is probably dead too, but if she's not there's still a chance that we'll find her and if we do I think we'll find Steve," Williams said and looked over what little information they had. There had to be something that would tell them where McGarrett was. The only thing they hadn't looked into yet was the calls from Kale Aneko, maybe it was time to look into him.

"What are you thinking about, Danny?" Kono asked.

"Do we have an address on Aneko?"

"Not yet, but I can get it easy enough," the young woman answered.

"Get it...I think it's time to have a chat with him," Williams told her and watched as she quickly worked to bring up the information he wanted. The address was just outside of the city in an expensive area where the houses were built overlooking the ocean and the real estate cost more than he'd make in a lifetime.

"Come on, I know where it is. We can call Chin on the way," Kono said and picked up her keys.

**5050505050 **

Margot lay on the bed she shared with Jonathon Marquez and pretended to sleep so that he would leave her alone. She had been thinking about what Steve had told her and was beginning to doubt what Jonathan had told her. McGarrett was a good man, one who had shown her how to love, and she'd allowed the love to darken with time.

Could he be telling the truth and that he had searched for her, but the fire had caused the roof to collapse and he'd missed her being saved? Did she dare hope that he would have moved Heaven and Earth if he'd known she was alive? She heard the door close and knew she was alone, but she waited a few more minutes before opening her eyes.

Jonathan had brought her back to the boat, but she knew he would bring her to the warehouse again once she rested. He was probably already on his way back there and thought she would sleep for several hours because of the medication he'd given her. She'd managed to palm the pills and hidden them under the blankets before he had a chance to realize what she'd done.

Jonathon Marquez was not a man who looked the other way when it came to betrayal. She knew he would kill her for even thinking this way, but her heart wanted to believe in Steve McGarrett. She lifted her hands to her face and wiped away the tears before they could roll down her cheeks. She looked toward the wheelchair beside the bed and then down at her useless legs.

Margot knew, if she did this, Jonathon would kill her without a second thought. While he'd been gentle and caring with her, she knew it was all an act to get to her and use her to get to Steve McGarrett. He was ruthless, cold-blooded murderer and would not think twice about taking her life and there'd been a time when she'd begged him to do just that.

Margot stayed where she was, listening for any sound that would tell her Marquez was still on the boat, but there was no telltale sounds of footsteps from above. She shoved back the blankets and sat froward, staring at her reflection in the mirror, silently cursing the scars that marred her face. She knew she needed to find out if Marquez had really left, but she needed to hide the medication in case he was there. She looked at the dresser and spotted he clutch purse and reached for it, quickly hiding the pills before laying back on the bed.

"Jonathon, are you there?" she called and listed, but the only sound was the waves hitting against the side of the boat. "Jonathon, I need to go to the bathroom."

Margot waited for ten minutes, calling out for her benefactor and getting no answer. She eased herself up in the bed and reached down to lift her upper body toward the edge of the bed. The wheels were locked in place and she had done this several times when she was alone. Her upper body strength was far better than most people gave her credit for and she easily lifted herself into the chair before using her hands to guide her legs onto the rests. She looked around and spotted her robe hanging on a hook next to the door and moved toward it. She quickly pulled it on and opened the door. It took her several minutes, but she managed to get through the narrow doorway and looked toward the stairs leading up to the deck.

Margot wished she had a cell phone, but she'd never had a reason to need one until now. She maneuvered her body out of the chair and crawled up the stairs until she reached the upper deck. Once there she dragged herself toward the rail and prayed someone would hear her cries. She knew there was no way she could stand up, but she could call for help and hopefully someone would hear her and come to her aid.

"Please, I need help!" Margot called and listened in case someone answered her. "I need help...someone please help me!"

**5050505050 **

Kono pulled the car to a stop in front of the beautiful home that was set on a sculptured lawn that was perfectly manicured. Kale Aneko had great taste in real estate and the home was a two story colonial style with white pillars along the front side and a verandah that went from one corner of the home to the other and looked like it went right around.

"Some place...what did you say he did for a living?"

"I never said, but whatever it is he must be making a pretty penny on it to afford this. It's a prime piece of real estate," Kono said as they made their way to the front door. She rang the doorbell several times before it was answered by a pretty woman who looked like she could go into labor at any moment.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Kale Aneko. Is he at home?" Kono asked.

"He's out back in the pool," Meka answered. "He is very tired..."

"I'm Detective Danny Williams and this is Officer Kono Kalakaua, we're with Five-O and we need to talk with him," Williams told her.

"Please, follow me," the woman said, her face suddenly white as she led them through the house and out onto the back deck where her husband was swimming in the Olympic size pool. "Kale, we have company."

Kale Aneko continued his swim until he reached the steps that would aid him in getting out of the deep end. "Can I help you."

"This is Detective Williams and Officer Kalakaua...they're with Five-O, Kale," Meka explained as she handed him a towel.

"What can I do for Five-O?" Aneko asked while drying the water from his face and hair.

"Did you know a woman named Toni Mitchell?" Kono asked.

"Toni Mitchell?" Aneko said and shook his head before answering. "I may have called her a couple of times. She's in New York and I was hoping to get a lead on a couple of shows that were getting ready to start up."

"What about Melina Collins?" Williams asked.

"No, I don't think I've ever talked to her, but that doesn't mean anything considering how many clients I speak to every day," Aneko said. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"We're looking for our boss," Kono answered.

"What does your boss have to do with Toni Mitchell and Melina Collins? For that matter who is he and what do I have to do with him?" Aneko asked.

"Toni Mitchell is dead...murdered," Williams answered and saw the change in the woman's face as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Meka, why don't you bring some lemonade," Kale suggested and smiled at his pale wife before turning his attention back to the two people who seemed so intent on watching him. "I'm sorry, but as I said I only spoke to her when she was in New York. How did she die?"

"I never said she was here," Kono told him.

"I figured if you're here investigating her death then she must have died here," Aneko told them and motioned for them to sit down.

Danny studied the man closely, wondering why he wanted to trust Kale Aneko, but unable to deny the fact that the man seemed to be too calm. "Did she ever mention Steve McGarrett?"

"Who?"

"Steve McGarrett...our boss," Kono answered.

"No, I don't think so, but as I said I only spoke with her a couple of time," Aneko answered.

"Kale..."

Aneko looked up at the distressed call from his wife who stood in the doorway holding her stomach. "Meka, what is it?"

"My water broke...the baby," she answered and cried out when another contraction made her double over.

"I''ll call 911," Williams said as Kalakaua helped Kale with his wife. He spoke with the operator and was assured an ambulance had been dispatched.

"Kale, please, our baby..."

"I know, Meka, but help is coming."

"No...we can't...we can't bring our baby into the world...not when...not when we co...could lose you," Meka said and cried out as another contraction took her breath away.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Please, Kale...tell them...tell them why...tell them...maybe cut a d...deal...I don't want to do this! I can't bring our baby into this world...no with th...this hanging over our heads," Meka told them.

"What is she talking about?" Kono asked.

"Nothing...she's in pain," Aneko answered.

"No, I'm not...Kale we can get protective custody and..."

"Meka, he'll kill us," Aneko said.

"They can...can...oh God!" she screamed again and clung to her husbands arm until the pain eased and tears filled her eyes. "Please, Kale, I need to kn...know you will tell them. I need to know our baby will be proud of us."

"Meka, I can't...he'll come after you and our baby."

"Not if he can't find us," Meka said and looked at the others. "If we help you will you help us?"

"We'll do everything we can," Williams answered.

"Meka..."

"Please, Kale, before our baby comes," Aneko said and was rocked by another contraction. "I need you to do this for our fam...family."

Kale Aneko had always had a hard time denying his wife anything ad right now the pan and sorrow he saw in her eyes was his undoing. He hugged her close and felt her shudder against him as he looked at the woman kneeling beside his wife. "I know who took your boss."

**TBC**

**Author's Note—- **Sorry for the delay...broke my right wrist and find it hard to work one handed...thanks for all the wonderful reviews...Winnie


	14. Chapter 14

Margot Atwood had never been so frustrated at her inability to make her legs work. Her throat was raw after calling for help over and over, yet no one had come to her rescue. She managed to look at the distance between the boat and the main boardwalk, but aside from a barking dog she was on her own. Margot knew she needed to get help and wished she had a cell phone, but she'd never seen the need for one up until now.

She looked at the gangway leading down to the wharf and slammed her arms against the arm of the wheelchair in frustration. She could wheel herself down, but the problem was getting through the gate that was not even close to wide enough for the chair. She turned and looked around, but saw nothing that would help her and knew there was only one way to do this.

Calling on everything she'd learned over the years, she used her arm strength to lift herself from the chair. There was no easy way to do this and Margot knew when she landed that the pain would be debilitating. She landed with a solid thud that made her cry out as tears filled her eyes and she clenched her fists while waiting for it to end. She had no idea how much time had passed, but she was finally able to breathe without feeling like her heart would burst from her chest.

Margot dragged herself to the gate and pulled herself into a sitting position before pushing against it. The gate didn't move and she cursed until she remembered the safety latch that kept it from opening without assistance. Using her right hand she shoved the latch up, relieve when it opened an she could pull her body through the opening.

"Please, help me!" Margot called, but again there seemed to be no one around to hear her. Struggling to keep her balance on the uneven gangplank, she made her way down toward the dock. She heard the sound of a dog barking and wished whoever it belonged to was close enough to hear her call. Pain, cause by lifting herself from the chair and hitting the deck made her queasy, but she ignored it as she tried to get to the dock and find help.

Margot had no idea how long it took her to reach the bottom, but as she shifted from the gangplank onto the dock the last of her strength left her. She laid on her side, breathing through her nose as she tried to calm her nerves. She knew she had to move before it was too late to help Steve, but it hurt so much just to open her eyes. Darkness wavered at the edge of her vision until someone touched her arm.

"It's okay, I'll help you."

"The voice seemed familiar, but she didn't have the strength to acknowledge the newcomer as she lost the fight to stay conscious.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he was dying, and although he wasn't ready for it, he knew there was no way to stop the inevitable. He had no idea how long he'd been in this hellhole, but it was long enough for his body to become accustomed to the constant pain. It was at the point where there was no distinguishing one pain from another as shock waves erupted throughout his body. He no longer tried to move, hoping the torment would stop if he could just get past the physical pain. Whatever as in the syringe that had been plunged into his shoulder was making him nauseous, and he welcomed the sensation of gagging because it kept him from feeling the guilt that gnawed at his gut.

Steve understood what he was going went against everything that was drilled into him during his training, but he just didn't want to face what he'd done. He'd cost so many people so much, and he knew he could no longer expect them t forgive him. How could he when Rachel, Grace, Kono, Mary, and countless others were dead because of him.

His thoughts drifted as he shifted his body in an effort to relieve the pressure on his bladder. He knew he should just let it go, after all he was dying and in so much pain no one would blame him. No one, but himself, yet that was enough to keep him from letting go.

Steve thought about Chin Ho Kelly and how long he'd known the man. He trusted him and knew from the start that Chin was not a thief in spite of the evidence against him. As soon as he governor had given permission for him to pick his team, Chin was put at the top of his list. The man was loyal to his family and to Steve and the rest of the team and Steve knew he could trust him with his life. There were those who were angry when he'd chosen Kelly, but Steve didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

The urge grew worse and his mind turned to the rookie on his team. Several officers had been angered at his choice of Kono Kalakaua, spitting their objections to anyone they thought would listen, but Steve wasn't one of them. Kono had earned her right to be part of Five-O, but what had that gotten her? She was dead now, her body savagely beaten by the bastards who worked for Marquez. Deep down he knew he wasn't to blame, but that didn't matter because Kono was dead because he'd given her a chance to work at Five-O. How could he ever make Chin understand how saddened and angry he was at her loss, especially when he was the one behind her death.

"I'm sorry, Chin, I didn't mean for her to die," McGarrett whispered to the cloying darkness surrounding him as again he tried to get comfortable and cried out as he jarred his upper body and awakened the nerves hat ran along his bound arms.

Steve could picture Danny's ex wife's face on the day he'd first met her and how she'd helped them in spite of her protests. She was beautiful and Steve had sensed there were still feelings between her and Danny, but she had remarried and seemed content to be with Stan. Now her body lay on a cold slab in the morgue and she could never tell Danny her true feelings. Her death was one more nail in his coffin, and he trembled uncontrollably as he thought of the pictures he'd been shown.

Steve swallowed convulsively as he thought about the little girl who'd managed to worm her way into his heart. Grace Williams was so much like her father both in looks and actions. He though about the first Christmas they'd shared and the love so easily seen between father and daughter. Danny had allowed them to get close to Grace and now she was dead. Danny would never for give him for the death of his little girl, and Steve didn't blame him. She was such a beautiful child and he could almost hear her laughter and excitement when she'd seen her father dressed as Santa. There was no way he could ever hope for forgiveness. Danny Williams loved his daughter, and now he would be burying her alongside her mother.

His thoughts turned to his sister, Mary, and tried to remember whether she was dead or had she escaped this madness because he'd sent her home. God, he hoped so as again he shifted, this time crying out as the raw wound in his side rubbed against the cold floor. He felt something warm and wet and knew he was bleeding, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Too many people had died because of him and maybe it was time he just let go. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift, welcoming the pain that would somehow enhance his guilt and tear away any pit he might have felt for himself.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez sat back in the chair behind the desk and smiled as he lit the expensive cigar. Thing were going far better than he thought possible and if it continued then Steve McGarrett would soon be dead. Before that happened he needed to drive home the fact that the SEAL was responsible for the deaths of everyone he ever cared about.

Marquez drew in a deep breath and held it in his lungs for nearly thirty seconds before releasing it in a puff of dark smoke. He knew his men were enjoying their time with Melina Collins, but it was time to end her life now and he knew just how to do it. He took several deep drags on the cigar and thought about his life and just how much McGarrett had cost him.

He'd been forced into hiding until the people involved died, of course most of them had died because of his orders. The problem was that Anita Morales was the one loose end that he needed to tie up before he could go on with his plans. It still pissed him off that he'd allowed her to get so close that it could have cost him everything he had. Now there was only one man who knew where she was, and he was proving to be just as stubborn as his reputation said he was.

Marquez finished the cigar and placed it in the ashtray before standing up and walking toward the door. He spotted one of his men leaning against the wall while toying with his gun and motioned for him to follow. "Tell Alejandro I'll need him to bring his kit and have Marco bring the woman."

"Yes, Sir," Johnson said with a grin.

Marquez knew McGarrett was in bad shape, but he also understood the kind of training he'd been given. There was no doubt in his mind that if he let his guard down, the SEAL would tear him apart. There was no way he could do that, not after the beatings and the drugs, but he'd learned long ago not to leave anything to chance. He cautiously opened the door of the cell where they were holding McGarrett and wrinkled his nose t the smell that assaulted him. He heard soft sobs from behind him and turned to see the semi nude woman being dragged toward the cell.

Melina Collins had been beaten, and he could tell his men had been enjoying their time with her. Perhaps he could let her live and make sure she received medical attention before sending her to Wo Fat as a gift for one of his Asian whorehouses. She was beautiful, even now her ripe breasts peeked between the rumpled garment she wore.

"Keep her here, Marco," Marquez said and spotted Alejandro coming toward hi carry a black briefcase that held his collection of drugs. "Ah, Alejandro, I believe the time has come to send Steve McGarrett to hell, but first I want him to know that he has killed everyone he was supposed to protect!"

"I have several drugs that will help in your plans, Jonathon," Alejandro said and entered the room. He spotted the near naked man curled into a ball near the bed and wondered just how much life he had left in him.

"Don't get too close to him, Alejandro," Marquez warned ans signaled for two of his men.

"You don't really think he can do anything with his wounds and his arms tied behind his back do you?"

"Steve has played possum before and I have seen him kill when his arms were tied behind his back," Marquez warned and turned to one of his men. "Bring a chair and make Steve comfortable before we bring Melina Collins in here."

**5050505050 **

Margot had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, but she knew it was too long as she shifted and tried to sit up. She was on the floor in the back of a van and understood that it didn't bode well for her. Whoever had come to her rescue hadn't taken her to a hospital, instead they'd thrown her into the back of a vehicle and at the rate he was driving she knew the were outside the city.

Margot tried to sit up, but a voice from the front of the van made her jump.

"You might as well stay where you are. We'll be at the warehouse in a few minutes and I\m sure Mr. Marquez won't be happy to hear you were trying to escape from the boat."

"I just wanted to see him," she tried.

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago. Talking in your sleep is quite revealing and I\m sure he'll be angry that you wanted to get help for McGarrett."

"I was asleep...I was dreaming," Margot tried.

"Tell it to Mr. Marquez, but I doubt he'll listen to you," the man told her.

Margot let her head rest against her arm and tried to figure out how to get out of this mess, but there seemed to be no way out. The Van continued on its journey to the warehouse and she silently prayed she would at least get a chance to ask Steve to forgive her. She would understand if he refused, yet somehow his forgiveness seemed to be the only thing that might help her forgive herself. The van crunched on gravel and she held her breath as it pulled to a stop.

**5050505050 **

Danny prided himself on his ability to be laid back when he needed to be, but right now he wanted to tar something or someone apart, preferably Jonathon Marquez. While waiting for the ambulance he'd promised to make sure Kale Aneko could stay with his wife until the baby was born, after that they would both be placed in protective custody.

Kale Aneko had been very talkative once he was sure he could be there for his wife and he'd told them everything he knew about the man who kidnapped Steve McGarrett. He'd also given him the news he hadn't wanted to hear. Toni Mitchell had been a distraction, one designed to keep Danny from seeing what they were really up to. Melina Collins was also involved and Danny wanted a chance to question her himself.

Williams drove along the main street leading out of the city, hitting the steering wheel impatiently when and elderly couple stepped off the curb. He glanced sideways at the woman seated next to him and listen to Kono explaining everything they'd found out to Chin and hoping they could find the warehouse before it was too late. Kelly would meet them there and they'd agreed to go in without backup in hopes they could rescue their boss before Marquez killed him. Danny could almost hear himself ranting at Steve for doing the exact same thing, but right now he didn't give a damn because he was doing what he had to do to save one of his Ohana. He could berate himself later for going against his own rules.

Danny had also placed a call to HPD and had them send several cars to the yacht moored at the docks, but Kale had told them they wouldn't find McGarrett there.

"Come on! Move it!"

"Easy, Danny," Kono told him and placed her left hand on his right. "We'll find him and get him out."

"I know, but...I just can't help feeling I let him down, Kono. I let Toni blind me t everything that was happening. She was damn good at it too and now Steve's in trouble."

"Trouble is part of who we are and what we do, Danny. We put our life on the line every day and most of the time it's worth it because people understand we're there to help them," Know explained as the couple finally reached the opposite side and Williams sped through the intersection. "People may not say thank you, but I like to believe they appreciate what we do."

"Keep thinking that, Kono, and just maybe you'll always believe it," Williams told her.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew when the door opened and soon felt his arms grabbed as two men pulled him to his feet. He could see Marquez framed in the light spilling in from the hallway and knew the time had come. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth as the men shoved him into a chair and fastened metal clamps over his wrists and around his ankles.

"Well, Steve, I hope you've been having some pleasant dreams because I know you've caused Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly some nightmares. They'll never forgive you because your reckless behavior cost them so much. Imagine Danny having to live with the deaths of not just his first love, but also his daughter."

Steve gasped as a pictures was dropped on the floor in front of him and a bright spotlight illuminated everything within a ten foot diameter. The pictures told a story that cut though his heart. Danny Williams knelt on the ground with his daughter's lifeless body cradled in his arms. His face was turned up and tears fell from his eyes. Steve could just imagine the raging pain his partner felt and shook with the raw emotional power of that single picture provoked in him. He swallowed convulsively as several more pictures were dropped on the floor in front of him. There were shots of the mutilated corpses of Kono and Rachel followed by pictures of his father's dead body riddled with bullets.

"You see, Steve, that's why you're alone in life and why you'll be alone in death. You kill everyone who cares about you because you think you can protect people lie Anita Morales who doesn't deserve to be protected. She betrayed everyone including you, Steve...she told me where you were and then she helped me take Margot from you. Did you know Margot still loved you even after you left her to die in that fire. Isn't that right, Margot?"

Steve was shocked when Margot Atwood was dragged into the room and dropped at his feet. She cried out as someone kicked her in the back and lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell her he was sorry, but Marquez knelt beside her and caressed her cheek with the blade of a knife that reflected the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Mar...got," McGarrett managed and closed his eyes as Marquez slit her throat and blood spattered his face. Steve shook with sorrow and felt something jabbed into his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't be long before the debilitating pain hit, but he lifted his head and stared int Marquez's eyes. "I'll kill...kill you."

"Oh, Steve, don't you see that this is all your fault? You don't kill people like me...you kill people like Grace Williams..."

Steve felt his heart skip a beat as the picture of Grace's dead body was shoved in front of his face.

"And what about her mother...what did she do to deserve to die?"

McGarrett fought against his restraints, ignoring the blood pooling at his wrists when a third picture was placed in front of his eyes.

"Oh, Kono was such a beautiful woman, but she's also dead because of you."

"No...God, no," Steve managed as shock waves of pain twisted through his gut.

"What about Melina, Steve? You could still save her."

"Melina...can't...works...works for you," McGarrett said, fighting to breathe through tightly clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"...no...not sure...can't...God..."

"Steve, please...hel...help me..."

"Mel...Melina?" McGarrett lifted his head and stared at the woman who was shoved roughly at his feet. He tried to speak, but it seemed like there was nothing left for him to call on as Marquez grabbed her by the throat and caressed her cheek with the same blood covered knife he'd used on Margot.

"Should I kill her now, Steve, or will you tell me where I can find Anita Morales?"

"...go to hell..."

"Please, Steve, I'm sorry..."

"Get her out of here," Marquez ordered and waited for his men to do as he ordered before returning his attention to the captive. Steve McGarrett was proving to be a lot stronger than he'd given him credit for, but he could see the man was fighting just to stay conscious. He reached out an grabbed the man's chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

Steve wanted to spit in the man's face, but there just didn't seem to be enough moisture left in his mouth. Marquez's face was so close to his own that he could smell the stench of tobacco. He wanted so badly to wipe the smile from the bastard's face, but wasn't sure how he could accomplish that as the man held tight to his jaw. It shocked him when Marquez released his hold and without thinking, Steve did the only thing he could think of. He called on every ounce of training he had and drove his head forward. He knew he'd connected solidly when a strangled cry of pain escaped from Marquez and he staggered backward as blood spilled from his nose. A smile formed, but was short lived as something connected with the right side of his head and darkness dragged him into hell where horrid pictures flashed across his mind.

**5050505050 **

Chin arrived at the warehouse and parked his bike far enough away that no one would see him approach. He knew Danny and Kono would soon be there and hoped he could give them some solid intel on the location of the people inside the warehouse. He gazed at the parking lot and counted five cars parked near the main door. There were two guards standing under a window, one smoking while the other seemed engrossed in something inside.

Chin heard the sound of movement behind him and whirled with his gun drawn, relieved to find Danny and Kono had arrived as he put his weapon away.

"Anything?" Kono asked.

"Not much...we need to find out how many people are in there and where they are," Chin told them.

"I might be able to find out," Williams said and pulled out his cell phone. He held up his hand and motioned for Chin and Kono to be quiet while his call was connected. "Catherine, it's Danny Williams...I'm a friend of Steve McGarrett."

_*"Steve's told me about you, Danny...is something wrong?"*_

"Steve's in trouble and we need your help."

_*"Tell me what you want me to do."*_

"There's a warehouse..."

_*"I'm triangulating your location from your cellphone...got you...now tell me exactly what you need."*_

"We need to know how many people are inside and where they are," Williams said.

_*"Hold on."*_

"She's checking for us," Williams told Chin and Kono."

_*"Okay, I've got the location...there are five outside the warehouse...three in one grouping...two in close to the structure."*_

"The group of three are me, Chin, and Kono. The two are part of Marquez's group. Is there anyone close to them?"

_*"Doesn't look like it."*_

"What about inside?" Williams asked.

_*"It looks like the building has a main room...it's empty, but there are six other smaller rooms. Four are unoccupied while two on the right side have people in them. Okay, now I've got four people near the main door...close to the two you just told me about. There are two more in a room not far from those four and then you've got five in a room at the back of the building. They're clustered together and it looks like one of them could be restrained in a chair."*_

"Thanks, Catherine."

_*"Danny, do me a favor...get him out of there and I'll by you dinner."*_

"You're on, Catherine, and I'll make damn sure Steve buys you that steak dinner next time you're in town. I gotta go get his sorry ass out of there."

_*"Be careful, Danny, and let me know what happens...I'll be waiting."*_

"I will," Williams said and turned to Kono as she hung up her phone.

"I called for back up, but I told them to wait for our signal," she told them. "How do we play this?"

"We need to take care of the two by the door before we go in there," Williams explained and smiled at Kono. "We need a distraction."

"So, I'm must a distraction now?"

"Now, Kono..."

"I'm kidding, Chin," Kono said and stood up. "I'll distract them, but you two better be fast or you'll miss the action."

Danny and Chin couldn't help, but smile as Kono made her way back to the main road. They worked their way closer to the building and waited for her to make an appearance.

**TBC**

**Author's Note—- **Sorry for the delay...broke my right wrist and find it hard to work one handed...thanks for all the wonderful reviews...Winnie


	15. Chapter 15

Jonathon Marquez was not a happy man and grabbed the large piece of gauze Alejandro passed him before moving closer t McGarrett. The man's head rested on his chest s if he was unconscious, but Jonathon knew this could be a ruse. He silently cursed his own stupidity for letting his guard down where his nemesis was concerned and motioned for one of his men to lift the man's head.

"Get some water and wake the bastard up!" Marquez ordered and paced in front of the chair.

"Would you like me to check and see if your nose is broken?" Alejandro asked.

"There's no need...I know it's broken!" Marquez snapped as Marco returned with a bucket of water. "Throw it in his face!"

Steve gasped as the water struck him and tried to breathe past the unending pain as he struggled to escape the torment. He opened his eye and stared at the man before him, but could not make sense of what was happening until the bastard leaned close to his right ear and spoke softly.

"You think you're in hell not, Steve, wait until you see what you did to your sister..."

"God...no...o more," McGarrett whispered as a new set of pictures were placed in front of his eyes. There was no way he could explain away what he was seeing as he stared at the body lying on a slab with Max Bergman about to cut into her chest. An anguished cry burst from his throat at the loss of his only living relative an he knew there was no way he could live with the devastation he caused to so many.

"You destroy everything you touch, Steve. You killed them all because of a woman you don't owe any kind of loyalty to and yet you put her life ahead of everyone you claim to care about. I hope she's worth it, Steve! I hope you can live with those deaths because you killed them...it's just as well you'd pulled the trigger yourself. Rachel is dead!"

Steve fought to breathe through the pain as he stared at his tormentor.

"Kono is dead!"

Tears filled his eyes and escaped down his cheeks.

"Grace is dead!"

His heart broke with the raging torment that threatened to take his breath away.

"Toni...Melina...Margot...all dead, Steve! And now Mary! And all because of Anita Morales. I hope she's worth it!"

Steve could no longer breathe as Marquez stared into his eyes and continued talking. He no longer heard the words and silently condemned himself for the deaths that would take a toll on so many people. He would never be able to face Danny or Chin or anyone else whose life he'd ruined by just knowing them. If he could change anything he would, but maybe Danny and Chin could help each other deal with the loss of their loved ones.

"Was she worth it, Steve?"

"I don...don't know...I..."

"Alejandro is going to give you one more shot, Steve, this one will make all the pain go away...eventually, but first you have to pay for killing the people you're supposed to care about," Marque said and motioned the other man that it was time. "I wish I could stay here and watch you suffer, Steve, but I have a meeting with several VIPs and will give Wo Fat your final epitaph."

Steve watched as Alejandro tapped at his forearm until a vein became prominent. He tried to distance himself, but he was entranced as the tip of the needle was embedded in his arm and the liquid was slowly injected into his body. He had never been afraid of dying, and refused to show fear now, but deep down he knew he was leaving behind a legacy of raw emotional pain that cold never be healed. As the syringe emptied, Steve watched as a tiny pear of blood formed and ran down his arm and closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

**5050505050 **

Kono walked toward the two men with a smile on her face as she worked her hips and body in an effort to keep their attention away from Chin and Danny. She reached down and took off her shoe, waving it as she hurried toward them. "Hey, do you guys have a phone I could use...my damn bike blew a tire and I broke the heel off my shoe."

"Hey, pretty lady, why don't you come closer and maybe we could..."

He never had a chance to finish the thought as Williams and Kelly launched their attack. They struck both men at the back of the head and caught them as they crumpled t the ground. They dragged the unconscious bodies to the side of the warehouse and used the rope Kono produced to bind their arms before heading toward the main entrance to the warehouse.

Without a word, Chin and Kono allowed Danny to take the lead and they cautiously neared the entrance to the warehouse. If Catherine was right and nothing had changed they would encounter the first group just inside the door. There was no doubt that they could easily handle the four men, but there was no way they could stop them from sounding the alarm.

"Kono, this may be a long shot, but do you think you could get their attention?" Williams asked softly.

"It worked once and it's probably darker in their than out here so maybe Chin can pretend to be one of the men we took out. He's built like the guy in the gaudy Hawaiian shirt."

"Go get it and put it on, Chin," Williams ordered. "Kono, I don't mean to sound sexist..."

"I know and if the roles were reversed it would be you pretending to be a hussy," Kono said with a smile as chin returned, pulling on the bright shirt as he neared them.

"Now, Cuz, it's time to lay it on real thick,"Chin said.

"What are you going to do, Danny?" Kono whispered.

"I'm going to go around the right side and see if I can take out the next two before we tackle the main group," Williams explained.

"Be careful," Kono told him.

"You too," Williams said and moved toward the right side of the building.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez left the room that would be Steve McGarrett's final resting place. He moved to the room further long the right side and looked inside where Marco seemed to be enjoying the woman.

"Kill her when you're done," Marquez told him.

"Yes, Sir," Marco answered and kissed the woman bruising her lips as he shoved her toward the bed.

Marquez continued toward the next room, the one he used for his own benefit and caught movement outside the window. He was not a man to spook easily, but he prided himself on knowing when it was time to move on. Right now his hackles were up and his instincts told him it was time to cut and run. He'd studied the layout of the building the minute he'd stepped inside and knew there was a window he could use to escape in the room opposite this one.

Marquez didn't bother grabbing anything, it was all replaceable, but his life wasn't. Even the men he'd hired could be replaced with one phone call and he smiled as he remembered the old joke about the red shirts in the old Star Trek series. They were destined to die and so were these men. He moved quickly across the hall and opened the window. It didn't take long to push out the rotted screen mesh and pull himself through. Once outside he hurried toward the trees and disappeared before anyone noticed his escape.

**5050505050 **

Chin smiled as he hugged his cousin and she nuzzled his cheek so that her hair covered his face. She laughed softly and pretended to be engrossed in his attention as they stepped into the warehouse.

"Hey, Brah, who's the lady?"

"Don't know...don't care," Chin said and made sure he kept his face buried in her neck so his voice was muffled.

"Where's Dietrich?"

"He's waiting for his turn," Chin answered and felt Kono lift her head.

"Hello, boys, I was told you like to party," Kono purred softly as she made sure she knew where the four men were, relieved they'd attached the silencers to their weapons before entering the warehouse. "Now, Chin!"

Chin had gotten a bead on the two men standing to his left and fired two quick shots before either man could even lift their guns. Kono did the same with the two on her right and quickly moved their guns away from them, relieved that none of the men seemed conscious as they moved further into the warehouse.

**5050505050 **

Danny reached the window and looked inside, cursing at what he saw. Melina Collins may have helped in the ruse, but she was still a woman and right now she was suffering at the hands of a cruel man. Danny knew he needed to take the bastard down before he could climb through the open window and was sickened when he heard the man telling Melina what he was going to do to her.

Williams took a deep breath and stood to his full height, pointing his gun at the man who seemed intent on unzipping his pants. The man was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't see the movement at the doorway, but Danny did and he nodded to Chin that he had him covered. Danny looked at the woman lying on the floor and was shocked to see she was looking straight at him. He held his finger in front of his mouth and prayed she wouldn't give away his presence as Chin cautiously made his way into the room.

Marco turned at the sound from behind him, but it was too late as the newcomer brought his gun down on his right temple. He fell backward, tripping over the woman as his head struck the wall and darkness claimed him.

Kono entered the room and moved to check on the woman as Williams climbed through the window and Chin took up a position at the door. She could see the pain in Melina Collins' eyes,and tried not to feel any sympathy for the woman, but she could not ignore the whimper that escaped the woman's throat when she helped her stand.

"Please, you have...have to help Steve," Melina told them.

"We're going to, Melina," Williams said. "You stay here."

"No...let me help. I can get their attention and maybe you'll be able to get Steve out of there," the battered woman said.

"Why should we trust you?" Kono asked angrily.

"You shouldn't, but what choice is there," Melina asked. "I can get in there and I can get close to him and I'll protect him until you take care of them. Please, I need...I need to do this."

"She has a point, Cuz," Chin whispered from the open doorway. The hallway were darkened as the sun dipped below the horizon and Chin knew their best chance to get Steve out of there, lay with Melina Collins. "We could do the same thing we did when we took out the four near the entrance."

"It's pretty dark...think you can pull it off again?" Williams asked.

"Think so," Kelly answered.

"Melina, are there any windows in the room?"

"Yes, but it's pretty high up," the battered woman answered. "I think i saw a guard outside there when we first got here so maybe there's a fire escape or something."

"Kono, check it out, but be careful...I'll back Chin up," Williams ordered and they moved as a team. He waited for Chin to wrap his right arm around the woman's body and she used her arm to hide the gun her held. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kono jump through the open window and moved to the doorway. "We give Kono a couple of minutes to get into position."

Chin nodded and listened for anything that might tell them their presence had been discovered, but there was no sound from the other part of the warehouse. "Think that's enough time?"

"Yeah, let's go...I'll be right behind you," Williams said.

"When we get there you need to let me go...I'll make sure Marquez's attention is on me so you can take out his men. There's a man...I think he's some kind of doctor and he's been giving Steve injections," Melina explained and wished she could give them some good news, but there was none and she allowed Chin to make it appear as if he was dragging her.

**5050505050**

Kono made it up the stairs and peered into the room in time to see a man move toward a small table where he closed up a case. She quickly found the two men holding guns, one on either side of the door, but her eyes were drawn to the chair sitting in the center of a bright spotlight and she stifled a gasp as the two men turned toward the doorway.

**5050505050 **

Chin knew they had to act quickly as they reached the door and he pretended to shove Melina into the room. He dove to the right, firing at the man on his left. He knew he'd hit his mark as the man was thrown across the room, but he didn't take the time to savor his victory as a shot hit the wall above his head.

Melina hurried to the man in the chair and used her body to shield him as several shots echoed through the room. She had no idea what was happening behind her, but she knew no matter what happened she could not allow Jonathon Marquez or his men to kill this man. Her life was nothing, it could not compare to the value placed on this man's life. She could live with what she'd done and face her time in jail as long as she helped save Steve McGarrett's life.

Danny fired at the man who'd taken aim at Chin's head and heard shattering glass that signaled Kono was in position. There was no doubt that her shot was true as the man at the table dropped his gun and the case before falling backward. The man who'd tried to kill Chin was trying to sit up and as his fingers touched his gun, Danny fired again.

"Clear," Chin called and stood at the doorway where he could see the hallway.

"Jesus," Williams cursed and hurried toward the chair at the center of the circle of light. He gently pulled at the woman and felt her tremble at his touch.

"Please...I can't...I need to help him...they'll kill him," Melina tried.

"It's okay, Melina, we got them...you saved him," Williams said, relieved when Chin took her by the arm and led her away from McGarrett. "Chin, call in Medivac!"

"Is he..."

"He's alive, barely," Williams answered as Kono joined them. "Come on, Steve, show me that stubborn SEAL I know is in there. Kono, see if you can find the keys to these fucking cuffs!"

Chin held the phone to his ear as he spoke to a 911 operator while helping Kono search for the keys. They didn't find them on any of the bodies in the room and he hurried into the outer rooms to search the others.

Melina stood up and looked around the room, panic in her eyes as she tried to find the bastard behind this, but Jonathon Marcus was not amongst the bodies. "Oh, God," she whispered.

"Melina, what's wrong?" Kono asked as Williams continued to speak to the injured man.

"He's not here!"

"Who's not here?"

"Marquez...he's the bastard who did this, but he's not here."

"Danny, I'm going to let her check the others," Kono explained.

"All right," Williams said and tried to get through to the injured man. "Come on, Steve, don't you do this to me! You're not allowed to check out...not now...not when I'm finally beginning to understand your Rambo side! Come on...it looks like you're going to need to practice your needlepoint on yourself!"

"I couldn't find the keys, Danny, but I brought this," Chin said and produced the first aid kit from Danny's Camaro. "How is he?"

"I don't know, Chin. I can't get through to him!" Williams snapped.

"Easy, Brah, help's on the way and they'll be able to get him out of the cuffs.

"...sor...sor...ry..."

"Steve, can you hear me?" Williams was shocked at how weak the man sounded and cursed the men who'd done this.

"Marquez is not here," Kono said and helped Melina sit on the cot in the corner. "There's a woman's body in the room near the front of the building."

"She knew Steve," Melina told them.

"Is...land...al...alone..."

"What did you say, Steve?" Williams tried, but the eyes closed as the sound of footsteps reached them.

"HPD, get you hands..."

"Five-O!" Chin said and showed his badge to the men who entered the room. "Does anyone have a key that might fit these cuffs?"

"I do" a female officer answered and hurried forward. "Here."

"Thanks," Chin said and tried the key in the lock.

"My partner's been taking paramedic training," the woman said.

"Get him in here!" Williams ordered.

"Pilipo, we need you over here!" Kaia Bell called as her partner came into the room. She moved out of the way so her partner could get a closer look at the injured man.

"Hell," Pilipo Wong cursed when he saw the victim. "Look, we need to keep him calm and you need to be careful with his neck and back! Did anyone call for an ambulance?"

"Medivac should be here soon," Chin answered.

"Good," Wong told them. "What's his name?"

"Steve McGarrett," Williams answered as Chin finished unlocking the cuffs and his partner slumped forward.

"The head of Five-O?" Wong said. "Sonofabitch, not how I expected to test out my training."

"Tell me you know what to do," the Jersey native spat.

"I'd rather not move him, but holding him like that isn't helping. Let's get him flat on his back," Wong ordered. "Keep him as still as possible."

Danny steeled himself against the gasp of pain that escaped from his partner as Chin and Wong helped ease the battered man to the floor. He could see McGarrett's eyes were closed and noted the rapid rise and fall of his friends chest. "Come on, Steven, don't quit on us now!"

"His pulse is weak...Kaia, get my kit from the car!" Wong ordered, unaware that she'd already gone to get it.

"Medivac is here! I told Jamie to send them back here," Kaia told him as she opened his kit.

"Good, he needs more help than what I have in my kit," Wong told her and reached for a sterile gaze pad. "I don't know where to begin."

"Just do what you can until the medic gets here," Kaia said and helped her partner as Williams continued to talk to McGarrett. She could hear people talking, but she concentrated on helping her partner keep Steve McGarrett alive.

Kono moved to sit beside Melina Collins and offered her the blanket she'd found in Wong's kit. There was no doubt that the woman had been abused, and she knew Melina had been involved in the kidnapping of her boss, but something told her there was a story behind it.

"Thank you...tell them they were giving Steve some kind of drugs too," Melina offered and pointed to the man lying next to the table. "I think he's a doctor and he took the drugs from that case beside him."

"Okay, I'll make sure it's taken to the hospital and that the paramedics know," Kono said as several people rushed into the room.

"Pilipo, what do we have?" an older man asked as he slipped in beside the officer. He and his partner quickly took over care of the injured man, but made sure the medic in training wasn't pushed totally aside. Frank Hawkins had over twenty years as a paramedic and respected the talent he'd seen in Pilipo Wong. "Dale, get an Iv going while I hook him up."

"Got it, Frank," Dale Miller said.

"What's his name?" Frank asked of the man kneeling at the injured man's head.

"Steve McGarrett," Williams answered. "Come on, Rambo, help's here and you need to show them what you're made of."

Chin could only watch as the paramedics worked to save his friend's life. One man quickly started an IV while the second attached leads and wires to McGarrett's body and soon had the mobile equipment clicking and beeping as it told them what they needed to know. He knew Steve was critical, evidenced by the way the men worked on him.

"Dale, we need to pack and load," Frank said when he saw the readings. He grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over McGarrett's mouth and nose before signalling for the collar and backboard. They worked quickly and efficiently to get the injured man into the basket type stretcher, but before they could lift it, Kono, Danny, and Chin took possession and carried their friend out of the warehouse.

"Miss, we need to take you to the hospital," Kaia explained as her partner checked the woman who seemed to be in shock.

"I'm okay," Melina lied as her body shook with pain.

"I don't think so," Pilipo said and supported her out of the building to the waiting Medivac where McGarrett was just being secured. Her face drained of color as the alarms went off.

"We're losing him!" Hawkins snapped as his partner joined him while another man secured the woman and Danny Williams in the available seats. "Come on, McGarrett, they said you're a stubborn sonofabitch, so don't let me down now."

"Frank, he's not breathing!" Dale said and moved to position McGarrett so his partner could put in the tube that would be used to help him breathe.

Chin and Kono watched as the chopper lifted off an raced for Kono's vehicle with those words ringing in their ears. Chin's bike would be brought back by one of the others, but right now they needed to get to Queens and both prayed McGarrett would be alive when they got there.

**TBC**

**Author's Note—- **I know I should be resting my wrist, but I'm getting really good at typing with my left hand...Winnie


	16. Chapter 16

The chopper touched down on the helipad and hospital personnel rushed toward them with a gurney. Danny recognized the nurse and the doctor, who was head of the trauma team at Queens. He wanted to ask him several questions, but the fight to save McGarrett's life continued as Frank continued to bag the head of Five-O.

Danny stayed back as McGarrett was offloaded onto the stretcher and the team raced toward the ER entrance. He raced after them, but was stopped from entering the trauma room by one of the ER nurses.

"Danny, you need to let Dr. Lono take care of him while you fill out the paperwork," Annie Sikorsky said.

"Danny, what's happened?"

Williams turned to see a familiar woman striding toward him. "Hey, Doc, thought you were away at a conference."

"I was...I got back late last night and they asked me if I could take this shift. Is it Steve? What did he do this time?" Keanna Wahine asked.

"He's hurt, Doc, hurt bad...Dr. Lono is in there with him now."

"What happened?" Wahine asked, her tone serious as she kept her feelings from showing.

"Dr. Wahine, Dr. Lono asked me to get you. He needs your help," the nurse he'd seen at the chopper said from the doorway to the trauma room.

"Danny, I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can," Wahine said, squeezing his arm before hurrying toward the room where the nurse had once again disappeared inside.

**5050505050**

Keanna Wahine stepped into the trauma room to find organized chaos, something that was not unusual with a patient in critical condition. One nurse was busy drawing blood, while another was setting up a second IV line, but her attention was on the head of the trauma team. Oke Lono, head of the until was checking the patient's eyes while a third nurse was hooking up several more leads that would give them some idea of where they stood.

"Keanna, call portable x-ray and get them here now. Also tell CT I'll be sending him as soon s he's stable. We're dealing with major blunt force trauma and blood loss," Oke Lono told her.

Keanna moved on instinct alone and ignored the fact that the man they were working on was someone he was dating. She grabbed the wall phone and put in a call to both departments before moving to the head of the bed and making sure the respirator was working properly as Lono checked the wounds to McGarrett's abdominal area.

What little remained of Steve's clothing was quickly cut away and discarded into a special collection container that would be used by the police department. She watched a the nurse took it away, but was focused on what needed to be done for the injured man.

"His temperature is dangerously high, Keanna, and from what I can tell there could be internal bleeding. From what I was told he was also given several injections and we need to find out exactly what's involved before we can treat the problems that crop up," Lono said as a nurse continued to clean the wounds on McGarrett's body.

"Come on, Steve, show us what you're made of!" Wahine ordered. She had checked the readings the minute she'd entered the room and knew exactly what Lono was talking about. McGarrett's blood pressure was dangerously low and she told the nurse to run the fluids wide open before helping with the wounds.

**5050505050**

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and leaned heavily against the ER desk as fatigue and worry threatened to put him on his ass. He felt a hand on his arm and looked at the woman who'd first stopped him from going after Steve.

"Danny, he's in good hands. Dr. Lono is one of the best trauma surgeons in the country," Sikorsky told him.

"Thanks, Annie, he di...died in the chopper, but they...they brought him back," Williams told her.

"That's because he's strong and he's a SEAL like my brother. Thomas said SEALs are made from tougher skin than the rest of us. You look like you're ready to fall so why not let me buy you a coffee and maybe get you something to eat?"

"I need to stay here...they might need me," Williams told her.

"Come into the waiting room and I'll make sure the doctor knows where you are," Sikorsky said.

"Wait...the woman...Melina Collins, she came in too. Where is she?"

"She's in room three, Danny."

"I need to talk to her."

"Not right now...she needs to be examined and we need you to tell us everything you know about what they did to Steve," the nurse explained.

"I wasn't there, Annie...God, I need to call Mary and the Governor. They'll be worried," Williams said and watched as a nurse hurried out of the room carrying several vials of McGarrett's blood. He swallowed convulsively when she told the other nurse that Dr. Lono wanted the results stat. He thought of Grace and Rachel and knew he'd have to call them before the news was broadcast on every channel.

"Danny, I'll come get you as soon as she can have visitors," Sikorsky told him and maneuvered him toward the waiting room.

"Thanks, Annie, make sure the docs know the bastards use some kind of drugs on him. They're in the case that was brought in with him," the Jersey native explained and moved to sit in an uncomfortable chair positioned so that he could watch everything that was happening in the ER. Danny looked at his phone, trying to decide who to call first and wondered if he should wait until they had news of McGarrett's condition.

"Detective," the governor's voice made him jump and he stood up too fast, swaying as a wave of dizziness washed over him and understood it had to do with lack of sleep and worry rather than anything physical.

"Governor, I was just going to call you," Williams said.

"Sit down before you fall down, Detective," Jameson ordered and took the seat next to him. "Now tell me what you know."

"Steve's in bad shape...he died in the chopper, but they brought him back. Melina said they were using drugs on him, but he's also been beaten...tortured," Williams explained. "The docs are in with him now. I should call Mary. Oh, God, I was supposed to call Catherine...she helped us find Steve...if it wasn't for her we'd probably all have been killed."

"Okay, you call Catherine and I'll call Mary," the governor told him.

"Thanks," Williams said and hit redial as Jameson moved toward the windows.

_*"Danny, tell me you found him."*_

"We found him, Catherine, but he's in bad shape."

_*"Tell me...all of it."*_

Danny quickly told her what little he knew and wished there was some way to lessen the blow, but Catherine Rollins deserved the truth for what she'd done. "I wish I could tell you everything's going to be all right, Catherine, but I can't. I just wanted you to know what's happening."

_*"Thanks, Danny, would you call me and tell me what the doctors have to say?"*_

"You know I will, Catherine," Williams said and heard a soft sob just before the phone went dead in his hand. He could hear the governor telling Mary the same thing he'd just told Catherine and dialed Rachel's private number, smiling when his daughter answered the phone.

_*"Hi, Danno, mom's making dinner."* _

"Hey, Gracie, could you tell her I need to speak with her for a minute," Williams said and heard her call his ex-wife.

_*"Danny, is everything all right?"*_

"Hey, Rachel, I wanted to call you before the news stations broke the story. Steve's hurt bad."

_*"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry...where are you?"*_

"I'm at Queens...we got here a short while ago and they took Steve into the trauma room. I'm waiting for the doctors to come out and tell me how he is," Williams told her.

_*"Do you want me to come down there?"*_

"No, I just wanted you to know what was happening and make sure you talked to Gracie about it before she finds out from the TV or from one of her friends at school," Williams explained.

_*"I'll tell her, Danny...are you okay?"*_

"I'm fine, Rachel, or I will be as soon as they let us know what's happening. I'll call you," Williams assured her and put the phone back in his pocket before running his fingers through his hair. The headache he'd been holding at bay slammed home with a vengeance and he fought against the nausea churning through his gut.

"Detective...Danny, are you all right?" Pat Jameson asked softly as she sat beside the worried man.

"I'm okay...did you get Mary?"

"Yes, and I told her we'd call as soon as we know anything concrete. I spoke to the nurse at the desk and it could be some time before we know anything," the governor explained and placed her hand on the detective's shoulder when he bent forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his face nestled in his hands. She knew McGarrett and Williams had fashioned more than just a working relationship, they'd become friends, Ohana even, and this was having a devastating effect on the man.

"God, What a mess."

"Yes, it is, but Steve is strong, Danny, and he's got his Ohana to help him once he's on the mend. Right now I kind of feel sorry for the hospital staff because they have to deal with you, Chin, and Kono. Steve chose his team well and found the family...his Ohana and Queens better not let you down."

"They won't...because Steve won't," Williams said and took a deep breath as the nurse came in with two cups of coffee. It was going to be a long night and he wished for something stronger than coffee, yet that was not going to happen.

**5050505050 **

Seconds turned into minutes that turned into hours as Danny waited for word on his friend. He'd seen nurses come and go from the trauma room, portable x-ray had come and gone and still there was nothing new. The governor had left after two hours, with a promise that she'd make sure the cases assigned to Five-O would be given to HPD until further notice.

"Danny, Miss Collins is asking to see you," Annie Sikorsky told him.

"Thanks, Annie, any word about Steve?" Williams said as Chin and Kono hurried into the waiting room.

"The doctors are still with him," the nurse answered sadly.

"Family for Steve McGarrett."

"My name's Danny Williams and I'm listed as Steve's next of kin," Williams answered. McGarrett had asked him to take that position so that Mary would not have to deal with this kind of thing, where the questions and decisions were sometimes as bad as the injuries.

"Come with me," Lono told him.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of chin and Kono...I may be his next of kin, but we're all his Ohana," Williams said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Williams answered tiredly. "Annie, would you tell Melina I'll be there in a couple of minutes?"

"Of course, Danny," Sikorsky said and moved away so the group could have some privacy.

"Why don't you all sit down because you all look like I feel and I have a feeling this is just the beginning," Lono said and sat down across from Williams while the other man and woman sat on either side of the detective.

"Tell me everything, Doc," Williams said.

"Do you have a week?" Lono said, with a weary smile that told them all he was only partially joking. "Look, I'm not going too sugar coat anything because I want you all prepared for what could happen. Don't get me wrong...I'm not giving up on him and I don't ant any of you to either, but the truth is he's in critical condition. First off there's the worry that goes with not just the trauma, but the massive blood loss. We've given him a transfusion and have several IVs going to replenish fluids and hopefully get his blood pressure back up. We're also going to have to watch his kidneys and other major organs because of the problems he's already facing."

"What about...he stopped breathing in the chopper," Williams said.

"We're running tests, but it was probably due to everything he's been through. There's also the added problem of unknown drugs in his system. From what you told the paramedics he was being given injections during his captivity?"

"Yes, he was," Williams answered.

"Do you have any idea what they were?" Lono asked hopefully.

"No, but whatever it was you'll find out right?" Kono asked.

"We're working on it," Lono said.

"What else, Doc?" Williams asked.

"He has several shallow wound on his arms and abdomen and a deep laceration in his right thigh. That one's deep and infected and we've started him on antibiotics. His temperature is quite high ad we've got him on cooling blankets. He's got several broken ribs on the right side and his left ankle is broken. He's also bruised over most of his body and is suffering from a concussion," Lono answered. "As I said he's in critical condition."

"Can I see him?" Williams asked hopefully.

"Not yet..."

"Dr. Lono, we need you!" a nurse called from the trauma room.

Danny, Chin, and Kono stood up to follow the trauma surgeon, but they were stopped at the door by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry, you can't go in there," Sikorsky warned.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Williams asked.

"I don't know, Danny, but Dr. Lono and Dr. Wahine will handle it. Why don't you go see Ms. Collins and I'll come get you as soon as there's any news," Sikorsky told him.

Danny looked at the closed door, fighting the urge to barge through it and make Steve McGarrett listen to him even if it meant shaking him until he woke up. He swallowed several times in an effort to keep the bitter tasting bile from rising in his throat. He knew if he tried to speak he'd regret what he had to say and turned away from the door before making his way to the cubicle where Melina Collins waited.

Williams took a deep breath, hoping to calm his jagged nerves, but nothing seemed to help. Melina Collins wasn't an innocent victim in all of this and he wanted to tear into her, but when he opened the door he found himself unable to feel anything, but sympathy for the woman. She seemed to be sleeping, her face turned slightly away from him, her eyes rimmed with dark circles while bruises covered the left side of her face.

"Danny, do you want us to come in with you?" Kono asked softly.

"Might be a good idea, Kono," Williams said and moved closer to the bed as Melina opened her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Danny, how...how is Steve?" the woman asked in a voice that told them she'd been crying.

"He's not doing very good, Melina, can you tell me what happened?" the Jersey native asked, finding it hard to stay angry because of the bruises and sadness that were evidence of the abuse she'd suffered.

"Can I have some water?"

"I'll check with the nurse and be right back," Chin said.

"Thanks you," Melina said. She fisted her hands in the blanket and a soft sob escaped before she looked at Williams. "I'm sorry, Danny, I know that probably doesn't mean much right now, but I can't change what happened. I wanted to stop what was happening, but Toni said she'd tell Marquez about her. I couldn't let him find her?"

"Find who?" Kono asked.

"My daughter. I couldn't met Toni tell him about her. He would have found her and I...i couldn't let that happen."

"We could have helped you," Williams said.

"Would you? I didn't know you well enough to trust you Danny," Melina told him. "What would you do if Grace was in danger?"

"I'd do anything to keep her safe," the Jersey native answered and saw the pain in her eyes a she twisted her fingers in the blankets. "Were you and Toni part of this from the start?"

"Yes, Toni was supposed to keep you busy once Marquez made the arrangements to take Steve."

"She did that," Williams said, his voice dripping with guilt. He could still feel her breath on his neck, her lips on his, her hands as they...God, he had to shake it off. "Do you know what drugs they gave Steve?"

"No," Melina said and took the glass of ice water Chin handed her. She drank half of it before continuing. "I know, at first, they were giving him something that caused him a lot of pain. That changed and they had me...they had me show him pictures?"

"What kind of pictures?" Chin asked and knew it was bad when she couldn't meet their eyes.

"Pictures of the people he cares about," Melina told them. "Marquez wanted Steve to believe he was alone. He told him he was an island and that he was alone because he killed everyone who cared about him."

"What exactly were the pictures of?" Danny asked.

"Kono and Rachel and Grace, and his sister," Melina managed. "They were doctored...made to look like they were violently murdered..."

"Sonofabitch!" Williams cursed.

"Are you saying her thinks we're dead...I'm dead?" Kono asked.

"Yes, Marquez had me tell Steve you were dead because of him. The pictures were so real...if I didn't know they were fake I would have believed him," Melina said, unable to stop the sobs that shook her body. "God, help me, Danny, I should have stopped him, but I couldn't take the chance on him finding my little girl and..."

"It's okay, Melina," Kono said as Williams hurried from the room.

"Kono, stay with her...I'll go after him," Chin said ad left the room just as the gurney carrying Steve McGarrett was pushed from the trauma room. He spotted Williams on the opposite side and hurried toward him.

Danny followed the gurney as far as the elevator, but with the extra equipment needed to keep Steve alive there was no room for him in the elevator. He stood watching, his mouth open, his body rigid, and his eyes filled with fear as the doors slid closed.

"Danny?" Keanna Wahine called his name several times before the detective turned to face her.

"Keanna, what the hell's going on?" Williams asked.

"Dr. Lono believes there are internal injuries, Danny. I could spend the next hour explaining it to you, but suffice it to say Steve is on his way to the OR. I'll tell you how to get to the surgical waiting rooms and Dr. Lono will come find you as soon as he knows anything," Wahine explained.

"I know where it is, Keanna," Williams told her and wished those words hadn't come so easily because it spoke of the times they'd been in this position, too often.

"Is he strong enough for surgery?" Chin asked.

"I don't know, Chin, but he won't survive if he continues to bleed internally," the doctor told them and took a deep breath as she looked around the ER. She needed to get back to the other patients, but God help her, she wanted to be in the OR with Steve McGarrett. "Look, go on up to the surgical waiting room and I'll be there as soon as my shift ends."

"Thanks, Keanna," Williams said and hurried toward the stairs. "Chin, update Kono and have her stay with Melina until someone from HPD arrives to relieve her."

Chin watched as Danny disappeared through the doors and silently prayed Steve would survive surgery. They needed to tell him Marquez had lied and that Kono, Rachel, Grace, and Mary were alive and waiting for him.

**TBC**

**Author's Note—-**Well, I'm going away this weekend and will be unable to post, so hopefully I will be able to post a chapter, tomorrow and Friday, but can't promise anything right now. Also wanted to take the time to say thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I can't answer those who don't have PMS disabled so wanted to say thank you so much and that I appreciate your reviews as well and am not ignoring you..**.**.Winnie


	17. Chapter 17

Kamekona knew Steve McGarrett was in bad shape, and that meant Danny, Kono, and Chin were probably moving as if on autopilot. It had been several hours since Kono had called him with the news that they'd found the missing man, and he wished he'd been able to get away sooner. His business was his livelihood, although there were several who knew he also had a little illegal business happening on the side.

Kamekona thanked the woman who was just about to close down when he'd pulled up and once he explained about Steve she had gladly made a fresh pot of coffee and several sandwiches. The feisty little woman who had a thing for McGarrett, had been adamant that he make sure the others ate while they waited for word on their boss.

"Thanks, Pammy, I'll see that they eat," Kamekona said and kissed her forehead.

"You call me as soon as you know how Steve is doing."

"I will," Kamekona said and placed the bag on the passenger seat before taking the tray of coffee and putting it on the floor. "Let me help you close down."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can, but if anything happened to you 'cause I left you alone I would never forgive myself."

"I'd come back and haunt you," the woman vowed.

"Now that's a scary thought," Kamekona said and helped her close the chicken stand down before walking her to her car. He opened the door for her and waited until she was seated and had the keys in the ignition before kissing her once more. "You drive carefully and remember the speed limit."

"They don't call me lead foot for nothing, Kamekona...now you get your ass to the hospital and call me with an update or I'll ride your sorry ass from here to Alaska."

"Now, that sounds like a dream come true,," Kamekona said and watched her drive away. He moved to his own vehicle and sat down before placing the key in the ignition. At this late hour there was very little traffic and he reached the hospital faster than he thought possible. He checked in through security and was given permission to go up to the surgical floor. Once there he made his way to the waiting area and wasn't surprised to find not only Danny, Chin, and Kono but several other officers including Duke, a distant cousin who had never given up on Chin's innocence.

"Tell me those are from Pammy," Chin said of the sandwiches Kamekona produced.

"Only place open this late, Cuz," the big man answered. "Pammy said to tell you all to eat or she'll haunt my ass and I don't want that to happen so get to it."

Danny took the offered coffee and glanced at the clock over the door. Three hours and six minutes had passed since they'd rushed McGarrett to the OR...and still time seemed to drag as they waited for word. Melina Collins had been admitted for observation and there was an officer assigned to her. Danny still didn't know how he felt about her, but he knew if the roles were reversed he would have done anything in his power to protect Grace.

Kono had filled them in on everything she'd told her and about the case of drugs she'd made sure was on the Medivac chopper they brought McGarrett in on. The lab now had the briefcase and were trying to identify what each vial contained.

"Danny, eat," Kamekona ordered.

"Later," Williams said and sipped at the coffee.

"If you don't eat Pammy says she'll haunt my ass all the way to Alaska and if that happens then I'll be haunting yours," Kamekona told him, relieved when Williams took the sandwich. He placed the remaining food on the table and moved to a chair near the window, this was the hardest part...the waiting for word on an injured friend or family member.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez had planned on going back to the yacht, but changed his mind when he realized that if someone had found out about the warehouse, then they would also know about the yacht. He'd always had plans for any contingency and after leaving the warehouse he'd made his way toward a small clearing half a mile north of the building.

Once there he'd opened the door of the nondescript car and climbed behind the wheel. In the trunk was a suitcase with his clothing and passport under an alias he'd used on several occasions. There was also and envelope with ten thousand dollars in tens, twenties, and fifties. It would be some time before he used it, because the airports would probably already have his picture and description. He drove along the narrow trail until he reached the back road the would lead him away from the city. There were several motels along this stretch of back roads and he could simply disappear for as long as he needed to.

Jonathon knew he would have to deal with McGarrett and the Collins woman, but for now he would lay low. His thoughts turned to who could have given away their location and only one name came to mind. Somehow the police had gotten to Kale Aneko, and that mean he had three more names to add to the list of people he needed to take care of before he could confront The Yakuza.

**5050505050 **

Danny knew every crack in the tiles that made up the ceiling above his head, and still the time seemed to edge toward the five hour mark. Mary had called twice and although he'd assured her that he would call her as soon as the doctor returned, he knew she'd be calling at any time. He stood up an walked to the window, watching as a small bug crept across the glass.

Duke had told them that Jonathon Marquez had not been one of the men they arrested and he wasn't one of the dead men either. That alone sent a jolt of terror through him. Marquez was deadly, maybe not as deadly as Wo Fat, but he had already shown his hatred for Steve McGarrett. He'd immediately called the governor and made arrangements for a guard to be placed outside McGarrett's room. Why couldn't their enemies just lie down and die so that they could live normal lives?

"Family of Steve McGarrett."

Danny turned at the man's voice and hurried toward him, not sure how he felt about the obvious fact that Lono had taken the time to clean up before coming to them. "How is he, Doc?"

"Have a seat, Detective," Lono said and waited until Williams did as he was told before taking the seat across from him. "I'm beginning to believe some of the stories I've heard about Commander McGarrett."

"Then he's okay?" Kono asked hopefully.

"Well, he's as okay as anyone who's been tortured, drugged and just underwent emergency surgery to find a bleeder. We found the source of the bleeding and I could go into a whole explanation of what it was and how we treated it, but I doubt any of you have the medical training to understand what I say."

"Will he be all right?" Williams asked.

"It's too son to say for sure, Detective. The commander has been through a lot and there could be complications. I hope not, but we need to be prepared in case it happens."

"Can we see him?" Williams asked.

"He's being settled in the SICU right now and they'll need at least an hour before you can see him," Lono answered and looked at the people in the room. "This could take some time and the next 48 hours are going to be crucial. We'll be monitoring him in case of kidney problems because of the injections he was given. We're hopeful that his kidneys will help eliminate the unknown drugs and there won't be any lasting problems, but until his blood tests are clear we need to remain vigil."

"What if the drugs stay in his system?" Chin asked.

"Then we'll need to find out what they were and if they're dangerous we'll need to find something to counteract them," Lono answered tiredly. "Look, it's going to be a long 48 hours and you all look as tired as I feel so my advice is go home and get some sleep while he's sedated, because he'll need you more when he's awake."

"I'm staying," Williams said.

"I could call security."

"That won't work," Danny told him. "The man who did this to Steve is still out there and as of now he'll have a guard on the door until Marquez is caught."

"As if he doesn't have enough problems," Lono muttered. "All right, but I'm telling you right now you all need to get some rest or I'll end up with more than one patient here. I'll have the nurse come get you when he's settled in the unit, but keep it to a maximum of ten minutes and let the staff do what they do best."

"We will, Doc, thank," Williams said and watched the man leave before turning to Kono and Chin. "The governor is setting up a schedule, but I told her one of us would be here at all times."

"Danny, you need to get some sleep," Kono observed.

"I'm tired, Kono, but I'm not leaving until I know Steve's okay. You and Chin need to go check on your uncle," Williams advised.

"All right, but you should take advantage of a couch while you're here. Trust whoever is here to look out for Steve," Chin told him.

"I might just do that after we see him," Williams said. They talked for some time about how best to keep tabs on Steve and make sure he was protected from Marquez should the man try to get to him. There were a few officers in the HPD who resented Five-O and especially Steve's choice of who should be on his team, but there were a lot more who were grateful for Five-O's presence. Those were the ones who would be assigned this detail.

**5050505050 **

Danny thought he'd prepared himself for what he'd see once they were allowed to visit Steve, but he knew deep down he wasn't as ready as he thought. The amount of equipment being used to keep McGarrett alive was overwhelming and Danny felt it dwarfed the man, even one of Steve's stature. The tubes and leads were everywhere and he looked t the monitors, searching for anything that might tell him his partner was fighting to survive.

Danny nodded to the nurse who busied herself with the IV leading into McGarrett's neck. He had no idea what her name was, but he'd seen her a few times over the last year. He moved closer to the bed and looked at the injured man while silently praying he'd be able to tell him he really hated this particular 'death warmed over' face.

"He looks like hell," Williams observed.

"He' been through a lot, Detective, but he's holding his own," the woman said.

"Danny, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, but there as an emergency in the ER," Keanna Wahine told him. She'd been with them for a short time while Steve was in surgery, but had left when a call had come in for her.

"That's okay, Keanna," Williams said and smiled before taking her hand. "He'll be glad to know you were here for him."

"He's something else...I mean..."

"You don't need to explain...I know what you mean," Williams told her and looked at the monitors again. "Tell me what you think."

"Didn't Dr. Lono speak to you?"

"Yes, he did, but then I come in here and see all this stuff and those numbers don't mean a damn thing to me," the Jersey native said.

"Without looking at his chart..."

"Somehow I don't think you came here without at least checking his chart," Williams said with a hint of a smile.

"Okay, but I'm not going to discuss another doctor's patient. I will tell you his numbers look okay for a man who's been through so much," Wahine said.

"Steve's a fighter," Williams said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," the nurse said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Williams told her.

"Danny, you're exhausted," Wahine observed. "Now there's a doctor's lounge opposite the main desk with a fairly comfortable sofa and I'm pretty sure there are several pillows and a blanket I could scrounge up for you. There's an officer outside the door and no one is allowed in here unless they're cleared though security. He needs you, Danny, but he needs you awake and alert and not dead on your feet."

"Keanna."

"I'll get the blankets and pillows while you say goodnight," Wahine ordered and left the room.

Danny knew the woman was right and was glad to see a familiar officer seated outside McGarrett's room. He'd make damn sure someone would wake him if anything happened, but first he needed to let his partner know he wasn't alone. He returned his attention to the unconscious man and spoke softly. "All right, Steven, it seems I've got my own face tonight and while you're definately 'death warmed over' mine is bordering on 'drop dead exhausted'. Carl Roberts is going to make sure no one, but the nurses bother you tonight and I'll be right across the hall if they need me."

Williams heard Wahine return and knew there was no point in trying to make excuses. He didn't want to eave, but he knew he'd be no good to McGarrett if he collapsed because he ignored his own needs. He thanked Keanna and made his way to the doctor's lounge and found the sofa already made up for him. He at down and rubbed at his eye before leaning back and stretching his legs out.

Danny thought about everything they knew about what Marquez had done to Steve to land him in the SICU. The physical torture and drug use were bad enough, but according to Melina, Steve thought Kono, Mary, Rachel, and Grace were dead and that he was at fault. God, he hoped he would have the chance to meet Marquez face to face because he'd love to shove those faked pictures down his throat. He had yet to see them, but if what Melina told him was true, then Steve would have been devastated and alone.

"No man is an island if he has friends, Steven, so don't go quitting on us now," Williams whispered and lay down. He pulled the blanket up over his body ad gave in to the sleep his mind and body craved.

**5050505050 **

Melina Collins sobbed as she stared out the window at the approaching dawn. She hadn't been formally arrested, but she knew that was simply because she was in no shape to escape with the pain medication she was on. Since being transferred to this room she'd been unable to sleep because of the guilt she felt at Steve's injuries. She didn't want to think about her own aches and pains and could not even begin to think about what Marquez's men had done to her.

Guild gnawed at her gut as tears slipped silently from her eyes as she watched the darkness shift in the wake of a new day. She heard the nurse come in and pretended she was sleeping while the woman took her vitals and left again. She heard the changing sounds in the hallway that told her that with the dawn of a new day, the hospital had also come back to life. She looked at the phone and pushed the button to raise the head of her bed before taking the phone from the bedside stand and placing it on the table.

Melina contacted the operator and told her she wanted to make a collect call. She straightened the sheet, her breath catching in her throat when she heard her mother's voice say yes, she would accept the call.

"Melina, thank God, we were so worried when you didn't call. Are you all right? Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm okay," Melina lied and fisted her hand in the blanket as she fought for control.

"You don't sound okay...have you been crying?"

"Yes, but I'm really okay. How is Callie?"

"She's fine...but she keeps asking when her mommy is coming. She misses you and so do your father and I. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Mom, there's been some trouble," Melina said and told her mother everything that had happened, leaving out the fact that she'd been raped.

"We'll get you a lawyer."

"I don't need a lawyer yet, Mom, but I wanted you to know what's going on," Melina said. "Look, Mom, I have to go. Give Dad and Callie a hug from me and I'll call you as soon as I can."

"You call if you need anything, Honey, anything at all."

"I will, mom," Melina said and hung up with a heavy sob as she fought against the emotional turmoil battering her soul.

**TBC **

**Author's Note—-**I know it's a little short, but i wanted to post it before I leave for the weekend...thanks again for the wonderful review and support for my story...Winnie


	18. Chapter 18

Danny had no idea how long he'd slept, but the aches and pains from sleeping on the sofa told him it was too long. He sat up with soft moan and rubbed at his legs before standing and stretching the kinks from his back. He glanced at his watch and was somewhat surprised to find he'd actually slept for nearly four hours. The point was he still felt exhausted, but he needed to check on his friend and maybe grab something to eat.

Williams stood and moved to the door, not really surprised that this floor seemed quieter than the regular ones as he moved across the hallway. He stopped to speak to the officer on guard duty. "Any problems?"

"No, it's been quiet except for the hospital staff," Wally Kellerman answered.

"You checked their credentials?"

"I did...no one's gone in there unless they were cleared and even then I made them keep the doors open so I could watch what they were doing," the man told him.

"Thanks, Wally, I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know and I understand how you feel. I worked with Commander McGarrett's father on several occasions and I have a great deal of respect for his son. Five-O is damn good and it certainly makes our jobs easier knowing you're there to back us up and have no doubt that we'll do the same," Kellerman assured the younger man.

"Thanks that's good to hear," Danny said and looked up to see Keanna Wahine walking toward him.

"Good morning, Danny."

"Hi, Keanna, are you here as a friend or as a doctor?" the detective asked.

"A friend and only for a few minutes since I have to be in the ER in half an hour," the woman answered.

"Well, why don't we see how he's doing," Williams suggested and they entered the small room to find the nurse just finishing setting up a bag of antibiotics.

"Good morning, Detective...Dr. Wahine."

"Good morning, Bonnie. How is he?" Williams asked.

"He's holding his own, but his temperature is still fairly high," the nurse answered.

While Danny talked to the nurse, Keanna studied the monitors and knew things were still on the critical side for Steve McGarrett. She knew Oke Lono was one of the best surgeons in the state, if not the whole country and he would need to call on all his skills to save this man. She moved to the bed and automatically checked the ventilator as it kept breathing for the unconscious man. "Don't let that bastard win, Steve."

"Keanna, are you all right?" Williams asked softly.

"Sorry, Danny, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's okay...I was thinking the same thing. How long before he wakes up?"

"That depends on Dr. Lono. He has him pretty heavily sedated in order to give him a chance to heal. I'm pretty sure he'll start easing off on the sedation later today, but waking up and finding you've got a tube down your throat that's controlling your breathing can be terrifying," Wahine explained.

"I know...happened to me once and I hated the feeling...can't even try to explain what it felt like," the Jersey native explained.

"I understand, but in cases such as Steve's it's a necessary evil," Wahine said and glanced at her watch. "I have tom go, and you should think about going home and getting some real sleep. Now, I know you won't do that so I'll order you to grab something to eat."

"I will," Williams told her and watched her leave before moving closer to the bed. Where the day before Steve had looked pale, today the bruises were evident and still he had that washed out translucence that bordered on dead. "Come on, Steve, you need to fight 'cause this just isn't right...it isn't you. You're the guy who's supposed to stand up and kick ass...hell you could probably lie down and kick ass better than anyone I know."

Danny reached for the chair and pulled it closer to the bed as he waited for Steve to show some sign that he was waking up.

**5050505050 **

_Kono...Rachel...Mary...Melina...Margot..Grace...dead...all dead...all dead because they'd made the mistake of trusting him. God, how could he ever face Danny and chin? How could he find the words to tell them how sorry he was? Maybe they'd be better off if he was dead...at least then they wouldn't have to look at him...to see what his weakness had cost them._

_He could hear voices...sometimes they seemed far off, but at other times, like now it felt like whoever was speaking was screaming in his ear, but still he could not make sense of it. He turned away and tried to hide, even though he knew it was the cowards way out. Sometimes being strong all the time wasn't what it was cracked up to be and right now he didn't think he had the strength to fight any longer. _

**5050505050 **

"Danny, how is he?" Kono asked softly.

"Nothing's changed...but they have eased off on the sedatives," Williams answered. He'd gone home long enough to take a shower and eat and returned to the hospital just as Dr. Lono informed him that they were letting McGarrett wake up. The surgeon had explained that it could still be several hours before they saw any indication that the injured man was coming around. Even then it would be several hours, possibly days before he was awake enough to understand what was happening to him.

That wasn't the worst of it, the drugs were still showing up in McGarrett's blood stream and he toxicology reports. They'd been able to identify several lesser known drugs, but there were still two that were wreaking havoc, not only with the tests, but also with kidney and other major organs. They needed to find out what they were and give Steve something to counteract the drugs. Lono had told him they'd called in a top scientist in the field, but Danny could not begin to understand what the man would be doing. He didn't need to as long as the man identified the drugs and found an antidote before it was too late.

"Do they know when he'll wake up?" Kono asked.

"It could be hours...even then he won't be alert," Williams answered.

"I just saw Melina...she's not doing very well either. She's been through a lot."

"I find it hard to feel sorry for her when I look at Steve," Williams observed. "He needs to wake up so we can tell him the truth."

"I know," Kono agreed. "When he starts to show signs of waking up we should tell him about Mary, Rachel, and Grace. He needs to know they're not dead. Chin and I saw the pictures this morning, Danny, they were pretty gruesome and if Steve was shown them he wouldn't have known they were doctored."

"I haven't seen them."

"You don't need to put yourself through that, Danny. Steve's going to find it hard enough knowing that he saw the pictures without having to deal with your reaction to Rachel and Grace's 'deaths'."

"Any word on Marquez?"

"No, the bastard managed to disappear, but we'll get him," Kono vowed.

"I know, and when we do I'm going to rip his heart out and shove it up his ass," Williams snarled. "Dr. Lono said they called in a specialist to try and identify the drugs in his system."

"Were they in the case?"

"I don't know, but he's had them all tested," Williams said. "Whatever they used is affecting Steve just as much as his injuries. Come, on, Steve, it's time to wake up or I swear I'll find a way to haunt your sorry ass to hell and back!"

**5050505050 **

_Wake up...could be hours...Melina...not doing well...through a lot...pictures...Rachel and Grace's death...gruesome pictures...Marquez...bastard...Steve...rip his heart out...haunt your sorry ass...hell..._

Steve heard snatches of conversation, but it was enough for him to let the blade of guilt cut him to the core. Danny's voice came through, and Steve wished he could make the hurt and pain go away, but he couldn't, not when he was the one who put it there in the first place. A soft man escaped and he choked, fighting to draw air into his lungs, but there seemed to be something down his throat. His arms wouldn't move and there was no way for him to reach the object as pain sliced through his gut.

**5050505050 **

Danny heard the rasping wheeze and was shocked when he looked into the eyes filled with fear. He heard the nurse talking to someone, but right now his complete attention was on the man in the bed.

"Steve, it's okay...you're in the hospital and you have a tube down your throat to help you breathe," Williams explained, but was shocked when McGarrett tried to pull away from him.

"Detective, I need you to move back for a minute," Lono ordered and took Williams' place. "Commander, I'm Dr. Lono and you're in the hospital. The tube in your throat is there to help you, but I can take it out now that you're awake. Do you want it out?"

Steve blinked his eyes and nodded, but he wasn't prepared for the feelings that were assaulting him as he stared at the horrified man standing at the foot of the bed. Danny looked like hell, and who could blame him? Grace and Rachel were dead and that was something Steve couldn't change, but somehow he would get the bastard who did this, even though it would not be enough to ask Danny's forgiveness.

"Commander, I'm going to take the tube out and I want you to cough if you can or breath out for me," Lono ordered.

Steve did as he was told and cried out when the tube left hiss body. He tried to curl into a ball, but his body wouldn't listen to his commands, as if he was a marionette controlled by some obscene puppet master out to cause pain. Steve felt the darkness reaching for him and didn't have the strength to fight it as a mask of some kind was placed over his mouth and nose.

"Doc?"

"It's okay, Detective. I know that's hard to see, but it's the only way to take the tube out and is very uncomfortable for the patient. He's sleeping now and that's the best thing for him," Lono explained as the nurse gently cleaned McGarrett's face.

"Anything new on the drugs?"

"Not yet, but we'll be watching him closely for any change that might signal a bigger problem than the ones he's already facing," the surgeon explained.

"How long before he wakes up?"

"There's no way to tell. He's injured and his body requires rest in order to heal, plus with the medications he's on for pain he'll likely sleep longer," Lono answered. "The best thing to do for Commander McGarrett is be there for him and let him know he's not alone. The nursing staff knows exactly what to do if there are problems and I'm on call so they can get me if there are any problems. My suggestion to you is go home and get some sleep. He'll need you more when he's awake and alert."

"I'll go home when Chin gets here," Williams assured him and was actually looking forward to climbing into his own bed and sleeping for a week. He knew he needed to call Rachel and update her on Steve's condition, but right now he didn't think he could carry on much of a conversation. Maybe it would be better if he stopped by to tell them in person, besides it would be a good excuse to see Grace and wipe away the thoughts of the pictures Marquez had doctored up.

**5050505050 **

Steve's dreams were no better than the reality he lived with. So many people died because of him, because of his need to keep them safe from people like Jonathon Marquez...Wo Fat...Victor Hesse...Nick Taylor...Sang Min...the list was endless and each time a name formed, a picture flashed across his mind. One that spoke of the deaths each man caused, yet it was his own guilt that overshadowed everything else.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the woman standing at the foot of the bed. The light shone down on her, giving an air of surrealism as if she was bathed in white with a deep sadness in her eyes as she placed moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. A man he knew, one that had cost him so much stood in the shadows, yet Steve's attention rested completely on Kono Kalakaua. How could she be there with him? How could she be touching him when he'd been the one to kill her?

"No...sorry...didn't...didn't mean to...to..."

"Steve, it's okay..."

Her mouth moved, but Steve didn't hear the words and let the darkness cloak him in a world of pain that he knew he deserved. The pictures flashed across his mind as if the puppet master had control of his mind as well as his body. The nightmare images of bloodied bodies and faceless foes who taunted him and stole his breath away.

**5050505050 **

Kono felt her heart beating solidly against her chest when she noticed Steve was awake. She reached for him and spoke softly, but it was obvious her words were not getting through to the injured man. She'd seen the change in McGarrett's vitals and knew his heart rate had increased when he looked toward her, but she didn't know why until she remembered Melina telling them Steve thought she was dead. Was he reacting to seeing her or had he still been so out of it he didn't recognize her.

Kono move closer to the bed and spoke softly. "Steve, I'm here and I'm not dead. Neither are Grace, Rachel and Mary. She'll be here tomorrow and she told me to tell you you'd better be ready for the fight of your life for making her worry like this."

"Kono, is everything all right?" Chin asked from the open doorway.

"He woke up..."

"That's great."

"Not really...he...I think he saw me and he thinks I'm dead. We should have thought of that," Kono told her cousin.

"We should have, but it's too late now and we need to show him that Marquez lied. He needs to know you and the others are alive," Chin told her.

"I know, but with the medications he's being given it's understandable that he'd react like he thinks I'm dead," Kono told him.

"Then we need to tell him the truth every time he wakes up. We have to let him know he's not responsible for anything Marquez did," Chin said.

"I wish I could believe it was that easy," Kono said and sat down as she watched McGarrett's face.

"Life's never that easy," Chin observed. He could see the worry and fear in his cousin's face and hoped once Steve woke up it would be wiped away. That could be a while because of everything he'd been through and everything he was sill going through.

"Excuse me, but I need you to step outside for a few minutes while I take care of Commander McGarrett," Wendy Chang told them.

"How long will it take?" Chin asked.

"About half an hour. Long enough for you both to get something to eat," the nurse answered.

"We'll be right outside the door," Kono told her as she and Chin left the room and the woman drew the curtains across.

"Kono, why don't you go get some rest or do something you enjoy?" Chin suggested.

"I'm okay, Cuz," Kono said.

"No, you're not. You're tense and you're worried and you need to unwind. Go see if you can catch a wave and come back in a couple of hours. I'll stay here with Steve until you get back," Chin vowed and saw her nod once.

"I...you could be right. I'll come back in two hours and I'll bring dinner," the woman said.

Chin smiled as she left and hoped McGarrett would realize the truth before the guilt tore them all apart. They needed to make sure every time Steve woke up someone told him Marquez had lied and that the people he cared about were not dead. He leaned against the wall and waited for the nurse to finish what she was doing.

**5050505050 **

Oke Lono looked at the man seated across from him and wished the news was better, but right now there were still two unidentified toxins in Steve McGarrett's bloodstream. Since Donald Silva had taken on the case the day before they'd checked every substance in the case that had been brought in with the patient.

"Are you sure this is correct, Donald?" Lono asked.

"I wish I had better news, Oke, but right now your patient has a tough road ahead of him. He's going to get worse before he gets better, but at least we know what we're dealing with and we can treat the symptoms and try to keep him comfortable until this stuff is out of his system. You'll have to keep an eye on his kidneys because they're going to be working overtime with the level of toxin already present. I wish there was an easy fix, but there's not and you're going to have to stay vigilant if you're going to pull him through this."

"It's bad enough he's already injured, but with this he's going to be in misery. I just hope he's as strong as his friends make him out to be," Lono observed.

"How's his breathing?"

"He's on oxygen and it's keeping his numbers in the high 90s."

"Keep an eye on that too, because this stuff could be effecting his lungs and we may need to intubate if things deteriorate further," Silva explained.

"And there's nothing we can use to counteract the toxin?"

"I wish there was, but I've triple checked the results. What they used was combination of things that would make the victim sick and cause pain, but it wasn't meant to kill him. Just stay on top of things and I'll have my people keep testing for anything that could help, but right now it's a matter of waiting for his body to fight the poison and gt rid of it in the most natural way," Silva said and shook the other man's hand. "I'll cal you if anything changes, but I really believe his body has a natural ability to get rid of this crap."

"Thanks, Donald, I'll keep you posted."

"Give me a call and maybe we can get together for a drink. Sheila misses talking to Carolyn and you know what it's like when that happens," Silva said of the twins they were married to. Sometimes it was hard to find the time to get together,and when it came to Sheila and Carolyn they needed each others company more than most siblings.

**5050505050 **

Danny had heard what the surgeon told him, but none of it made sense to him. What he did understand was that Steve was going to get a whole lot worse before he got better. No matter what happened, Danny planned on making damn sure McGarrett didn't quit on him...on their strange family. Grace had wanted to visit, but he'd told her Steve was not allowed visitors yet. Then he'd had to explain why he was allowed in, but she wasn't.

Danny had spent the last 12 hours trying to figure out how to find Jonathon Marquez, but the man seemed to have disappeared. There was an APB out for him and HPD was on top of it, but there was nothing to lead them to the bastard. Even Kamekona's sources seemed to have dried up.

Mary would be arriving later in the evening and Chin had volunteered to pick her up and bring her to the hospital. He'd tried to talk her out of it, citing Wo Fat was still a dangerous man and that Steve had sent her to the mainland in an effort to keep her safe. She'd simply told him that her big brother wasn't the only McGarrett with a stubborn streak.

Danny looked up when he heard a sound from the injured man and stood up. He moved to McGarrett's side and placed his hand on the injured man's shoulder "You're fine, Steve, you just need to listen to me okay?"

"S...sick," McGarrett managed and cried out when he tried to turn on his side as bitter bile rose like a wave of acid in his throat. He tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't obey his command as the mask covering his mouth and nose was removed, but not quickly enough. Someone took pity on him and turned him slightly as again and again his body was wracked by violently spasms that cut through his gut.

"Get a doctor in here now!" Williams snapped at the nurse, unaware that she'd put in a call for Lono as soon as McGarrett showed signs of distress. He held Steve as best he could without pulling out any tubes, leads, or wires as he waited for his friend's torment to end. "Come on, Steve, help's coming...you just have to hold on to me!"

"Danny...sor...sorry..."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Steve, so just quit that right now..." Williams said and watched in horror as Steve's body went slack in his arms.

**TBC **

**Author's Note—-**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews..You guys rock...Winnie


	19. Chapter 19

Danny Williams had never been a patient man and what little he did have had flown right out the window the minute he'd been shooed out of McGarrett's room. He'd called Chin and told him what happened and found out that Mary's plane had been delayed and wouldn't be arriving for another half an hour. Chin told him he'd call Kono and Danny called the governor as soon as he hung up. That call had been put through in spite of the woman being in a high priority meeting with other heads of state. She'd told him she'd be there as soon as possible, but that he was to call her as soon as he had any word on McGarrett's condition.

Danny paced the length of the hallway and then leaned against the wall outside the unit where Lono and several nurses were working on his partner. In the 15 minutes since Steve had gone still in his arms, the staff had closed the heavy drapes, effectively cutting him off from whatever was happening inside. He understood it was done to give the patient privacy, but the not knowing was worse than seeing with his own eyes.

Williams ran his fingers through his hair, resumed his pacing, turning when he heard a nurse exit the unit and hurry to the desk. He moved to the door and looked inside, catching a glimpse of McGarrett's prone body as Lono and his team worked on Steve.

"Come on, Steve, show us that SEAL spunk and fight...we need you," Williams whispered, moving out of the way as a second nurse exited carrying several vials of blood and other excrement he didn't want to think about.

"Tell the lab these get priority," the nurse said as she grabbed several things Williams couldn't begin to name and hurried back into the room, sending a thin smile in his direction before closing the drape behind her. Danny looked at the guard who stood with his back to the wall and could see the concern in the man's eyes as he watched the medical staff working to save the head of Five-O.

Williams glanced at his watch and realized it had been 22 minutes since things had gone to hell and still there was no word on his friend. Friend, that seemed such a minor word where his relationship was concerned. There were times when being around Steve was like biting on tinfoil, but the man had a way of being right about the things he did. Danny might not agree with the way he did things, but he got results and most times he got them a lot faster than anyone else.

Danny walked to the end of the hallway and watched as a couple held each other while a doctor spoke to them and saw relief in the woman's eyes. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was glad whoever the woman was worried about seemed to be improving. He hoped when Lono came out of McGarrett's room he'd have good news to tell him, but Danny kept feeling Steve's body in his arms. He kept hearing the deep sorrow in that softly spoken apology and felt as if he'd been saying good-bye.

"Detective."

Danny turned and hurried back the short distance to find Lono speaking with one of the nurses and waited for him to finish before speaking. "Doc, how is he?"

"He's one stubborn SOB," Lono answered..

"And then some," Williams said with a grin. "So he's going to be all right?"

"Well, he's still with us and I should warn you to expect this because it could very well happen again."

"Because of the toxins?"

"Exactly. We haven't been able to identify everything Commander McGarrett was given, and what we have managed to identify is going to make him very uncomfortable until it works its way out of his system. It's going to take time and a lot of patience, but we're going to do everything we can to help him through this."

"Same here, Doc, you tell us what he needs and we'll see that he gets it," Williams vowed.

"That's good to know," Lono said. "Now I should tell you there are some new pieces of equipment in use, but don't let it scare you because right now we need to do a few things for him until he's strong enough to do it himself."

"Please tell me he's not on a ventilator again?"

"No, we didn't need to do that, but there could come a time when we may need to intervene. In the meantime he's on oxygen and we'll continue to monitor his condition. I should also warn you that we might have to hook him up to a dialysis machine, but that depends on the specialist from nephrology."

"Nephrology?"

"It deals with kidneys...I won't go into details unless we need to resort to using it. We've also put in and NG tube to help with nausea and vomiting. Just keep in mind that whatever we do it's to help him get strong," Lono explained.

"Thanks, Doc, can I go in with him?"

"When the nurses have finished they'll draw back the drapes and allow visitors."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall as he waited for the drape to open. He heard footsteps coming toward him and smiled at Kono Kalakaua as she reached him.

"How is he?" Kono asked, relieved when Williams told her what Lono said.

"Chin said Mary's flight was delayed," Danny told her.

"I know," Kono said and glanced at the room with a mixture of trepidation and fear. "Did they find out what's causing this?"

"All they know is it's some kind of toxin. Whatever it is is effecting his whole body, then again Steve never does anything easy so why are we surprised that he's not just beat to hell, but he's given drugs or toxins or whatever they're called. A simple fracture for him isn't good enough...he has to have a shattered forearm and concussion and still says he's good and manages to splint his arm with a broken branch and a roll of duct tape!"

"Easy, Danny," Kono said when she noticed several nurses and family members looking toward them.

"Hell," Williams cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he need to keep his emotions in check, but it was hard to do that when someone he cared about was fighting for his life and they were helpless to do anything except sit by their bed and hope their voices got through to them.

"Detective, you can go in now," a nurse said as she exited the room and drew back the drape.

Danny and Kono stepped into the room just as Steve's nurse was tucking a thin sheet around him. She smile in their direction, but continued working to make the patient comfortable.

"He looks like hell," Kono observed.

"I know, but he's not here for a beauty contest," Williams said. He could see the new equipment and glanced at the numbers on the monitors, again wishing he understood what they meant, but the only thing he knew for sure were the heat rate and oxygen levels. He smiled as Kono reached for Steve's hand and carefully avoided the IV taped there.

"Come on, Boss, we're waiting for you," Kono whispered.

**5050505050 **

Mary McGarrett exited the plane with her single piece of luggage. She'd managed to pack it all into a carry on so that she wouldn't have to go through the line up to collect her luggage. She made her way to the area where friends and family waited for arrivals and quickly spotted Chin ho Kelly in the crowd. She hurried toward him and after a brief hug and assuring him that she had everything they walked toward the exit doors.

"Chin, how is he?"

"Danny called just after you landed. Steve's sleeping now, but he's still on the critical list, Mary. I wish I had better news, but you know what Steve's like," Chin said with a hint of humor.

"What? Are we talking obnoxious older brother here?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's really how you see him," Chin told her.

"No, it's not...not really, but if you tell him that I'll have to shoot you," Mary said.

"Uh oh, guess I'll have to clam up if you're anything like your brother you could probably shoot a fly at thirty paces."

"Steve taught me how to shoot the last time I was here. He said I needed to be able to protect myself from people like Wo Fat."

"Here we are," Chin said, glad he'd brought an unmarked patrol car instead of his bike. He dropped Mary's bag into the back seat as she got into the passenger side.

"Tell me what happened to my brother, Chin."

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning. I want to know who the bastard is," Mary told him. She listened as he told her of Danny and Steve meeting the two women and their involvement in Steve's kidnapping and torture. He knew she needed to be prepared for everything and told her about the pictures and the fact that Steve had been told she was dead.

"Tell me you caught the bastard," Mary said.

"I wish I could, Mary, but he got away," he said and continued with the rest of the story. Chin finished by telling her of the doctor's concerns because of the use of drugs and the unknown toxins in still showing up in her brother's blood stream. He drove toward the hospital, wishing he had better news to tell her as the silence seemed to drag. He pulled into the visitor's parking area nearly half an hour later and led her toward the floor where SICU was located.

"Danny and Kono are with him," Chin said when they reached the main desk.

"I'm glad he's not alone," Mary said once they reached the unit where her brother lay on a bed amidst a jumble of unidentifiable machinery. Kono was seated in a chair while Danny was standing, but they both turned when she reached the door and hurried outside to meet them. "How is he, Danny?"

"He's doing better, Mary, but he's got a long road ahead of him."

"He won't have to walk it alone," the woman vowed.

"No, he won't," Williams agreed as he hugged her. "Come on, I know you want to speak to your brother."

"Is he awake?"

"Danny, Kono and I are going to grab some sandwiches. We'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks, Chin," the Jersey native answered and watched as Mary moved toward her brother's bed.

Mary reached out and touched Steve's right cheek as tears formed in her eyes. This was her brother, her big strong older brother who never showed pain and yet there was no doubt in her mind that he felt it. She'd seen it in his eyes the day their mother was buried and again when he'd found her at their father's grave. She'd seen him physically hurt as well...the worst was after a secret mission when he'd come home in a wheelchair. He'd beaten the odds then, although it had taken nearly six months, but he'd stood on his own two feet and and made that first giant step toward mobility once more.

"Talk to him, Mary, let him know you're here and you're not going to let him go," Williams told her.

"I will, Danny...thanks," Mary said and returned her attention to her brother. "You know I'm not used to seeing you like this, Steve. You're usually the one on this side giving the pep talk so don't blame me if I take a page or two out of your book. You're probably thinking you're to blame for everything that's wrong in the world, but you couldn't be more wrong. You fight the bad guys, Steve, and you're supposed to win because that's how it happens in the movies. The hell of it is this isn't the movies and I know damn well real life is a lot harder than they make it seem in the movies or on those television shows where someone gets buried alive and comes out of it just fine. Real life's not like that and I know you're not going to get better by the time the next show airs, but you will get better, Big Brother, because that's the only thing that's going to shut me up," Mary said and swiped at the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Look what you've done...you've ruined my make up."

**5050505050 **

The voice was so clear, but it couldn't be real...could it? Was Mary really alive? Where was she? Was she here? Did she blame him for what happened?

Steve fought to open his eyes as a hand touched against his cheek, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to find the strength he needed. A second voice joined the first and he knew there's be no denying that one. The accent alone was thick enough to give him a headache if he didn't already have one.

"That's it, Mary, keep talking to him. I think he's waking up."

Yeah, there was no mistaking that voice, he'd know Danny anywhere and he struggled to push away the annoying mask covering his mouth and nose, but he couldn't move his arms. He licked at dry lips and felt something move at the back of his throat, a familiar and uncomfortable feeling he'd had on several occasions.

"Come on, Steven, your sister came all this way to see you and you're sleeping..."

"Mar...Mary not...not dead..." his voice trailed off as his eyes opened and focused on the woman standing over him. There was no mistaking that smile, or those tears or the eyes that bore into him.

"No, Big Brother, I'm not dead," Mary told him and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "What's this? My big SEAL brother crying? Tell me it's not so!"

"Sorry...thought...dream...this dream?"

"No, it's not a dream. I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere," Mary vowed.

"Better not...don't look good in bl...black" Steve managed and tried to move, but found his arms were not the only thing he couldn't move as pain washed over him.

"Commander, you need to lie still," the nurse ordered.

"Why...tied down?" McGarrett asked.

"You're not really tied down, Commander, although you probably feel like it. We need to keep you from moving around too much and hopefully keep from having to sedate you," the nurse answered.

"Mary...Danny needs you...God, I...my fault," McGarrett said just before the darkness descended once more.

"Damn it!"

"Danny, what's wrong?" Mary asked.

"We should have told him Marquez lied about all of it. He knows you're alive, but he still thinks the others are dead and he's at fault."

"So why don't we have the others come visit him? The best way for Steve to believe it's the truth is to let him see them," Mary explained.

"That's a good idea," Williams agreed, and knew he could get Rachel and Grace here in less than an hour. Chin and Kono should be back by then and they'd just have to wait for McGarrett to wake up again.

**5050505050 **

"_You killed them all, Steve! You killed Margot and Melina...and then you killed Rachel and Kono and poor Danny will have to live with the fact that he trusted you with his daughter and you killed her too!"_

"_No, didn't...didn't kill them," Steve whispered, but no one heard him in the darkened room. Faces swam before his eyes, pictures, like grotesque reminders of what he'd done._

"_How many people have to die before you admit you're the cause, Steve? What about Mary? You killed your own sister, but not before you allowed my men to have her! You could have stopped all of it if you'd just told me what i wanted to know."_

"_No, can't tell...didn't do any...anything."_

"_That's right you didn't do anything...anything to help them! They died because of your actions...or should I say lack of action..."_

"_No," he said and felt something strike him across the face as he struggled to get away from the images threatening to drown him. _

"_Yes, Steve, you killed them all..."_

**5050505050 **

"No...I didn't...please...didn't kill them...so...sorry, Danny...God, Grace...no...I..."

"Easy, Steve, look at me!"

"Danny...God, Danny, don't..."

"Steve, come on, Steve, look at me!" Williams ordered and watched as McGarrett's eyes opened and stared into his. "That's it, are you with me now?"

"God, Danny, I'm sorry...I didn't..."

"Steve, listen to me, all right! Marquez lied to you! Mary's alive and so are Kono..."

Steve could no longer hear his voice as Mary and Kono moved into the small room. His eyes filled with moisture as Rachel and Grace came to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Grace said and pulled away from her mother. She moved to the side of the bed and waited for her father to lift her so she could kiss his cheek. "See, I'm real and so is mommy. We're not dead, Uncle Steve, so now you can get better."

"Grace...Kono...Rachel...Mary... " the raw emotion in his voice as he spoke the names was enough to drive home the anguish he'd felt when he believed they were all dead. Seeing them standing at his bedside was a soothing balm on his jagged nerves and he swallowed convulsively in an effort to keep his emotions in check. "I thought...the pictures...seemed so...so real."

"I know, Boss, but they weren't. He had someone with a good knowledge of photo shop or some other program," Kono assured him.

"Find him?"

"Not yet, but we're still looking," Chin answered from the doorway. "We'll get him."

"I know," McGarrett said and looked at each face before allowing sleep to claim him once more.

"Do you think we got through to him, Danny?" Rachel asked.

"I think so, but we'll probably need to remind him every time he wakes up because he's not going to remember everything until he's out from under the drugs. That won't happen for some time according to Dr. Lono," Williams told them and turned to see Mary studying her brother's face closely. "Mary, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I need to see her," Mary told him.

"Need to see who?" Williams asked and realized he already knew the answer. "Mary, she's hurt and there's a guard at her door so she won't be going anywhere."

"I don't care," Mary spat. "I'm going t speak to her, Danny, so you might as well tell me where she is!"

"Rachel, maybe you should take Grace home now," Williams said, relieved when his ex-wife took his daughter's hand before leaving the room. He made a mental note to call her and let her know how much he appreciated her bringing Grace to the hospital. "Mary..."

"Danny, you can either come with me or I'll go on my own," Mary told him.

"Go with her, Danny," Chin said.

"Come on, Mary, but you should know she's been through a lot."

"Are you making excuses for her, Danny?" Mary asked.

"No, but there's a lot more to this than we know. I haven't really had a chance to speak with her, but I know she regrets her part in what happened to Steve," Williams said.

"Let me be the judge of that. I won't attack her, Danny, but I want to know why she did what she did to my brother!"

Danny glanced at Mary and suddenly realized how much she was like her brother. Not so much in features, but in the way she held herself and the anger that shone in her eyes when someone she cared about was hurt. He was prepared for her anger, and hoped he could control her better than he could her brother.

Williams stopped in front of the private room where the guard looked at him and McGarrett's sister curiously. "Hank, this is Mary McGarrett. We'd like to speak with Melina."

"Sure, Danny, as long as you're going to play referee," Hank told him of the anger he saw in McGarrett's sister's face.

"I got it," Williams said and opened the door.

Mary steeled herself against the anger as she steppe into the room. She spotted the other woman curled on her side, facing the door and was shocked to see the evidence of what must have been a brutal beating.

Although her eyes were closed, Mary could tell she'd been crying and if the black eyes were any indication, then she'd endured more than just the physical blows. She moved into the room and saw finger shaped marks on the woman's arms and shoulders and knew they probably extended beneath the blanket that covered her. She found the anger easing in spite of her resolve to dislike Melina Collins.

"She's sleeping," Williams said softly, surprised when a soft cry escaped from Melina. He moved to the bed, but it was Mary who reached for the trembling woman.

Mary held her as she cried and felt her anger dissipate in the wake of the painful sobs she heard. She reached up and gently swept the long hair away from the battered face and waited for the other woman to focus on her. "It's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

"Oh, God, you're...you're Mary...Steve's sister."

"Ye, I am...how did you know that?"

"I saw pictures at Steve's house. I'm so sorry, Ms. McGarrett. I know that doesn't help, but if I...if I had to do it all over again I would have come to Steve for help. I should never have done it in the first place, but I needed the money...I needed to do something to change my life. Not just for me, but for my daughter. I wanted to be with her instead of looking to make it big in New York. I'm sorry, I know that's no excuse for what I've done."

"You're right it's not, but I understand why you did it. How old is your daughter?"

"She'll be four in two weeks," Melina said and leaned back on the bed as she toyed with a loose thread on the blanket. "She lives with my mom and dad and they're good to her. They'll take care of her for me."

"She needs you," Mary said.

"Not like this...not with all the baggage that's around me right now."

"Is that how you see my brother...as baggage?"

"No, oh, God, no. You're brother didn't deserve what they...what I did to him. He...I think I could have fallen in love with him if things had been different," Melina whispered and felt her heart ache when she thought of the virile man who'd shown such care and concern and love for those around him. "I think I already do...love him, but he deserves so much more. Is he...I know I don't deserve an answer, but I need to ask if he's all right?"

"No, he's not, but he will be," Mary told her and looked toward Williams whose eyes were filled with sympathy and she knew if Steve survived they would all do their best to see Melina Collins reunited with her daughter.

**TBC **

**Author's Note—-**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews..You guys rock...Winnie


	20. Chapter 20

"_You did this to me, Steve, you promise to come back for me! You promised we'd be together! You promised to love me forever! You lied to me and now look at me!" _Steve struggled to get away from the nightmare images, as one face became another and still another. People he'd cared about and were dead because of his actions. Margot Atwood was dead...he knew that because he'd seen her die, but the others...the others were alive weren't they? He stare into the eyes that had once been so full of life, but now seemed so empty and unemotional.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know...didn't see you...tried..."

"Steve, come on, it's a dream. You're okay now so open your eyes and look at me," Danny said, his voice calm as he tried to get through to the injured man. He placed a calming hand on his friend's shoulder and continued to speak in the same soothing tone as the nurse worked to help McGarrett. "Steve, look at me. You're safe...no one's going to hurt you here not if I have anything to say about it."

"Danny," Steve whispered and heard the need in his own voice as he shifted slightly on the bed as his eyes shot open.

"You with me now?" Williams asked.

"Think so...feel like hell," McGarrett told him.

"I don't know why. I mean I would have thought this was a cake walk for a Super SEAL," the Jersey native said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Danny...was...was it a dream?" Steve asked, relieved when the nurse allowed him to sip some ice water from a cup.

"Was what a dream?" Williams asked sympathetically as the nurse worked to make his partner comfortable amidst the leads and wires.

"Mary...Grace..."

"No, Steve, it wasn't a dream. They were here to see you yesterday. Kono took Mary home last night and stayed with her. They should be back this afternoon," Williams explained.

"I thought...I thought they were dead, Danny," Steve said, moaning softly as pain stabbed through his gut. He felt the nurse at his IV and watched as medication slowly disappeared into the tubing.

"That should help, Commander," the nurse said and smiled at the injured man.

"Thanks...tired," McGarrett managed.

"Go ahead and sleep..."

"Need to know...Margot...she's dead?"

"I'm sorry, Steve," Williams said and saw the sadness in McGarrett's eyes. "Look, we can talk about this later. Right now you need to get some sleep."

"How long?"

"We found you four days ago," Williams answered relieved when his partner's eyes closed and his breathing, although ragged seemed to even out. Danny leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands. God, he felt so exhausted, but until they had Marquez, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Detective, I need to do a few things for Commander McGarrett so if you don't mind waiting outside I'll see about making him more comfortable," Nancy Rideout told him.

"I'll be right outside," Williams said and knew this woman could be trusted. They'd done background checks on the staff each time a new one came on duty in order to prevent Marquez from getting too close to McGarrett. He stepped outside just as Governor Jameson and one of her aides stepped off the elevator and hurried toward him.

"How's Steve, Detective?" Jameson asked.

"He's been awake off and on, but he's still weak and falls asleep almost immediately. Dr. Lono said the drugs and toxin are still showing up in his tests, but he's still hoping they won't have to resort to Dialysis," Williams answered.

"That's good news," Jameson said and looked at the guard who was seated next to McGarrett's unit. "Is there anything new on Marquez?"

"Not yet, but we're working on it."

"What about the Collins woman? Does she have any idea where he is?"

"I wish."

"Why hasn't she been officially arrested?" the governor asked.

"That's my doing," Williams answered. "I know she made some mistakes and we could bring her up on charges, but I'd rather wait until Steve's able to tell us what happened. He thought she was dead."

"It doesn't take away from the fact that she helped have him kidnapped."

"No, Ma'am, it doesn't, but Steve's sister Mary went to see her last night. I was there too and they talked. Melina has a daughter and to make a long story short she wanted to make a better life for them both. She made the wrong decision in going along with the kidnapping and I'm not saying she shouldn't pay for it but she's hurt."

"How badly?" the governor asked.

"She's been beaten and raped. The rape kit suggested their was more than one donor and she'll be facing AIDS testing amongst other things. Again I'm not making excuses for what she did, but..."

"I understand what you're saying, Detective," Jameson told him. "She is being watched?"

"Yes, Ma'am there's a guard on her door," Williams answered.

"How long before I can see Steve?'

"Probably another ten minutes," the Jersey native answered.

"Have you eaten today?"

"I had coffee."

"That's not the same. Gary, go down to the cafeteria and get Detective Williams a sandwich."

"There's no need..."

"And we'll both have a coffee," Jameson finished, smiling as her aid left to do as she ordered. "Now, Detective, I don't know if there are any mirrors around, but I'm sure I'm not the only person to notice you belong in a bed. How long since you've had a good night's sleep?"

"I got some sleep."

"That's not what I asked and you know it."

"I'm heading out as soon as Kono and Mary get here."

"By heading out I expect you're going home," Jameson said and smiled when she spotted someone coming toward them. "Just in case I called in some reinforcements."

"Hi, Danno."

"Hi, Gracie," Williams said and lifted his daughter off the floor as Rachel joined them. "Thanks for bringing her, Rachel."

"The governor called and told me you need to go home. Grace has no school and Stan is out of town so we figured we'd come down and take you hoe," Rachel told him.

"We're going to take care of you, Danno," Grace said and hugged her father before looking at the woman standing next to her mother. "Who are you? Are you dating Danno?"

"Gracie!" Williams sputtered as he placed his daughter on the floor.

"No, Grace, I am not dating your father. My name is Pat Jameson..."

"Pat is a boy's name," Grace said and stared at her father when he moved to place a hand over her mouth.

"Grace!"

"She's right, Detective, but in this case Pat is a nickname. My full name is Patricia."

"So it's like me calling Danny Danno?"

"Exactly," Jameson said and watched the child's face as she extended her hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you Grace."

"It's nice to meet you too, Governor," Grace said and watched as her father introduced her mother to the other woman. She saw the drapes being drawn and moved into the room while the others continued to talk. She tipped her head to the side as she studied Steve McGarrett's Face before reaching over the rail and touching his hand. "We're going to take Danno home and when you get better we'll take you home and help you get better to, Uncle Steve. Why is his hand so warm?"

"He has a fever, but it's not as bad a it was," the nurse answered as the others came into the small room. She recognized the governor and smiled when the woman slipped in beside the child and spoke to her before asking for an update on the injured man.

**5050505050**

Keanna Wahine looked into McGarrett's room, frowning when she saw the woman seated beside the bed with her hand laid gently over Steve's. She knew she had no right to feel jealous, and fought against the feeling as she moved into the room and quietly checked the monitors . His numbers were better, but they were still out of the normal parameters and knew Dr. Lono was speaking with Dr. Gerodie from Nephrology. She hoped they would not have to resort to Dialysis, but the harder Steve;s kidneys worked the more strain was put on them.

Keanna knew it was late and didn't want to intrude so she turned to walk away, but a sot voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. My name is Keanna Wahine and I'm a friend," the ER resident answered as Steve's visitor joined her in the doorway.

"I'm Mary McGarrett, Steve's sister," Mary said and shook the woman's hand. "How do you know my brother?"

"We met in the ER when he came in with a knife wound."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes," Wahine answered.

"You don't look old enough to be a doctor," Mary told her.

"Thanks, but according to my birth certificate I'm more than old enough," Keanna said with a smile.

"I didn't mean anything by that."

"I know," Wahine said. "How is he doing?"

"You could probably answer that better than I can," Mary said.

"His numbers have improved," Keanna said.

"That's good right?"

"Yes, it is. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thanks, but would you stay with him while I go find the ladies' room?"

"Of course," Keanna said and moved into the room as Mary McGarrett left. She reached the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find Steve was looking at her.

"Hi," McGarrett said and reached up to take off the oxygen mask, but she caught his hand and shook her head.

"That stays put," Wahine warned. "How do you feel?"

"Meat grinder..."

"Ah yes, and you look like it too," Keanna told him and leaned over the bed to kiss his forehead. "I've been by a couple of times, but you were asleep."

"Seems like that's all I do," McGarrett told her.

"Good, it's what you need."

"This from the doctor or the woman?"

"Both, and I'm hoping I can visit you in both capacities when you leave here although unofficially of course. I'd rather visit you as a woman, but sometimes the doctor n me will come out and I'm afraid I can get rather angry when someone does what they're not supposed to do," Wahine said.

"Now that sounds like something my big brother needs," Mary said having heard the tail end of the conversation. She smiled at her brother, relieved to see something other than pain in his eyes and wondered how far this relationship had come and whether Melina and Keanna knew Steve was seeing them both.

"Steve, I need to get back to the ER, but I'd like to visit you again if that's okay."

"I'd like that, Keanna," McGarrett said and was soon sleeping under the heavy draw of medications.

**5050505050 **

Steve awoke to the sound of voices outside his room and toyed with the idea of listening in, but he wanted to hear what was being said. He hated the mask that still covered his mouth and nose and was getting tired of being stuck in the damn bed. In the last 48 hours he'd been awake for longer periods, yet he still had no clear memory of what happened or what he'd been told. The one thing he was sure of was that Marquez had lied to him and that the people he cared about were alive and had visited him on several occasions.

The problem was he needed to make sense of what had happened and right now he couldn't seem to do that. No one would answer his questions and as of now he was ready to find out exactly what was happening. He reached for the buttons on the side of the bed and ignored the stabbing pain as he pressed the button to raise his head. His stomach churned and the bitter taste of bile rose in his throat, yet he didn't stop even when he heard the angry voice of his partner.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Williams snapped and hurried into the small room.

"I want...I need answers, Danny!" McGarrett snapped, hating how weak his voice sounded as Chin and Kono joined them.

"Answers, oh is that all? Okay, Steve what answers are you looking for?"

"Have you got anything new on Marquez? Where is Melina Collins? How...how...sonofabitch," McGarrett spat as spasms of pain cut through his gut and threatened to send him back into the dark abyss that lingered at the edge of his vision.

"Easy, Commander," the nurse said and readied the injection that would ease the spasms and hopefully stop her patient from being sick.

Steve silently cursed whatever was happening with his body and knew the doctor had explained it to him on more than one occasion. He laid his head back against the pillows, eyes clenched tightly closed while his hands fisted in the blankets. He hated feeling like this and even worse was knowing the others were there and witnessed it. He silently cursed Marquez and hoped someday he'd get to face the bastard and tear him limb from limb.

"That's it, Steve, just breathe through it and it'll pass," Williams soothed and found himself the recipient of a McGarrett killer glare.

"Back..back off!" McGarrett ground out.

"Commander, you need to be still or..."

"I ne...need answers!" the head of Five-O growled.

"All right...you'll get them as soon as you calm down," Williams said and folded his arms across his chest. "Getting upset..."

"I'm angry, Danny, not upset!" McGarrett told him.

"All right, Brah, just calm down and we'll fill you in on what we have right now," Chin told him.

"Good," Steve said and closed his eyes until the near debilitating pain eased and he could breath without feeling like a led weight was on his chest.

"Okay, where should we start?" Kono asked.

"Marquez," McGarrett told them.

"Are you sure you'll be able to retain the information this time?" Williams asked and held up his hand when McGarrett's nostrils flared and he reached for the oxygen mask only to have his hands batted gently away by the nurse.

"Don't touch that or I'll send them away."

"Damn it!" McGarrett said.

"Marquez escaped, Steve, but we're going to find him," chin answered.

"Melina...Danny I think Toni and Melina were working for Marquez," McGarrett observed.

"They were. Toni is dead, Steve. We found her the day after you disappeared. She was beaten so badly it was hard to make and identification, but it was her," Williams said.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I know you liked her."

"I did," the Jersey native said sadly. "She didn't deserve to die like that, Steve, but she chose to work for Marquez and I'm just sorry I fell under her spell. If I hadn't been so blinded I might have seen what she was doing. I should have known someone that beautiful wouldn't have been interested in someone like me."

"Danny, is Rachel beautiful?" Kono asked.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Williams answered.

"Did she love you?" Kono asked.

"She did... but she couldn't take the long hours I spent on the job or the thought of some scumbag taking me down."

"So a beautiful woman...the most beautiful woman in the world according to you loved you..."

"Point taken, Kono," Williams said with a smile. "I still should have known she was up to something."

"If we blame ourselves every time we miss something we'd be on the guilt trip of a lifetime," Chin said.

"So what happened to Melina?" McGarrett asked.

"She's in a room on another floor," Williams answered.

"How did she get hurt? She was working for Marquez. She showed me the pictures..the doctored ones," McGarrett told them.

"Steve, she was wrong for doing what she did, but there are extenuating circumstances," Williams said and saw the anger return to McGarrett's eyes.

"Don't make excuses for her, Danny," the head of Five-O snarled.

"I'm not, but I've talked to her, Steve, and she's sorry for what she did..."

"Oh, so if someone does something against the law and then says they're sorry we should just forget about what they did and feel sorry for them," McGarrett said.

"That's not what I meant, Steve. Melina ha a daughter and she was trying to make a better life for her and though the money would help her do that," Williams said and watched as his friend's face filled with anger as he continued. "She was raped, Steve, repeatedly by more than one man."

"God Damn it, Danny, that's not fair!" McGarrett said when Williams revealed everything the woman had been through. In spite of his resolve to not feel anything, but anger toward the woman he found his heart aching for what she'd been through.

"She's been asking to see you, but we told her that would be up to you," Kono told him.

"I can't...not right now," Steve said and closed his eyes. Sleep beckoned to him and he knew there was no point in fight it as he sighed heavily and sank toward the nightmares that still plagued him.

**TBC **

**Author's Note—-**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews..You guys rock...Winnie


	21. Chapter 21

Things were not going the way he'd planned and his anger was making him anxious. The Yakuza wanted nothing to do with him because of what happened with Steve McGarrett. They told him the case was too high profile and that was something the organization didn't want. He had money hidden in various accounts and could get funds when he needed to, but he no longer had the connections he'd worked so hard for.

Jonathon Marquez looked out the window of the small cottage he'd rented and watched as the waves crashed against the rocks. He loved Hawaii, but it seemed like he was destined to live elsewhere. He could handle that, but first he needed to finish what he started. He wanted Anita Morales, but even more he wanted Steve McGarrett dead. He would stay in Hawaii long enough to kill the bastard and leave the state before his body grew cold.

**5050505050 **

Dr. Oke Lono looked at the open chart and the results from Steve McGarrett's latest blood work. Six days had passed since he'd been brought in and the numbers were finally returning to normal, although there were still traces of the toxin. The nurses were doing a good job of documenting everything, including how many times he suffered through the pain and spasms that left him weak and nauseated.

Lono knew it was time to move the injured man out of the SICU and into a private room. It wasn't that McGarrett was out of danger, but he wasn't on the critical list any longer and it would probably be easier for his team to protect him if he was in a less open area of the hospital. He made several notations on the patient's chart before walking toward the room where Danny Williams seemed to have taken up residence.

"Good morning, Detective," Lono greeted the man softly.

"Morning, Doc, how does it look?"

"If you're talking about his latest test then I have to say they're much better than I would have believed possible at this stage."

"That sounds like Super Seal McGarrett," Williams said.

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett griped and looked at the surgeon. "Does that mean i can get out of here?"

"If you mean out of the hospital then the answer is not a chance? If you mean out of SICU and the constant checks by the nursing staff then the answer is yes," Lono told him. "The toxin that's been showing up in your system is pretty well dissipated, but we still need to keep an eye on things. Your oxygen levels are still a little on the low side so I want to keep using the nasal canulas. I know they're probably annoying, but it's them or the oxygen mask. Your choice."

"The damn canulas," McGarrett snapped.

"Good choice," Williams said.

"Danny, don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"I do, but I prefer having a captive audience and since you're stuck here and I'm not going anywhere then I'll just annoy you a little," the Jersey native answered with a grin.

"Doc, can you have him banned from the floor?"

"I could, but I have a feeling if I do then the staff will bare the brunt of your displeasure at being laid up," Lono said. "Now, I've written up the new orders and as soon as they have a room ready for you they'll move you. For now just relax and enjoy your visitor's sense of humor."

"I would if he had one," McGarrett snapped.

"Somebody's in a mood this morning," Chin said from the doorway.

"When isn't he?" Williams asked.

"You guys are a barrel of laughs this morning," McGarrett told them.

"Since your friends are here to keep you company I'll get on with my rounds. Commander, I've put in an order to have an PCA pump set up for you so you can control when you take the pain medication. Please don't make me regret that decision because if you do, and the staff complains, I can easily change my mind," Lono said before leaving the room.

"Where's Kono?"

"She's at HQ checking into a couple of things," Chin answered.

"Tell me you have something on Marquez," McGarrett said.

"Not really, but it seems a man matching his description was seen headed north. HPD found an abandoned car about ten miles out," Chin answered.

"They test it for prints?" the head of Five-O asked.

"There were plenty including Marquez's," Chin told him. "We'll get him, Brah."

"I know," McGarrett said tiredly. "He's not going to leave without making sure he finishes what he came here for."

"You mean until he kills you?" Williams observed.

"Exactly..."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Williams snapped. "There's no way in hell we're going to use you as bait so get that out of that crazy head of yours right now! We'll find another way!"

"Danny..."

"No!"

"Chin..."

"Don't look at me, Brah, I'm with Danny on this one!" Kelly told him and saw the frustration on the other man's face.

"You know I could order you to take the man off the door."

"You could, but that would just mean more hours for me, Kono and Chin," Williams said. "We're not sending out any 'here I am. Come and get me' messages while you can't even get out of that damn bed by yourself."

"Then we do it as soon as I get home."

"Like hell we will!"

"Is there a problem, Gentlemen?" Paula Bell asked upon entering the room.

"Not if you have a roll of duct tape I can use," Williams said.

"Sorry, we're fresh out. I used the last of it on a stubborn police officer who wanted to walk without his cane," Paula said with a hint of a smile.

The smile made Steve cringe a little because he wasn't quite sure whether she was serious or not. The woman was small, with long black hair speckled with grey and pulled back in a tight ponytail. She'd introduced her as one of the day nurses when she came to check on him when the shift changes. "Paula, this is Danny Williams and Chin ho Kelly."

"Friends?" Paula asked.

"Ohana," McGarrett answered honestly.

"Well, Gentlemen, if you'll wait outside I'll see about getting Commander McGarrett ready to move to his new room. He'll be in 336 so you might as well go there and wait."

"Danny, stay with Steve, I'll call Kono and fill her in on what's happening," Chin said and left the room.

"Commander McGarrett is under police protection so I'm going to stay with him during the move," Williams said.

"Okay," the nurse said and adjusted the flow of the IV lines. "Commander, I'm going to remove the line in your neck and if you like we can get rid of the Fol..."

"Hell, yes," McGarrett said and smiled sheepishly when the woman laughed. "I'm glad to see I can still make my patients happy."

"I think he'd probably marry you if you asked," Williams observed.

"Oh, now that sounds like an idea, but I don't think my husband would divorce me," Paula said and finished by placing a bandage over the site where the IV had been in his neck. She'd found by keeping up a conversation with her patient it usually kept their minds off what she was doing. She gently pushed back the blanket and knew this was the one part that made even the strongest man blush and hoped her hands weren't too cold.

"Hey, Steve, Pammy said to tell her when you're ready for something a little extra spicy in your life," Williams said.

"Oh, this Pammy sounds like fun," Paula said.

"She is, but she's way...way out of my league," McGarrett answered, relieved when the offensive tube had been removed and the blanket was placed back over him.

"Now, Commander, I know you probably want out of that bed, but right now that's not a good idea so if you need to...relieve yourself then just press the call button. Now I've reprogrammed the pump and all you have to do is press this little box under your hand to take the pain medication. "You can't overdose so don't be worrying about that and use it or Dr. Lono will change his mind."

"I will."

"That'll be the day," Williams said.

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett griped as an orderly came into the room.

"Commander McGarrett, I'm Philippe, your tour guide for today so lay back and enjoy the ride," the orderly said as a chart was placed at the end of the bed. "Where's he going, Paula?"

"336," the nurse answered. "Take care, Commander."

Steve thanked the nurse and closed his eyes as the orderly pushed the bed out of the room. He could hear Danny speaking to the guard who fell into step with them and opened his eyes as the bed was pushed into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Are you okay, Steve?" Williams asked.

"I'm good, Danny," McGarrett answered as the doors opened on the third floor and his bed was pushed out and a nurse joined them.

"Good morning, Commander, my name is Willow and I'm one of the nurses who will be looking after you today," the woman said and helped maneuver his bed toward the room at the end of the hallway.

Danny watched for any sign of trouble, and motioned for the officer to check the room before allowing the orderly and the nurse to push Steve bed inside. The guard came back out and pulled a chair close to the door as Danny moved into the room. He listened while the nurse finished making him comfortable and then gave him the same orders the SICU nurse had done before they left the floor.

"All right, Commander, that's it for now, but if you need anything just press that button and don't try getting out of that bed on your own," the nurse ordered before leaving him alone with Williams.

"Steve, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but Melina Collins is being discharged today..."

"Good for her," McGarrett snapped.

"Steve..."

"Look, Danny, i know she's won you and Mary and the others over, and you probably think I'm an unfeeling sonofabitch, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her!"

"Nobody thinks you're an unfeeling sonofabitch, Steve, and I'm not asking you to forgive her, just talk to her for a minute and then if you still want to press charges then I'll arrest her myself," Williams said.

"All right, Danny, I'll see her," McGarrett said as Chin entered the room.

"Kono said to tell you she'd be in as soon as she runs down a couple of leads," Kelly said, frowning when she saw the look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," McGarrett snapped.

"Chin, stay with him while I get Melina."

"Oh," Chin said as Williams left the room. "You ready to do this, Boss?"

"I don't know, Chin, but I do know I'm not ready to forgive and forget," McGarrett snapped.

"No one expects you to. You don't even have to see her, Steve," Chin said.

"I know, but I'd rather get it over with and have her out of my life," the head of Five-O answered.

"The DA could bring charges against her without you."

"No, he can't...we have that little without means and immunity to work with, Chin, so my guess is it'll be up to me whether the charges are filed or not" McGarrett said. He closed his eyes and could almost feel her lips against his own, could hear her voice in his ear, and smell the scent he'd come to associate with her. God, how could he have been so stupid?

"Steve, she's here," Chin said and was startled to see a mixture of sadness and anger in the other man's eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," McGarrett said and waited for Chin to open the door. Melina Collins was a pale imitation of the woman he'd first met and he steeled himself against the feelings that coursed through his mind and body. "Danny, you and Chin can wait outside."

"Are you sure?" Williams asked.

"I'm sure...go," McGarrett said and waited for the door to close behind the two men. He swallowed several times against the bitter taste of bile that rose in his throat as he studied the woman standing near the end of his bed.

"Steve..."

"Don't say it, Melina, because right now I don't think I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"I don't blame you."

"Then why did you want to see me?"

"To tell you no matter what happens it's not your fault. I'm ready to go to jail for what I did to you and it may sound cliche, but I'm sorry for my part in it."

"You could have come to me if you were worried about your daughter."

"I know, but the deeper I let myself go the harder it was to get out. I wanted to come clean, but Toni..."

"Don't blame your mistakes on Toni."

"I'm not," Melina said as tears formed in her eyes, tears she refused to acknowledge. "It's just that I would do anything to protect Callie...she's my life and if you ever decide to have children you'll understand that."

"I don't need to have a child to understand that, Melina. I see it every time Danny is with Grace. No matter what he's had to face, Grace is the one person who could make him do something that went against everything he believed in, but that didn't happen in your case...did it?"

"I..."

"Marquez didn't even know about your daughter, so that meant you chose to do this for money, Melina. You could have stopped this before it went so far."

"I tried, Steve, but Toni knew about Callie, and she threatened to tell Marquez if I went to you she would tell him about Callie and I couldn't let that happen," Melina said.

"You could have come to me, Melina," McGarrett said softly.

"I know that now, but at the time all I could think about was Callie and making sure I kept her safe."

"Where is she now?"

"My parents are taking care of her. I called them and told them what was happening and what I'd done and they are going to make sure she's taken care of while I'm gone. They're good with her."

"She doesn't deserve to be alone."

"No, she doesn't and she's not. They love her and she loves being with them," Melina told him.

"What about her father?" McGarrett asked.

"He died in a car accident before she was born. He was a good man, but he liked to drink and he drove his car over a cliff. His blood alcohol was way over the limit and I'm just glad he didn't take anyone with him when he died," Melina said softly and looked into McGarrett's eyes. "I'm not looking for forgiveness, Steve..."

"Good, because right now I'm not looking to give it. I'm sorry you were raped, Melina, but you have yourself to blame for that," McGarrett said and cursed himself for feeling a little sorry for the way he'd said it. He knew he was being hard on her, but damn it she could have prevented it by just coming to him before it went this far.

"I know, believe me I do, and I don't blame anyone, but myself. I am sorry for what he did to you and if I could change that I would," Melina said and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wish...I wish things had been different, Steve, I think...I think Callie would have liked you."

"We'll never know no," McGarrett snapped, hardening himself against the feelings that still flowed through him.

"I guess not, but if there ever comes a time when you can forgive me, Steve, I..."

"That's not going to happen, Melina, but I'm not going to press charges under one condition."

"I'll do anything," Melina told him.

"Go home to your daughter and keep painting. You've got talent and if you stay with it I believe you'll be successful."

"Steve," Melina said softly and wished she could erase the past and start over with this man.

"Don' say anything...just do me a favor and paint that picture of Grace for Danny. Send it to me when it's done and I'll see that he gets it," McGarrett said.

"I will...thank you," Melina said and moved to the bed before she changed her mind. She pressed her lips to his and again felt the pain of knowing just how much her actions had cost her. "I am sorry, Steve, not because of what happened to me, but because of what my actions caused you. Someday, if you're ever able to forgive me I'd like to have you meet Callie."

"I don't know, Melina, right now there's no room for forgiveness," McGarrett said and knew it sounded callus, but deep down he knew he was being honest with himself. He watched her leave and closed his eyes as pain washed over him. He heard footsteps and a chair being positioned near the window, but didn't open his eyes. "I told her to go home, Danny."

"I know," Williams said. "Chin is clearing it with the DA's office and Kono's going to help her get her stuff together."

"I told her I wasn't ready to forgive her actions," McGarrett said.

"I don't blame you. I know we feel sorry for her, Steve, but you're right in saying she had choices...she just made the wrong one," Williams said.

"Yes, she did," McGarrett agreed. Wincing as he shifted on the bed and awakened the pain that had been dormant up until now.

"Push the button, Rambo," Williams ordered and heard the telltale click that signaled McGarrett had done just that.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the man seated in the chair beside his bed and knew no matter what happened, Williams would be there. He didn't say a word, but a simple nod of his head told him Danny understood what he was thinking.

"Go ahead and sleep, Steve, we're here and we're not going anywhere," Danny said.

"I know," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as sleep beckoned to him.

**TBC **

**Author's Note—-**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and reviews..You guys rock...Sorry for the delay in posting this, but for some reason my family wanted me to spend time with them. My son also wanted me to set up his new netbook and it took me most of yesterday to figure out what I was doing...Winnie


	22. Chapter 22

_'You killed them, Steve, all of them. It's your fault they're dead! It's your fault Danny will never see his little girl grow up! Look what you did to her! Look at the pictures, Steve! She's dead and so are the others! Grace, Mary, Margot, Rachel, Kono...everyone you're supposed to care about! They're all dead and you're to blame as surely as if you'd done it with your bare hands!' _

"No," Steve thought he screamed, but the images were so ingrained on his mind that he couldn't escape them as the voice from his dreams continued to taunt him. At times it was a male voice, one he recognized, but it was the other voice, the female that made his heart skip a beat and fear slice through it. "No, Melina, I didn't...they're not...not dead!"

"Steve, it's okay, you're okay."

He knew that voice and reached for it, letting it anchor him as he tried to draw each ragged breath. His eyes snapped open and he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and stared into a pair of worried eyes. "Danny, God," he said and ran his fingers through his hair before letting his head drop back on the pillow.

"Another dream?" Williams asked.

"That obvious?"

"Well, let's just say the sweat soaked brow and clenched fists are a dead giveaway," Williams said. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? It was a dream."

"I know, but maybe it'll help if you tell me about it."

"It's the same thing every time, Danny," McGarrett snapped and knew Williams would understand and not see it as a sign of weakness. "Marquez kept showing me the pictures and I know they're not real, but they...God, they kept telling me it was my fault. Marquez wasn't the only one, Danny. Margot told me it was my fault and so did Melina."

"Shit, Steve, I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." McGarrett frowned as he looked at his friend and wondered why he suddenly looked so angry.

"It was my fault you let her go," Williams offered. "We could still get her charged."

"I know, and believe me I would if I thought it would do any good, but right now there's a little girl who needs her..."

"What else did she do, Steve?"

"Melina drugged me so Marquez's men could bring me to that warehouse. She showed me the pictures while we were waiting and told me...told me I did it, Danny."

"Sonofabitch!" Williams said and suddenly realized what the woman had been through was her own fault. She had a choice in this and had made the wrong one and because of it Steve was here and had weeks of healing ahead of him. He should have waited to make his decision on Melina Collins, he should have seen that she was behind some of the pain he saw in his friend. He should never have suggested Steve talk to her.

"Danny, it's okay. I think maybe she learned the lesson a hard way."

"Maybe, but what about you, Steve? You're the one stuck in a hospital bed because you don't make wrong decisions. I felt sorry for her because she was raped, but she wouldn't have been if she had just come to us with what she knew. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let my feelings..."

"You let your heart speak for you, Danny, and that's why you're feeling guilty now. Don't, okay? I could have had her charged, but..."

"You didn't because you listened to us," Williams interrupted. "I'm sorry, Steve, she should have to face the consequences of her actions."

"It's too late now, Danny," McGarrett said and locked eyes with the other man. "Let it go, Danny."

"Only if you can, Steve."

"It's done," the head of Five-O said and sighed tiredly. "Anything new where Marquez is concerned?"

"Not since they found his abandoned car. I'm sorry, Steve, I wish I had better news."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe he left the state."

"I don't think so. See if there's any word on the street about The Yakuza. I thought I hear him say something about getting involved with them."

"I'll check with Kamekona," Williams assured him and smiled when he spotted Mary in the doorway. "Looks like you've got company so I'll go check into a couple of things."

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Any time," Williams said and left the room.

Steve watched as his sister came into the room and knew she hadn't slept much since finding out he'd been injured. He smiled at her when she kissed his forehead and heard a heavy sigh that spoke of her fears. "I'm okay, Mary."

"You do look better than you did when I saw you yesterday," Mary said and sat on the edge of his bed. "You scare the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," McGarrett told her.

"It's not your fault, Steve," Mary said as tears slid from her eyes. "I just always think of you as invincible and wasn't ready to see you so hurt. You're human with human emotions and you hurt just like the rest of us."

"No body armor," Steve said with a grin.

"I know and I guess you do have your own version of kryptonite that can take you down," Mary told him.

"You still see me as Superman?"

"Yes, but with his weakness," Mary said and hugged her brother. "It's time you let yourself lean on us for a change."

"I will, Mary, thanks for coming," McGarrett said tiredly and tried to hide a yawn.

"Go ahead and sleep, Steve, I'll make sure the nurses leave the kryptonite at the door," Mary said and move to sit in the chair by the window to watch over her brother. It was a role she wasn't used to, but one she would never give up or take for granted.

**5050505050 **

Danny walked into the specialty shop and smiled at the woman behind the counter. He had searched for weeks in hopes of finding the object he wanted, but so far he'd had no luck. When he'd spoken to Kamekona, the big man had told him about this little curio shop. The man who owned it was said to be an artist and could make the impossible, possible. That was something Danny wanted right now and thanks to Chin he'd managed to get a picture of Steve McGarrett and his father and the former was holding something in his hand.

Chin had told him what it was he'd broken that day in McGarrett's office and he knew it was a one of a kind. The remnants of the mug he'd shattered had been disposed of, but with some checking he'd found out the original had been specifically made for Steve's grandfather by his wife on his acceptance into the navy.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the young woman asked.

"I hope so...I'm looking for Akamu Liwai," Williams told her, wincing at how hard it was to pronounce the name.

"My grandfather is resting. Perhaps I can be of help?"

"I was hoping he could help me find something for a friend. It is supposed to be one of a kind, but Kamekona said your grandfather might be able to help me," Williams said.

"Kamekona speaks of my grandfather, but he has not come to visit in many years and does not know of grandfather's illness," the woman said.

"Halia, you should have called me."

"You should be resting, Grandfather," the woman said.

"Resting is all you let me do anymore. I might as well crawl into my grave for all the good I do here," the old man said and limped toward the counter while leaning heavily on the cane clasped tightly in his right hand. "Who are you?"

"My name is Danny Williams, Mr. Liwai," Williams said, frowning when the man seemed to be having some king of attack as his granddaughter looked on. "Is he all right?"

"He is fine...Grandfather is laughing at the way you said his name."

"Oh, sorry, I can't get used to the names," Williams said.

"Call me Grandfather...it is easier on my ears and my breathing," the old man told him.

"Okay...Grandfather," the Jersey native said with an uncomfortable hitch in his voice.

"What can I do for you, Danny Williams?"

"I'm looking for a mug..."

"We have plenty of those," the old man said and pointed to the shelves of specially made mugs.

"This was one that belonged to a friend...it's one of a kind..."

"In that case how would I have it?"

"Kamekona..."

"You see him...you tell him I will kick his behind into next week if he does not come visit," the man said.

"I'll tell him," Williams agreed.

"Good...tell me more about this one of a kind mug you think I might know something about.

"I can do better than that," Williams said and took the picture from his pocket. "This is the mug."

Akamu Liwai took the picture in his gnarled hands and reached for the magnifying glass his granddaughter handed him. He studied the picture for some time and then turned to look at the man who stood in front of the counter. He continued to hold the picture as he spoke, his voice heavy with the force of the memories it awakened.

"Can you help me?"

"I know of the mug...it was handcrafted by my father for a man he considered a brother. He was assured it would remain in the McGarrett family and be handed down to the eldest son on his entrance into the navy. What happened to it?"

"I broke it," Williams answered softly.

"An accident?"

"No, I was angry at Steve and it was on his desk. I threw it against the wall. Chin told me it was a one of a kind."

"It was, but perhaps these old hands are not as useless as I thought. If you leave me the picture I will see if there is one more gift left in these hands. My father would want me to set things right...not just with the mug, but with you and Steve McGarrett. I believe he has found a brother in you, Danny Williams."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Williams said as the man picked up the photograph and walked into the back of the shop.

"If you will fill this out with your name and phone number I will call you in a few days, Mr. Williams," the young woman said and passed him the paper.

"Thank you," Williams said and wrote down his contact information.

"You are welcome...my grandfather has not used his hands in many years, but he saw something in that picture that made him want to work and I thank you for that."

Danny took a deep breath before leaving the small store and hoped this would be a healing exercise for not just him and Steve, but for Akamu Liwai as well. He hurried out into the bright afternoon sunshine and climbed behind the wheel of his car. It felt like a weight had lifted and he hoped the elderly man could duplicate the mug his father had made so long ago.

**5050505050**

Chin and Kono looked up as Williams entered the office and updated him on everything they'd found so far. The map had several flags on it and those marked the warehouse, the yacht, and the location where Marquez's car had been found. So far there was little else for them to go on, but they'd had less and this time one of their own was a victim.

"Chin, what about Kale Aneko?" Williams asked.

"He's at a safe house. He's willing to testify to everything he did for Marquez, but he wants our guarantee that his wife and child are kept out of it," Kelly answered.

"I miss the days when we didn't have to make deals with criminals," Williams said. "Did Melina get her flight?"

"She left this morning," Kono answered.

"I just hope we did the right thing," Chin told them.

"I do too, but I guess there's nothing we can do about that now. I spoke to Steve about it this morning and I really wish we hadn't been so quick to see her as a victim. Did you know she was the one who helped Marquez get his hands on Steve..."

"I know," Kono said softly.

"She also showed him those damn pictures and made sure Steve thought he was behind their deaths," Williams spat. "Maybe we should talk to the DA and have her brought back."

"Is that what Steve wants?" Chin asked.

"Maybe...I don't know," the Jersey native answered.

"Lets leave it for now. We can always bring her back if that's what Steve wants," Kono said. "Mary called and said Steve is going for some tests this afternoon."

"Is she staying with him?" Williams asked.

"Yes, I told her we'd be there around four and we'd bring an early dinner," Kono answered.

"Good," Williams said. And studied the map and the papers on the desk. "We need to find this sonofabitch before Steve gets out of the hospital or there'll be no way we can keep him from setting himself up as bait."

"We're doing everything we can, Danny," Chin said. "We've got his picture being flashed on the newscasts and an APB out on him, but if he knows the island at all he's gone to ground and nothing short of a miracle will help us find him."

"We've got Steve on our side and i doubt anyone knows the island like he does. His father used to take him on hikes to see the Petroglyphs and he took me to see them. God, the man called it a hike..."

"Steve's always had a love for the wilderness, Danny," Chin told him.

"More like he's got a neanderthal complex," Williams observed. "Anyway, did we find out anything about the yacht?"

"Just that it was leased to Kale Aneko," Kono answered.

"Him again," Williams snapped.

"Maybe we should have a talk with him," Chin said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Do we know what safe house they're hiding him at?"

"No, but I can find out," Chin said and picked up his cell phone.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he was being stubborn, yet he didn't want to push the button under his hand even after the shifting around they'd put him through. The CT scan had been ordered by Oke Lono to make sure they hadn't missed anything and he understood why they were continuing to take blood. The toxin was nearly out of his system, but it was still showing up in his blood and until it was clean, they would continue to test him.

Steve did as mush as he could to help when the nurse and orderly returned him to his bed and asked him to scoot over. Scoot, they'd said...who the hell even knew what that word mean anymore, but he'd done it. Now he felt like that scoot over had drained whatever energy he had left and awakened the pain that had eased for a little while. There was no one in the room, but he knew the guard was outside his door as his cell phone began to ring. He reached for it and placed it against his ear.

"McGarrett."

_*"So, Steve, the rumors are true. I see you managed to survive, but you do know I can get to you any time I want to!"*_

"I'm here, Marquez, so why don't you come on over for a visit!"

_*"I'm not stupid, Steve, I know you're not alone and you've got a guard on your door, but you should know I can get to your sister or Little Grace Williams at any time."*_

"You leave them alone you bastard!" McGarrett snarled and quickly came off the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg.

_*"Tell Danny to make sure he kisses her goodbye every time he leaves her because you never know when it will be his last memory of her!"*_

"Don't you..."

"Steve, what the hell do you think..."

_*"You have company so I'll let you go for now. Say hi to your sister for me, Steve...she looks like her mother."* _

"Steve," Mary tried as McGarrett stared at the phone. She reached for him and tried to force him back to the bed, but he stubbornly stayed where he was. "Steve, what's wrong...give me the phone!"

"Ma...Mary, call Danny...tell him...tell him to go get Grace...tell him...tell him..."

"Steve," Mary cried as his legs seemed to collapse. "I need help in here!"

The door opened and the guard took one look inside and the room and called for the nurse before moving to help get the injured man back on the bed. He wrapped his arm around McGarrett's waist and supported him the short distance as a nurse hurried into the room.

"What happened?" Janet Harding asked.

"I don't know," Mary answered as she looked at her brother's face and noted the lack of color. "I found him standing there with his phone. Please, you have to help him."

"I will," Janet said and pressed the button to summon help as she took in the pale features and lines of pain on her patent's face. "Steve, can you hear me?"

"Pl...please, Mar...Mary...tell Danny...tell him...go...go to Grace...Marquez..."

"I'll call him, Steve," Mary vowed and wished she had a better idea of what her brother wanted from her. The one thing she knew for sure was that he was terrified that something would happen to Grace Williams. She stood back and watched as Dr. Lono entered the room and silently prayed her brother would be all right as she called Danny Williams.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-I just checked the stats and am floored by the sheer volume of reviews for my story and wanted to let you all know that you rock...Thanks so much...Winnie


	23. Chapter 23

Jonathon Marquez looked at the phone as he sat in the chair beside the window of the small cabin he'd rented with cash. The phone was disposable, as were several others he'd bought at the same time. He dropped the phone on the floor and crushed it under his heel as he reached for the sandwich he'd bought from a deli outside the city.

The call he'd just made was probably a mistake, but he'd needed to taunt the SEAL and let him know he wasn't out of the picture. He wanted McGarrett to know that just because he'd escaped, he shouldn't let his guard down. There were so many ways to cause emotional pain, and he relished the sound of McGarrett's anger because it meant the man was healing. That was a sure sign that they would soon meet face to face again, and when they did he wouldn't play any games, he'd shoot the sonofabitch and be done with it.

There was no way in hell he would allow the man to live, yet there was also no way he would ever get the information he wanted where Anita Morales was concerned. One way or another he would make damn sure Steve McGarrett regretted ever protecting the bitch.

**5050505050 **

Steve knew he was close to blacking out, but he fought it in an effort to get someone to understand what he wanted of them. He could see Mary standing at the foot of the bed, and tried to sit up, but the strength just wasn't there. He flailed weakly when someone tried to place something over his mouth and nose.

"Commander, you need to calm down," Lono ordered.

"No...need...need to talk to...to Danny," McGarrett forced through tightly clenched teeth as the pain intensified. He heard Lono order something and shook his head vehemently. "No drugs!"

"I won't give you anything if you calm down and listen to me.," the surgeon warned.

"Mary...call Dan...Danny...tell him to wa...watch Grace...God!" he cried out as his body trembled and nausea churned through his gut. Someone must have known what was happening because the mask was removed and he was eased onto his side as what little he'd eaten came up in a bitter tasting bile. He felt someone at his IV, but no longer had the energy needed to fight them as the nurse injected whatever it was Lono had ordered. He could feel the darkness reaching for him again and tried to push it away, but the combination of pain and drugs made it impossible.

Lono watched the eyes close and knew McGarrett was sleeping under the influence of the sedative, nausea medication and morphine the nurse administered under his orders. He waited for the nurse to finish getting the set of vitals and wasn't surprised to find the patient's blood pressure was elevated and his heart rate a little fast. He made several notations on the chart and then checked both wounds, relieved to find both wounds hadn't suffered any real damage from his hasty move off the bed.

"How is he?" Mary asked worriedly.

"He's lucky he didn't break any of the stitches," Lono told her. "His blood pressure and heart rate are elevated, but that should correct itself now that he's resting. Can you tell me what set him off?"

"I don't know, but he was shouting at someone on the phone when I came in," Mary answered.

"Maybe we should consider keeping the phones away from him," Lono said.

"Do you want to be the one to tell him he doesn't get his phone?" Mary asked. "I'm going to stay with him and call Danny. Steve seemed upset about Grace."

"Grace is detective Williams' daughter?" the surgeon asked.

"Yes, and she's one of the people Marquez convinced Steve was dead," Mary offered. "I need to call Danny and warn him about Marquez."

"Let the nurses know if he needs anything," Lono said before leaving the room with the nurse.

Mary moved to the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder as she searched through his phone for Williams' number.

**5050505050 **

Danny glanced at Chin as his cell phone rang and pressed the button on the hands free device. "Williams."

_*"Danny, it's Mary..."*_

"What did he do now?"

_*"Steve had a call from Marquez!"*_

"Sonofabitch! What did he say?"

_*"Steve wasn't very coherent, but he said to tell you to go see Grace."*_

"Shit!" Williams cursed and didn't give a damn what damage he did to the tires when he spun the car around and headed toward Grace's school.

"Slow down, Brah, you won't do her any good if you have an accident before we get there," Chin warned.

"If that bastard touches her I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"I hear you," Chin said and took the phone. "Mary, how's Steve?"

_*"He was pretty shook up. Dr. Lono had to sedate him. I thought...I thought I was going to lose him."*_

"Steve's strong...he'll be okay, Mary. I'm going to call Kono and have her come stay with you. Was there a phone number or caller ID?"

_*"No...it was blank."*_

"He probably used a disposable phone," Danny offered.

"Mary, we'll call you back once we've got Grace," Chin told her and hung up. "Do you want me to call the school?"

"It's programmed in number five," Williams answered. His heart was trip-hammering in his chest and he kept his hands clasped tightly on the wheel as he turned the corner sharply._ 'Please...please...please,'_ he thought and listened as Chin talked to the secretary who finally put him through to the principle. He quickly explained what was going on and was assured that Grace Williams was fine and that they would not allow anyone but her mother and father access to the class room.

"She's fine, Danny...we're almost there," Chin said. "Do you want to pull over and I'll drive?"

"No, I'm fine," Williams said and pulled into the street that his daughter's school was on. He knew they would be there in less than five minutes, but right now that seemed like an eternity. The light ahead turned red and he cursed as he pulled to a stop and waited for it to change, the temptation to turn on the siren weighing heavy on his mind, but the light changed before he had time to make the decision. It was less than three minutes later that he pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance of the school.

The playground was deserted and Danny raced up the steps and pressed the button to gain access to the lobby. Once inside he was greeted by the principle who wanted to know what was happening and Danny left Chin to explain it to her while he ran toward Grace's classroom and pushed open the door.

"Danno!" Grace said and raced to hug her father. "Why are you here? Mommy said she was picking me up today?"

"Can't I just come see you?" Danny asked and saw his daughter frown.

"Yes," Grace answered and took his hand while dragging him into the classroom. "Miss Lania, this is my father...he's a detective and puts bad people in jail."

"Do you have a gun?"

"Can we see it?"

"Did you ever shoot anyone? My daddy says the police are always shooting people?"

"Hush, now, Children," the teacher said and saw the disappointment in their eyes at being told they had to stop the questions.

"Danno only shoots bad people if they hurt you," Grace said in defence of her father.

"Miss Lania, I' know it hasn't been cleared through Grace's mother, but I'm taking her out of class for the rest of the day. I'll call her and have her contact you," Williams said.

"Where are we going, Danno?" Grace asked and looked up at her father.

Danny knelt in front of her and spoke softly. "We're just going to hang out together until your mom is done working."

"Can we go to the beach and get pizza?" Grace asked as he led her from the classroom.

"No, we'll go to my place and we'll order a pizza. How does that sound?"

"Can we go see Uncle Steve?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to check with his doctor first. Okay?"

"Okay," Grace said and smiled at Chin who was walking toward them. "Hi, Chin, where's Kono?"

"Kono's gone to visit Steve," Chin said. "I called and told them I'd be there to see Aneko later today. Where are we taking Grace?"

"We'll stop at the hospital and check on Steve then we're going to my place. Right Grace?"

"Right," Grace told him and listened as he called her mother.

**5050505050 **

Kono nodded to the guard who'd returned to his position outside McGarrett's room before pushing the door open and entering to find Mary sitting in the chair next to her brother's bed. She glanced at the man in the bed and knew whatever had happened had indeed had an adverse effect on her boss. Steve's hair was dark with sweat, his skin pale, his breathing shallow as oxygen was fed through the mask covering his mouth and nose. This wasn't how she pictured, Steve McGarrett, he was usually filled with piss and vinegar and ready to take down any and all takers.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kono, did Danny get to Grace?"

"Yes, they're on their way over here. Grace wants to see her 'Uncle Steve'," Kono explained.

"Steve would like that...he needs it," Mary observed.

"What did Dr. Lono have to say?" Kono asked.

"He said the wounds didn't suffer any damage, but he had to sedate him because Steve wouldn't calm down. He looks like hell," Mary told her.

"That's just because you're not used to seeing him laid up like this," Kono offered.

"You're right about that. Even when we were kids Steve tended to downplay everything where his health was concerned. I remember when he was 14 and he was getting sick and was getting this pain in his side. He wouldn't tell mom or dad and made me promise I wouldn't tell them either and I didn't. Steve was my big brother...my hero, and I thought he was invincible until I went to wake him up and he...he was lying on the floor of his room holding his side. I called mom and they took him to the hospital. Turns out his appendix ruptured and he nearly died before they got him to surgery," Mary explained.

"That sounds like Steve," Kono said.

"...talking a...about me," the voice was weak and muffled beneath the oxygen mask, but it brought a smile to their faces as they turned their attention to the man who'd spoken.

"You know this is getting to be a bad habit with you," Mary said and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Sorry...shit," McGarrett cursed and reached up to pull the mask down, but his sister and Kono stopped him. "Please, tell me you got Danny."

"We got him and he's bringing Grace here," Kono assured him.

"That sonofabitch said he was going after Grace and Mary," Steve told them.

"We're safe, Steve," Mary said.

"For now...Kono, find Lono and tell him I want out of here," McGarrett ordered.

"Oh, no, she won't," Mary said and placed her hand s on her hips as she stared her brother down. "In case you haven't noticed, Steve, you're here because of that bastard and I'm not ready to let him get to you again!"

"Mary, you don't understand!"

"You're damn right I don't...I don't understand why you keep putting yourself in the line of fire..."

"Because of you...because people like Marquez think they can do what they want and get away with it," McGarrett answered.

"You have a hero complex...you know that?" Mary snapped.

"I'm no hero," Steve whispered.

"Yes, you are, and believe me I'm so glad you are, but there comes a time when you have to let others be heroes for a while and allow yourself time to heal. I don't want anything to happen to you," Mary said softly. "I need to know my big brother...my hero will be there if...when I need him."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, Mary," Steve said and squeezed her hand in an effort to show her he was telling the truth.

"Good, then there's no need to call Dr. Lono..."

"Mary..."

"Don't make me tell Danny," Mary said as the door opened.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said and raced for the bed.

"Tell Danny what?" Williams asked.

"Nothing," McGarrett answered.

"It sure sounded like something," the Jersey native said.

"Steve was voicing his concerns about Marquez," Kono answered and smiled in spite of the glare McGarrett sent in her direction.

"Uncle Steve, why are you wearing a mask?" Grace asked.

"The doctor ordered it, Grace," McGarrett said and raised the head of his bed as Williams lifted her so she could sit beside him.

"Why?"

"Because he scares people," Williams said.

"He doesn't scare me," Grace said with a frown.

"Thanks, Grace," McGarrett said and tousled her hair.

"Can I watch TV?"

"Sure," Steve told her and handed her the headphones. He waited until she was engrossed in some television show and turned to Williams. "I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?" Williams asked.

"For putting Grace in danger. I don't blame you for being angry..."

"Damn right I'm angry!" Williams snapped and regretted his tone immediately. "I'm angry, Steve, but not angry at you. I'm angry at the bastards who put s in this position! I wish the hell it didn't happen, but it did and we'll catch him, Steve!"

"I know...that's why I want to get out of here."

"Not until Lono okays it," the Jersey native told him.

"Danny..."

"This is one argument you're not going to win, Steve, so just lie there and put up with it. Hell, you can even sulk if you feel like it, but I'm a lot stronger than you right now and I even brought my handcuffs. It wouldn't take much for me to use them. Now why don't we talk about how best to deal with Marquez's threats and make sure he can't get to Grace, Mary, and Rachel," Williams said as McGarrett took off the oxygen mask.

"I don't think you'll agree with what I have in mind," the head of Five-O told him and smiled when Grace laughed at the antics of Spongebob and Patrick.

"Not if it means setting you up as bait," Williams said.

"Danny..."

"That's the name, Steven," Williams said, and folded his arms across his chest as a sign that this part of the discussion was over.

"It's the only way..."

"No, it's not. We've got several leads now and..."

"Oh, really, tell me about them," McGarrett said.

"As soon as Rachel picks up Grace, Chin and i are going to talk to Kale Aneko."

"Who?"

"He's turning state's evidence against Marquez. He's the one who hired Toni and Melina..."

"Where is Toni?" McGarrett asked, unsure whether someone had already told him the answer to that one.

"She's dead," Williams answered.

"How?"

"We figure Marquez didn't want to keep her or Melina around and once he had you and I was out of the equation he had her beaten."

"I'm sorry, Danny, I know you liked her."

"I did, but she's the one who made the mistake."

"Yes, she is," McGarrett agreed. "Did the governor okay a guard on Grace and Rachel? If not i can talk to her."

"It's bee taken care of."

"What about Mary?" Steve asked.

"I'm a big girl, Steve," Mary told him.

"I know, Mary, but Marquez is dangerous..."

"She can stay with me," Kono told him.

"Thanks, Kono," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as exhaustion and meds won out. He felt himself drifting even as someone replaced the oxygen mask and he grumbled softly before falling asleep.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Danny reached the safe house a little after six in the evening and waited for the guard to open the gate and allow them access once he verified their credentials. Kale Aneko and his wife and new baby boy were all at the house, but it was Kale who waited for them in the main room.

Danny sat across from the man who seemed to be nursing a stiff drink, his face a mask of calmness, yet Danny could easily read the tension in the set of the man's shoulders. "You know why we're here, Kale."

"You want to know if there's anything I can tell you about Marquez's whereabouts," Aneko answered.

"Did you provide him with any hideout besides the warehouse and the yacht?" Chin asked.

"No," Aneko answered. "I've worked for him for some time and I know he has holdings listed on several aliases in the country."

"We need a list of those names," Williams said.

"I've already given them to the DA's office, but I wrote down a couple I'd forgotten about," Aneko told him and walked over to the desk. He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Williams.

"What are the numbers next to the names?" Danny asked.

"Bank account numbers. Each name has one set up in case Marquez needed to go to ground quickly. I think he's already left, but you don't do you?"

"No, he called Steve today and made some new threats," Williams answered.

"If he's still here then you need to keep McGarrett in protective custody and watch your family," Marquez warned.

"Believe me we will," Chin vowed. "Is there anything else you can think of that could lead us to Marquez?"

"I've told you everything I know...I wish there was more," Aneko answered and moved to the window as the sound of an infant crying reached his ears. "Meka has a rough time, and the baby keeps her awake so if you'll excuse me I need to hep her. I will call if I remember anything else."

"Make sure you do," Williams said and left the house with Chin. "We need to find out if there's been any activity with these accounts and freeze them."

"I'll drop you at the hospital and get a trace set up on these," Chin told him as they climbed into the car and drove away.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-I just checked the stats and am floored by the sheer volume of reviews for my story and wanted to let you all know that you rock...Thanks so much...Winnie


	24. Chapter 24

Steve was getting tired of falling asleep at the drop of a hat, but with the heavy meds Lono had ordered that would continue to be a problem. It was time to take back control and if that meant putting up with a little discomfort, so be it. He opened his eyes, not at all surprised to find Mary talking quietly to Danny and Kono.

"Welcome back," Kono said when she noticed him watching them.

"How long was I out?" McGarrett asked irritably.

"A couple of hours," Mary answered.

"Tell Dr. Lono I want to see him," the head of Five-O told them.

"Why? Are you in pain?" his sister asked worriedly.

"N, just the opposite. I'm numb and it's time to get rid of this stuff," McGarrett answered and motioned to the PCA pump.

"Looks like I'm going to collect after all, Kono," Williams said and smiled when she handed him a ten dollar bill.

"What's that for?" McGarrett asked.

"Danny, Chin, and Kono had a bet as to how long it would take you to ask the doctor to get rid of the pump," Mary answered.

"Gambling's illegal...go arrest each other," McGarrett snapped.

"Hear that, Kono, you're under arrest," Williams said and reached for his handcuffs. "Put your hands behind your back or should I cuff them in front? Wait if I cuff you then who's going to put the cuffs on me?"

"Danny..."

"Maybe we could swear Mary in like they did in those old west movies. Mary, would you raise your right hand and repeat after me?"

"Danny, shut up," McGarrett spat, but couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

"So we don't need to arrest each other?" Kono asked.

"No," the head of Five-O answered. "Just get Lono in here."

"Steve, you don't need to be so strong all the time. Let Danny, Chin, and Kono take the lead on this so you can heal," Mary told him.

"No, I can't do that, Mary, not while Marquez is a threat. I need to be able to think if we're going to get him before he hurts one of you," McGarrett said.

"Uh oh, looks like Super SEAL is back and in high form. Look, Steve, we know you like to take charge, and let me tell you something I may just regret saying later, but there's no one else I'd rather have in charge. Even though you can be an overbearing dictator with delusions of grandeur..."

"I'm not overbearing and I don't have any delusions..."

"Kono," Danny said eyebrows rising as he gestured toward Steve with his hands. "Mary?"

"I think I'll plead the fifth on this one," Kono said.

"Me too," Mary agreed.

"You're all a bunch of comedians today, but your jokes fall short," McGarrett said and pressed the button on the bed rail, smiling when the nurse answered.

"Can I help you, Commander?"

"Yes, tell Dr. Lono I want to see him," McGarrett answered.

"Dr. Lono is in surgery now, but I'll let his service know you wish to see him. Is this anything I can help you with?"

"Only if you can take the pain meds out," McGarrett told her.

"Sorry, that requires authorization from Dr. Lono. I'll let him know what you want."

"Thanks," the injured man said and found three sets of eyes watching him closely.

"Steve, you can't be serious about this. Look at you! You look like you belong in a coma and I'm tempted to ask Dr. Lono to put you in one of those medically induced ones until you don't have those funny lines around your eyes and your mouth isn't always in a twisted grimace of pain! You want them to stop giving you the medication you need just so you can prove you're not human like the rest of us! You don't always have to be Super SEAL! Sometimes you have to be just plain Steve and let the rest of us be the Super COPS for a while," Danny snapped.

"Danny, I know I'm not going to be able to do anything to help physically, but at least let me do what I can to help with the investigation. I can't think straight with the morphine! What if there's something we're missing...something only I know, but can't access because my head is fogged down? I'll take the pills, but not the morphine!"

"You'll take the pills?" Danny asked.

"Yes, I just need to be able to think. Okay?"

"Okay, but and this is a big but...only if Dr. Lono agrees with it," Williams answered, and waited with arms folded across his chest as McGarrett seemed to be debating his ultimatum. "I mean it, Steve..."

"Danny, I'm coherent and can make my own decisions," the injured man reminded him.

"Are you? Really? I mean what sane..."

"Sane?"

"What sane and coherent man chooses to be in pain when his doctor is willing to give him the medications that will make him comfortable?"

"Tylenol works fine," McGarrett lied.

"Not this time," Danny said. "We can compromise so that we all win and you can take Percocet."

"Danny..."

"Steve, Danny's right. You need something more than Tylenol," Mary interrupted.

"Okay, I'll accept Percocet if it means I can choose when I take it," McGarrett said.

"Agreed, but we retain the right to say I told you so when the time comes," Danny told him.

"I can live with that," the injured man told them and closed his eyes, opening them again when the nurse came in with his dinner tray.

"I put in a call to Dr. Lono's service, but I haven't heard back from him yet," the nurse said. "Try to eat, Commander, it's the only way you'll regain your strength."

"I will, Kelly," McGarrett said as she checked the levels on the pump.

"You really can't overdose with this pump, Commander."

"I know," McGarrett said and realized he would soon have no choice, but to hit the button. He lifted the lid of the plate and looked at the chicken and vegetable medley covering a bed of white rive and wasn't sure his stomach could handle it. Reluctantly he lifted the fork and placed it in the food. The first taste made him realize just how hungry he was and the food wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"You must be hungry," Williams observed.

"I am and this isn't too bad," McGarrett told him.

"Oh, God, he must be sick," Williams said.

"No, I'm good, Danny," McGarrett said and looked at his sister who'd been quiet most of the time. "Mary, you should let Kono take you home."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You've been stuck here..."

"I wouldn't call spending time with my brother being stuck."

"That's not what I meant and believe me I'd rather have you here where I can watch out for you, but that's just me being selfish. You need to get some sleep and you can't do that in here."

"I'll make a deal with you...you push that button and I'll go with Kono."

"Blackmail?"

"An ultimatum," Mary said, surprised when she heard the click that told her he'd done as she wanted.

"She's good," Kono said.

"Take her home, Kono, and be careful because Marquez wants to take out anyone I care about," McGarrett said and hugged his sister.

"You do what Dr. Lono says, Steve."

"I will, Mary," McGarrett said and watched the women leave before turning to his partner. "What happened with Aneko?"

"Not much, but he did supply us with several aliases Marquez used and bank accounts associated with each one," Williams said and reached for the spoon on the tray. He took a taste of the food and was surprised that it was better than he thought possible. "Chin is checking into them."

"What about Rachel and Grace?"

"They're at a safe house. The governor okayed it and since Stan is off on some business trip or another they'll stay there as long as necessary."

"How did Rachel take it?"

"Better than I thought possible."

"I'm sorry, Danny."

"For what?"

"For putting all of you in Marquez's sights. I wish things could have been different, but I couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. He would have killed her and she doesn't deserve that. I'm not saying any of you do, but it's hard to draw the line," McGarrett said and took another forkful of food as Williams did the same.

"Steve, we're cops and we do what we're supposed to do even when the decision to do so could put someone we love in danger. There's no way we can protect everyone and the only way we win is by keeping our word to serve and protect everyone...not just our loved ones," Williams said and eyed the chocolate pudding. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Help yourself," McGarrett told him as the morphine kicked in and he lay back and closed his eyes. "Danny, do me a favor."

"Depends on what it is," Williams said.

"Marquez is a smart sonofabitch, but he's also dangerously obsessed. He won't stop until he gets what he wants or I'm dead...it don't really matter anymore because he blames me for what happened."

"It doesn't matter...we'll get him," Williams said.

"Yes, we will, but not until we give him what he wants."

"No," the Jersey native said.

"You haven't even heard..."

"I don't have to. I know what you're going to ask and I'm not going to let you set yourself up as bait."

"Danny, we could make sure all fail safes are in place."

"Don't we always? It just doesn't work out because Mr. Murphy and his stupid law are always waiting," Williams said as the door opened and Oke Lono entered the room.

"Well, Commander, I'm glad to see your appetite has returned..."

"Not really...he had help," Williams said and caught McGarrett glaring in his direction.

"Oh, the cafeteria is..."

"I know," Williams interrupted.

"Okay, Commander, the nurse said you wanted to see me."

"Doc, I want the morphine stopped."

"Commander, we've been through this and I'm telling you it is not a good idea. You don't need to be in pain when there's medication available."

"He said he'd take Percocet," Williams said.

"Well, I guess if you're sure this is what you want I can write up the new orders, but I need a concession from you."

"What?" McGarrett asked.

"You'll take them when the nurse brings them...at least for the next few days," Lono said.

"Doc..."

"It's the only way I'll agree to it," the surgeon said.

"Come on, Steve, at least it's something," Williams told him.

"All right," McGarrett agreed softly.

"Okay, I'll write up the new orders and have the nurse remove the pump first thing in the morning, but, Commander, don't try to renege on out agreement."

"I won't doc. How long before I can get out of here?"

"Ask me again in five or six days," Lono said before leaving the room.

"I'm going to stay with you once you're released," Williams said.

"I don't need..."

"It's a done deed, Steven, so get used to not being in charge for now," the Jersey native told him, surprised when the door opened again. He smiled at the newcomer before turning back to the injured man. "I can stay and protect your virtue if you need me to."

"Danny, get out!" McGarrett ordered and shook his head when the other man wagged his eyebrow before taking the empty dinner tray and leaving him alone with his visitor. "Hi, Keanna, thanks for coming"

"How are you feeling, Steve?" Keanna Wahine asked.

"Better than I was," McGarrett answered.

"You do look better."

"Thanks," McGarrett said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"I wanted to stop by earlier, but couldn't get away from the ER. Did you eat?"

"I ate a little," he answered honestly.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength," Wahine told him.

"I know...the food here is actually not to bad," McGarrett told her.

"It is better than most hospitals," Keanna said and sighed as she looked into his eyes. "Steve, I know part of the story about how you were injured and that a woman was involved and if you'd rather I stay away then just say so."

"I'm glad you came, Keanna," McGarrett said and pulled her close. He kissed her and smiled when she didn't pull away until he released her.

"I'm glad I came too," Wahine told him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep...I need to get back to the ER."

"I think I will...thanks for coming, Keanna."

"I'll come by tomorrow around lunch and I'll bring some of those little pastries you like," Keanna vowed and kissed him gently before leaving the room.

Steve lay back against the pillows and smiled at the thought of the ER doctor. There was something about Keanna Wahine that made him feel good and he wanted to explore their relationship once he was back on his feet and Marquez was out of the picture. The man was dangerous and right now Steve didn't want to put anyone else in his line of fire.

"Steve, are you awake?"

"I'm awake, Danny."

"Well, that's good to hear, Steve."

"Governor," McGarrett said and tried to sit up as the woman came in behind Williams.

"At ease. Steve," the woman said using the lingo she knew he would understand. "I hear you're still as stubborn as always."

"That he is," Williams offered.

"Shut up, Danny," McGarrett snapped.

"Steve, I want you to leave the investigation to your team and give yourself time to heal. Detective Williams and the others are more than capable of doing what needs to be done while you are recuperating. Until Marquez is caught you'll be under police protection and if I need to I'll make it an order and have you placed in a safe house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am, but there's only one way to catch Marquez."

"Not true and you know it, Steve!" Williams protested. "It might be the fastest way, but there are other ways that don't include hanging you out to dry!"

"I think I'll defer to Detective Williams expertise in this case, Steve," Jameson said and saw the disappointment in McGarrett's eyes. "Right now you're in no shape to go after anyone and until you are I'd rather you ha protection."

"I understand, Governor, but sooner or later you're going to have to withdraw police protection. I just thought it would be better to get this out in the open and taken care of."

"It would be, but I'm sure your team will find another way," the woman said. "Now, i have an early meeting so I need to go home and get some rest. You should do the same, Steve."

"I will...thanks for stopping by," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. He could hear the governor and Williams talking softly, but could not quite make out what they said as he drifted toward sleep.

Danny came back into the room and pulled the chair over to the window. He knew McGarrett was sleeping and hoped the man would stop fighting everyone where Marquez was concerned. Somehow he would make sure Steve knew he didn't need to put his life on the line when there were other ways that could work just as well. With a heavy sigh he wondered if fighting with McGarrett was worth it and shook his head when the answer came just as fast and knew he coveted the 'brother' who now shared his life.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-Yeah, my cast came off tonight. My wrist is a little sore, but it is so good to have both hands back again. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites...I am so excited about the response to this story...Winnie


	25. Chapter 25

Steve knew what he was seeing couldn't be real, but each picture flashed through his mind an drove a spike of sorrow through his heart. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid himself of the painful images ingrained on his mind. Grace Williams' body mangled beyond recognition. Kono's body broken and bloody at the bottom of a ravine. Mary's body violated so horribly he couldn't keep from crying out and sat forward in the bed as a hand touched against his arm.

"Hey, Steve, it's okay. It's just a dream."

"God, Danny, every time I close my eyes it's the same fucking thing and I can't get the images out of my head."

"Tell me about them...maybe it'll help," Williams offered.

"What's to tell?"

"Steve, I saw the pictures..."

"Hell, Danny, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Steve. You didn't fake those pictures. I just wish they weren't used to make you think the worst."

"Me too, but I'm glad they were fake. God, Danny, I thought...I thought they were dead and Marquez told me it was my fault. He told me...he told me," McGarrett said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What did he tell you?" Williams asked and held a cup of ice water out to his friend.

"He told me you and Chin blamed me for their deaths and I didn't blame you. God, the pictures were so fucking real and I keep seeing them whenever i close my eyes. I wish you'd think about what I said, Danny, because one way or the other that's what it'll come down to. I don't want to go it alone...and I heard what you said about being an island, but maybe if we make it look like I'm alone at my place we'll catch him."

"If...and this is a big if, Steven, we find there's no other way then maybe we'll..."

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said.

"whoa, I didn't say we'd do it, Steve, I said maybe...if there's no other way to get him," Williams said as the door opened and a nurse came in.

"Hello, Commander, are you having trouble sleeping?" the woman asked.

"No, sleeping is easy, it's the dreams that are troubling," Williams answered for his partner.

"I could talk to Dr. Lono..."

"No, it's fine. I can handle it," McGarrett said as the woman took his blood pressure and temperature. "What time is it?"

"A little after three in the morning," the woman answered.

"Danny, you should go home and get some sleep," the head of Five-O said.

"I've got a pillow and a blanket and that chair isn't as hard on my back as sleeping in the car during a stakeout is," Williams told him.

"Commander, I'm going to get your antibiotics and Percocet..."

"I don't need..."

"Steve, remember our agreement," Williams said and saw the change in the other man's face.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said and left the room.

"Danny, did anyone ever tell you you're a real pain in the ass," McGarrett said.

"Yes, and I worked very hard to prove them right," Williams answered and moved back to the chair. He fixed the pillow and covered himself with the blanket as the nurse came in and hooked up the antibiotics before giving Steve the pills and a glass of water. "No palming them, Steven."

"I wasn't," McGarrett said sheepishly, disliking how easily Williams read him and quickly swallowed the pills with the help of the water. He threw back the blankets, but the nurse seemed to have other ideas.

"Going somewhere, Commander?"

"As a matter of fact I need to..."

"You do realize that you're not allowed to put any weight on that leg until Dr. Lono clears it. He was very worried when you got out of that bed unassisted today. Now, stay put and I'll get you a urinal."

"Damn it."

"This should be interesting."

"Danny shut up," McGarrett griped as the woman went into the bathroom and returned with the item he would need.

"Do you need help?" the woman asked, pleased to see a hint of a blush when Williams chuckled from his place by the window.

"Yes, get him out of here," McGarrett said.

"Sorry, Steven, but tonight I'm here to guard your virtue," Williams said as the nurse closed the curtains.

"I'll be right back," the woman told him.

"Thanks," McGarrett told her.

Danny listened to the sounds from the other side of the curtain, not because he thought it was funny, but because he wanted to make sure his partner didn't have any problems. He knew how embarrassed Steve felt and wouldn't intentionally make it worse than what it already was. The nurse returned and he heard her asking Steve if he was done and getting rid of the items before bringing him a wet facecloth and hand cleanser.

"Commander, the call button is right by your hand if you need anything," the woman said.

"Thanks," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as she drew back the curtains. "Danny."

"I'm still here."

"I know...thanks, Man," McGarrett aid.

"Go to sleep, Rambo," Williams said and listened to the change in his partner's breathing. When he was sure McGarrett was sleeping again he stretched the kinks from his back and tried to get comfortable as he watched over his friend.

Danny thought about Jonathon Marquez and knew Steve was right, but they would exhaust all other options before he'd let McGarrett set himself up as bait. He's make damn sure Chin and Kono were in on every step of the operation and that Marquez would not get the chance to finish what he'd started. No one hurt his Ohana, and Steve had quickly become part of that and secured himself a mother hen in the form of Danny Williams.

**5050505050 **

Oke Lono looked at the latest test results, shocked and amazed at how well McGarrett was doing. He was far from healed, but he was eating and taking whatever medications he was prescribed without complaint. After four days the Percocet had been replaced with Tylenol threes and only when the SEAL wanted them, which wasn't very often according to the nurses' notations on his chart.

Oke closed up the chart and walked toward McGarrett's room and knew he'd exhausted every excuse he could come up with to keep the head of Five-O in the hospital. The leg wound was healing, as was the wound to the abdomen and the ribs would be bothersome for some time. The swelling in the left ankle had finally gone down enough that they'd put it in a walking cast two days ago.

Lono nodded to the ever present guard in front of McGarrett's room and briefly wondered who he'd find inside. It would be all or any combination of four people. At least one of them was always present. More often than not it was Detective Williams who seemed to know exactly how to handle Steve McGarrett.

Lono pushed open the door and stepped inside to find McGarrett sitting in a chair by the window while Williams watched a news program on the television. "Good morning, Commander."

"Good morning, doc, are those my walking papers?" McGarrett asked.

"Against my better judgement I've signed your discharge papers, Commander, but you need to take it easy and not go doing anything stupid..."

"That's not possible, Doc," Williams said with a grin. He'd come in early and brought a gym bag with a change of clothing for his partner. Two weeks of being stuck in a hospital would take a toll on anyone, especially a man who was used to action.

"Yes, well, I'm sure the commander knows his limitations and will do what's best if he wants to heal properly," Lono said and hear Williams chuckle even as McGarrett threw one of the pillows that had fallen off the bed at him. "Are you sure you two aren't married?"

"No way, Doc," Williams said.

"Danny might be interested," McGarrett said and made a heart sign that Williams recognized as one he'd used when they went to look at the Petroglyphs. "But, I'm kind of a breast and leg man myself."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being gay..."

"Never said there was, Doc," McGarrett assured the man.

"Glad to hear it," Lono said and placed the chart on the small table. "Okay, Commander, I've got your discharge papers and your scripts as well as a follow up appointment with me in two weeks. There are also warning signs to watch for and if they appear I want you to go straight to the emergency room. I mean it, Commander, I want your word that you won't let any of this slide or I'll tear up the papers right now."

"I hear you, Doc, besides I'll have the den mother from hell making sure I do everything including wash behind my ears," McGarrett said.

"Good, then maybe i should go over the dos and don'ts with Detective Williams," Lono said.

"I can handle it myself, Doc," McGarrett said.

"And he'll have a whole bunch of broody mother hens to make sure he does everything he's supposed to," Williams said and smirked. "Including washing behind his ears."

"Good, I'll hold you to it Detective," Lono said and turned to McGarrett. "Commander, I know you're a smart man and I know you understand what your limits are right now, so I'm trusting you not to do anything to undo everything we've done to get you to this point. Take it easy and rest when you need to."

"I will, Doc, thanks," McGarrett said and shook the man's hand.

"The nurse will be in to take out the heplock and make sure everything is set," Lono said, shaking Williams hand before leaving the room. "All right, Steven, are you ready to get rid of the fancy hospital clothes?"

"What do you think," McGarrett snapped and hopped to the bed where Williams had dropped the bag. He opened it and looked at the clothes Williams had picked out and couldn't fault him for his choice of loose fitting shorts and t-shirt.

"I'll make sure the nurse doesn't barge in while you get dressed," Williams offered and stepped out of the room.

Steve eased his arms out of the hospital issue pajamas and dropped them onto the bed before sitting in the chair and pulling on the shorts and t-shirt. Last he put on the single sandal and then looked at the boot that could be worn over the cast. He used the straps and made sure it was properly secured before standing and debating whether he should let Danny know he was done.

"Hey, Steve, the nurse wants to take that thing out of your arm if you're decent," Williams said.

"I'm done," McGarrett said and sat on the edge of the bed as the pretty red head came in and took out the heplock before taping a piece of gauze over the tiny puncture wound.

"All done, Commander, but if you'll wait here I'll get a wheelchair and an orderly to take you downstairs."

"just get me the wheelchair and I'll bring him down," Williams offered with an impish grin.

"I don't think so, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Sorry, Detective, but I don't think you're qualified to drive a wheelchair, not after that wheely race you had here the other day."

"Wheely race?"

"Never mind," Williams said.

"He lost to a little old lady with blue tinted hair and one arm," the nurse supplied.

"Oh, really, did anyone get pictures?" McGarrett asked.

"No..."

"As a matter of fact yes and the woman's sister caught it on tape and it's up on You Tube under I beat the cop," the nurse answered.

"Wait? What?"

"You didn't know, Detective?" the nurse asked and turned to Steve as a man pushed a wheelchair into the room. "Check it out, Commander, and bring the popcorn."

"I will," McGarrett said and sat in the wheelchair as the orderly took control and pushed him out of the room.

**5050505050 **

Steve had never been so glad to see his home as he was when Danny parked the car and he opened the door. He stood outside and smiled as Mary and Kono stepped out and hurried toward him as Williams took the bag from the back seat. Instincts kicked in and he in less than a minute he'd pinpointed where the cops were situated and moved toward the door as Mary wrapped her arm around his waist.

"How do you feel, Steve?" Mary asked.

"Better now that I'm home," McGarrett answered. They stepped into the house and he moved toward the backyard where the table was already set with a pitcher of lemonade and several glasses. Someone, probably Danny, must have told them they hadn't eaten yet, because there was a tray of Canadian bacon and scrambled eggs as well as fresh baked biscuits. His stomach rumbled appreciatively as he sat down and reached for a plate.

"Steve, do you want coffee?" Kono asked as Chin joined them.

"And juice," McGarrett answered as Mary placed a jug of orange juice on the table and Kono returned with the coffee. He helped himself to breakfast and ate more than he thought possible before sitting back and re-filling his coffee cup. "Okay, now that we're eaten why don''t you fill me in on whatever cases we're working on."

"We're working on, Boss?" Kono asked.

"Sorry, Steve, but we're under orders not to discuss anything case related until Dr. Lono clears you," Chin offered.

"Dr. Lono won't know..."

"True, and if it was only Dr. Lono we might consider it, but these orders came directly from the governor and she can be downright scary when she wants to be," Williams said.

"She even threatened to send Danny back to Jersey as a meter maid," Kono said with a grin and saw the smile on McGarrett's face.

"All right, so we can't discuss cases, but you're not keeping me out of the Marquez case," the head of Five-O told them.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Chin said.

"Good, what's the latest?" McGarrett asked.

"Still nothing," Chin answered. "I swear if he's still in Hawaii he's found a way to stay under the radar. Even Kamekona's sources have dried up and I thought that was impossible since he knows everyone in the state."

"All right...talk to me. Tell me what you're going to do about setting up surveillance once word gets out that I'm alone here," McGarrett ordered.

"Are you sure that's the best way to go, Boss?" Kono asked.

"No, but it's the only way," McGarrett told her.

"Once it's official, and the news picks up on it and Kamekona leaks it to his people you'll be alone. At least that's how it will appear," Williams said. "I'm going to leave with Chin and Kono, but once we're out of sight I'll get back here and come in through the neighboring property. They're on vacation so there won't be anyone there to raise the alarm."

"If Marquez is smart that's how he'll come in too," Chin observed.

"Do it," McGarrett said.

"Oh, no, you don't. Not today and probably not for at least a week, Steven," Williams snapped. "You're in no shape to face Marquez alone..."

"I won't be alone, Danny, you already said you'd come through the back. The faster we do this the faster..."

"You get killed," Williams offered. "Look, I know you're anxious to get the bastard, but we're not ready to do this just yet. We need to make an official announcement and make sure your home is air tight."

"Danny, my father set up the security here and he's..."

"Should I remind you that you were tasered in your own home?" Williams said and when McGarrett didn't answer he continued. "It'll take a few days to set everything in motion so sit back and let us do what we're trained to do."

"I can help," McGarrett said.

"We know you can, Brah, and that's why we're going to do all the planning right here with you. We're not going to keep you out of the loop," Chin vowed.

"Good," the head of Five-O said and sighed tiredly.

"Steve, take your meds and go get some rest. We'll stay on this and fill you in on what we come up with before we make any decisions," Williams said and watched as McGarrett swallowed two pills with water before standing and hobbling into the house without a word.

**5050505050**

Steve made his way toward his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. God, he was so damn tired, but he knew he wouldn't sleep very long. The dreams were always waiting for him filled with images, some real and some not, yet it didn't really matter because the result was the same. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, his heart beating so hard he though it would explode through his chest.

Steve knew the nightmares would fade with time, but the images were forever engrained on his mind. It had been two weeks since he'd been rescued, two weeks of living with the hell Marquez had heaped on him, and one way or the other the sonofabitch was going to pay for what he'd done.

Steve removed the boot from the walking cast and the shoe from his foot before laying back on the bed with a wince as the move reminded him he was far from well. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Anita Morales and wondering if she was still alive. The last time he'd heard from her had been via a cryptic note that told him she was thankful for everything he'd done for her.

Was it worth it? Was she worth it? Those were questions he'd often asked himself, but when he tried to find the answer he could never be sure one way or the other. The only thing he could be sure of was that he'd done what he was supposed to do, what he was trained to do and because of that they were in a position to get Marquez. He'd be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to finally take the bastard down.

Steve felt his eyes drift closed and fell into the dark abyss of his nightmares where he was well and truly alone.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-Sorry for not posting last night...here's the next part...Winnie


	26. Chapter 26

He looked at himself in the mirror and hardly recognized the face staring back at him. In the two plus weeks that McGarrett had escaped he'd managed to change his appearance. He hadn't shaved in that time and now sported a beard and mustache. He dyed his hair black and made sure he'd done the same with his facial hair before trimming it. He reminded himself of a transient with the ill fitting clothing he'd grabbed from a clothesline near the city and the faded sandals found at the edge of the beach. The final touch was a straw hat that came down over his eye and made it easy for him to check his surroundings without giving anyone a clear look at his face.

Jonathon had kept himself up to date on what was happening with McGarrett and knew the man had been released from the hospital. It didn't mean he could act on his plans for the head of Five-O just yet, not while there were people watching over the injured man. He would be patient and wait until the police decided McGarrett didn't need protection any longer, when that happened he would make his move. For now, he was safe where he was and was content to just keep up to date on what was happening.

Marquez looked at the phone sitting on the table and picked it up. He knew McGarrett's cell number and smiled at the thought of calling him, but first he needed a drink. He picked up the bottle of scotch and poured himself a shot before walking out on the verandah and sitting in the single chair he'd placed there.

**5050505050 **

The sun had gone down hours ago, but Steve had yet to feel the call of sleep. Steve knew it had a lot to do with the dreams and hoped he was keeping it from the others. Chin and Kono had left just after dinner with the promise that they'd call if anything came up. Steve had tried not to listen when Danny's phone rang, the smile on his partner's face telling him just who was on the other end.

McGarrett had left the house and sat on the deck, watching as the sky changed from shades of yellow, mingle with orange, purple, red, and blue until it resembled a child's drawing in a mixture of colors. The colors bled together before giving wake to twilight and finally became a dark abyss that was soon dotted with millions of twinkling stars as the moon crept above the horizon

"Steve, do you want something to drink?" Williams asked.

"Beer?"

"only if it's of the root beer variety," the Jersey native told him.

"Any coffee left?"

"I just made a fresh pot. You hungry?"

"A little," McGarrett answered, surprised to find he actually was a little hungry.

"Hungry for food or for a snack?"

"Could do with a sandwich right about now," the head of Five-O told him.

"Ham and Cheese or Turkey?"

"Turkey with spicy mayo," McGarrett answered. He heard Williams go back into the house and listened for anything that might signal trouble. The waves hitting the beach was like a soothing balm and lulled him to a sense of security but anyone who knew him, knew damn well he was ready for anything. The rustling of leaves in the nearby trees was broken by the sound of people talking in the back yard of a house not far from his. It was at times like this that he felt as if the weight of the world was resting n his shoulder.

It had taken all of them to finally convince Mary that she should spend the next few days with Kono, but even now, Steve wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He wanted to keep her safe, and yet, he also wanted to have her where he could keep an eye on her. Marquez was out there, watching and waiting and until he made his move, Steve would be vigilant in keeping his 'Ohana' out of harm's way.

"Here you go," Williams said and handed McGarrett a plate and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Danny, how are Grace and Rachel?"

"Rachel is a little upset, but Grace is having a great time. She's been swimming and snorkeling and she has the agents assigned to them wrapped around her finger," Williams said.

"She's a good, Kid. You and Rachel are doing a great job with her."

"When we first got divorced we sat down and talked about how we'd handle her. I didn't want to be the heavy, but I didn't want to make Rachel do it either. We figured the best way to go is by making sure we stayed on the same page where Grace was concerned. If it's something that we need to discuss we do it when Grace isn't around. It's worked so far and Grace seems to understand that she can't ply us off against each other...not when it's important anyway."

"You and Rachel should write a book for divorced couples with children. I've seen some pretty bad scenes when they don't back each other up," McGarrett offered.

"I said we work together where Grace is concerned...I don't know if we'd be able to stay civil long enough to write a book about how we do it," Williams said.

"Oh, I don't know...for a divorced couple you two seem to get along pretty damn good." Steve took a bite of the sandwich and sat back as he listened to the sound of the waves breaking against the shore.

"Steve, it won't be long more and you'll be able to go in the ocean again," Williams said of the man's need to dive into the ocean. Steve was a SEAL and he knew the man had been born to the water, and felt at home when he was swimming against the waves.

"I know," McGarrett said and looked at the cast on his foot. If it wasn't for that he'd have already been in the water, but it was hard to swim with a cast on his foot.

"The governor called to see how you're doing. I told her remarkably well and that you were being very agreeable and taking your meds," Williams said.

"What did she say to that?" McGarrett asked.

"She asked what I did with the real McGarrett," Williams answered and grew quiet when McGarrett's phone rang with the familiar tune.

Steve picked it up, and noticed there was no caller ID, but he knew instinctively who was calling. He hit the speaker button and motioned for Williams to be quiet. "McGarrett."

_*"Hello, Steve, how are you feeling?"*_

"Why don't you come over and find out?" McGarrett asked.

_*"As much as I'd like to oblige I'd prefer waiting until you were alone. I'm sure the governor won't be able to keep those agents on you indefinitely and since I'm a patient man I'll wait until they are re-assigned."*_

"I'll come to you. Just tell me where and when."

_*"Oh, you'd love that wouldn't you? How stupid do you think I am, Steve?"*_

"Pretty stupid when you consider I'm here and enjoying myself while you're hiding out somewhere with no contact," McGarrett answered.

_*"Not for long, Steve. I promise you when the time is right I'll make my move and you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop me. Now I know you have me on speaker phone and if I'm right Detective Williams is there with you. If not then please tell him to say hi to that pretty little girl of his. It might be the last time he ever gets to see her again! Gotta go in case you're trying to trace the call!"*_

McGarrett had seen his partner's face grow angry, but before he had a chance to speak the line went dead. "Don't let him get to you, Danny."

"I'm not, but he's going to pay for even thinking about hurting Grace," Williams said.

"You can bet on that," McGarrett said and grew quiet as he listened to Williams calling his ex-wife. He didn't want to intrude, but smiled when Williams face lit up at the sound of his daughter's voice. No matter what happened, Steve would make damn sure Marquez paid for the pain he caused his partner.

**5050505050 **

Marquez sat back with a hint of a smile on his face as he hung up the phone and quickly smashed it with his foot. He picked up what was left of it and threw it into the water with a satisfied chuckle. Whether Williams was with McGarrett or not it didn't matter because he'd gotten the reaction he wanted. If Steve thought he would come after Grace or one of the others, he would get careless and when that happened, he'd died. Plain and simple, that was how it would happen.

Jonathon thought about his plans once McGarrett was taken care of and knew he had enough money to start fresh in another country, but this was where he belonged. It would be hard to do, but if he played his cards right and got rid of Five-O then maybe he could save face with The Yakuza. If it didn't happen that way, then he could find himself another organization and work toward bringing the Yakuza down and taking over their territory. It wouldn't happen overnight, but if he played his cards right, he could very well take over as head of one of the rival organization.

Marquez picked up his empty glass and went back inside, already thinking about what he would do once he was face to face with Steve McGarrett.

**5050505050 **

Kono watched as Mary McGarrett sat at the far end of the couch and grabbed one of the plump cushions. She held it tight against her stomach and lifted her right foot so it rested on the couch. They may not look like brother and sister, but Mary and Steve were so much alike in their actions. It was easy to tell she was worried about her brother and Kono wished there was something she could do to ease her mind.

Kono turned down the volume on the television and offered Mary a drink. The woman shook her head and Kono saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know how hard it is to be related to a SEAL, Kono?"

"No, I don't, Mary," Kono answered softly.

"It was bad enough when dad used to leave. I never understood how mo did it. He used to go away and we wouldn't hear anything for weeks at a time, but mom never showed how it effected her. I remember lying awake several nights and hearing her cry, but she never complained about the empty bed. She was the definition of a Navy mom," Mary told her.

"It must be hard for those who are left to wait," Kono offered.

"Yes, it is," Mary said and rocked back and forth before continuing. "I remember the day Steve told mom he was joining the Navy. I saw her face when he turned away and she shook her head for me not to say anything, but I knew she was terrified that he wouldn't come back."

"But he did," Kono aid.

"Yes, he did and then when mom died, I thought we'd lose dad too, but it seems that McGarrett men are meant to be strong."

"I think the women are too," Kono told her.

"I wish I could believe that, Kono, but sometimes it's hard to be strong while you're waiting for news. Steve went MIA a few years ago and dad tried to convince me that he was alive. I gave up on him, Kono. I gave up on him because it hurt too much to think about him. When he came back he was a mess emotionally, but dad and I wouldn't let him get away with holding it inside. We kept at him until he finally struck out at dad. He nearly hit him, but dad grabbed onto his fist...just like in the movies and held him there. It was a show of force and I wasn't sure who was going to win, but Steve collapsed and dad caught him. He held him like that and I moved so that we were together and I have no idea how long it took, but Steve must have fallen asleep because we supported him to his room and got him into bed. I don't think he remembers it, but I do...and it terrified me to see him like that."

"Mary, would you change Steve if you could?"

"No, no I wouldn't, because it's what makes him my big brother. If he was anyone else I might, but Steve is strong and he won't let go if he thinks someone's trying to hurt his family...his 'Ohana'. That includes you and chin and Danny, Grace, and even Rachel. He's got the biggest protective streak I've ever seen. God help me I'm glad he's my brother, but I wish I was strong enough to kick his ass at times," Mary told her.

"You are strong or you would have tried to change who Steve is. Sometimes it's harder not to do that," Kono said.

"I would never change who Steve is, but I just wish he wasn't so hell bent on putting himself in the line of fire."

"But that's who he is. Danny and Chin would do the same thing."

"What about you, Kono...I think you're all cut from the same cloth. It really does take a special person to put their lives on the line for people they don't know. What's worse is half the time you end up in shit because someone yells police brutality and IA gets involved. It's a lose lose situation," Mary told her.

"Maybe, but it's those few times when someone actually takes the time to just say thank you that makes it worthwhile." Kono said.

"Will you catch him, Kono?"

"Yes, we will," Kono answered simply and grew silent as she watched the tears slip from Mary's eyes. She really was like Steve, and Kono knew she was trying to hide how much this was effecting her.

"I think I'll try and get some sleep. Are we going to see Steve tomorrow?"

"Chin will pick us up around nine," Kono answered and watched as Mary McGarrett walked into the spare room and closed the door. She hoped she was right and that they would catch Marquez before he got close enough to finish what he started.

**5050505050 **

Chin Ho Kelly knew there was nothing more he could do at the office and had made calls to several people he considered his best sources. They were people who could easily have taken a course in college, but had chosen to live their lives the way they wanted to. Some sold drugs, others, like the man he was going to meet sold information. Sometimes it panned out, sometimes it didn't.

Chin drove the bike past the main building of the shopping mall and parked near the back where the garbage containers were blocked from sight. The city would collect them every week, but it was decided that they should be kept somewhere so tourists wouldn't see them. He parked his bike near the last container and smelled the smoke that spoke of an expensive cigar.

"Hey, Brah, how's it hanging?" the older man asked when Chin rounded the corner and found him sitting on an old oil can.

"To the right as always, Kai," Kelly said and shook the man's hand. Kai Hoapili looked far older than his age suggested, but at thirty two he'd been in a serious accident that had scarred his upper body and dented his skull, leaving him with a scar that ran along his hairline from his right temple to below his ear. The man was blind in his right eye, and unable to use his right arm, yet because of his physical problems he was able to get close to people without them realizing he was there.

"Glad to hear it, my friend. So what brings you out here this late at night?"

"I was hoping you'd have some information for me."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Jonathon Marquez, but that might not be the name he's going by now," Chin answered.

"Marquez...sounds like a Mexican name. Is he the one who went after McGarrett?"

"Yes," Kelly told him.

"He's got a bad reputation that one," Hoapili observed and took a deep draw on the cigar before blowing the smoke toward the sky. "He had ties to several organizations and had plans to join forces with The Yakuza. Word has it he's lost face after what happened with your boss."

"Any idea where he is hiding?"

"No, but I heard rumors he was still in the state," the older man answered.

"That's what I heard too, but we need to find out where he's staying."

"That could cost you, Brah," Hoapili told him.

"Doesn't it always," Chin said and passed the man five 20 dollar bills. "Look, if you get me what I need and it pans out then it's money well spent."

"Very true...I'll see what I can find out, but can't promise anything."

"I hear you, Brah. Be careful...the man's scum and he won't hesitate to kill you if he finds out you're looking for him," Chin warned and moved back to his bike. If anyone could get him what he needed it was Kai, he had more connections in the underground than Kamekona, and some of them would slit your throat for a nickle.

**5050505050 **

Williams woke earlier than usual and listened for any sound that was out of the ordinary. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He'd slept fitfully, and not for very long since it was well after midnight when they went to bed and according to the clock on the nightstand it was just after six in the morning.

Danny didn't bother getting dressed and walked out of the room when he smelled coffee brewing and shook his head when he saw McGarrett sitting at the table with several papers spread out in front of him. "You know I could have sworn the doctor told you to rest, not work on files after a couple of hours of sleep."

"Sorry, Danny, didn't mean to wake you. Coffee's fresh," the head of Five-O told him.

"Good, just throw it in my face," Williams griped and filled two cups before returning to the table and placing one in front of his partner. "How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours maybe...don't know...never looked at the clock," McGarrett answered.

"Figures...so what are we working on?"

"I've just been going over what we know about Marquez."

"I knew I should have hidden those damn papers," Williams said and knew there was no point in lecturing the man. "Did you at least take you pills?"

"I took a Percocet about an hour ago," McGarrett admitted.

"Is it helping?"

"Yes," McGarrett answered. "Danny, we need to find out which one of these aliases Marquez is using. Have you checked the hotels and motels..."

"We've got people checking them, but there's no way of getting to them all, especially the ones that don't use computers to keep track of their clients," Williams answered.

"I know, but we could check out a few ourselves."

"No."

"If we..."

"No.

"Danny..."

"No."

"I need to do something."

"Yes, you do."

"Good, then why don't we..."

"No."

"I could go myself."

"Not if I call the governor and tell her you're disobeying her direct orders."

"You wouldn't!"

"Damn right I would," Williams said.

"Danny..."

"No."

"Is that the only word you no?"

"Yes, but the answer is still no," the Jersey native answered. "Now, why don't we see about getting some breakfast. I'm starved."

"There's pineapple pizza in the fridge," McGarrett said irritably.

"Now that's childish."

"No, saying no without hearing what I have to say is childish."

"I heard you, but the answer is still no," Williams said and moved to the fridge as McGarrett continued to go through the papers on the table.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm still in shock and loving it...Winnie


	27. Chapter 27

Three days dragged by with no news from Marquez, even his phone calls had stopped. Steve no longer took anything for pain and was beginning to get antsy about being stuck in the house with Danny a constant presence in his home. He'd overheard his partner talking to Rachel on several occasion and understood the woman's impatience at being inconvenienced. He hated being confined and it was time to take control whether Danny and the others agreed to it or not.

"Steve, Chin, Kono and Mary are here," Williams called from the kitchen. "They brought chicken from that little place near Kamekona's shave ice stand."

"Sounds good, Danny," McGarrett said and joined the others at the table."Anything new from Kamekona or your other sources, Chin?"

"Nothing, sorry, Brah, but it really looks like Marquez is under the radar," Chin answered and helped himself to a piece of chicken and fries.

Steve sighed tiredly and readied himself for the fight he knew would come when he told them his plans. It was time to end this and the only way to do that was set himself up as bait. No matter what they said, he would do this and took a deep breath.

"Kono, would you pass the ketchup?" Williams asked.

"It's time to flush him out."

"Did you say something, Steve?" Mary asked, yet by the look on the other faces she knew they'd heard exactly what he'd said.

"I said it's time to flush him out. I'm not going to be a prisoner in my home while that bastard is running around like he owns the city."

"Steve..."

"No, Danny, it's time. I'm tired of everyone having to change their plans because of me. I heard you talking to Rachel and I know she's had it with it and I know you're tired of not being able to see Grace."

"I am, but it's the only way to keep her safe," Williams said.

"Grace needs to see you too, Danny, and that won't happen as long as Marquez is free," McGarrett said.

"Steve's right," Mary said and took a deep breath as she looked at her brother. "He needs to do this, not just for himself, but for all of us. If you set it up right then you'll be ready for Marquez and take him down before he can hurt Steve."

"Thanks, Mary," the head of Five-O said and smiled at his sister. He reached for a plate and helped himself to chicken and fries before continuing. "I'll listen to any ideas you have about how to proceed, but I want to set this up ASAP. I want this over."

"Are you sure, Brah?" Chin asked.

"I'm sure. What I want is to have the guards pulled off and maybe have the governor make the announcement that due to budget cuts they can no longer justify keeping me under police protection. Have her say there's evidence that Marquez left the state," McGarrett explained.

"Okay, so you're setting yourself up as bait, but that doesn't mean we're going to leave you alone to face him," Williams said.

"I'm not asking you too, Danny," McGarrett said and turned to Chin. "Can you ask Kamekona if his friend would lend us some of his electronic equipment?"

"You mean Gerry?" Chin asked.

"I think so. He's got that great set up in his basement," McGarrett said.

"What kind of set up?" Williams asked.

"Gerry loves to think of himself as a connoisseur of music," Kono told him.

"Don't tell me...another cousin?" the Jersey native asked.

"A distant one," Chin answered with a grin.

"Are you sure you're not related to the whole island?" Williams asked.

"Don't know, but I guess if we went back through history we probably are," Kono answered. "I'll call Kamekona and have him check in with Gerry."

"If he says he'll do it then find out when he can set up a surveillance system here. Nothing extravagant, just..."

"Cameras in each room..."

"No, Danny, that's going too far. I just want something set up so I can set off the alarm when he shows up," McGarrett told him.

"Okay, so a bug in every room of the house, and someone monitoring it 24/7," Williams said.

"Danny..."

"We could always get him one of those life monitors," Mary suggested with a grin as she looked her brother in the eyes.

"Don't you start," McGarrett griped.

"That might be a good idea," Williams observed.

"No," McGarrett said.

"It would probably be a lot easier to set up."

"No," McGarrett repeated and pointedly stared at his partner.

"We could..."

"No," the head of Five-O said with a smug smile as he remembered having this same type of conversation a few days before only his partner was the one pointedly saying no. "Call Kamekona and get it set up."

"Bugs in every room..."

"Except the bathroom," Mary told them.

"Agreed," McGarrett said.

"Now, about you being alone here," Williams said.

"It's the only way Marquez is going to make a move. You can get one HPD's stakeout vans and set up surveillance a couple of streets over. It won't take you long to get here."

"A couple of streets...it could take a couple of minutes to get here and anything can happen in a couple of minutes including you getting yourself killed," Williams griped. "What if I came back and hid in one of the rooms?"

"No, Marquez is smart. I don't think he'll act until he's sure I'm alone here. Kono, can Mary stay with you a little longer?"

"Of course," Kalakaua answered as Chin made the call to Kamekona.

"The sooner we get this set up the sooner it's over," McGarrett said when he saw the look on Williams face. He knew Danny didn't like this idea, but he hoped his partner could understand he needed to do this.

"I know, but I don't have to like it," Williams said as chin returned to the table.

"Kamekona will call Gerry and get back to me with his answer," Chin told them.

"I have a feeling Gerry will just at the chance to do something like this, He's always wanted to be a cop, but couldn't quite pass the tests," Kono offered. "He's also vertically challenged."

"Vertically challenged? That's a nice way to put it," Chin said.

"How challenged?" Williams asked.

"He's under four feet tall, but he doesn't let it bother him. He tries everything he wants to and if it works out he's happy, if it doesn't he says he'll try it again if it's something he wants to do," Chin answered.

"Brave man," Mary said.

"Yes he is...bravery comes in all shapes and sizes," Steve said and smiled at his sister. He wished he was closer to her, but the distance between their homes made it difficult, but from now on he'd make a point of calling her once she went back to her home. He sat back and ate a little as he listened to his team making plans to keep Marquez from killing hm.

5050505050

Steve sat outside with his leg resting on an ottoman as twilight once more gave wake to the darkening sky that signalled night was fast approaching. He'd been alone in the house for two days, yet he knew the others weren't far away. He'd spoken to the governor and convince her that what he was doing was the only way to get Marquez, and got her reluctant go-ahead.

Chin and Kono's cousin had jumped at the chance to bug a house and had spent several hours making sure everything was set up and connected to the van parked two streets over. He'd even volunteered to monitor the equipment and make sure it was working properly and Steve could not tell him no. Gerry was damn good at what he did and Steve was impressed with the quality of the man's work. Gerry had even given him a mic that slipped over the back of his ear so he could hear what the others were saying once the alarm went off.

Steve leaned back and looked at the single bottle of cold beer on the table. He wasn't taking any medications and decide that a single brew wouldn't impair his ability to act should Marquez show up. The beer was pretty much untouched though, because even his own thoughts on whether or not it would impair his reaction time didn't make it seem worthwhile.

Steve knew he would soon have to go inside, but for now he enjoyed the cool breeze off the ocean and the sound of the waves hitting against the shore. It gave him a sense of calmness, yet he understood a storm was waiting just over the horizon. Jonathon Marquez wasn't a fool, but if Steve was right, the man would soon be running out of patience and that would push him to make a mistake. With that thought in mind, Steve ignored the bottle of beer and just closed his eyes as he waited for any sign that Marquez was nearby.

**5050505050 **

Jonathon Marquez had spent the last 48 hours watching the house from a distance. It seemed that Steve McGarrett had finally convinced the powers that be that he should be on his own. That was McGarrett's first mistake, the second was underestimating his enemy. Jonathon had asked around, using his own disguise to get close to anyone who looked down on his luck, and bought the information he need.

The house itself was accessible and even though there was some kind of monitoring in effect, Marquez had found a way to circumvent it so that he could jam the signal itself. It wouldn't give him much time, but he didn't really need much to finish what he started. Of course the extra money he'd used to pay a couple of 'kids' to play chicken with the surveillance van would give him a little extra time. He'd told them to make sure the vehicle was disabled and with luck it might just eliminate a couple of cops, preferably of the Five-O variety. The head of Five-O would die today and the next phase of his operation would begin.

Marquez had seen several people come and go, but at night McGarrett was on his own and that was the opportunity he was waiting for. The gun tucked into the pocket of his shorts was already loaded and as soon as he was close enough he would press the button on the jamming device and set things in motion. He looked at his watch and realized it would soon be time since he'd told the 'kids' to fake the 'chicken' at 9:45 exactly. That gave him just under ten minutes to cover the ground between his position and McGarrett's house.

A smile formed on his face as he made his way along the edge of the beach, ducking behind cover when he neared a house or heard sounds that told him he was no longer alone. The time was so close and he could feel his heart beating faster at the thought of the ultimate revenge.

**5050505050 **

Danny Williams sat in the driver's seat, listening for anything that might signal McGarrett was in trouble. There was nothing that alarmed him, and that was alarming in itself. How many times had he been in this position on a stakeout? How many times had said stakeout gone bad? Too many, was the answer that came to mind.

"Is that thing working properly, Gerry?"

"It is...if you listen closely you can hear the waves and even the leaves in the trees," the electronics expert explained. "You can probably hear a flies wings if you wanted to."

"How much did all this cost you?" Williams asked.

"I've been working on this for five years...right out of university. If I guesstimated I'd have to say over a 100 grand," Gerry answered with pride.

"How do you pay for all of it?"

"My family is loaded," Gerry told him. "My mom decided if I like working with electronics I might as well have the best. After university I started putting this together. Like I said this stuff is top of the line. Some of it hasn't even been made public yet and I wasn't kidding when i said you could probably hear a fly buzzing around if you listened for it."

"So we'll know the minute someone enters McGarrett's home?"

"You'll know when he's within a couple of hundred feet," Gerry said.

"Good," Williams said and went back to listening for any sign of trouble.

**5050505050 **

"Danny, I'm heading inside," McGarrett said and hear Williams in his earphone before easing his foot off the stool and standing up. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary as a dag barked further down the beach.

Steve stood where he was for several minutes, but the sound wasn't repeated and he turned toward the door. He limped toward it, but stopped when a noise reached his ears. He turned and searched the surroundings, looking for anything that would explain why the ears on the back of his neck were suddenly standing on end.

"Danny, I'm not sure..."

"Hello, Steven, I've been so looking forward to seeing you again."

**5050505050 **

Danny looked at the electronics expert as a loud buzzing sound told him something was definately wrong. He looked at Gerry who'd taken off his headset and was shaking his head as if trying to clear the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Williams asked.

"I don't know, but something set a pulse through the equipment and shut it down," Gerry answered.

"Can you get it back up?"

"I'm trying, but it looks like whatever it was effected everything," Gerry explained. "Check your cell phone!"

Danny was surprised to find the man was right and that his cell phone was dead. He turned the keys in the ignition and placed his foot on the gas. "Hang on, Gerry!"

Gerry moved to the passenger seat and put on the seat belt as Williams drove out of the small recess and onto the road. He swallowed convulsively when he spotted a set of headlights coming toward them. "Look out!"

"I see it!" Williams said and slammed on the brakes as the other vehicle continued toward them at breakneck speed. Danny turned the surveillance van away, but skidded toward the edge of the cliff across the road. He tried to remember how steep it was, but the van shook as the other car struck the back corner and skidded away even as the van turned hit the guardrail and rolled over twice before settling at the bottom of a small ravine.

**5050505050 **

"Danny, he's..." Before Steve could finish what he'd been about to say a shriek sounded and he pulled the piece from his ear. He acted on instinct and ducked as Marquez swung a gun toward his head. He managed to get beneath it, but the man was fats and drove his knee into Steve's abdomen. He cried out when the force of the kick sent him backward into the door of the house, but he didn't go down as Marquez smiled and moved in.

Steve evaded his hands, moving to the right and doing his best to protect his side, but Marquez knew his injuries and drove his fist into his midsection even as Steve managed to connect with a fist to the man's jaw. Marquez back-peddled and nearly fell over the ottoman, but he stayed on his feet and turned to face his opponent with something akin to respect in his eyes.

"So, you're not so beaten as I would have thought?"

"No, I'm not," McGarrett said, moving to the left as the man came at him again. He sidestepped, but Marquez managed to drive an elbow into his ribs, and Steve knew the healing bones had been re-broken. He staggered several feet to the left and gritted his teeth before standing erect and turning to deliver a kick to the man's knee with his left leg. The cast was heavy, but it also added to the force behind the kick and Steve saw Marquez go down.

"Sonofabitch!" Marquez said and turned with his weapon held in front of him as McGarrett stepped toward him.

**5050505050 **

Chin knew something was wrong the minute he tried to call Danny and was grateful Kono was driving when he tried Steve's number. Both lines were down, and he knew it had to do with Marquez. "There's no service," Chin told her as she sped along the street toward McGarrett's home.

"Damn it! Marquez must have found out about the surveillance," Kono said and made a left turn onto the intersecting street. "Are you going to call it in?"

"Not yet, we need to let Marquez think he has the upper hand. If we go in there with sirens screaming and guns blazing we'll get him killed," Chin offered as Kono slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding a collision with a car that was parked across the street. He knew they were close to the spot where the surveillance van had been parked. He exited the car and checked the vehicle.

The driver hadn't been wearing his seat belt and his head had collided with the windshield, while his chest had born the brunt of impacting with the steering wheel. He touched his fingers against the man's throat, but there was no sign of life as he looked at the young woman in the other seat. She seemed to be coming around and he saw Kono check on her and quickly called 911.

Chin turned and ran down the street until he spotted what he'd been afraid of. The grave on the side of the road showed signs that a vehicle had recently crossed over it. He looked down the narrow embankment and caught sight of the van turned on it's side.

"Chin, she was wearing her seat belt and doesn't seem to be hurt."

"Kono, I found the van! It' down below. I'm going to check it!"

"All right!" Kono told him.

Chin hurried down and smiled in spite of his worry when he heard muttered cursing from the front of the vehicle. "Danny, are you all right?"

"No...no I'm not. The fucking seat belt is jammed. Gerry is out cold, but he's breathing," Williams called. "Chin, you need to check on Steve!"

"I will. Kono called for an ambulance," Chin said and managed to get the back door open. He climbed in and checked on his cousin, relieved when the man opened his eyes and looked around. "Hey, Cuz, just stay put. Help's on the way."

"Chin, can you cut the damn seat belt?" Williams asked as chin produced a pocketknife and quickly cut through the item that had saved his life, but was now more of a hindrance than anything else.

"You sure you're all right, Brah?"

"I'm fine...we need to get moving!" the Jersey native said and pushed past Chin who was helping Gerry out of his seat. They climbed back up to the street to find Kono telling a young woman to sit down. "We need to go now! Gerry, are you all right?"

"I'm fine...thanks for warning me in time to put on my seat belt."

"Anytime...Chin said Kono called 911...are you okay to stay with her until they arrive?"

"Sure," Gerry said and watched the trio hurry toward Kono's vehicle and drive away.

**5050505050 **

Steve stopped in his tracks as the gun was pointed at his chest and Marquez regained his footing. He could see the man's eyes and knew the man was going to kill him, there was no way of stopping the bastard. That didn't mean he had to stand where he was.

"I am going to enjoy this, Steven,"Marquez said with a grin. "Say hello to Margot for me!"

Steve dove to the right as the gun went off and felt something impact his body.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-Sorry, Karate got in the way last night, but here's the next part...Winnie


	28. Chapter 28

Kono pulled to a stop in front of McGarrett's house and exited the car just as the sound of a shot rang out. Danny was already headed for the back of the house with his gun drawn, and Chin was hot on his heels. She followed the two men and drew her weapon intending to cover them should they run into trouble.

Chin was shocked at how quickly Williams got out of the car and followed him with his weapon drawn. He knew what that gunshot meant and silently prayed it was not as bad as he thought.

Danny raced along the side of the house and heard voices, one raised in anger, while the other, although weak, it was the one he'd prayed he would hear. He reached the corner of the house and took a chance as he motioned for Chin to cover him. He crept along the fence until he reached the gate, silently praying that Steve would not do anything stupid.

Danny lifted his head and spotted McGarrett near the house, but he couldn't see Marquez because the bastard was standing to the right of the gate and completely concealed by the heaver brush in the area.

"So, Steve, should I just kill you now and be done with it or watch you bleed out slowly? You're probably wondering where your friends are, and I can probably answer that for you. By now they're probably dead..."

"You tried that tac...tic before, Marquez. It won't work a second time," McGarrett managed and stood up, leaning against the patio table for support as he held his arm tight against his side.

"but that was faked, this time it's for real. I assure you it is...otherwise wouldn't they have been here by now?"

Williams wanted to tell the man how wrong he was, but to do so would alert him to their presence. Right now Marquez thought he had the upper arm with Steve, but as soon as he had a clear shot, Danny would gladly shut the bastard up for good. He moved forward, cursing when something crunched beneath his feet.

Steve and Marquez heard the noise at the same time and reacted to it. Marquez turned his head slightly and Steve took advantage by throwing his body weight against him. They fell into the brush at the edge of his property, fighting or control of the weapon that was now between them. Steve knew he couldn't last much longer as pain and exhaustion warred for dominance even as he fought for his life.

Danny and Chin moved as one and entered the back yard to find a life and death struggle going on between the two men. Danny tried for a clean shot, but Steve was on top and seemed to be holding his own for now. "Give it up, Marquez!"

Steve heard the voice and knew help was there and that the bastard he fought had lied again. He struggled to keep the gun away from his body, but a blow to his right side ignited the fire that was already burning there. He cried out, but did not let go as he rolled to the side, silently praying that Danny would be able to get a clear shot.

Williams and Kelly fired their guns the second McGarrett moved. Their shots hit Marquez in the center of his chest and their was no mistaking the death rattle that followed. Chin moved to kick the weapon away from the man's hand as Danny knelt beside his partner.

"What took...took you so fucking long?" McGarrett griped as Kono came out of the house carrying several clean towels.

"You're welcome," Williams said and ripped McGarrett's shirt open. His vision blurred, but he shook it off as Kono handed him a towel and he pressed it against the bullet wound to McGarrett's left side. "Jesus, Steve, you're beginning to look like a human pincushion."

"Just don't stick me with another one," McGarrett managed.

"You're leaking all over the place," Williams said as the sound of sirens reached their ears.

"In case you haven't noticed you're bleeding too, Dan...Danno," McGarrett said and pointed to Williams head.

"I am? How the hell did that happen," Williams griped and tried to wipe away the blood that dripped from his hair.

"Danny, here, sit down!" Kono ordered as Chin took Williams place and she managed to get the other man seated beside him.

"Were you s...shot?" the head of Five-O asked worriedly.

"No, somebody hit the van and we lost. Went over the bank...it's why we're late," Williams answered, suddenly feeling every bruise on his body now that the adrenalin rush was over and Marquez taken care of.

"Is he dead?" McGarrett asked.

"Yes, he is," Chin said and dropped one of the towels over the dead man's face, not out of respect, but because he didn't want to look at the bastard who got away far too easy in his book. "Kono, you got these two while I go around front and let them know everything's okay back here."

"I have them," Kono said and took over by pressing the towel against the bullet wound. She looked at the wound on the other side and hoped the bruising around it didn't signify internal damage, but knowing her boss, that bruising would be the least of his problems. She looked up to find both Danny and Steve watching her and couldn't help, but smile at the two men. No matter how much they bickered at each other, they'd be damned if anyone else could take pot shots at them without repercussions. In this case, deadly ones.

Danny looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw two paramedics hurrying toward them, a fully laden gurney between them. One man went to Steve while the other knelt i front of him. Danny wanted to tell the man to help his partner with Steve, but he just didn't seem to have the energy and the pounding in his skull wasn't helping either.

"What's your name?" the man asked and Danny blinked several times before answering.

"Danny Williams."

"Any allergies?"

"Only if being allergic to bullets and the state of Hawaii, oh and a certain Super SEAL with delusions of Rambo count," Williams said and closed his eyes, until he felt someone easing him down and a sharp prick on the top of his right hand. "What the hell."

"I'm just getting an IV started so we can get you and your partner ready for transport," the paramedic answered.

"Steve? How is he?" Williams asked. He knew he must have passed out for several minutes because when he turned his head to the side McGarrett was on a stretcher and hooked up to several pieces of equipment and a newly inserted IV.

"He should be okay, but we need to get you both to Queens ASAP," the man answered as a second gurney was brought in. He taped the IV in place and soon transferred the injured man to the stretcher, but not before getting him on a backboard and a C-collar in place.

"We'll see you at Queens, Brah," Chin said and took Williams hand before releasing it and watching as the stretcher was taken away.

Danny closed his eyes and waited for the throbbing in his skull to ease, but instead it seemed to be getting worse and he felt his stomach churning as he was put into the back of the ambulance. By the time the ambulance pulled out into the streets, he'd lost consciousness and was unaware of what was being done to help him.

**5050505050 **

Steve grumbled when a light was flashed in his eyes and tried to push the hands away, only to find he didn't have the strength to lift his arms. He opened his eyes and worked to make sense of where he was, not an easy feat when it felt like his head was going to explode. The man towering over him looked familiar, but he didn't have the energy to pull his name from memory.

"Welcome back, Commander. Do you know where you are?"

"Hell," McGarrett said, relieved when he was eased onto his right side and he emptied his stomach into the basin held in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure it does feel like hell, but you're not there. You're at Queens and just had another round of surgery to remove a bullet. You lost a good deal of blood and it took several units to get you where you are now...stable. We'll be moving you in with your partner in a few minutes, unless you'd rather be in a room on your own?"

"Danny...is he okay?" McGarrett asked.

"I can't give you any details, but he should be okay as long as he gets some rest and quiet."

"Quiet, Doc, we are talking about Danny Williams here the man can give you a headache when he's silent and please don't get him started on one of his rants," McGarrett said and felt himself slipping toward sleep again as Lono finished checking the monitors and speaking to the nurses.

**5050505050 **

Chin and Kono had stayed with Danny while Steve was in surgery. Once he was moved to his room they'd given the nurses time to get him comfortable before grabbing two chairs and taking up position to watch over him. Keanna Wahine had stopped by to tell them Steve was out of surgery and in recovery. He'd be moved in with Williams within the hour. Danny remained oblivious of everything since the ER resident had given him pain medication and assured him McGarrett would be moved in with him as soon as Oke Lono approved his release from recovery.

"Kono, I'm going to check with the nurses and see how long it'll be before Steve is brought in," Chin said and stood up, but before he could leave the door opened and the nurse came into the room.

"Commander McGarrett is on his way down so I'll need you two to wait outside while we get him settled," the woman said.

"How is he?"

"He's doing well, but he's still under the effects of the anesthetic so please don't stay too long since both Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams need their rest," Joanna Morgan said.

Chin and Kono moved out of the way, but didn't leave the room as the nurse checked to make sure the extra equipment they needed for Steve McGarrett was in place. Chin held the door as a gurney was pushed toward them and the male orderly made sure it was directly up against the bed.

"All right, Commander, we're going to shift you over to the bed," Joanna told him as a second nurse came into the room to help them.

Steve felt them lift him and gritted his teeth as they lifted hm to the other bed. He breathed through tightly clenched teeth as he fisted his hands in the blankets as the orderly left the room with the gurney. Steve heard the clicks and beeps that signaled the pump had just delivered the required medication into his system and waited for it to take control of the pain.

"Commander, your call button is beside your right had so please don't hesitate to use it if you need something. Don't go trying to get out of that bed on your own," Joanna warned and checked Williams before leaving the two men to their friends.

Chin and Kono moved to the bed and waited for McGarrett to focus on them before Chin Spoke.

"Hey, Brah, how are you feeling?"

"Not much of anything right now...guess they really are giving me the good stuff," McGarrett answered and turned his head to find Williams had his eyes open and was looking at him. "You okay?"

"Think so...a couple of broken ribs and hairline fracture of the left arm...forget what bone it was," Williams answered.

"Don't forget the concussion, Danny," Kono told him.

"How could I forget when my head's ready to explode," Williams griped. "What about you? Besides the obvious bullet hole that is?"

"I don't remember what Lono had to say," McGarrett answered truthfully.

"Well let me refresh your memory," Kono told him. "You re-broke your ribs, bullet wound, some new bruises and let's not forget they had to put a new cast on your leg. How did you manage to damage it?"

"I figured the ankle was broken anyway and the cast would make a good weapon so i kicked the bastard," McGarrett answered and frowned as he looked at his team. "Is he really dead?"

"Yes, he is...Danny and Chin made sure of that," Kono answered.

"We couldn't have done it if you hadn't moved," Chin told him.

"Glad I could help," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. He listened to the others talk, and allowed their voices to follow him toward sleep.

**5050505050 **

Steve wished he could leave the room and allow Danny some time lone with his ex-wife ad daughter, but Lono left orders that he was to stay put. No amount of cajoling had gotten him anywhere with either the nursing staff or his team. He kept his head turned toward the window and pretended to sleep while Rachel and Grace visited Danny.

"Uncle Steve, Danno says you're faking it. He says you're not really sleeping. Is that true?" Grace Williams asked with a frown.

"It's true...I didn't want to interrupt your visit," McGarrett told her.

"But mommy and I came to visit both of you. I brought you a picture too," Grace said and handed over the painting she done for him. "See that's me and Danno and Mommy and that's you."

Steve made sure he showed how impressed he was with the picture and pointed out the water in the background and the ship on the horizon. "this is really good, Grace."

"Thank you, uncle Steve. That's your ship, but I don't want you to go on it," the child said. "I'm not in the Navy any more so I won't be going on that ship for a while.

"Good, 'cause Daddy needs you to watch his back so he don't get hurt."

"I need him too, Grace," McGarrett said and met his partner's eyes. He knew Williams understood his message and returned his attention to the picture as Rachel Williams sat on the edge of Danny's bed. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"For what?" the woman asked.

"For putting you and Grace in danger. Marquez was my problem, but he went after all of you," McGarrett said softly.

"You're not responsible for what people like Marquez do, Steve. I know I blamed Danny for putting his job ahead of his family..."

"Rachel, I never..."

"Let me finish, Danny," the woman said. "I know you never did that, but when you were gone and I was alone with Grace so many things went through my mind. I couldn't help thinking that you would be killed and I'd be left alone to raise Grace. I know you were doing your job so that Grace and I would be safe, but I wanted you home like other families. I wanted you to be safe...I wanted us to work."

"Rachel, I never wanted to hurt you, but I wanted to keep you both safe and away from the part of my life," Williams said.

"Danny, we needed to be part of your life...all of it," Rachel said softly.

"I know that now and I promise I won't push you or Grace away...ever," Williams said.

"Did Dr. Wahine say when..."

"Wait, Keanna is your doctor?" McGarrett asked.

"She was on duty in the ER when I was brought in," Williams answered with a grin.

"Do you know her, Steve?" Rachel asked.

"Steve's had a couple of dates with her," the Jersey native answered for his partner.

"I thought you had a date with Melina?"

"I did, Grace, but she's gone back home now," McGarrett said and closed his eyes as he thought of the betrayal and everything that came after it.

"Danny, I need to get Grace home and make sure the school knows she'll be back tomorrow. Steve, do as they tell you," Rachel said.

"You heard her, Steve, no pulling an escape..."

"The same goes for you, Danny," Rachel warned, kissing his cheek before taking Grace's hand and leaving the two men alone.

"Did something happen between you and Rachel?" McGarrett asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Steven," Williams said.

"Oh, really, then why are you blushing."

"I'm not blushing...it's the fever," the Jersey native answered.

"Sure it is...so what's going on with you two?"

"Rachel and Stan split up a couple of weeks ago...she said she never stopped loving me and only realized it after she saw me with Toni," Williams advised.

"So you two are getting back together?"

"We're going to see what happens and if that's the next step then we'll take it."

"Is that what you want?" McGarrett asked.

"I don't know...yes, I think so, but we're going to take it slow," Williams told him.

"I'm happy for you, Danny," McGarrett said and grew quiet as he thought about the two women who'd impacted their lives and nearly got them both killed. He knew Toni was dead and hoped Melina realized she could have been put in jail.

"Any idea how long Lono will keep you in this time?" Williams asked.

"He hasn't said, but it's not as bad as the last time so hopefully only a couple of days or I'll find a way out myself."

"You and me both."

"You try it and I'll make damn sure the governor knows half her team is on forced vacation for the next six months."

"Hi, Doc," Williams said.

"Hi, Keanna," McGarrett greeted the pretty woman.

"Don't hi me," Wahine warned both men. "Danny, how are you feeling?"

"Better, Doc, the headache's not as bad as it was," Williams answered.

"Good, if things continue to improve you can go home tomorrow," Wahine said and moved to the other bed. "How do you feel, Steve."

"Would you believe me if I said I felt good?"

"I might, but those lines on your face are a dead giveaway," Wahine told him.

"Sorry, guess I shouldn't try to fool you."

"No, you shouldn't," Wahine warned. "We can't do our jobs if you're not honest with us, Steve, and there's no reason to be in pain when there are meds available that will help you."

"I hear you, Keanna, I'm just..."

"Too stubborn to admit when you need help," Williams offered.

"Who asked you?" McGarrett griped, but smiled in spite of the comment.

"Look, Steve, just help us do what we do best because I believe it's your turn to buy dinner and there's this really nice little bistro opening up near my home that I'd like to check out."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with him, Doc?" Williams asked.

"Be quiet, Danny, or I'll tell Rachel you're flirting with your doctor," McGarrett warned.

"I wasn't...oh, hell," Williams said with a grin. "Guess I could take a walk if you two would like to be alone."

"That's okay, Danny, I can't stay, but I'll stop in tomorrow before rounds," Wahine said before leaving the two men to rest.

"You know, Steve, she's a fine catch."

"I know," McGarrett said and closed his eyes, thinking about the woman who'd just left and how much he wanted to take her to that little bistro. He heard Danny sigh and knew the man was as tired as he was of being stuck in the hospital and hoped Lono would release him soon so he could sleep in his own damn bed.

**TBC **

**Author's Note**—-Well, this one is drawing to a close and will probably have just one more chapter...just depends on what my muse tells me...Winnie


	29. Chapter 29

Steve wanted to leave the hospital the next day, but Lono would not sign discharge papers and left him feeling frustrated as Danny changed into street clothes. He lay back against the pillows, feeling every bit of damage to his body and knew he'd had worse, but at this moment he couldn't think of when that was.

"Who's going to stay with you?" McGarrett asked.

"Rachel and Grace," Williams answered and Steve heard the change in his voice. He knew how much Danny cared for Rachel and hoped things would work out for them.

Steve looked toward the door as it opened and smiled at the woman who entered. "Good morning, Rachel."

"Good morning, Steve, is Danny ready?"

"I don't know..."

"Hey, Rachel," Williams said with a smile when she moved to hug him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Williams answered.

"Where are your discharge instructions?" McGarrett asked with a grin.

"I...they're," the Jersey native looked around, and realized the nurse had yet to bring them. "Hell..."

"Danny, please tell me you don't use that language around our daughter," Rachel lightly chastised.

"I don't, Rachel," Williams assured her as the door opened again.

"Detective, I see you're ready to leave," the nurse said and pointed to the wheelchair.

"You bet," Danny said and turned to his partner. "Steve, I'll be back..."

"You need to rest, Danny," McGarrett told him.

"I'll see that he gets plenty of rest," Rachel assured him and felt the heat rush to her cheeks at the smile on her ex-husband's face.

"Now that's the best offer I've had in a long time," Williams said as the nurse handed Rachel the paperwork.

"Dr. Wahine wants to see him in a week," the nurse said.

"That'll be easy...I'll just come visit Steve and she'll be here," Williams teased and saw the hint of a smile on his partner's face. "You need anything just call."

"I will, Danny, thanks," McGarrett said simply. He watched them leave and reached for the control for the television, but found there was very little on to keep his attention. He closed his eyes and thought about the events of the last month, but opened them when he heard someone at the door.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, Keanna," McGarrett said with a smile.

"Are you sure...I can come back later."

"I'm sure...unless this is a professional visit."

"No, purely personal and selfish. I...Steve, I..."

"Don't say it, Keanna, I know all about hospital protocol, and I assure you I'm making my own decision here and besides, you're not my doctor," McGarrett told her.

"No, and I'm glad...because then I'd have to hide what I'm feeling and well, I'm like the rest of the female...and some of the male staff."

"What?"

"We're all waiting to see you get out of that bed and take a walk...preferably without anything covering your...ass-ets." Wahine said and smiled at the thought of being with this man.

"Well, I could put on a show just for you," McGarrett said.

"Oh, I'd like that," Keanna said.

"Will you do the same for me?"

"Oh, I think it could be arranged, but I doubt you're in shape for anything like that right now."

"You'd be surprised at what I'm in shape for," Steve said.

"Something tells me you're not just saying that," Keanna said and lost herself in his eyes.

"I'm not and you can't blame it on drugs either since I haven't taken anything since midnight," McGarrett assured her.

"Still being a Super SEAL Rambo type?"

"Danny talks too much."

"Or else he just knows you too well," Wahine said. "Oke said he's probably going to release you in a couple of days. I have a few days off and was wondering..."

"I'd love to have my own private doctor."

"It would be in an official capacity, but I'd enjoy giving you a full physical," Keanna said.

"You're on," McGarrett told her and smiled before pulling her close and kissing her. The sweet taste of her lips reminded him of strawberry wine and he knew he could lose himself in the feel of her against his body.

"I think I'd better go before we go any further...I might not be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted you too?" McGarrett asked.

"What if..."

"Tell them you're doing a physical and I'm all for it," Steve said and smiled when she ran her fingers along his cheek.

"Sorry, but those drugs are still in your system so physicals...full and personal will have to wait until I get you home," Wahine told him and pulled away as she felt the flush of her cheeks. "I'd better go..."

"You'd better stay."

"I'll come back later."

"You better," McGarrett told her and sighed heavily as he watched her leave. She really was a beautiful woman and he wanted to spend some time getting to know her.

**5050505050 **

Danny stepped into the curio shop and spotted the woman standing behind the counter. She wasn't as cold this time and actually smiled at him as he moved toward her.

"Detective Williams, it is nice to see you again. I will get Grandfather," Halia told him, but did not have to move because the elderly man was standing behind her.

"Welcome back, Detective," Akamu Liwai greeted him with a smile that made his whole face light up and his eyes sparkle.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Grandfather is what I answer to," the elderly man said.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Williams said. "Halia called to tell me you have finished with the mug."

"I have," Liwai said and reached for a box beneath the counter. He placed it on top and opened it, his gnarled hands shaking as he pulled the mug from where it was nestled in navy blue tissue paper. He cradled it for several seconds before handing it to the man who'd ordered it.

Danny looked at the mug and swallowed back the emotions as he looked at the intricate detail that went into making the mug. He looked from it to the aged man whose hands were shaking and wondered how he'd managed to keep them still long enough to not only handcraft the picture, but the sailor's creed and the date the original mug had been made. He ran his fingers over the etchings and a hint of a smile was born.

"Does it meet with your approval?"

"It surpasses it," Williams answered. "I owe you...big time."

"You owe me nothing so long as you and your chosen brother have mended the fences," Liwai told him.

"We have," Danny said and reached for his wallet.

"Do not think to insult me by putting a monetary value on it," Liwai said.

"I don't understand."

"Years ago my father created that mug for his chosen brother. I have simply replaced it for another man so that a friendship can be completely mended," the elderly man answered.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can, Detective," Halia said with a smile as the elderly man turned and walked away. "You have given my grandfather something he lost when his hands began to shake. He has not been able to do anything like this in many years, but when he saw the picture it gave him something to hope for. He loved his father and listened to his stories, but the one that always made an impression on him was the story of that mug. You may have broken it in the heat of anger, but you brought life into him when you asked if he could replace it. Money could never heal my grandfather the way you did today."

"But..."

"Take it and know the value of your friendship with your chosen brother for it is worth far more than money. Thank you, Detective, you have given him purpose again and a feeling of belonging," Halia said and wrapped the gift before handing it to Williams. "Take it and know as irreplaceable as it seemed, it was also a healing balm for my grandfather. Good bye, Detective."

"Thank you," Danny said and left the curio shop with the precious gift that had breathed life into an old man.

**5050505050 **

Steve had never been so glad to be home and headed to the back of the house as soon as Mary opened the door. Chin and Kono had picked him up and brought him home and were helping Mary in the kitchen. Rachel, Grace, and Danny would be joining them for a late lunch and he was looking forward to seeing them. Mary would be leaving in a couple of days, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

"Steve, would you like something to drink?" Mary called from the open doorway.

"Just water," McGarrett answered and looked toward the ocean. He wanted to go fro a swim, but it would be a couple of weeks before the cast came off his leg. Then there were the other wounds and his ribs, yeah, it looked like he was in dry dock for a while yet. He turned when he heard footsteps and wasn't surprised to find his partner moving to join him.

"You still look like hell, Steve, are you sure Lono signed your discharge papers or did you go AWOL?" Williams asked.

"I got my walking papers," McGarrett answered.

"More like shuffling if you ask me," the Jersey native said and placed a box on the table in front of his partner.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Williams told him.

"Will something jump out and bite me?" McGarrett asked.

"Maybe...like I said open it and find out. You have had all your shots right?"

Steve reached for the box and opened it to find a mound of brightly colored tissue paper. He frowned when he pulled the tissue from the box and lifted the item from inside. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at the cherished mug he'd thought lost to him forever. "How?"

"I found the man who made it. Okay, not the man, but his son and he remembered his father making the mug and the reason behind it. I know it's not the original, Steve, and I'm sorry I took that away from you..."

"Danny, this...this..."

"I know...and I'm sorry.. I wish I could change what happened..."

"No, Danny, that's not what I was going to say," McGarrett told him. "This is just like the one my father gave me, but it...I just...thanks, Man."

"Anytime," Williams said and sat back with a smile.

"Steve, did you want this now?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, bring it out," McGarrett answered.

Chin placed the item on the easel they'd set up at McGarrett's request once Mary told him a package had arrived. He knew what it was and had called Melina Collins to make sure before arranging this display. He looked at the mug, a treasured gift from the past that was now renewed and hoped this gift would represent the future as well as the past.

"What's this?" Williams asked when McGarrett looked at him.

"Open it and find out," McGarrett told him.

Danny frowned, but moved to the easel as Rachel and Grace watched with the others. He eased back the tape and removed the brown paper that covered it. His mouth opened in surprise at the painting of his daughter, forever immortalized with a smile that spoke of the happiness she'd felt at the moment the picture was taken.

"Steve...how...this is..."

"Beautiful," Rachel observed, and touched the frame that covered the portrait. It was dark mahogany inlaid with gold leaves and she was amazed at how well the artist had captured their daughter's innocence. She took Grace by the hand and led her into the house while the others quietly followed.

Danny Williams walked over to the table and sat down in the chair next to his partner. He couldn't find the words to express how he felt and just reached out with his hand, surprised when McGarrett took it without a word. So many things had happened in the last six weeks, but their friendship had survived and grown stronger with the shattering of a mug and the renewal of the bond that made them brothers.

"Thanks, Danno," McGarrett said with a grin.

"Oh, no, you did not just say that!"

"What?"

"You're childish...you know that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really...I suppose you're thinking about going for a swim! Well let me tell you something about your cast. You go getting that wet and it'll drag you down and I'm not going to save your ass!"

"I never asked you too..."

"Oh, Hell, they're at it again," Chin said with a smile that spread to the others as the partners settled back into their usual bickering relationship.

The End!


End file.
